DragonKin
by Fyreheart
Summary: AU. During the summer between Harry's 5th and 6th year, an ancestor of Harry's discovers the last of the line has been mistreated and decides it's time to intercede. Over 1,000,000 views. Characters belong to J.K. Rowling.
1. Harry Potter is Missing!

**Chapter 1 – Harry Potter is Missing!**

No one in the room remembered seeing Albus Dumbledore this visibly upset in recent memory. His normally genial face was grave, the warm eyes were unfocused and his shoulders had a distinct slump as if falling under a heavy weight as he unthinkingly stroked Fawkes, his phoenix familiar. Even when Order members were slain in the line of duty, his response was usually carefully controlled grief tinged by his aura of crackling power.

The elderly wizard was the Headmaster of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and was widely recognized as the most powerful wizard of his time. He was as well-known for his unruffled good humor as for his garish apparel and rarely permitted others to see him as anything other than pleasant, optimistic and determined. As he listened to the soothing trill of the phoenix, his grim expression caused the other members of the Order of the Phoenix to become increasingly apprehensive.

Severus Snape stormed into the tension-filled room, his black robe billowing behind him and an expression of distaste on his sallow face. He inclined his head slightly to those present, then gave his attention to the Headmaster. "Albus, what has the brat done now that required me to put my potion in stasis at a critical point in the brewing?"

The Headmaster turned and nodded to the tall taciturn Potions Master without his normal smile of welcome. That alone caused the latecomer to pause in sudden uncertainty. "Thank you for joining us Severus. I wouldn't have summoned you if it weren't important. Harry Potter is missing."

"Missing?" Obsidian eyes narrowed. "For how long? I thought he wasn't allowed to leave his relative's yard."

"No one has seen him for nearly a week."

"Who interviewed his relatives?"

Nymphadora Tonks, the young metamorphmagus Auror, spoke up. "Moody and I spoke to them this morning after I realized that no one had seen him outside all week. Considering how Harry performs all their yard work, we should have seen him every few days. The Dursleys were reluctant to speak to us at first, but Moody…uh…_persuaded_ them it would be in their best interest to answer our questions." She paused to send a half-hearted grin towards the older and scarred former Auror as she remembered the scene.

The huge Muggle man had blustered indignantly at the two Order members on his front step and attempted to slam the door in their face after declaring that he had no desire to speak with "freaks". Moody forced his artificial right leg into the door to prevent it from closing and then pushed his way into the house, drawing his wand smoothly as he moved. His magical artificial left eye was spinning as he scanned the house and directed the Muggles into their immaculate but nondescript living room. Tonks had to admit that Moody fully earned his nickname "Mad Eye" when he pinned the family with his intimidating glare.

The fat teenaged cousin of Harry tried to hide behind his horse-faced mother while his red-faced and hefty father spit out "Now see here! This is MY house and I will not tolerate…"

His tirade wound down abruptly when Moody fixed the spinning eye on him and raised his wand towards the other man's throat. His voice was dangerously quiet as he hissed "I will ask only once. Where is Harry Potter?"

Shifting his eyes down to the wand, the Muggle answered "The ungrateful whelp left a note on the kitchen table one morning and disappeared before we were up. He left his chores unfinished and…"

Moody stabbed the wand at him and the Muggle found himself silenced. Tonks questioned Harry's Aunt. "Do you still have the note? What day did he leave?"

Petunia Dursley nodded her head towards her imitation Victorian escritoire. "I put it in the middle drawer. I knew someone would show up eventually after the unappreciative brat disappeared. He couldn't even be bothered to explain his absence himself to you…people…himself."

Tonks quickly walked to the desk, preferring to leave Moody to hold the family in check. A folded parchment was in the desk, wrinkled as if it had been crumpled into a ball and then smoothed out again.

_Aunt Petunia, _

_I am leaving for the rest of the summer and taking my things with me. Although I sent a note to my friends, if anyone comes looking for me, please let them know that I am safe and will return to Hogwarts for the start of the term._

_Thank you, _

_Harry_

Moody picked up after Tonks finished her narrative to Snape. "We examined his room. There was no residual magic, dark or otherwise in his room or elsewhere in the house. The note had Potter's aura on it, so he did write it. Whether under duress or not is unknown. Essentially, he's disappeared without a trace."

The Potions Master scowled his displeasure. "That arrogant idiot! Has anyone spoken with Granger or the younger Weasleys to see if he gave them any information?" He glared at the older red-headed Weasley twins who had only recently joined the Order.

The Headmaster spoke up as the twins vehemently shook their heads. "Molly returned to the Burrow to talk to young Ron. She should be back momentarily."

Even as he finished speaking there was a whoosh at the fireplace and the auburn-haired matriarch of the Weasley clan stepped out. Brushing off the soot with one hand, she held up a note with the other. "Harry's owl delivered a note to Ron five days ago. It says only that he's going to be away for the remainder of the summer, will be safe and looks forward to seeing them for the start of the new term. He also asks Ron to please take care of Hedwig until he returns."

Mad Eye Moody growled "Should have had a tether spell on the boy, Albus. I know the young folks mock me for advocating 'constant vigilance', but attention and watchfulness might have prevented this."

Molly turned to glare at Moody, as fierce in her defense of the missing boy as if he was one of her own. "Harry was not a _prisoner_, Alastor! Now I don't know why he decided to leave his Muggle home, but to forcibly bind him there? That's outrageous!" Moody shrugged at her.

George and Fred Weasley looked at each other and shared a silent message. Predictably, their mother noticed the exchanged glance and the nearly imperceptible head movements. "Did you boys know about this? Why didn't you say something?"

George spoke up first. "No Mum, we didn't know."

Fred added "But we certainly aren't surprised." The twins began speaking quickly, finishing the other's sentences.

"You say you don't know why he decided to leave…"

"…but why is anyone surprised? It's not like he was ever happy there…."

"…nearly starved, worked like a house elf…"

"…locks on his bedroom door, bars on his bedroom window…"

"…called a freak and a waste of space…"

"…left alone to deal with his grief over his godfather's death…."

"…would you have left one of your children alone to cope after witnessing a loved one's death, Mum?"

Molly Weasley's irate expression dropped as her tender heart melted. "No, I would have been happy to have Harry at the Burrow all summer. He shouldn't have been left to mourn alone. He needed support and comfort, not more abuse." She turned to glower at Albus Dumbledore, but paused at the distressed expression on the elderly wizard's face.

Albus sat down heavily in his chair and sighed deeply. "We'll have to do what we can to find him without alerting Voldemort that he's no longer under the protection of the blood wards. Alastor, please work with Kingsley and Tonks to develop a covert search strategy. Severus, let us know if Voldemort gives any indication that he's aware Harry is absent. If we don't find him before the end of the summer, we'll just have to hope that he is indeed safe and able to return to Hogwarts as he stated for the start of the term."

After a brief discussion, the Order members left the room leaving the Headmaster and Fawkes alone. The phoenix trilled a question to the Headmaster. The elderly wizard's voice was deep with regret. "I did what I thought was best. I thought he was handling Sirius' death. After all, Harry hadn't known him that long. I thought he understood how important the blood wards were. But I forgot that I was dealing with a sixteen year old boy. They have a hard enough time at that age without all the trials Harry has endured." The Headmaster shook his head in remorse and resumed stroking his familiar, giving them both comfort. He dearly hoped that Harry was safe.

***************


	2. The Juanth Darastrix

**Chapter 2 – The Juanth Darastrix**

Hermione and Ron waited on platform 9 ¾ until all of the other students had boarded the Hogwarts Express, desperately looking for Harry. Finally, they boarded the train when a final warning whistle blew and moved to the compartment that Neville Longbottom had claimed.

The formerly round-faced and plump boy had grown over the summer, leaving his face leaner and his frame taller. He sighed loudly in disappointment when only Hermione and Ron came into the compartment. "No sign of Harry then?"

The lanky red-headed boy answered despondently "Nothing." He sat down quickly as the train lurched forward.

Hermione's voice was grave as she murmured "I do hope he is all right."

An amused voice answered her. "I think I am, but thanks for the concern 'Mione."

Leaning against the open compartment door was an elegant tall, dark-haired young man with brilliant green eyes. A pleased smile played on his lips at successfully surprising his friends. He indicated the compartment "Is there room for me then?"

"Oi Harry, get your arse in here! Where were you? Do you know how worried everyone was? I thought my Mum would have hysterics at the thought of you out and alone for the summer!"

Before Harry could respond, Hermione sprang at him and hugged him tightly. "Don't you ever worry me like that again Harry James Potter!"

Harry stifled a groan as the air was squeezed out of him by the ferocity of his friend's hug. "Good to see you too, Hermione" he gasped. "Air please." When the bone-crushing hug continued he added "Pretty please with a new book on top?"

A muffled giggle was heard from the front of Harry's chest where Hermione's face was buried, but she reluctantly loosed her grip. "Sorry Harry, but I really was worried."

"Looking good there, Harry" Neville added. "You had quite a growth spurt over the summer I take it?"

Harry chuckled as he stowed his trunk. "Something like that, Neville. It looks like you did as well. Looking good yourself, mate." He leaned back in his seat beside Neville, stretched out his legs and crossed his ankles, looking contentedly at Ron and Hermione across from him.

"I'm sorry if your mother was worried, Ron. That wasn't my intention. I deliberately sent you and Hermione a note to let you know I was safe for the summer. I'll write her a letter when we get to Hogwarts and apologize."

Hermione ran appraising eyes over her friend. He had gained several inches over the summer; perhaps more than that even. While he was shorter than her at the end of the last term, he was now at least four inches taller. He was dressed in a fitted black shirt and black trousers with black boots. The starkness of his outfit was only relieved by the large silver belt buckle of a dragon in flight with bright green eyes that matched his own. In fact, his eyes…

"Harry, you're not wearing your glasses!"

He smiled and she realized what an attractive smile he had. His teeth were straight and white against his tanned face, and the black clothes made his eyes stand out.

"That's one of the things I have to tell you about. However, I need to tell you that I'm under a Wizard's Oath not to reveal where I spent my summer or with whom." At his friend's mutinous expressions he chuckled and added "but my Oath included being able to tell you if you were willing to pledge to keep the information between just ourselves." He raised an eyebrow inquiringly before turning and casually casting a notice-me-not spell on the compartment.

"I can't even tell Mum, Harry? She'll skin me if she realizes I'm holding out on her, you know. Although I don't mind knowing something the twins don't know." Ron grinned mischievously.

Hermione looked troubled. "We can't tell anyone? Not the Headmaster or Professor McGonagall?"

Harry shook his head. "No, when I'm ready, I'll tell them. I can assure you though that I was safe and did nothing illegal or immoral during the summer." He gave her a playful wink.

Neville snorted and drew his wand, casting a locking spell and then a silencing spell on the compartment. He then held out his wand saying formally "I, Neville Franklin Longbottom, do solemnly swear to hold what Harry James Potter tells me about his summer in absolute secrecy until he revokes my oath. So mote it be." His wand flared as the Oath was made.

Ron drew his wand and repeated the Oath. The three young men looked at Hermione. She seemed to be weighing the options and then with a sigh drew her own wand and repeated the Oath in her name. "At least a Wizard's Oath isn't the same as an Unbreakable Vow where someone dies if they break it."

"No" Neville agreed. "Those that make a Wizard's Oath simply find themselves unable to speak of the topic when questioned about it."

All three turned expectantly to Harry. He smiled at his friends and took a deep breath. "It all started about eight days after I arrived at the Dursleys..."

* * *

Harry tossed and turned on his narrow bed in the small bedroom at Privet Drive. His eyes were rapidly moving behind his closed lids. Although asleep, he felt as if someone was shifting through his memories, looking at every aspect of his life. Memory after memory was unearthed and reviewed in his dreams. Harry sleeping in a cupboard, being told his parents were drunks and died in a car crash, being treated as a slave by his relatives, being called a freak and a waste of space, being the target of "Harry Hunting" and being beat up by Dudley and several others, punishments including going without meals for multiple days and being locked in his cupboard.

Harry twisted restlessly in his sleep at the glut of unhappy memories and beads of perspiration appeared on his forehead. Now he was waiting for his 11th birthday and being introduced to the enormous Rubeus Hagrid who told him he was a wizard and was invited to attend the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Seeing Diagon Alley and having things bought _just for him_. Receiving Hedwig as the first gift he remembered. Meeting Ron Weasley who quickly became his first friend. Being thrust unprepared into the wizarding world with no plan or attempt to integrate him into the culture. Being verbally abused by Snape who demonstrated a deep dislike of him at first sight. Fighting a troll let into the school. Becoming friends with Hermione Granger. Discovering the DADA professor was possessed by the spirit of Voldemort and nearly losing his life fighting the evil spirit.

Harry's now sweat-drenched body thrashed and a moan escaped his lips. Hedwig hooted softly from her covered cage in response to his movements.

Harry learning he could speak to snakes and being ostracized by many in the school for being the suspected Heir of Slytherin. Fighting and nearly losing his life to a basilisk as well as defeating another version of Voldemort.

Discovering that his parent's best friend betrayed them leading to their deaths, and that this man had escaped from prison, supposedly looking for him. Meeting and befriending that man, his godfather Sirius Black, after learning that he was unjustly imprisoned without a trial.

Being forced into the Triwizard Tournament and being accused by the majority of the school of cheating to enter the tournament, even by Ron. The eventual healing of the friendship only when Ron realized that Harry was in danger as a combatant. Being kidnapped with Cedric Diggory, who was callously murdered. Being bound and used in a blood ritual to revive Voldemort. Having only a handful of people believe him that Voldemort had returned.

Harry kicked his sheet off as he struggled against the unhappy memories flooding his dreams. A compassionate presence realized his distress and soothed him gently. Harry's sleep eased as he was now held apart from the memories as they continued to surface.

The Ministry of Magic going out of their way to publicize Harry as an unstable attention seeking liar and attempting to discredit Dumbledore. Umbridge foisted on the school as a DADA teacher and persistently harassing Harry. Being forced to use the blood quill as it cut and permanently scarred him, as well as being threatened with Veritaserum and the Cruciatus curse. Forming and leading the DA to help students practice their DADA spells. Snape's deliberate and cruel abuse while supposedly teaching him Occlumency. Receiving the false vision from Voldemort and the debacle at the Ministry leading to Sirius' death. Being left alone to deal with his grief over Sirius' death.

Gentle comforting sensations replaced the unhappy memories. New concepts and visions floated in his dreams, leaving him reassured and intrigued. Finally, the dreams released him and Harry floated back to consciousness as dawn began to break on the horizon. He got up quietly and took a shower before any of the Dursley's woke up. They frequently refused to waste the cost of soap and water on him, so he bathed while they slept. He uncovered and released Hedwig, holding her close and stroking her feathers gently.

"What an odd night, Hedwig. I feel as if I relived my entire life." She hooted and nibbled his fingers gently. "It wasn't Voldemort, though. There was nothing devious or evil." He frowned slightly and scratched her behind her neck where she couldn't preen easily. "It did feel as if there was someone there though. Someone...kind. Maybe even sympathetic. I wonder if I should say anything to the Headmaster."

"_That is up to you, youngling."_

Harry jerked in surprise, looking around the room. The voice was deep, melodious, as if it was made out of chimes, but there was no one in the room.

"_Of course not, youngling. I would not enter your room without your consent. I am only accessing the most public part of your mind at the moment. However, I would like to come visit you with your permission."_

"Who are you? Were you going through my memories in my sleep?"

"_Yes, I was discovering your history. I am Aironth and you are part of my extended family. I no longer live in your realm and the last time I opened the portal between our domains, your mother was carrying you. When I came again to ensure the health and safety of your family, I discovered that you were orphaned. I recognized that you were in a blood relative's home, but still searched your memories to confirm your well-being. To my dismay, I discovered that you were abused instead of loved and sheltered. You are still a youngling and deserve to be protected and cherished, but your memories show you being placed in harm's way repeatedly. I am struggling to understand how sentient beings could so mistreat a youngling, barely over the hatchling stage. Harry, will you permit me to visit? You may keep your wand pointed at me until you find me trustworthy"_

"Why? Why do you want to meet me? Why did you check on my family?"

"_One of your ancestors was adopted into my Clan. We open a portal between our realms every generation to ensure our adopted son's descendents are healthy and protected. I would like to introduce myself to you and share your family's history with the Clan. You are family, Harry."_

Family? Could this be a trick? It didn't feel like Voldemort, but that didn't mean one of the Death Eaters couldn't have found a way to contact him mentally. But the idea of family had a strong appeal. "Where do you want to meet?"

"_Where ever you select. I will appear where ever you are at the time of your choosing. If you prefer to speak quietly in your room, I am amenable. If you prefer that I meet you at another location, I will acquiesce."_

Harry considered thoughtfully. Voldemort and Death Eaters couldn't pass the wards on Privet Drive. "You say you can appear to me here in my room?"

"_Yes, youngling. While I perceive the magical wards surrounding your location, they will not prevent me from entering the dwelling or your room. You may keep your wand aimed at me and I will depart the moment you indicate your desire to have me leave."_

Harry looked outside at the sunrise. The Dursleys wouldn't stir for another hour. He slid out of the bed and placed Hedwig on the top of her cage. He moved to the loose floorboard near the foot of his bed, withdrew his wand and returned to the bed. With a deep breath and wondering just how stupid he was he said "OK, you can visit for the next hour."

Immediately, the air shifted in the room and Hedwig hooted softly from her position on her cage. A golden light appeared and quickly solidified into the form of a man. Harry aimed the wand at him but took no other action as he evaluated the man.

His first impression was of a golden-skinned demi-god. He was tall, well over two meters with golden blonde hair and high cheekbones. He had unusual almond-shaped eyes with the honey-colored iris leaving no white showing, while the pupil was vertical rather than round. "Cat eyes" Harry thought. But as striking as the face was, it was the forehead that drew his attention. A large V-shaped bony ridge began at the man's hairline and extended down to the bridge of his nose. "Not quite human, then" he thought to himself. "But not a species I've read of, either."

Eventually Harry examined the remainder of the face. The nose itself was straight and narrow, while his lips were thin, but pleasant. He was dressed in golden brown leather trousers with a buttermilk colored fitted silk shirt. His form was lean, but muscular with long arms and legs.

Harry realized he was staring and flushed slightly. "Aironth, you said?"

A warm smile transformed the face, although it also revealed rather sharp canine teeth. "Yes Harry. I am Aironth, also known as Aironth Flamebringer". He laid a hand over his heart pointing to his left shoulder and bowed slightly, keeping his eyes on Harry. "The day's blessings to you. I am very pleased to greet a member of my Clan."

"What Clan is that? And why do you say I am a member of it if it was an ancestor that was adopted?"

Aironth nodded approvingly. "An excellent question that permits me to explain both my history and your own. My people, the _Juanth_ D_arastrix_ were among the first inhabitants of this realm. We developed a close familial society as well as oral and written languages."

"As humans began to develop, we found pleasure in their thirst for knowledge. We took them under our wing and helped them thrive. Some of us even adopted humans who became dear to us, creating close-kin – those who are bonded by blood and magic. As time progressed, we realized that with the prolific natures of humans, we would eventually compete for territory with them. We were also concerned that cohabitating might lead them to become dependent on us; we recognized that they needed to grow and mature on their own."

"We met as a Clan and debated our course of action. Our decision would impact not only us, but our close-kin among the other races. Ultimately, we made the decision to remove ourselves from this realm. All close-kin were invited to join us, but some chose to remain here. In due course, we opened a portal to another realm and the Clan entered into a new world."

Harry interrupted "What about your close-kin who were left behind?"

Another smile lit the golden face before him. "You are indeed a quick-thinking youngling." Harry tried not to blush at the praise. "Every generation, any who left close-kin behind returns to check on their descendents. We consider the close-kin as Clan for one hundred generations. Your father's family is descended from my adopted child and I have watched over you for over one thousand years."

Harry blinked. "One thousand years. Err...how old are you?"

A melodious and low laugh erupted from Aironth. "Ah youngling...would it bother you to know that my kind lives thousands of years? I have witnessed over twenty-eight centuries." He chuckled at Harry's shocked expression. "That is why tracking one hundred human generations is not difficult."

"What do you want with me then? I'm nothing special. I'm just Harry."

Aironth leaned forward and met Harry's green eyes with his own intense golden orbs. "You are _very_ special, Harry. You are kin. You are part of my blood and my Clan. My kind has few young and each one is cherished and protected. You deserve much more than you have been given." He shook his head. "I know you cannot understand without knowing the Clan and our History, so you will not comprehend how powerful the instincts are that are screaming at me to protect you and heal your mind, body and spirit. We _treasure_ our young. Even the most ill-tempered Clan member will lay down his life without hesitation in protection of a child."

He took a deep breath as if to calm himself. "Youngling, what I genuinely desire is to become a part of your life. I would like to share our history with you and help prepare you for your life. I am willing to accept however much you are willing to give me. If it is the occasional mental discussion, then so be it. If in time you are interested, I would be pleased to have you spend time with the Clan. Perhaps you might consider joining us for part of the summer before you return to your school this autumn. That would give us time to introduce you to your cousins, teach you about the Clan, as well as restore your health to the way it should have been had you not been subject to the abuse of these human relatives."

Harry heard a stirring down the hall and recognized that Aunt Petunia was waking up. Had they talked for a full hour already? He glanced briefly out the window and realized that more time than he had thought had passed. He looked back at the golden man. "My Aunt is getting up. I will think about what you've said. I would like to talk to you again, but it will be much later tonight before I'm done with my daily chores."

Aironth smiled. "Just open your mind and think of me when you are ready to speak again. I will hear you and respond." He laid his hand on his chest again, repeating the slight bow he had given earlier. "I thank you for permitting me to speak with you and look forward to speaking again soon."

Harry tried to mimic the action, placing his hand over his heart and bowing from his seated position on his bed. "Thank you for looking for me, Aironth. I look forward to talking with you again."

His emulation of the other's bow produced a smile of delight on his visitor's face, causing his golden eyes to glow with pleasure. A moment later, the tall man's form shimmered and disappeared.

Harry took several deep breaths as he tried to convince himself this hadn't been a dream. Hearing his Aunt moving downstairs, he quickly put it aside and dressed. He needed to be downstairs in the kitchen before she arrived or he would be on the receiving end of a thirty-minute rant.

Harry went downstairs and made breakfast for the Dursleys including a rasher of bacon, sausages, scrambled eggs and toast with jam. When he was done with the clean-up, he was allowed half of a grapefruit and a slice of dry toast for himself.

"Boy! Come here!" Vernon Dursley stood at the door, briefcase in hand. He was anxious to be on his way.

"Yes Uncle Vernon?"

"I want the lawn to look like carpet when I get home tonight. Mow, rake and edge it. Then trim the bushes and weed the flower beds. Be sure to finish weeding your Aunt's vegetable and herb garden in the back. It's supposed to rain tonight, so you don't have to wash the outside windows, but be sure those are on tomorrow's list. Don't let me down, boy."

Harry nodded, grateful that at least he didn't have to wash the windows two days in a row. "All right, Uncle Vernon."

Twenty minutes later, he was getting ready to mow the lawn. "Mowing wouldn't be so bad if he would just buy a motorized mower" he thought for the hundredth time. But Uncle Vernon had no reason to spend his hard earned pounds to make Harry's life any easier, so he only had a push mower that meant he had to go over the yard several times. He spent the first hour using a grinding stone to sharpen the blades on the manual mower, trying not to think about how easy it would be to keep the grass at a uniform and consistent height with magic.

Once the grass was at a respectable height, he cleaned and stored the mower in the shed and used a rake to clean the clippings until the lawn was smooth. His muscles were already feeling the effort by the time he was finished raking. He decided it wasn't worth listening to Aunt Petunia complain about him getting a drink from the kitchen, so took a long drink out of the hose before moving on to the weeding. The front and side yards took until past noon.

In previous summers, he was limited to one meal a day when he was permitted to eat at all, but after Mad Eye Moody's "talk" with Uncle Vernon at the train station when he returned from Hogwarts, he was reluctantly permitted an apple and crackers for lunch. He listened at the door and heard Aunt Petunia on the phone, so quietly took two apples and a handful of crackers to eat outside.

The afternoon became muggy and oppressive with the incoming rain and he was glad for the hose and sprinkler. He removed his shirt and disconnected the sprinkler from the hose and then allowed the water to pour over his sticky body. He spent the next several hours on his hands and knees painstakingly weeding the herb and vegetable garden. His Aunt didn't particularly care for the garden, but it had become a point of pride in the neighborhood for each home to be self-sufficient with their herbs and vegetables, so Harry had to till the soil, plant the seeds, water and weed to be sure the Dursleys were meeting the neighbor's expectations. At least the mindless weeding allowed his mind to wander back to Aironth and his incredible tale.

By the end of the afternoon, he could feel every muscle protesting and longed for a very long shower to soothe his aching body. However, he satisfied himself with cleaning up with the hose as much as he could and then went into the house to finish the dinner his Aunt had started. She had baked the chicken while he was outside, but it was up to Harry to make the potatoes, green beans, salad and rolls. When the Dursleys were done eating, he spent the evening cleaning the dishes, wiping down the cupboards and counters and washing the floor and appliances.

By the time he slowly climbed the stairs to his room, he was worn-out and sore from all of the physical labor. He threw himself to the bed and sighed wearily. His mind returned to the extraordinary man who visited the previous night. Was his story credible or was it Harry's own burning desire for a caring family that made him want to believe the man? Was he even a man? The V-shaped ridge on his forehead, golden eyes and cat-like pupils said he was something else. But after meeting centaurs, mer-folk and veelas, what difference did it make?

He thought about Aironth and tried to "open" is mind as the other man had suggested. "Aironth?"

"_Evening blessings to you youngling. How was your day?"_

"OK, thank you. Um...did you want to...talk some more?"

"_It would be my pleasure. Would you like me to come to your room?"_

Harry no more than said "Sure" than the golden shimmer appeared before him and Aironth stood in the room, making it seem smaller than it had before.

The other man placed his hand on his chest and bowed slightly, a warm smile on his face. "Thank you for permitting me to visit again, Harry." His eyes raked over Harry and the smile slipped a little. "You are very tired, as if you expend more energy than you consume. Do you eat well, Harry?"

Harry shifted his eyes away from the intense golden eyes. "I eat enough" he replied finally. "More than last summer, so it's all right."

Aironth stared at Harry for several long moments and then smiled again. "Perhaps you wouldn't mind sharing an evening snack with me? It would be rude for me to eat alone." He waved his hand and a platter appeared with fruit, cheese and thickly sliced bread.

Harry eyed him suspiciously, but when Aironth picked up a pear and began to eat, he put some cheese on a slice of bread and joined him. "I wasn't sure if you did magic or not." He suddenly remembered his manners. "I would conjure a seat for you, but I'm not supposed to do magic outside of school for another year. Would you care to join me on the bed?"

Aironth tipped his head and decided not to encroach on the young man's personal space, but instead waved his hand again and a large leather-bound chair appeared. He sat down and continued "Yes, the Clan is familiar with many forms of magic. Much of our magic is elemental in nature; manipulation of the various forms of earth, wind, fire and water, but we are also competent with conjuration, transfiguration and charms."

"Are you...the Clan…what humans would consider magical creatures?" He blushed and hurried to add "I don't mean to be rude, but your features are a bit different than most humans and I was just curious."

Aironth chuckled, a deep sound that reminded the younger man of a laughing brass instrument. "I take no offense, youngling. The Clan is indeed made of what humans perceive as magical creatures. My appearance is only one of my forms."

Harry nibbled on a pear, not aware that he had picked it up. "What are your other forms?"

"That I will be able to show you if you choose to visit our realm. There are few places in this one that I can appear without raising an alarm. The _Juanth_ D_arastrix_ is the Clan name, but humans called us Elder Dragons." His smile broadened at Harry's stunned expression.

"You're a _Dragon_?" he squeaked.

"Not the type of dragon with which you are familiar. We are like to them as humans are to primates. There are similarities, but the dragons in your world are only beasts with limited intelligence and certainly not a complex oral and written language."

Harry realized he had a bite of pear in his mouth and slowly chewed it. He was sitting across from a _Dragon_ if the man was to be believed. "Would you share more of your history with me?" he ventured finally.

"That would be an honor" the other man smiled, placing his hand on his chest and inclining slightly. "In ancient times, when humans were still living in caves and marveling at fire, the _Juanth_ _D__arastrix_ was the most advanced race on Earth. I mentioned that we had a formal society and language already. We also share a genetic memory and a highly involved form of telepathy which is how I spoke with you originally."

"At hatching, our young are approximately one meter tall and two meters long and continue to grow throughout their lives. The oldest _Juanth_ D_arastrix_ is over 40 meters tall and 60 meters long. Our life spans number in the thousands of years."

"Clan members come in a various colors, ranging from the purest white to the deepest ebony, with gold, blue, red and green also being common. Our scales are impervious to most magics, although if we so choose, we may remove a scale for another use. Only the One whose scale it is can use magic to reform the scale's size or purpose, although we can gift it to a recipient and spell the scale to change to meet the recipient's wishes."

Aironth hid a smile as he watched Harry unconsciously consume everything on the platter as the boy listened with keen attention to the history.

"The Clan reproduces rarely and hatchlings are treasured. That is why I say you deserve to be cherished and protected Harry. Tens of thousands of years of history are demanding that I care for you even as I cared for your ancestor who was my adopted son."

Harry tried to hide the warm feeling he had at the words. "How often do the Ju-anth Darasticks adopt others?"

The other man smiled and gently corrected the pronunciation, as he sent the now-empty platter away with a careless wave of his hand. "_Juanth Darastrix_. It is a fairly rare occurrence for one of the Clan to adopt a member of another species, but there had been perhaps a hundred over the last two thousand years. These adopted children are considered close-kin, sometimes called dragon-kin and are awarded full rights and responsibilities of naturally born _Juanth_ _Darastrix_. The Clan will watch the descendents of their dragon-kin for 100 generations, interceding as necessary to ensure their safety and the continuation of the dragon-kin's line."

"What about your laws and culture? Humans have so many countries and cultures; it's hard to work together at times. Just trying to learn the difference between how I was raised and the wizarding community is difficult."

Aironth looked pleased. "You ask discerning questions, youngling. The _Juanth Darastrix_ have only three basic laws. The First Law is that no _Juanth Darastrix_ shall carry out intentional harm to another sentient being, unless the other is acting with malicious intent towards a Clan member or sentient beings weaker than themselves."

Harry considered that. "So perform no violence towards others unless to protect others?"

"Yes, but even more than that. Our definition of 'no harm' includes physical, mental and emotional harm. While we may tease one another good-naturedly, we will not tolerate verbal or emotional abuse that has the intention of causing harm or pain." The older man's eyes narrowed and Harry suddenly realized the amiable man could be dangerous. "We do not tolerate unkind characterizations of others as 'freaks' or 'wastes of space'."

Harry stared at the other man in surprise. "That would violate your First Law?" At the deliberate nod he asked "what would the penalty be?"

"One who deliberately violates the First Law, _especially_ in regards to a youngling, would be banished if they failed to repent and mend their ways. They would not be welcome in _Juanth Darastrix_ communities; we would not trade with them, communicate or otherwise share hospitality with them. It is a harsh penalty, but one that has kept the Clan peaceful for millennium."

Aironth paused briefly. "That assumes there was no physical harm. One who deliberately injures or kills another is either mind-wiped or put to death, dependent on the wishes of the victim or their family." He looked at Harry and softened his expression. "That penalty has not been invoked in my lifetime."

Harry nodded and stashed the information away to consider later. "What are the other laws?"

"The Second Law is that all _Juanth Darastrix_ will maintain appropriate courtesy and respect towards others, regardless of the topic under discussion or the species with which they are communicating. _Juanth Darastrix_ culture has hundreds of idiosyncrasies; from courtesy within the smaller family, within the Clan and within the world at large. For example, there are various courtesies to be followed in greetings. The depth of the bow, the position of the head and hands..." he grinned at Harry "...or foreclaws indicate the relationship between Clan members and obligations."

Harry considered that. "So when you put your hand on your chest and bow slightly, that indicates your relationship to me?"

Approval shone on the older man's face. "Yes, a single open hand over the heart area indicated a friendly and respectful relationship while the degree of the bow indicated slight informality. Keeping my eyes on you rather than dropping them indicates a relationship of parent to child or peer to peer. If I had used a closed fist, it would indicate an unknown relationship such as potential combatants. Dropping my eyes would portray respect to an elder or one higher in rank."

"So I should drop my eyes when bowing to you?"

"If we develop a close relationship as I hope to do, that would be unnecessary. A child only drops his eyes to his sire if he desires to show his deference and submission."

Harry's heart seemed to clench a little at the term 'sire'. "Humans typically use sire as a term of address for a king, although the older meaning is a…father."

Aironth smiled and inclined his head at Harry's understanding. "I meant it in the later use. I adopted your ancestor and considered him my son in all things. You are the son of his line."

Harry blinked at the warm feeling in his chest. He wanted to believe this man so badly. "What about the Third law?"

"Ah, the Third Law is a bit different. 'Defense of one's Mate and Hatchlings supersedes all other Laws.' We mate upon finding a _Juanth Darastrix_ with a matching aura, and we mate for life. Once bonded, the pair is inseparable until death. We are highly protective of and loving towards our Mates and offspring. If one half of a bonded pair or a hatchling is perceived to be in danger, then the other Mate may do whatever is necessary to ensure their health and safety."

Aironth chuckled lightly. "For all our size and power, we are an affectionate and compassionate species, fiercely loyal to family and Clan. You are part of my family, Harry. I want nothing more than to care for and protect you." He gave Harry a considering look. "You are tired, youngling. Perhaps you should sleep and consider my words. We can speak again tomorrow, although…"

Harry gave him a questioningly look at the pause. "Although?"

"Although I could share more information while you sleep if you would permit it."

"What kind of information?" While Harry felt remarkably comfortable with the other man, he wasn't sure about allowing unlimited insertions into his mind while he was asleep.

"Where and how we live. Perhaps it could help you decide whether you wanted to visit us or not."

Again the man alluded to an invitation to visit. Harry found it difficult to believe they could be so interested in a total stranger. He could be such a disappointment to them. But then, Aironth had already rummaged through his mind and explored all of his memories. Perhaps he wasn't a stranger to the other man after all.

"What would be your expectations of me if I were to visit?"

Aironth tipped his head and looked at Harry speculatively. "I would expect that you would allow me to heal your body of the abuse it has suffered. You were malnourished during your childhood, which led to your bones not developing properly. It also left some of your internal organs weaker than they should be. I would want to correct that, so that you reach the height and weight you should have been at this age and allow your internal organs to last a normal lifetime."

Harry blinked. He wouldn't be the shortest boy in his Year? He would perhaps be his father's height at this age? Merlin, that would be brilliant! He realized Aironth was still speaking and tried to pay attention.

"Other than that, I would offer you the opportunity to meet your Clan cousins. If some of them have abilities that interest you, you could learn those abilities as well. In your dreams I can explain how we follow one of three paths; the way of the Guardian, who include protectors as well as healers and growers; the way of the Artist, who are the builders, poets, musicians; and the way of the Academic who are the scholars, researchers and historians."

The young wizard considered all he had been told. The man wasn't wearing glamour, and his story seemed much too elaborate for a hoax. If Harry was a Slytherin, he would probably remain suspicious and skeptical, but he was a Gryffindor and they bravely took risks. He took a deep breath and nodded at Aironth. "If you can share that information with me as I sleep, I would be interested in seeing it."

He received a warm and pleased smile as if he had given the older man a generous gift. "I will not betray your trust, _sia'__deevdru." _After a moment's pause he continued in a gruff tone of voice. "To bed and to sleep then, Harry." Aironth waited until Harry was under the covers, then laid a hand on his chest and bowed slightly, keeping his eyes on the boy. "_Nightly blessings and the sweetest of dreams, sia'deevdru_."

Harry sat up slightly and returned the gesture, meeting Aironth's eyes. "Good night to you as well, sir. I appreciate you taking the time to speak with me so much."

"It is my honor and pleasure to do so, youngling." With a golden shimmer in the air, the _Juanth Darastrix_ disappeared.

* * *

Harry shook his head to dispel the memories and looked at his friends. "After he visited me several more nights and shared some of his memories, I agreed to go visit for the remainder of the summer. I sent Hedwig off with the letters, wrote a note to the Dursleys and didn't look back."

"Everything he told me was true; the other Realm, the Clan, their history, their culture." He ran a hand over his torso. "They corrected the effects of my years with the Dursleys, leaving me looking like I should have looked. I was tempted to stay with them even longer, but agreed to return for several reasons. First and foremost were my friends and how they would have felt if I never returned." He smiled at them and Ron nodded vigorously. "Secondly, I want to finish my Hogwarts education." Hermione smiled approvingly at that.

He didn't reveal the third reason. The _Juanth Darastrix_ had absorbed his memories, but wanted more information about wizarding and muggle cultures, the cultures and status of all other magical creatures, and technological advancements. Harry had gained a desire to learn from Aironth and was willing to be their liaison to their original realm for a time.

"There are a few other important items to convey, but none of them need to be shared right now and I'm sure Hermione has a lot of questions." He grinned at the young woman, but Ron spoke up first as his mouth finally caught up to his mind.

"Elder Dragons, Harry! Bloody hell, mate, that's huge!" He ignored Hermione's muttered "Language Ron." "I thought they were only the stuff of legends. They haven't been seen in over a thousand years, maybe fifteen hundred! There are dozens of stories I grew up with about Elder Dragons."

Hermione shook her head in wonder as she tried to absorb all aspects of Harry's story. "I wonder if I can find corroborating histories for you. You would probably find the human perspective a good complement. But Harry, why is it a secret? Why don't you want to tell Professor Dumbledore?"

Neville spoke up when Harry paused before answering. "I'll bet I can guess, Harry."

At Harry's raised eyebrow, Neville continued "You don't expect to be believed about it; you might be considered delusional. Or if you were believed, you thought either the Headmaster or Professor McGonagall would consider the _Juanth_ D_arastrix_ untrustworthy and try to keep you from them. You don't think they would trust you to evaluate the situation and make your own decisions."

Harry looked at Neville in surprise. "How did you know that?"

Neville shrugged. "You've never been believed about important things, have you?"

"But wouldn't Dumbledore..." began to protest Hermione.

"No, Neville is right 'Mione," Ron interrupted. "We couldn't get anyone to believe us about someone being after the Philosopher's Stone in First year. Most of the school didn't believe that Harry wasn't the Heir of Slytherin in Second year. The Ministry and most adults didn't believe him about Sirius in Third year. Hell, even I didn't believe him at first about the Goblet of Fire in Fourth year." Here Ron looked with shame at his best mate. "Many people didn't believe him about how Cedric died or that You-Know-Who was back. They didn't believe he had been attacked by Dementor's at his trial until the squib testified. Certainly not the Ministry when they allowed Umbridge to get at him in Fifth year, and who believed or protected any of us from that Toad?"

Neville added softly "How many people in a position of authority have ever _believed_ Harry? Or been there for him? Snape never believed any of us that the Slytherins sabotaged our potions or else he thought it served us right. It doesn't surprise me that you would keep something this private a secret until you've decided how to handle it in the long-term."

"But don't you think Dumbledore should know about this" Hermione whispered, her face showing her internal conflict between respecting authority and recognizing the truth that Ron and Neville spoke.

Harry sighed and voiced the thoughts he had considered repeatedly over the long summer as he tried to explain and rationalize his life to the Clan. They had never accused the Headmaster of anything, but they asked a great many questions.

"The Headmaster chose to drop me off at a home where I wasn't wanted and where I was abused for the next ten years _and never checked on my safety or well-being_. While the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, the Headmaster allowed an innocent man to be sent to prison _without a trial_, without even looking at his Pensieved memories that could have proven his innocence. The Headmaster hired Quirrell and even though Dumbledore is one of the most powerful wizards alive today, he never noticed Quirrell was possessed by a dark wizard's spirit. The Headmaster hired Gilderoy Lockhart, who was obviously unfit for the role without ever testing his abilities and we all lost a year of training besides having our memories threatened. The Headmaster hired Mad-Eye Moody and even though he knew the man for years, he never noticed that the Auror had been replaced by someone using Polyjuice."

Harry took a deep breath as Hermione's face looked more and more uncomfortable in the face of these facts. "The Headmaster has made a number of poor choices and decisions over the years, whether out of a misguided belief in his own decisions, whether because he's spread too thin to give attention to the particulars or for other unknown reasons. I'm willing to assess this very private situation about my family history on my own. I'm willing to evaluate a summer's worth of actions and the consistent behaviors of the hundreds of individuals I met to make my own judgment call. I owe and will give the Headmaster the due respect for his position and his accomplishments. But I will make my own decisions about my own life from now on."

Harry looked at the three students. "The question is...are you willing to support me?"

* * *

__

Juanth D_arastrix_ - Elder Dragons

_Sia'__deevdru – my son_


	3. Questions and Evasions

**Chapter 3 – Questions and Evasions**

As the students entered the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall stepped in front of Harry to stop him before he reached the doorway. Her dark fhair was pulled back into its normal tight bun barely showing the silver streaks it contained and was covered by the traditional triangular hat. Her eyes ran over his form appraisingly, as if assuring herself he was there and healthy. "Welcome back, Mr. Potter." Harry tried not to flinch at her austere tone. "The Headmaster would like us to meet him in his office immediately after the Welcoming Feast. Wait for me at the gargoyles and I will accompany you."

Harry placed his hand on his chest and inclined his head slightly. "Of course, Professor. Thank you for letting me know." The stern witch arched an eyebrow but stepped aside and allowed him to continue into the Hall.

Hundreds of floating candles lit the room, although the ceiling of the Great Hall added additional light from the stars shining brightly across its surface. Harry quickly moved to the Gryffindor table.

"Everything OK there, Harry?" asked Ron as Harry rejoined them.

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore wishes to see me after the Feast." Harry tried not to show any emotion over the summons, even though he knew he would be subjected to a fierce interrogation.

Seamus Finnigan's Irish lilt rang out. "Harry m'lad, glad you made it. We missed you on the train. Have you been reading the latest stories about you?"

Harry groaned audibly and then shook his head resolutely. "Good to see you too, Seamus. I didn't see any papers over the summer. What's happened now? Have I been reported to be a vampire? Sprouted fairy wings? Danced down Diagon Alley in a pink tutu?"

Dean Thomas laughed next to Seamus, although he answered Harry's question a bit nervously. "Well, there was some talk about a fight at the Ministry, Voldemort was seen, a prophecy was mentioned and the Daily Prophet started calling you the "Chosen One". He looked carefully for Harry's reaction, ready to duck if the notoriously quick-tempered boy reacted badly.

To the surprise of those around them, Harry's laugh rang out warm and velvety. "So I'm on the pedestal again for the start of the year? OK Dean, you start up the pool on when I'll be a deranged liar again. Put me down for a sickle by the end of October."

His good-natured acceptance raised a few eyebrows; Harry was well-known among his House for avoiding the limelight and its corresponding publicity. Several of his house mates seemed to be giving him an appraising glance, he noticed. He met their assessing eyes with a cool assured gaze, surprised to see how many blushed and turned aside.

From a few seats down, Ginny Weasley leaned forward and commented "You're looking good this year, Harry. It's a good thing I got over my crush last year or I might have quite a bit of competition for your attention."

Before Harry could ask what she meant, Professor Dumbledore stood and the Great Hall quieted. "Welcome back one and all! The very best of evenings to you!" Dumbledore raised his arms and spread them wide in a welcoming gesture, as he smiled broadly at the students. Several gasps were heard from the tables closest to the teacher's dais as one of the elderly wizard's hands was seen to be blackened as if terribly burned. Dumbledore merely smiled and allowed the sleeve of his robe to cover the injury. "Nothing to worry about" he said offhandedly and then proceeded with his welcoming speech.

Once the sorting was finished and the Feast was completed, Harry separated from his friends. "Good night if I don't see you later this evening" he said with a half smile.

"Good luck, Harry" offered Neville, followed by Ron draping an arm over his shoulders for a quick squeeze. "I'll stay up until you're back, mate." The others agreed and Harry smiled gratefully at his friends.

He joined Professor McGonagall at the gargoyle guarding the stairs to the Headmaster's office. She nodded solemnly at him and gave the password. The gargoyles slid aside and they climbed the stairs. Harry knocked and opened the door, holding it for his House Head. She arched another eyebrow at the courtesy, but proceeded into the room without comment. Professor Dumbledore was seated behind his desk and gave Harry a grandfatherly smile above the silvery waist-long beard.

"Harry my boy, you are looking very well. The summer obviously agreed with you. Please have a seat."

Harry heard Ortinoth whisper in his mind "_Begin as you mean to go ghergo'ir, but begin with courtesy and respect._"

Harry placed his hand on his chest and gave a slight bow as he said "Thank you, sir." He waited for Professor McGonagall to be seated and then took the other chair before the desk.

Harry took the opportunity to inspect the Headmaster's injured hand more closely. The fingers were black and the flesh appeared withered and dead. On the uninjured hand Harry noticed a ring he didn't remember seeing the Headmaster wear before. It was large, made rather clumsily of gold and was set with a large black stone bearing a visible crack down the center.

Professor Dumbledore's voice recalled his attention from his inspection. "Now Harry, I'm sure you know why you're here." The Headmaster looked expectantly at the dark-haired young man.

Harry considered responding with an ingenuous look, but gave a mental sigh and dismissed the idea. "I can't say that I _know_ sir, but I assume you are curious about my summer." He paused and waited for confirmation.

Professor Dumbledore looked over his small glasses at the younger man. "Yes, Harry. I was extremely worried about you after you disappeared. We were unable to find you and didn't know if Voldemort or his Death Eaters had abducted you."

"There should have been no need for alarm, Headmaster. I sent Hedwig with a letter to Ron and Hermione to let them know I was leaving, and specifically to let them know I was safe."

Professor McGonagall spoke up with disapproval. "Why didn't you tell the Headmaster or me, Mr. Potter?"

Harry turned innocent eyes on his House Head. "You and Professor Dumbledore don't correspond with me during the summer, Professor. Considering no one wanted was interested in helping me cope with the loss of my godfather, I had no reason to believe there would be interest in any of my other activities."

He felt a twinge of guilt at the older woman's remorseful eyes, but ruthlessly reminded himself that she had offered no support in his time of need. Perhaps his blunt words would ensure another child would receive the needed help in the future.

"I sent Hedwig to the ones that could be expected to contact me and would worry if I failed to respond. I also sent Hermione enough galleons to cover my school materials and asked her to pick mine up when she got her own so that I would be fully prepared for the start of the new term."

Dumbledore picked up the conversation again. "Harry, others were concerned. No one meant to abandon you. But picking up and leaving wasn't the best reaction. Where were you?"

"I'm sorry if you were worried, Headmaster. I wasn't in any danger. Unfortunately, I swore a Wizard's Oath not to reveal my location or companions. As you can see from my appearance, it was a very beneficial experience. Years of neglect were erased and corrected. Believe me when I say that I was safer and happier than I've ever been since my parents were killed."

Professor McGonagall's eyes widened as he spoke. "A Wizard's Oath? Why would you swear a Wizard's Oath, Mr. Potter?"

Harry turned apologetic eyes to his House Head. "I'm very sorry Professor, but I can't say. The Oath, you know." Her lips were thin with disapproval.

Dumbledore knew that with enough questions, he might find a way around the wording of the Oath. "How did you meet your summer companions?

"I'm sorry Headmaster, but I can't say."

"When did you meet your companions?"

"I'm sorry Headmaster, I can't say."

The Headmaster tried a different approach. "Harry, how was your physical condition altered?"

"I'm sorry Headmaster, but I can't say."

The elderly wizard sighed and leaned back, steepling his fingers. "Why was your appearance changed?"

Harry looked surprised at the question and felt his _lowaar_ snort with amusement. However, this one he could answer as it didn't do anything to reveal the Clan. "My companions were shocked at the years of neglect and malnutrition I experienced while under the Dursleys care. They were rather adamant about correcting the damage done to my health." He carefully maintained a impassive expression when the Headmaster had the sense to look embarrassed.

His House Head ventured her own question. "Were your companions supporters of the Light or the Dark?"

Harry refrained from rolling his eyes and managed to say politely. "My companions have no love of Voldemort or the Dark Arts."

The Headmaster looked at Harry with what appeared to be disappointment. "Harry, you do realize that the blood wards require you to spend at least six weeks in the Dursley house, do you not?"

"Actually, you've never explained the specific details of the wards to me at all Headmaster. I never have understood why I had to stay where I was routinely starved and abused when I could have stayed at Hogwarts, which has always been described being the safest place in the world, barring Gringotts." He covered his mouth for an unexpected yawn. "I'm sorry, sir. It's very late and I'm very tired. Is there anything else or may I retire for the night?" He allowed himself a hopeful look.

"Go ahead then, Harry. We will speak more soon."

"Yes sir. Good night, Headmaster, Professor." He stood and laid his hand once more on his chest and inclined his head respectfully before he left the room.

The mental voice was melodious in its approval. "_Well done, ghergo'ir. You bring pride to the Clan."_

"Thank you, _naflosola_. The Clan gives me strength." He felt pride underscored with good humor at his ritual response.

Hermione, Ron and Neville were waiting for him in the Gryffindor common room. Ron was the first to speak when he stepped through the painting's opening. "All right there Harry?"

"Yes, fine thanks. The Headmaster and Professor McGonagall wanted to know where I was this summer, but my Wizard's Oath wouldn't let me answer many questions. I just let them know that I had let you two know I was leaving, and that I was safer and happier than I've been since my parents were killed."

Neville looked at the dark-haired young man inquiringly. "They couldn't have been too pleased with you."

Harry grinned unrepentantly. "You could say that." He looked quickly at Hermione and added "but I was polite and respectful during the entire conversation."

Hermione shook her head and gave him a wry smile. "As long as you're OK. I unpacked the books for the classes you requested from my trunk and asked Seamus to place them on your bed. Speaking of which, I suppose we should all go to bed. Classes begin tomorrow and we won't know where we start until we get our schedules at breakfast. Let's hope we all get into the ones we want and have the necessary books and supplies!"

The boys groaned piteously, but headed to the stairs obediently.

Harry smiled at the ceiling of the Great Hall, which was showing an azure sky with puffy white clouds drifting serenely across the expanse. His smile faded as he saw a number of girls looking at him with decidedly odd expressions. Had the Daily Prophet published something else about him already?

Ginny Weasley greeted him with a warm smile as he walked past her to his own seat with the 7th years. "Good morning, Harry."

He paused to return the smile. "Morning Ginny. Ready to jump into classes?"

"Am I ever! Good luck getting all the N.E.W.T. level classes that you want."

"Thanks Gin." He patted her shoulder in farewell and moved on towards his seat. He was surprised to hear one of Ginny's class mates squeal "Introduce me next time, Ginny. Even if you consider him a brother, give the rest of us a chance!" He shook his head at the perplexing behaviors and sat down next to Ron.

Breakfast appeared on the tables and Harry helped himself to toast and eggs, but at the mental nudge he added fruit to his plate. His _lowaar_ were quite insistent on him eating balanced meals.

As he chatted with Ron about his beloved Chudley Cannons, he heard Hermione whisper "He's doing it again."

He turned and saw her looking across the room. He looked up at the Slytherin table in time to see Malfoy turn and begin speaking to Blaise Zabini. "Who's doing what?"

"Malfoy was watching us again."

He looked more closely at the Slytherin table and then at the students sitting near it. "Actually, I think more people are staring at Malfoy. What's up with that?"

"Besides being good looking with those silver-grey eyes and shining blonde hair, elegant attire and family fortune?"

Harry chuckled. "True, although there's also the conceit, arrogance and bigotry. Not that we're judgmental, right?" Hermione blushed, but grinned back. "Right!"

After they had eaten, Professor McGonagall arrived at the Gryffindor table to confirm the students had earned the necessary O.W.L. grades to continue with their chosen N.E.W.T. level classes.

Hermione was immediately approved to continue with Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions and Transfigurations. She smiled happily and waved at the others as she hurried off to Arithmancy.

The older witch shuffled through her papers for Harry's information as she approached him. "Now let me see, Mr. Potter. Oh yes, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology and Transfiguration were your strengths." She peered at him over her glasses. "I was especially pleased with your Transfiguration marks. Well done. I am curious as to why you didn't apply for Advanced Potions? You need that N.E.W.T if you are to achieve your goal of becoming an Auror."

Harry allowed his chagrin at his marks to show. "Yes ma'am, but I only received an Exceeds Expectations not an Outstanding, and that was a requirement."

The professor gave a small satisfied smile. "It was at a requirement at end of the year, but over the summer it was determined that an Exceeds Expectations would permit entry into the class. However, all potion work must be up to standards. More than one failed potion may result in a dismissal from the class."

Harry wondered what persuasion the Headmaster and Deputy Headmaster had used to twist Professor Snape's arm. If he accepted the challenge, he knew the Potions Master would go out of his way to make Harry's existence in class miserable. However, his summer had included a review of many topics under Charok's tutelage and he thought he might be up for the challenge. He had even requested Hermione to pick up the N.E.W.T. level potion book to study on his own, so he was prepared.

"Thank you, Professor. I would like to make the attempt." Her eyes brightened with approval, but she merely nodded her head and tapped her wand against the blank schedule which immediately filled in with the details of his course selections.

Harry accepted the completed schedule and inclined his head politely. "Thank you again, Professor. I look forward to the coming year." He gathered his book bag and departed with poise, not noticing the appraising look she gave him before she continued to the next student.

The day was done, first assignments finished and the Gryffindors were relaxing in the Common room before going to bed. Harry stretched out on the chair and smiled at his friends. He was pleased with his first day of classes and felt certain that this year was going to be the best ever.

Neville glanced casually around and then leaned forward to say quietly "Was there more you wanted to share about your summer, Harry? You said on the train there were 'more important items to convey' and I have to admit being curious." Hermione leaned forward with interest and Ron perked up as well.

Harry chuckled and motioned them closer, then cast "_Muffliato_" around them.

"This is still under the Oath, you realize? Not to reveal anything about my summer." He waited until all three nodded their understanding before he continued.

"I told you that Aironth brought me to his realm. He and the clan lived in the caldera of a colossal inactive volcano in the southern hemisphere. There were living spaces built into the cliff faces where both the _Juanth Darastrix_ and their close-kin live. The close-kin that elected to move with them have prospered and numbered in the thousands.

"I lived with Aironth. He kept to his human form most of the time, but his space had an enormous ledge for him to use for landing and sunning while in his dragon form." He paused remembering the awe he had felt seeing Aironth's true form the first time. His mind had found it difficult to comprehend the sheer size of a mature Elder Dragon. "They need to sun regularly. Once a _Juanth Darastrix_ reaches maturity, over the course of several decades it changes from eating normally to absorbing sunlight, heat and even cold and converting it to fuel. "

"My time with them was…amazing. They were so open, so welcoming. They truly treated me as if I was a long-lost child. They value their young with something approaching reverence. As I was introduced to each Clan member, they shared their expertise with me…Oh wait, I should explain something more fully."

"The Clan is loosely divided among three ways of life. There are the Guardians. They protect the Clan, the close-kin and the land. They are the healers and farmers, as well as the fighters. Then there are the Artists. These are not just the poets and musicians, but anyone who creates something. They include every type of craft imaginable. Finally there are the Academics, and those are the scholars, researchers and historians."

He smiled slyly at Hermione. "You wouldn't believe what the Academics have. The main Library is the size of Hogwarts." He chuckled warmly at the wide-eyed lust immediately seen in her eyes. "In addition, they have a collective genetic memory; what one _Juanth Darastrix_ learns is shared with all members of the Clan." He leaned closer to his studious friend and murmured "Imagine having thousands of years of knowledge available with a single thought." Her wistful expression was his reward.

He leaned back and continued "Any way, as I was introduced to each Clan member, they explained their specialty and offered to train me in anything that interested me. It was just…amazing." He paused in memory of the warm and affectionate Clan members, a smile playing across his face until a cough reminded him of his waiting friends.

"Sorry about that. After I had been there a while, Aironth talked to me about two ways of healing the years of abuse caused by the Dursleys."

He sat in Aironth's comfortable study. While carved out of stone, the walls were covered with woven tapestries depicting the history of the _Juanth Darastrix_. He never tired of looking at the tapestries and hearing the explanation of the stories they told. The craftsmanship was superb, even to his untrained eye.

"Harry, there are two ways of restoring you to full health. One will involve several weeks with the Guardians as both potions and spells rebuild the years of neglect. It might be a bit dull for an active young man, but the results will be well worth it."

"And the other, sir?"

"The other is more…intrusive and life-altering." The blonde leaned forward and met Harry's green eyes with his intense golden ones. "You are close-kin already. You are the descendent of my adopted son and as such, you have full rights among the _Juanth Darastrix_. But we have shared memories in our dreams and I feel as if I have been with you for your entire life. Your parents are gone as is your godfather." The tall man cleared his throat. "If you are willing, I would like to adopt you as my son. The adoption is through both blood and magic, and would heal your form quickly."

"I…Aironth…" He paused when Aironth held up a hand.

"There is more _sia'deevdru._ You must understand all of it." He waited for Harry's nod before continuing. "When a _Juanth Darastrix_ dies, the final burst of magic marking his or her passing imprints the dying dragon's consciousness on to the other members of his or her line. Their consciousness remains in the background of their descendant's mind to act as advisors and counselors and gives the outdweller access to their ancestor's memories and knowledge. If we were to go through the blood adoption, you would be imprinted with the _lowaar_ that share my mind."

Harry stopped and looked at his friends shocked expressions and smiled gently to reassure them. "He invited me into his mind to meet his _lowaar_ ancestors. There was Ortinoth Flamewing, a Guardian; Treith Ice Breather, an Artist and spellcrafter; Azreth called The Cunning, an Academic; Ydraith Trueheart, the only female and a healer; and Charok Acidtongue, who followed all three Ways." At Hermione's expression he added "It would be like being a Potions Master, Transfiguration Master and Charms Master. He is remarkably accomplished."

"Several days later, in a ritual witnessed and shared by the entire _Juanth Darastrix_ community, Aironth and I shared our blood and blended our magic. He is my _opsola_, my Father and Sire. I am his _iejir'deevdru_, his blood son." He chuckled in memory. "The power of the exchange knocked me out for several days, but during that time his blood healed my body. When I woke up, I was 20 centimeters taller, a good six stone heavier and didn't need my glasses."

Neville and Ron looked at him with dazed and awed expressions. Ron opened and closed his mouth several times, but no sound came out. Neville finally whispered "Adopted by the _Juanth Darastrix_…Harry every pureblood family on every continent in the wizarding world would fight for the honor of just associating with you. You would be offered every daughter…Merlin, every _son_ as a potential spouse if they knew." His words died away as he stared at Harry with near reverence and Ron nodded his agreement.

Hermione leaned forward. "Harry, do you…did the adoption mean you have _dragons_ living in your mind?"

Harry smiled at her. "They are _sovesi 'lowaar_; the 'guiding indwellers' for lack of a better translation, and yes, they are always with me. With their memories, I was able to absorb all of the _Juanth Darastrix_ culture after the adoption; the language, the customs, and the history." He chuckled, a warm and velvety sound. "It certainly helped to learn the 18 different forms of bowing."

He gave Hermione a wide smile and said "They reviewed all my lessons since I started at Hogwarts and have been making me go through revision of every single class until they were certain I had mastered every spell and every lesson. In addition, Charok had me re-brewing every potion we made since first year and he's a phenomenal teacher. " He chuckled at the melodious mental snort from his _lowaar_.

"For the rest of the summer, I split my time between revision with my _lowaar_, learning elemental magic with Aironth and several other Clan members, and physical training to get me used to my new body."

Hermione shook her head trying to take it all in. "Elemental magic, Harry?"

"Control of earth, wind, fire and air. I may never be as proficient as a natural born Clan member, but it will certainly be a surprise to a certain psychopathic madman who wants to kill me." He grinned wickedly as realization raced across Hermione's face and listened to the mental growls of the _lowaar_ about the fate of one who would dare to harm a Clan youngling.

Harry smiled in anticipation as he entered the Double Potions class after breakfast the following morning, discussing potential potions they might make with the Gryffindors who had been accepted to the N.E.W.T. level class. He tried to mask the nervousness he felt regarding Professor Snape's reaction to his being in the class, but at the same time was looking forward to the Professor's response to his work this term.

Ron glared reflexively at the Slytherins on the left side of the room as he settled at a desk on the right. "You seem too happy to be in Potions today, Harry."

The dark-haired Gryffindor chuckled warmly at his red-haired friend. "Considering I had the opportunity to review the last several years of Potion assignments over the summer, I'm actually looking forward to this term." His chuckle continued as his friend rolled his eyes at him. With the smile still on his face, he looked around the room.

He nodded once at the Slytherins, the warmth not leaving his face. He was actually looking forward to one of them attempting to sabotage his cauldron this year.

Hermione followed Harry's glance at the Slytherins, wondering why he had a satisfied smile on his lips. She looked thoughtfully at Malfoy before saying quietly "Malfoy is looking different this year, isn't he? He's not my type, but he seems unusually fit, doesn't he?"

Ron grimaced. "Please Hermione, don't use 'fit' and Malfoy in the same sentence."

"Well he is Ron, and he's been watching the Gryffindor table more than normal at the meals. And he hasn't said anything rude yet."

Harry shrugged. "Maybe he's growing up. Stranger things could happen." He grinned at the strangeness of his own life over the summer.

The door slammed behind them and a cold voice demanded "Silence!" The dark-haired Potions Master swept to the front of the room and looked over the students with a slight sneer. "Before we begin, I remind you that this is a N.E.W.T. level class. Anyone not capable of proving they can learn and apply their knowledge of composition and use of potions has no reason to be in this class." He paused and sent baleful glares at Harry and Ron. "Anyone who fails more than one assignment will be summarily dismissed." He turned his glance towards the Slytherins. "The rest of you will continue to study with me, as only the best will survive. And I do expect appropriate marks or you will suffer my…displeasure."

Even the Slytherins swallowed at that phrase. Satisfied with the response of his students, he continued.

"We will begin the year with a potion you _should_ have learned last year. The ingredients for the Draught of Peace are on the board, but you should already know the recipe. You will work alone and there will be no conversation. Proceed."

Harry collected his ingredients and then quietly cast a ward over his cauldron that would only let him add ingredients. Why he had never thought of this before, he didn't know. Charok had been the one to suggest ways to protect his potions. He ground the moonstone into a fine powder and began creating the syrup of hellbore, conscious of the black dragon's critical review of the procedure.

A sensation across his mind let him know something had brushed against the cauldron and he looked up to see Millicent Bulstrode nearby. He glanced down and saw several hairs on the floor. Hair would have ruined the potion and he was pleased with the ward, sending mental appreciation to Charok.

He glanced over at the other Slytherins and was surprised to see Malfoy looking at him intently, although he quickly looked away when he met Harry's eyes. "Wonder if he was waiting to see the smoke from the ruined potion" Harry thought, then shrugged and returned to his potion.

Once all of the ingredients had been added, Harry let it simmer for seven minutes. He paused momentarily and searched the collective memory on the potion and then stirred clockwise 12 times before a single counter-clockwise stir. He repeated this five times and smiled at the proper pale green color. He filled, sealed and labeled a vial, then cast an unbreakable charm on it. He carried it towards Snape's desk and abruptly staggered when he tripped over one of the Slytherin's book bags that hadn't been in the aisle a moment before. The vial crashed down to the floor.

"Mr. Potter, five points from Gryffindor for class disruption. I assume your vial is ruined? That will count as a failure for the assignment."

"My apologies for the disruption, Professor." He stood and walked forward two desks and picked up the charmed vial. "My potion is fine, sir." He placed it on the Potion Master's desk and inclined his head respectfully.

Harry noticed Malfoy looking at him again with an odd expression on his face. It wasn't his typical sneer and Harry couldn't help but wonder whether he was up to something or whether there was another reason for the absence of his normal insolence. He looked away when Harry met his eyes and began bottling his own potion.

Once Snape had called time, the class cleaned their tools and cauldrons. Ron was beside Harry, chatting to Seamus on his other side, jostling one another good-naturedly. Suddenly Ron stumbled and spilled bubotuber pus on Harry's measuring scale. The mixture immediately began to hiss as it dissolved the balancing mechanism.

"Ouch, sorry Harry!" The redhead pulled out his wand and cast "_Reparo_" but nothing happened. Harry pulled out his own wand and cast the spell with the same lack of success.

Hermione noticed the problem and drew her own wand attempting "_Tergeo_". The corrosive mixture disappeared, but the balancing mechanism was still ruined.

Ron looked at Harry with guilty eyes. "I'm really sorry Harry. We can share my scales for the rest of the term."

"Thanks, Ron. I'll pick up another set when I can." He evaluated the scales. "Maybe I can just replace the balancing piece."

He had been so focused on the scales that he didn't notice Professor Snape's approach until a black clad arm reached over his shoulder and picked up the scales. The Potions Master held them up to his eyes and examined them carefully. "You will need a new set, Mr. Potter. The bubotuber pus splashed on the scales. It could contaminate future potions." He set down the scales and walked away, tossing over his shoulder "Ten points from Gryffindor for carelessness and another ten for destroying a student's property, Mr. Weasley."

Ron's closed his eyes briefly at the point loss and his shoulders slumped at ruining his friend's equipment. "I'm really sorry, mate."

Harry shrugged. "No worries. I'll see if Professor McGonagall will let me slip down to Hogsmeade before an official weekend and get another set." He gripped his friend's shoulders and squeezed lightly. "Cheer up and I'll teach you the cauldron ward and the vial charms." Ron perked up immediately.

As they walked to their next class, Seamus exclaimed "Brilliant work on the potion, Harry! I never thought about an unbreakable charm on my vials. I'll begin doing that myself. And you'll teach me the ward for the cauldron as well?"

Harry chuckled. "Anything to help ensure we all survive another year of Potions."

Harry drafted a note to Professor McGonagall and slipped it under her office door before he went to the Great Hall. He explained the accident in Potions, Snape's confirmation that the scales were ruined and then requested permission to visit Hogsmeade after school one afternoon or this coming Saturday to select another set before the next Potions class. If it weren't a N.E.W.T. level class, they could probably share a single set, but the students moved at different speeds in the portion preparation and it would be extremely difficult to share without constantly cleaning the scales.

He slipped into the Great Hall just as dinner was being served and sat down in the seat Ron had saved for him next to Neville. He filled his plate and turned to his dorm mate.

"Neville, I forgot to ask you, but how are your Grandmother and Uncle Algy? Were you able to help your Uncle with his plants this summer?"

Neville brightened and began to describe the Mimbulus Mimbletonia, a rare plant his Great Uncle had given him over the summer. "It's very rare. He thinks it originally came from Assyria, but the origins may be lost. It tends to pulsate and squirm in its pot. It has the most interesting defense mechanism, too."

Harry grinned at his enthusiastic friend. "Let me guess. It hurls fireballs or screeches like a mandrake."

"Heh, nothing that bad. But if you poke at it, it squirts out stinksap. It's the most disgusting smell, almost like overripe manure – really rancid manure. I assume it kept animals from eating the plant."

Ron frowned at his plate. "Eww, not while I'm eating, Neville. Although…maybe we can use it to prank some Slytherins!"

"Well, I don't want to terrorize the poor plant just to prank Slytherins, but if I happen to collect any, I'll save it. When the plant matures, it begins to croon when touched, so I guess it eventually likes people."

The boys chatted about Neville's other summer herbology experiments through the meal, pausing only when a sour-faced Professor Snape strode past their table. He paused to snap "Join the Headmaster in his office after dinner, Potter" before stalking away.

Neville tried to suppress a shudder. "I'm so glad I don't have N.E.W.T. level Potions this year. That man can still reduce me to a quivering idiot with his presence."

"He works at it, mate" empathized Ron. "Probably got a N.E.W.T. at Intimidation." Neville and the other nearby students laughed, obviously cheering Neville.

Harry walked with casual self-assurance to the Headmaster's office after leaving the Great Hall and gave the password. He climbed the stairs, but before he could tap politely on the door, he heard the Headmaster's voice calling for him to come in. Professor Dumbledore was standing caressing Fawkes while the Potions Master was standing near the fireplace. The later bore an angry and resentful look, raising a sense of impending danger in Harry.

"Harry, thank you for joining us. Have a seat. Would you like a sweet?" Harry sat, declining the offer and gave the older wizard his attention. "Harry, it's time for you to begin your Occlumency lessons with Professor Snape again. He has generously agreed to work with you twice a week on Tuesday and Thursday evenings starting at 8:00 PM. It is important that nothing interfere your training this year."

Harry smiled politely and inclined his head to the taciturn Potions Master. "Thank you, Professor. It is gracious of you to agree after I violated your privacy with the pensieve. My behavior was disrespectful and I sincerely apologize." He paused at the surprise quickly masked on the Professor's face. "However, I no longer require instructions in Occlumency. My shields are strong enough to withstand Voldemort now."

The Headmaster responded firmly. "Harry, I appreciate that you found the lessons…difficult…with Professor Snape, but they are critical for your defense. You must continue the instruction."

Harry hid a sigh at having his comments ignored or disregarded yet again. He looked at Professor Snape curious as to whether he believed him. He had no more than met the man's eyes when the Potions Master snapped "_Legilimens_!"

Harry kept his face expressionless as he felt Snape assault his mental shields. He was pleased to notice there wasn't as much as a flicker in the barriers around his mind. The _lowaar_ growled at the discourtesy of the attempted incursion, but Harry could also sense their satisfaction as the Potion Master realized the futility of his effort. After several minutes, he felt the Potions Master withdraw.

Harry looked at Snape and said mildly "There was no need for incivility, Professor. I would have given permission for the attempt." Snape raised an eyebrow at Harry's mild rebuke. The young Gryffindor turned to the Headmaster. "Would you like to try, sir?"

Dumbledore met his eyes, but said nothing. Even so, Harry felt the intrusion and the attack on his shields. The Headmaster gradually increased the power behind his assault, but Harry knew that the older wizard found no weakness to exploit and no way into the younger man's mind. Eventually, he felt the Headmaster withdraw.

The older wizard stroked his beard thoughtfully before saying "Very good, Harry. You must have practiced quite a bit."

"Yes sir, I have. I'm confident that Voldemort won't be able to trick me again and I should be able to block any visions he attempts to send me."

"Very well. The Occlumency lessons are canceled."

"Thank you, sir. And thank you for being willing to give up your free time to help me after our previous difficulties, Professor." Harry nodded once respectfully to the Potions Master. "Was there anything else, Headmaster?" He made sure his voice was even and courteous.

"No, thank you Harry. Good night."

"Good night, Headmaster, Professor." He inclined his head both of them and left the room, not allowing the satisfied smile to appear until he was well away from the Headmaster's office.

_In order of appearance:_

_ghergo'ir = young one_

_lowaar = indwellers_

_naflopsola = grandfather_

_Juanth Darastrix = Elder Dragons_

_sia'deevdru = my son_

_opsola = father_

_iejir'deevdru = blood son_

_sovesi 'lowaar= guiding indwellers_


	4. Witches Weekly

**Chapter 4 – Witches Weekly**

Harry noticed several people gathered around the House announcement board when he came down in the morning. He wandered over to see what notice had been posted.

Ginny Weasley smiled at him. "Hi Harry! Quidditch try-outs are scheduled. I'm sure you're ready to pick up being the Seeker again."

Harry was surprised that he hadn't thought about Quidditch at all this term. Umbridge banned him from flying last year and he hadn't received notice that it had been rescinded. "I'll have to check with Professor McGonagall first to see whether the ban has been reversed. I love flying, but with so much happening, you might be our best hope for the House Cup, Ginny." He grinned at the pleased blush that flooded her cheeks.

Ginny tried to shift the focus from herself. "We better hurry to breakfast before Ron eats it all. He left before you came downstairs."

On the way to the Great Hall, Harry noticed more of the other students acting oddly. He was used to being stared at as either The-Boy-Who-Lived or as the unstable attention seeker, but many of the looks he was getting were either speculative or downright predatory. Uncomfortable with the scrutiny, he hurried Ginny along.

Ron glanced up from shoveling food on his plate as Harry sat down opposite him. "Morning Harry. Did you see the Quidditch announcement? "

Harry snatched a couple of sausages from the platter before they were gone and reached for the toast. "I'll have to speak with Professor McGonagall about Quidditch this year. But if I don't play, Ginny makes a great Seeker."

Ron stopped chewing and looked at Harry with shock. "Not play? But…you have to play, mate! I mean, Ginny's good, but you're our best hope for beating the Slytherins. As much as I dislike Malfoy, he's a bloody good Seeker."

"Language, Ron" Hermione muttered without looking up from her text book.

Ron rolled his eyes. "You have to play though, Harry. You would probably make Captain this year."

"Let's see what happens when I speak with Professor McGonagall. No promises. I don't even know what they did with my Firebolt after Umbridge confiscated it. Knowing her, she probably burned it." He didn't bother to hide his disgust of the toad-faced woman.

Ron's stopped midway to his mouth with a forkful of sausage. "Oh blimey, Harry. She wouldn't have…would she? Not a Firebolt!"

"No idea, Ron. I'll speak with Professor McGonagall and let you know." He paused feeling as if someone was looking at him. He casually glanced around the table and then around the room. He met Malfoy's intense stare before the blonde-haired young man turned away and began speaking to Blaise Zanbini beside him. "What is with Malfoy staring at us?" he muttered.

To his surprise, Hermione heard him and responded. "He does seem to be making a habit of it, doesn't he?"

"It's just getting on my nerves and makes me think he's planning something" Harry groused.

"Probably is, that bloody Ferret!" mumbled Ron around his toast. "You can never trust him."

"Language, Ron." Hermione looked at Malfoy as if evaluating him. "He still isn't wearing his usual pompous sneer. If I had to put a description on him, I would say he is either worried or…"

When Hermione paused and blushed, Harry prompted "Or what?"

The young woman shook her head. "Never mind, it's silly." No amount of teasing from either Ron or Harry could persuade her to continue her thought out loud; that he looked _ravenous_.

* * *

One of the first years gave Harry a folded parchment when he returned to the Common room following his afternoon classes. Opening it, he found his note to Professor McGonagall with "_Approved for this afternoon upon completion of classes. M. McGonagall_" written at the bottom of his request.

He returned to the Gryffindor dorm and changed into black trousers and a green silk shirt. Ron and Neville came in as he finished dressing.

"Profession McGonagall gave me permission to go to Hogsmeade this afternoon to get my new scales. Can I get either of you anything while I'm there?" Neither of his friends needed anything, so he said goodbye and let them know he would be back later.

At Dervish & Banges on High Street, Harry found several brass scales. The set he bought in his first year was inexpensive and appropriate for a first year potion student, measuring up to 50 mg. Now he perused scales capable of measuring as little as 20 mg and as much as 500 mg.

He finally settled on a 500 mg set that came with a hardwood carrying case. The scale's components and weight set all fit neatly inside the box's velvet-line drawer. A divider in the drawer separated the weight set from the scale mechanism.

The portly shop keeper smiled at Harry and nodded approvingly. "A fine set, that one is young sir. It can be assembled in less than a minute. That is a scale a Potions Master would appreciate. You're welcome to try it on the counter."

Harry opened the hardwood box and began assembling the scale, pleased with the quality of the pieces. He tested the measurements by weighing some coins as well as a quill resting on the counter. Happy with the ease of assembly and the accuracy of the scales, Harry purchased the set, then cast a spell to shrink the box and stored it in his pocket.

"I _should_ go back to school for dinner" he thought even as his feet turned towards the Three Broomsticks. He stepped inside and sniffed cautiously to see what Madame Rosmerta was serving today.

The attractive thirty-something witch looked up from the counter where she was reading the Daily Prophet and greeted him with a smile. "Come in, dear. What can I get for you this fine evening?"

Harry looked around and noticed only two tables had occupants; a couple with two young children was just finishing their meal while a dark-haired woman half in the shadows sat alone and sipped from a teacup. Harry smiled at Madame Rosmerta and moved to the counter, sitting down on one of the wooden stools.

"A butterbeer please. What is your special tonight? I'm not sure whether I want to wait until I get back to Hogwarts to eat dinner."

"We've got a nice pork loin in a sweet apple sauce tonight. Our vegetables are roast potatoes and glazed carrots." When Harry hesitated, she smiled and said "I'll get your drink while you think about it."

After she brought him the butterbeer, she turned back to the newspaper. "Oh, here's a picture of the new Minister of Magic, Rufus Scourgeour. Isn't he a formidable looking gent? And look at that…he's keeping Cornelius Fudge as an advisor."

Harry snorted and then looked embarrassed at Madame Rosmerta's arched eyebrow. When he didn't comment she continued "Well, as a former Auror, I hope he'll round up those Death Eaters better than Fudge did."

Harry smiled at the friendly woman. "One can only hope. However, I've learned not to get my hopes up too high too soon where some members of the Ministry are involved."

"Do you have reason not to trust Minister Scourgeour?"

Harry mentally cursed himself for even opening his mouth. "I've never met the gentleman, which is why I am at least cautiously optimistic."

Over his shoulder, Harry heard "Excuse me, Mr. Potter?"

He turned to find a dark-haired matronly woman dressed in stylish navy robes looking at him curiously. "I'm sorry to intrude, but you _are_ Harry Potter, are you not?"

Harry avoided voicing the sigh he gave mentally. He wondered whether she wanted to shake his head, ask for his autograph, or chastise him for some inaccurate portrayal that appeared in the Daily Prophet. However, he replied courteously "Yes ma'am, I'm Harry Potter."

The woman gave him a friendly smile. "I do beg your pardon for intruding, Mr. Potter. My name is Amelia Reinholdt. I should say up front that I'm a reporter for Witches Weekly magazine. While I wasn't attempting to eavesdrop on your conversation, I couldn't help but overhear your comment and I admit to being curious about why The-Boy-Who-Lived holds such a skeptical view of the Minister."

Harry looked at her warily, but noticed her appraisal was mainly curious rather than the predatory expression Rita Skeeter always wore.

"Miss or Mrs. Reinholdt" he began.

"Missus" the older woman smiled. "My youngest son is a few years older than you, Mr. Potter."

He returned the easy smile she gave him. "Mrs. Reinholdt, I am not a political figure and have no interest in holding any type of public office. I have another year at Hogwarts before I'll even be a legal adult. However, while I'm too young to vote in political elections, I still can evaluate public officials based on my experience with them." His voice became firm. "But my opinions are personal; I had no intention of expressing them in a public forum."

"I can understand that, Mr. Potter. I only wish my youngest son paid attention to what happens in the world at large rather than his small circle of friends and co-workers." She looked at him with a motherly gaze. "May I ask off the record what reason Harry Potter has to be wary of the Minister of Magic?"

Harry considered her carefully. He was well aware that Rita Skeeter wouldn't honor an "off the record" comment, but didn't know about Amelia Reinholdt. He nearly declined to comment, until Ortinoth brass voice rang in his mind.

"_Autgabin, for years you thought yourself weak if you exposed the evil done to you. Has the Clan taught you nothing? Will you permit others to harm those in their care with impunity in violation of the First Law?"_

"Ortinoth..I…" Harry stopped and gave the question serious consideration and felt the approval from his _lowaar_ for putting aside his instinctive reactions to evaluate the question logically. After several long moments he responded "You are correct, _isohon'naflosola_. Fudge and Umbridge did act with malicious intent towards being weaker than themselves. If I speak up, I may prevent harm them from harming others as they harmed me."

The _lowaar's_ interwoven harmonies echoed in his mind. "_You bring pride to the Clan, ghergo'ir."_

"Only through the strength the Clan provides, _isohon'iri_".

Harry returned his attention to the woman before him. "Mrs. Reinholdt, you said you have a son only a few years older than I am now?" At her nod, he continued "How would you have felt if he was tried for simply protecting himself from Dementors while away from school? How would you have felt if at fifteen years old, he was publicly portrayed as mentally unstable and a liar because he described events that occurred? What if those events could have been validated through Pensieve memories, but no one bothered to do so, but instead encouraged publications to report what an attention-seeking liar your son was?"

He saw a shift in her attitude from reporter to mother and pressed his advantage. "Look at my hand, Mrs. Reinholdt. Do you see these scars? A Ministry official forced me to use a Blood Quill that sliced my skin open for "telling lies" about Voldemort's return. That same Ministry employee threatened me with the Cruciatus Curse."

At her shocked gasp, he nodded. "It's hard to believe, isn't it? But that Ministry official is still employed by the Ministry and has had no charges pressed against her."

The obvious sincerity in his eyes would have convinced a much less compassionate person. "Tell me Mrs. Reinholdt, would you be likely to automatically trust the officials that consistently behaved in such a manner if you were me?"

Her warm brown eyes searched his face with a quiet intensity. "These are serious allegations, Mr. Potter. Would you sit with me and tell me more? It will be off the record unless you tell me otherwise."

Did he want his opinions published? Was he willing to face the aftermath of dong so? Was he willing to risk speaking with another reporter? "Do you use a Quick-Quote quill, ma'am? Or do you write down what I've actually said? I've seen too many stories use quotes I've never said. I hope you understand my hesitation after so many inaccurate and deliberately misleading stories about me."

The dark-haired woman gave an inelegant snort. "You must be talking about Rita Skeeter. How she can have a by-line on anything but a gossip column is beyond me. No Mr. Potter, if you give me permission to tell your story, then it would be in your own words."

Harry looked at her thoughtfully. "If you would give me the same consideration you would give your own son, then I would be willing ma'am." He slid off his stool and faced her, holding out his arm politely to one of the empty tables. "Why don't we have a seat at one of the tables?"

It was several hours before he returned to Hogwarts and by then he had given his permission to Mrs. Reinholdt.

* * *

Two days later, the morning mail delivered the latest edition of Witches Weekly along with the Daily Prophet. Mrs. Reinholdt had mailed him a copy of the article the previous day, which he shared with Hermione, Ron and Neville.

He met their eyes and quickly hid his nervous expression behind his glass of pumpkin juice as he watched Lavender Brown eagerly peruse the publication from across the table and two seats down.

As she turned the page, she stopped at a picture of Harry. The attractive dark-haired young man's emerald green eyes sparkled up from the page as he stood by a table and chair wearing an obviously silk shirt that matched his eyes. A dragon belt buckle was just visible as he leaned forward in the picture to shake hands with a middle-aged woman and then sat down and offered a pleasant smile.

"Harry! There's an article about you!"

He smiled innocently at the excited young woman and turned back to his breakfast, while Lavender shared the magazine article with an equally interested Parvati Partil.

**_Boy-Who-Lived Repeatedly Wronged by Ministry of Magic_**

_By Amelia Reinholdt_

_The public has frequently vacillated between adoration of Harry Potter and suspicion based on the wildly disparate stories that have been published since the he reappeared in the public eye at the age of eleven when he began to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is no surprise that Mr. Potter hesitates to speak with any journalist after his experiences over the years. It took some persuasion to convince the handsome teenager to speak to this reporter. What follows is the interview verbatim._

_WW: Thank you for speaking with me, Mr. Potter._

_HP: Thank you for agreeing not to use a Quick Quill and for understanding my hesitation to speak to journalists these days, ma'am._

_WW: Last year, you were brought before the Wizengamot for underage use of magic. Would you mind describing what happened?_

_HP: It was during the summer before my fifth year at Hogwarts and I was in a Muggle park with my cousin. Two Dementors attacked us. My cousin is a Muggle with no defense against them. The only way I could drive them off was with a Patronus. I was prosecuted for casting the spell that saved the life of my cousin and my own life._

_WW: Firstly, congratulations on casting a Patronus at such a young age. Secondly, what happened after you drove away the Dementors?_

_HP: Thank you, ma'am. I owe the credit to Professor Remus Lupin who taught DADA in my third year. Regarding what happened next, I received a letter stating that I was expelled from Hogwarts and that someone would be arriving shortly to destroy my wand. Interestingly, the Ministry doesn't have the power to expel students nor to confiscate wands without benefit of a hearing. I was summoned to the Ministry of Magic and charged before the entire Wizengamot._

_WW: When my son accidentally used magic outside of school, he was investigated by a single member of DMLE._

_HP: (with a warm chuckle) Fortunately for him, his name wasn't Harry Potter._

_WW: Surely Dementors would be considered extenuating circumstances and the underage spell permitted?_

_HP: The prosecutor, an Undersecretary at the Ministry and Minister Fudge both denied that there were any Dementors and insisted that I was lying. Only after eye-witness evidence by a neighbor corroborated my testimony was I cleared of the charges._

_WW: Did anyone discover how and why the Dementors were in the area?_

_HP: Not immediately. However, last year, the same Undersecretary came to Hogwarts, theoretically as our Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor. Multiple people heard her admit that __she__ deliberately sent the Dementors in the hopes that they would give me "The Kiss" for insisting that Voldemort had returned. She perceived me as a threat for undermining the Ministry's official position that he had not returned._

_WW: Why do you say she was "theoretically" the DADA instructor? Which Undersecretary was it?_

_HP: Delores Umbridge by name. She refused to allow anyone to cast any spells in the DADA class. We were only allowed to read the textbook. Considering it was an O.W.L. year, we could all have failed. And considering that Voldemort is indeed alive and active, the consequences are even more alarming for not knowing how to defend ourselves._

_WW: I noticed that you started to rub your hand as you spoke. Why is that?_

_HP: (looking uncomfortable) The Undersecretary liked to use a Blood Quill on students in her detentions. She was trying to force me to recant my statement that Voldemort was alive. My hand is permanently scarred with "I must not tell lies"._

_WW: For our readers, would you describe what a Blood Quill is?_

_HP: I'm sorry to say that I can describe it. It is an extremely sharp Dark Arts writing instrument enchanted to use the writer's blood in place of ink. It gouges the words written with it on the hand of the writer. She had me write that sentence hundreds of times._

_WW: And you were forced to use this quill because you refused to withdraw your statement about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named being alive and gathering his forces again?_

_HP: A name becomes feared when it is avoided, ma'am. I refuse to give Tom that satisfaction. I will say Voldemort or Tom Riddle plainly. But yes, I was required to use it day after day until I was permanently scarred._

_WW: What charges have been brought against this Ministry official?_

_HP: None that I know of. (In a much quieter voice) The Ministry doesn't like to acknowledge its mistakes._

_WW: Why do you say that? _

_HP: Sirius Black comes to mind._

_WW: Sirius Black, the mass murderer who escaped from Azkaban?_

_HP: No, Sirius Black, the innocent man that was sentenced to Azkaban without a trial. He was accused of betraying my parent's location to Voldemort. My parents and a dozen other people perished in the attack, allegedly including my parent's friend, Peter Pettigrew. Sirius Black, the Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black was not even tried. If there had been a thorough investigation, Veritaserum could have shown he wasn't my parent's Secret Keeper. Peter Pettigrew was the Secret Keeper and he betrayed my parents to Voldemort, then cut off his own finger as supposed evidence of his demise. Pensieve memories could also have proven that Sirius didn't participate in the attack and how he confronted Pettigrew. But there was no trial, no investigation, and no opportunity to prove his innocence. He was unjustly imprisoned for a decade, left to rot with the Dementors. Last year, several people saw Peter Pettigrew, but the case wasn't reopened… (his voice breaks)._

_WW: Are you all right Mr. Potter?_

_HP: (drinks water). Yes, thank you for your concern. Last year, Sirius Black - my godfather - died fighting Death Eaters, so it's too late for him now. He should never have been imprisoned without a trial. He should never have spent one-third of his life punished and vilified for crimes he didn't commit. He…he loved my parents and he loved me. And now he's gone._

_WW: Much of this was done under Cornelius Fudge. You realize that Rufus Scrimgeour replaced him as the Minister of Magic?_

_HP: Yes, I've heard that. Although I also heard that Cornelius Fudge was kept on in an "advisory" capacity. (The young man sighed deeply). Ma'am, I've learned over the years that words mean little without the actions to support them. Members of the Ministry imprisoned an innocent wizard and Head of an ancient House without a trial and did nothing to rectify the situation. Members of the Ministry tried to prosecute me for saving my life and that of my cousin when it was a Ministry official who sent the Dementors to attack me, and they made no effort to investigate how it happened. Members of the Ministry went out of their way to depict me as an unstable liar for relating nothing more than the truth, which was later proven. Their lack of action permitted Voldemort to grow in strength, power and followers. The Ministry sent Umbridge to Hogwarts, who repeatedly persecuted and even tortured the students with no repercussions. Did you know she threatened to use the Cruciatus Curse on students in front of witnesses? Will Minister Scrimgeour turn the Ministry around? I can only say that I sincerely hope that we will see consistently honorable actions from the new administration. _

_WW: Have you had good experiences with any officials at the Ministry, Mr. Potter?_

_HP: I have the greatest respect and admiration for Arthur Weasley and Amelia Bones as well as the most of the Aurors I've had the pleasure to meet._

_WW: What advice would you offer our readers if you could suggest one thing?_

_HP: I would suggest that your readers be proactive in protecting their families, friends and neighbors from Death Eater attacks. Brush up on how to defend against curses and hexes and practice as a family. Strengthen the wards around your home. Be aware of your environment. Live safely, but don't permit fear to rule your lives._

_WW: Thank you for speaking with me, Mr. Potter._

_HP: Thank you ma'am. I appreciate your time and courtesy._

_Editor's Note: When He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was seen by many witnesses in the Ministry several months ago, it became evident that Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter had been telling the truth about his return for a year. It raised many questions about why former Minister Fudge had been attempting to discredit both public figures. Less than two weeks after You-Know-Who's public appearance, Fudge was replaced by Rufus Scrimgeour, former Head of the Auror's office._

* * *

Harry expected an official response the following day, so was mildly surprised to be summoned to the Headmaster's office during the mid-day meal. He schooled his face to the impassive mask he had learned to wear as he climbed the stairs, surprised to find the door open. He paused on the landing and heard "…a hundred Howlers so far this morning. It is a distraction when our energy should go elsewhere."

Harry smirked and then hid his expression as he entered the room. The Headmaster sat behind his desk and an older man stood nearby, evaluating the Gryffindor with shrewd eyes as Harry came into the room.

"Minister, this is Harry Potter. Harry, this is Minister Rufus Scrimgeour. He wanted to ask for a few minutes of your time." The Headmaster gave nothing away with his mild tone of voice.

The former Head of the Auror Office and new Minister of Magic looked a great deal like a dangerous albeit aged lion. He had a mane of yellowish brown hair that was streaked with gray. Bushy eyebrows topped the tawny eyes clearly visible behind his wire-rimmed glasses. He took several steps towards Harry and offered his hand in a handshake, showing that although he walked with a slight limp, he still had the grace of a predator.

"Mr. Potter. It's a pleasure to meet such a well-known celebrity."

Harry grimaced slightly at the description, but shook hands firmly, noting that although the other man smiled, it did not reach his eyes. "Minister Scrimgeour."

"Please, let's all sit down" the Headmaster said with a genial smile and gestured towards the chairs. Harry motioned for the Minister to precede him and then sat down himself.

"Mr. Potter, it pains me to admit that you have had a difficult time with the former administration. I wanted to acknowledge that and let you know that I am now leading the Ministry." He paused to watch Harry expectantly, so the younger man nodded to indicate that he was listening. "It is important for the well-being of the country and the wizarding community that the Ministry and prominent figures come together in a spirit of cooperation. The country needs to see harmony among those they look up to." He smiled genially at the Gryffindor. "You are in a unique position to boost the morale of a fearful public, young man."

Harry kept his face impassive and his tone civil. "What are you asking of me, Minister?"

Scrimgeour smiled at how effortlessly the conversation seemed to be going. "I think it would be in the public's best interests if you published another interview offering a measure of hope and confidence to the general populace, rather than spreading fear and dissension. Public finger-pointing and discord serves no one's best interest except Voldemort's."

Harry tipped his head at the older man. "Will the Ministry publish a formal apology to the Black family for imprisoning an innocent man without a trial, Minister?"

Scrimgeour frowned at the question. "What is past is past, Mr. Potter. The past cannot be changed."

"No sir, but acknowledgement of past errors and a promise not to repeat them would go a long way towards healing a breech, Minister."

"Are you saying a second interview is contingent upon a formal apology? I will need to ask the Minstry's attorneys before authorizing it."

Harry fought to keep the contempt from his voice. Right and wrong weren't always black and white, but they were in this situation. "Of course, Minister. I can understand wanting to protect the Ministry's reputation and employees. It is a shame the same consideration was not given to my godfather."

The Minister narrowed his eyes and his face hardened. Harry could see that this man had been an Auror by his commanding no-nonsense attitude. Before he could respond, Harry asked another question. "Minister, is there an investigation underway into Delores Umbridge's actions? Sending a Dementor to a Muggle neighborhood to attack a juvenile; for using a Dark Arts torture instrument on students or for the threat to use Unforgivables on students?"

"Mr. Potter, what the public needs is to see healing, not opposition. It could be argued that you have a duty to help your fellow witches and wizards by being willing to work together to defeat Voldemort. He is the enemy here, Mr. Potter, not the Ministry."

Harry looked at the grim-faced man with a cool expression. "My _duty_, as I see it, has to do with honor, with justice and with defeating Voldemort in such a manner that he never returns. I do not find it honorable to pretend appearances are more important than truth. I do not find justice is served when Ministry officials use instruments of torture such as blood quills on students and retain their positions rather than being tried for their crimes. I will defeat Voldemort or die trying, Minister. That is my duty."

Scrimgeour looked at Dumbledore with disapproval. "Perhaps it's time this school attempted to instill a measure of respect in its students, Headmaster."

Harry spoke quietly. "Respect is _earned_, Minister. When the Ministry's actions consistently demonstrate rational responses without jeopardizing the rights of innocents and individuals, I will be pleased to take your request to publicly acknowledge those efforts into consideration."

The Minister rose and looked balefully at Harry before looking back at the Headmaster. "I apologize for disturbing your day, Albus. Good day."

Harry stood and placed a clenched fist on his chest and bowed to the Minister. "Good day, Minister." The other man stalked from the room as the other others watched, one expression tinged with regret while the other was coldly aloof.

"Harry, I understand your bitterness with the Ministry, but Rufus Scrimgeour is not your enemy. Would it be so difficult to find some middle ground with him?" The elderly wizard looked at the Gryffindor with faint disappointment. The boy had to learn how to be more tactful and political.

"I ask for very little, Headmaster. I ask for acknowledgement of past wrongs and a promise not to repeat them. If the Minister is unable or unwilling to do that, then we have very little to discuss. Now if you will excuse me sir, I barely have time to eat before my afternoon classes."

Harry bowed and left the office, leaving a troubled Headmaster behind him.

* * *

In order of appearance:

_autgabin = grandson_

_lowaar = indwellers_

_isohon'naflosola = honored grandfather_

_ghergo'ir = young one_

_isohon'iri = honored ones_


	5. A Cosmic Prank

**Chapter 5 – A Cosmic Prank**

After Transfiguration, Harry walked up to Professor McGonagall's desk. She continued stacking her parchment papers, but acknowledged him with a brief "Yes Mr. Potter?"

He offered her his now familiar slight bow. "I wanted to ask if my lifetime ban from Quidditch as applied by Delores Umbridge has been reversed, Professor."

She raised surprised eyes to his. "You did not receive notice, Mr. Potter? There was a sweeping reversal of all of _that woman's_ rules and punishments. Oh, of course. You were not at your home during the summer to receive the notice."

"Thank you, Professor. Do you happen to know what she did with the brooms she confiscated? I haven't seen my Firebolt since last term."

She narrowed her eyes and her mouth thinned. "I will check her former office, Mr. Potter. It must be locked in there."

"And if it's not? I wouldn't put it past her to destroy someone else's property."

A look of pain crossed the witch's face. "A professional grade broom…the cost of a single Firebolt is comparable to a complete set of standard broomsticks for a full Quidditch team."

Harry met her eyes. "It's not the cost, Professor. Sirius gave me the Firebolt. It's one of my few remembrances of him." He felt the interwoven harmonies of the _lowaar_ sending him their love and support.

The austere woman's face softened. "I will search her former office upon completion of my classes, Mr. Potter. Hopefully, I will return it to you before dinner."

Harry nodded and bowed slightly. "Thank you, Professor."

It was difficult to keep his attention on Charms and Ron noticed. "What's up, mate" he whispered as Flitwick wrote on the board.

"Professor McGonagall is going to search Umbridge's old office for my Firebolt. What if she doesn't find it?"

Ron gripped his friend's arm tightly in empathy. "It has to be there. Even the Toad wouldn't dare just destroy something that valuable."

By the end of the day, the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team had learned of Harry's missing broom and were waiting in the Common room. The picture frame swung open and their Head of House stepped through, pausing in the entrance at the many faces turned expectantly towards her. Harry's face froze into an impassive mask when he saw no broom in her hands. The older witch met Harry's eyes and then slowly her normally austere face softened into a smile and she opened her hand. "_Engorgio_!" she cast and his broom grew from several inches to its full size.

Cheers erupted around the room and Harry stepped forward eagerly. His present from Sirius was safe!

"It will need a little attention, Mr. Potter, but I'm sure you are capable of bringing it back up to your normal standards."

Harry gave a brilliant smile to the older witch. "Yes, Professor. It will be a pleasure."

Ginny called out "Then you'll be at try-outs, Harry?"

Professor McGonagall interjected with some asperity. "I would certainly expect the Quidditch Captain to attend the try-outs, Miss Weasley."

Harry looked at his Head of House with some surprise as additional cheers and whoops burst out. "Captain?" he mouthed. She nodded complacently. "Captain, Mr. Potter, assuming you accept the position."

"Yes Professor. I accept." Katie Bell and Ginny Weasley grabbed him and started an impromptu dance. Their Head of House looked on with tolerant amusement before slipping away.

* * *

Near the end of breakfast the following morning, owls began arriving in ever increasing numbers. They circled the hall, but the majority seemed focused on the Gryffindor table. Harry eyed the dozens of owls and groaned.

"Steady mate" Ron grinned. Hermione had thought this would happen.

Neville, Ron and Hermione stood poised as the owls began dropping their missives. About half a dozen were red and quivered on the table causing Harry to calmly cast "_Incendio_" on them without bothering to check the seal. Ron, Hermione and Neville scrambled to pick up the others as the owls dive-bombed the dark-haired Gryffindor.

Neville grinned as he handed a stack of letters to Harry. "You weren't interested in listening to the Howlers?"

Harry chuckled warmly, flashing white teeth against his tanned skin causing a few of the nearby girls to sigh. "Anyone I respect wouldn't have sent me a Howler about that _Witches Weekly_ article, so they were either sent by Fudge and Umbridge or their lackeys. The rest I'll sort out and attempt to respond. It's about time I started to manage my public relations rather than shunning it and leaving all the power in the hands of people like Rita Skeeter.

He chuckled again at the dumbfounded looks on his friend's faces. "Yes, I know. I hate being a so-called celebrity, but since I'm going to be whether I want to or not, I may as well be damned for who I really am rather than who the Rita Skeeters of the world make me out to be."

"It's about time" Neville said with a grin. Hermione and Ron voiced their agreement as well.

* * *

Harry had barely entered the greenhouse for Herbology, his last class of the day, when a paper dove flew into the room and landed on a bench near Professor Sprout. It immediately unfolded in to a parchment. The Professor read the missive and raised her eyes to find Harry.

"Mr. Potter, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office. You may use this note as your pass."

Harry sighed mentally and picked up his book bag, retrieved the pass from Professor Sprout and nodded politely to her before quitting the room. He walked quickly back to the castle and then to the Headmaster's office, wondering what the Headmaster wanted this time. He wouldn't interrupt his Herbology class to discuss the _Witches Weekly_ article again, would he?

"_Unlikely ghergo'ir" _thought Ortinoth._ "Family matters perhaps."_

Harry's family consisted of the Dursleys and little was known of them to the wizarding world outside of the Order of the Phoenix. While he had no affection for them, he didn't wish them permanent harm either. The only other person he thought of as near family was Remus Lupin. He quickened his steps to the Headmaster's office.

To his surprise, the gargoyle jumped aside as soon as he reached it, not requiring a password. Harry climbed the stairs, knocked politely on the door and opened it at the cheery "Come in, Harry!"

There were four chairs in front of the Headmaster's desk, but it was the occupants of three of those chairs that made Harry pause. Draco Malfoy and his parents, Lucius and Narcissa turned to look at him as he entered. Harry narrowed his eyes slightly upon seeing the pureblood family. There was no denying the relationship between Lucius and Draco. They each had pale blonde hair, grey eyes and a slightly pointed chin. His eyes slid over them to the sole woman in the room. He had to admit that Narcissus Malfoy was more than lovely, she was exquisite. Her long silky golden hair, blue eyes and high cheekbones were captivating.

The Ministry had proven that Lucius Malfoy had been impersonated by Amycus Carrow using Polyjuice during the fiasco when Sirius had died, but Harry still harbored a deep resentment regarding the older man's behavior over the years.

Support came immediately from the _lowaar_. "_Maintain a detached and impassive demeanor, ghergo'ir, while showing them the courtesy for which the Clan is recognized_" advised Ortinoth. Harry bowed politely to Dumbledore then inclined his head slightly to the Malfoys.

"Headmaster, you asked to see me?" He was pleased his voice was cool and unemotional.

The Headmaster smiled kindly at him. "Yes Harry, please have a seat."

"I've been sitting quite a bit today sir, so would prefer to stand, but thank you." He didn't feel safe enough to sit with the Malfoys, even though they were in the Headmaster's office. However, he did step forward towards the unoccupied chair so that he became part of the group.

Lucius stood and walked around the chairs to stand in front of Harry who covertly fingered his wand when the senior Malfoy began to move. To Harry's surprise, the older man bowed elegantly before speaking. "Mr. Potter, through a series of unfortunate circumstances, we have been at odds. I sincerely regret that I caused you pain and distress on more than one occasion through my actions. Professor Dumbledore knows that I will now support your efforts in the conflict with the Dark Lord. I know you have no reason to believe me, but I hope you will give me the opportunity in the future to demonstrate my sincere regret and will be able to accept my apology at some point in the future. If there is other restitution that I can provide, please let me know and I will endeavor to provide whatever is needed."

Harry struggled to keep his face impassive even as he reeled under the impact of a Malfoy apologizing for anything. And he intended to renounce Voldemort? Could that be believed or was it part of an elaborate hoax? He wouldn't put such a deception past the Slytherin. When he realized the elder Malfoy had stopped speaking, he inclined his head civilly and managed "Thank you for the apology, Mr. Malfoy. I look forward to observing the effects of your future actions."

As Lucius returned to his chair and sat down, Narcissa stood up and walked gracefully over to Harry. Her golden hair shone in the afternoon light, her face was smooth and unlined, her dark lashes framed the clear blue eyes that regarded him with…curiosity? Harry bowed slightly to her and she offered a slight curtsey in response.

"Mr. Potter, while we have not been introduced formally, I would also like to offer my personal apology to you on behalf of our family for any pain we may have caused you and your family or friends, both directly and indirectly. As my husband said, we would like to make amends and towards that end have pledged our opposition to the Dark Lord. We know it will take continued and sustained opposition to the Dark Lord before you will be able to accept our sincerity and we look forward to the day you will be able to have faith in our words and deeds."

Harry clamped down on his emotions in an effort to hide his shock at Narcissa's apology. What was the family up to? However, he bowed a second time to her in response and said formally "Madam Malfoy, I thank you for your apology and also look forward to the day we might be able to cooperate as allies." He thought he saw a flicker of surprise and approval at his use of Madam rather than the less formal Mrs.

As Narcissa returned to her seat, Draco stood up. "Him too? What is going on here? This has got to be an elaborate ruse" Harry thought. However, he kept his face impassive as Draco came forward and bowed, his face momentarily showing a trace of anxiety. "Potter, for the last five years I've been a prat to you. I took it personally when you rejected my offer of friendship when we met on the train for our first ride to Hogwarts. I know that my own attitude and behaviors to you and your friends caused most of the animosity between us and I would like to offer you my sincere apologies. I've written letters of apologies to Granger and Weasley and offered small tokens to help make amends and will follow up with personal apologies. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I hope over time that I will earn it."

Harry was quiet for several long moments until he was certain his voice could be indifferently polite. Finally he inclined his head and replied "Thank you for the apology. My own behavior hasn't been blameless over the years, Malfoy. If you will behave civilly going forward, then so will I." He was surprised at the brilliant smile Draco gave him. He realized he had never seen a genuine smile of pleasure on the young blonde's face, and it lit up his features.

Dumbledore beamed at them all. "Excellent, it's good to see such mature and courteous behaviors. Now I'm sure you're wondering what this is all about, my boy." He waited for Harry to acknowledge him and then continued when he received a nearly imperceptible nod. "Tell me Harry, what do you know about the Veela?"

Veela? Why in Merlin's name would he be called to Dumbledore's office to talk about veela? Why would the Malfoys apologize before then? He recalled that Fleur Delacore, the Beauxbaton Champion for the Triwizard Tournament had been a half-veela. They had researched the species then; well Hermione had researched them and shared the findings with Ron and him. They were beautiful magical creatures that could breed with wizards and had an allure to sexually attract and seduce others. Obviously it had an importance that he wasn't quite catching.

He turned to the Clan genetic memory and confirmed what he knew, as well as finding additional information. He reviewed it quickly and then focused on one memory. Veela mate for life and the Mate was not necessarily of their choosing; instead it is the most powerful and compatible creature or human available. Sexual preferences were not a consideration when the Veela identified its Mate.

Realization exploded over him and he clenched his jaw in the struggle to maintain the expressionless mask he had learned from his Clan. The Malfoys had to be part Veela and one of them had chosen him as a Mate. He considered the expressions he had seen on their faces. Lucius and Narcissa had appeared respectful and determined. Draco had looked sincere, hopeful, but also fearful as if afraid of rejection. So Draco had come into his Veela inheritance and identified him as his Mate? Mate with Draco? Not bloody likely!

He retreated into his mind and screamed his rage. "ARGH! What deity did I offend in a past life? Why is my life some sort of cosmic joke? Let's rip loving parents away and throw Harry into a cupboard for ten years, only letting him out to cook and clean. Let's throw him unprepared into a wizarding world where others waver between adoration and suspicion and scorn depending on the rumors at the time. Let's give him a few weeks where he finds love and support, letting him think he might be able to have some command over his own life and then once again subject him to the control and manipulations of others!"

He gave another inarticulate scream of fury safely in the confines of his mind. A moment later he felt Ortinoth say "_Well done. Nothing more than a muscle twitched in your jaw for anyone to see. Do you feel better now?_" The deep low-pitched bass voice held both affection and amusement, causing Harry to slide his eyes over to his _naflosola_'s image.

"A little" he admitted dryly, "but not that much. Why? Why is it always me, _Naflopsola_? And why did Dumbledore blindside me like this?"

"_Perhaps the universe gave you a Veela mate to make up for other aspects of your life, ghergo'ir. You did not absorb all of the information about Veela. They offer unconditional love and support to their Mate. That type of partner is considered to be an aspiration of most mortals."_

Harry mentally shook his head. "Then it's a punishment, not a reward. This is Draco sodding Malfoy. You know how he's behaved over the last five years! You've seen my memories! There is no way I will accept it."

Ortinoth rumbled "_Is that why he shows both fear and longing on his face?"_

Harry considered. The blonde Slytherin had looked fearful when he made his apology, as if afraid of rejection. "Oh bloody hell" he thought. What was the impact of his refusal? He scanned his Clan memories, but found no information. Apparently refusal hadn't been known to his dragon ancestors.

Harry withdrew from his mind, grateful that only several moments had passed. He looked directly at Draco. "I don't know the difference between fact and folklore. What is the impact of a Mate's rejection?"

When Harry turned to him and asked the abrupt question, Draco blinked and swallowed. He hadn't realized Harry would put the pieces of the puzzle together that quickly. Narcissa Malfoy was the one to answer.

"If the Mate finds the Veela unworthy and rejects them, the Veela has no reason to live. They become severely despondent frequently leading to suicide or a refusal to eat until they simply wither away."

Draco swallowed again, watching Harry's face intently. "Harry…" he began but stopped when Harry made an abrupt motion.

Harry fought the impulse to indulge in a violent outburst, destroying the Headmaster's office. Couldn't he have some measure of control over his life? The last few months had been heavenly with the love and support of the Clan, but apparently that was all he was allowed to enjoy before his life was turned upside down again.

"_You might want to curb your magic, autgabin_" Ydraith rumbled. He heard the windows begin to rattle in their frames and immediately pulled his power back. He glanced apologetically at the Headmaster and then forced himself to meet Malfoy's grey eyes. "Then I do not reject you. However, I need time and information before making a life-altering decision. If you have specific books you would like me to read, I would be pleased to review them. Perhaps in a few days we can discuss what short-term measures are needed before long-term decisions are made." He turned and left the room before anyone could respond.

* * *

Harry had to work to keep the snarl from his face. Even though the _lowaar_ helped him maintain a composed attitude most of the time, right now he really wanted to indulge in a good loud and violent temper tantrum. Draco bloody Malfoy had chosen him as a Mate? After all the vicious comments and hexes? After insulting him, his friends, and his parents? Harry desperately wanted a future with the home life he had never known as a child. He wanted a wife and children; a real family that was grounded on love and mutual respect. Instead he had the Ferret and if he refused, the Ferret would die. Bloody hell! He didn't need another death on his conscience!

Harry turned his feet towards the Room of Requirement. As he walked back and forth, he focused on a space where he could rage without hurting anyone. The door appeared and he gave a brief smirk of approval. The room before him was magically warded, the type used to test out new spells. Practice dummies lined one wall. He imagined Malfoy's face on them as he focused hex after hex on the first dummy until it disintegrated, then he moved on to the next. When the first batch had been destroyed the room supplied more, and this time he used elemental magic to destroy them. Only when the last dummy had been destroyed did he stop and catch his breath, finally feeling the sweat soaking his shirt.

"Bloody hell" he said again, dropping to the floor. "Why is it always me?"

"_Was that a rhetorical question?_" asked Ydraith.

Harry growled at the good-natured tone before responding to the wordless encouragement he felt from his Clan. "Yes, I suppose it was, _Nafldask_. What do you suggest I do now?"

"_Learn what you can about Veela. Ask your friends what they know. Young Ron and Neville might be good sources of information as their families have long wizarding histories. And of course Hermione will probably be happy to help you research._" Ydraith added "_You will want to talk to them regardless, to confirm that the young man apologized and to ask your friends for their reaction_."

Harry grumbled mentally, but acknowledged the wisdom of the advice.

"_Of course, ghergo'ir. That is why we're here after all._" their voices sang to him in woven harmonies of love and support.

It was late when Harry stepped into the Gryffindor common room, but he was glad to see Ron and Hermione look up and smile at him.

Hermione stood up and exclaimed "Harry, we've been waiting for you!"

"You'll never believe what happened mate" added Ron.

Harry joined them and collapsed on the sofa. "I probably could, but tell me."

"Malfoy wrote us both letters of apology" began Hermione.

Ron interrupted. "Bloody Ferret probably has an ulterior motive"

"Mine was very proper. He apologized for calling me a Mudblood and for offending me and my friends over the years. He accepted full responsibility for his behavior. He included a first edition of "Hogwarts, A History" from the founding years as a small token of his regret."

Ron grudgingly admitted "He gave me seasoned tickets to the Chudley Cannons."

Both of his friends were watching for his reaction and noted he was not surprised. Hermione asked tentatively "Did you get an apology, Harry?"

"I got one in Dumbledore's office. Malfoy was there with his parents and they each apologized, plus said they were joining the opposition to the Dark Lord. I don't know if that means publicly or as spies reporting to Dumbledore."

Hermione was startled. "They're joining the fight against You-Know-Who? Why do you suppose they're changing and apologizing?"

Ron sneered "It's a scheme, I'm telling you. Just letting us get our guard down and then they'll drop us in You-Know-Who's lap!"

The young witch took a good look at Harry and noticed the weariness in his frame. "Harry, what happened? Are you all right?"

"After they apologized, Dumbledore asked me what I knew of Veelas". He stopped and watched his friend's reactions. Hermione frowned briefly and Harry swore he could almost hear the gears turning in her brain. Her eyes widened and her mouth formed a silent "Oh!" Ron frowned in bewilderment, shifting his eyes between their faces.

Harry turned to him. "So tell me Ron, you're from an old family. What legends and information did you hear growing up about Veela?"

Still confused, Ron responded slowly. "Well, many old pureblood families have a bit of Veela blood in them. It was considered pretty elite at one time. Even my family had some a century or so back. Every boy growing up hoped to be picked as a Veela's Mate. They love their Mate unconditionally, never wanting or desiring another person once they find their Mate. I believe they find them through a combination of scent and touch. If their Mate dies, the Veela usually follows."

Harry nodded at the confirmation of his own memories. "What if the Mate rejects them?"

Ron looked at Harry in disbelief. "I've only heard one story about someone refusing a Veela. No one in their right mind would reject being a Veela's Mate, Harry. It's pure love and adoration from a gorgeous magical creature."

"What if the Veela was Draco Malfoy?"

Ron stopped and his eyes widened. Emotions chased across his face almost too fast to follow; comprehension, disgust, horror, consideration and finally discomfort.

"_That's_ why he apologized" observed Hermione with enviable composure. "He loves his Mate unconditionally and doesn't want his Mate unhappy. If he was rude to your best friends, you would be unhappy, so he wants to make amends."

Harry cringed with each repetition of the word "mate". "I seriously doubt that he _loves_ me, Hermione. I think he doesn't want me to reject him, because he would die" said Harry firmly. "At least that's what his mother said was the impact of a mate rejecting a Veela. I need to hit the Library and find out what I can about Veelas and learn whether that's true or not."

"I think it might be Harry" said Ron reluctantly. "The story I mentioned was one Mum told me about a man who refused a Veela because he was already married and the Veela died of a broken heart. It was a depressing story."

Hermione laid a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I'll help you research Harry."

Ron added "Me too, mate." He paused for a few seconds while his face contorted before blurting out "Bloody hell, Harry! It's Malfoy. But you have the opportunity to be a Veela's Mate. But the Veela is Malfoy. But you would have the absolute devotion and support you never had growing up. But it would come from _Malfoy_." Ron's face twisted into a grimace and banged his head down on the table several times.

Hermione looked at Harry reproachfully. "Harry, shame on you. You broke Ron."

The dark-haired Gryffindor laughed and his mood lightened. "Well, I'm not going to make any decisions tonight. We may as well head to bed."

He and Ron bid goodnight to Hermione and went on to their dorm room. They stopped at the sight of several books piled on Harry's bed. Moving closer, they saw a parchment folded on the top book. Harry unfolded it, holding it out so that Ron could read it over his shoulder.

_Mr. Potter, _

_Thank you for speaking with us this afternoon. I am grateful that you did not summarily reject Draco, but elected to consider the matter over time. _

_These are some books on Veela from the Malfoy library. I hope you find them useful. _

_Sincerely, _

_Lucius Malfoy_

Harry sorted through the books, looking at the titles. They included "Veelas and their Mates", "The Veela Council: History and Laws", "Chosen by a Veela", "Prominent Veelas Through the Ages", "Veela Inheritance: Fact and Fiction", and "Wizard and Veela Culture Concessions".

"That's a lot of reading" Ron said dubiously after eyeing the multiple volumes. "And I thought just the reading for a N.E.W.T. year was bad."

Harry looked up from his perusal of the books and grinned at his friend. "You said you would help" he reminded the redhead with a smirk. He gathered the books and carefully placed them in his trunk, wondering when he would find the time for the added reading.

_

* * *

_

In order of appearance:

_lowaar= indwellers_

_ghergo'ir = young one_

_Naflopsola = Grandfather_

_Autgabin = Grandson_

_Nafldask = Grandmother_


	6. Curses, Potions and Unicorns

**Chapter 6 – Curses, Potions and Unicorns**

Harry had double Charms and double Transfiguration the following day. Charms was shared with Ravenclaw while Transfiguration was shared with the Slytherins. Harry nodded once to Malfoy as he sat down with the Gryffindors, and made sure to leave quickly afterwards. He studiously used his free hour to work on his Charms homework, planning on doing the Transfiguration work after dinner. Unfortunately, a house elf brought him a note from the Headmaster just as they sat down for the evening meal.

_Harry, _

_Please stop by my office after dinner._

_Thank you, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry grumbled mentally, but folded and put the note in his pocket. Ron noticed the slight frown on his friend's face and paused while filling his plate. "Problems, Harry?"

"I don't think so. The Headmaster wants me to stop by after dinner."

Hermione tipped her head considering. "He probably wants to make sure you're not going to blow anything up in frustration over the…" she lowered her voice so that only Harry and Ron heard her "..Malfoy situation."

Ron grinned wickedly. "Including Malfoy himself, no doubt. Although that would take care of the problem, wouldn't it?"

Harry snorted and filled his plate. He deliberately kept his eyes from the Slytherin table during the meal, focusing only on his plate or his best friends. Once the meal was done, he separated from his friends and turned towards the Headmaster's office.

The elderly wizard smiled gently at the young man as he entered the office. "Please sit down, my boy." Once Harry was settled, he continued "I wanted to talk to you about yesterday. I would not be surprised if you felt angry or frustrated, or felt that your life was being controlled again." He paused, but Harry waited for the full message before responding. With a sigh, the Headmaster continued "Even an old man can learn, Harry. I have learned that I cannot withhold information from you and retain your trust. I wanted to see if you had any questions about Veelas and the impact of being Chosen as a Mate."

"Thank you, Professor. Mr. Malfoy provided half a dozen books for me to read, covering the subject quite extensively. Unfortunately, I haven't had a chance to look at them yet. If I have questions after reading them, I will let you know."

"If you choose to accept the bond, I can offer you and Mr. Malfoy new quarters. You would each have your own bedroom, but would have a shared common room, similar to what the Head Boy and Girl share. Mr. Malfoy will have a physical need to spend some time in your proximity daily or will develop both physical and mental withdrawal symptoms."

Harry frowned and narrowed his eyes at the Headmaster. He was going to have to read up on Veela very quickly. "Headmaster, we share several classes a day and eat in the same room. Surely that is adequate…proximity?"

Dumbledore met his eyes with his own sympathetic blues ones. "He is currently experiencing discomfort from not spending time with you. Eventually, he will need to spend multiple hours near you every day or will suffer acute physical and mental side-effects."

"Such as?" Harry wasn't sure how much was manipulation and how much was fact.

The other wizard sighed. "He will have physical pain. His mental abilities will become erratic, making it difficult for him to concentrate or complete his assignments. Emotionally, he will become despondent spiraling into hopeless and despair the longer you are separated."

Harry felt the loss of control as if walls closing in on him. Immediately the _lowaar_ sent waves of love and support, stabilizing him for the moment. He took a deep breath. "And how much time makes him able to…function?"

Dumbledore's kindness was tinged with approval that Harry even asked. "If you shared quarters, even with separate bedchambers, the common classes might be sufficient."

Harry wasn't willing to be forced into spending time with Malfoy just yet. "I see. Thank you for the information Professor." He decided to sound out the older wizard on Malfoy senior. "Tell me sir, what is your opinion regarding Lucius Malfoy's future with Voldemort?"

The Headmaster blinked at the change of subject, but responded readily. "To be honest Harry, I think Lucius will avoid anything that could potentially put his son at risk. Veelas are renowned for being extremely protective of not only their Mates but their children as well."

Harry frowned slightly as he considered. "Voldemort won't let him go without a fight, though."

"It might be to our advantage to let Voldemort know of you being Chosen by Draco and feign that you are open to being turned. That would buy Lucius some time and still put us in a position of having another insider in Voldemort's circle as long as possible."

The younger man tried not to grimace at the manipulations of the older wizard. His ability to turn situations to his advantage was one of the reasons he was head of the Order of the Phoenix after all, but he wasn't about to sell himself to the Malfoys for that advantage. "I will consider it, Headmaster. I may still ask Mr. Malfoy if he would consent to restating his allegiances under Veritaserum."

Harry expected Dumbledore to either be adamantly for or against such a request and was surprised when the Headmaster merely said quietly "That is your prerogative, Harry."

"_Ghergo'ir_" Ydraith interrupted his thoughts. "_I have been studying his injured forelimb. It is similar to a curse seen in our collective memory._"

"_It appears to be linked to the ring he wears on the other hand_" added Ortinth. "_Would you ask him about it?_"

Harry considered and decided he wouldn't be revealing his _lowaar_ by asking. He allowed the Professor to see his eyes move from the blackened withered limb to the heavy gold ring. "Headmaster, on a different topic, the damage to your hand and arm appears to be tied to the ring. Was it cursed when you put it on?"

Dumbledore tilted back in his chair and considered Harry over his spectacles at the unexpected question. After several moments he responded "To my embarrassment, I put the ring on without inspecting it for enchantments. It was indeed cursed. Professor Snape was able to slow the progression of the curse with his excellent potions. You do not need to worry about it, Harry."

Ydraith snorted in his mind. "_The curse will kill him without a cure. He likely has a year or so to live._"

Charok added "_Ask for the recipe of the potion used. Let him know that the curse is one you read of during your summer._"

Harry met the Headmaster's curious eyes. "A vicious curse, Professor. It sounds like one of Tom's." At Dumbledore's slight smile and nod, Harry continued. "I had access to a wide range of resources over the summer sir. The curse is remarkably like one about which I read. I recall a potion recipe that might be helpful. Would you ask Professor Snape if he would be willing to share his recipe with me to see how they compare?"

The Headmaster considered Harry for several moments silently, as if weighing what Harry could have learned and whether this was something he wanted to share with a pupil. Finally he stood and walked over to the fireplace. Throwing in a handful of Floo powder, he called out "Severus? Are you there, my boy?"

Shortly, Severus Snape's face appeared in the fireplace. "Yes Albus? I'm marking essays. What do you need?"

In a mild voice, Dumbledore replied "Would you step through with the potion recipe you developed to counteract the results of my foolishness?"

"Right now?" At Albus' nod, the Potions Master grumbled and agreed. Several minutes later he stepped through with a parchment. He started to hand it to the Headmaster but stopped when the older wizard motioned him to give it to Harry whom he obviously hadn't noticed until then.

"Potter? You want _Potter_ to look at this potion recipe? Please Headmaster, the brat can barely keep his cauldrons from exploding."

Dumbledore smiled placidly and folded his hands. "Nevertheless, I would like you to share it with Harry and stay with us for a few minutes as he reviews it."

The Potions Master stared at the Headmaster as if expecting a prank, but finally thrust the parchment at Harry with a scowl. "Try not to smear it, Potter" he sneered.

Harry inclined his head politely to the Potions Master and read through the recipe. The ingredients were clearly defined as were the preparations and brewing instructions. He could feel the _lowaar_ studying it with him.

After reading through it, Charok's approval was voiced. "_A good attempt if he didn't have any experience with the curse. He did very well slowing down the progression. If unicorn blood freely given was added, it would break the curse, although it wouldn't heal the damage already done_."

Harry looked up at the tall taciturn man. The sneer was still evident, but his eyes held a hint of curiosity. "_I believe he was impressed with and approved you warding your cauldron and making the vials unbreakable_" thought Charok. "_He wonders what other surprises you might have."_

"Professor, over the summer I had the opportunity to study various topics including potions, and I recall one for a similar curse. Unicorn blood freely given added to this recipe might break the curse."

Harry and his _lowaar_ watched the Potions Master consider the suggestion. His agreement was evident when he replied with only a shadow of a sneer "The unicorns in the Forbidden Forest will no longer donate their hairs or blood since one of their kind was murdered several years ago. And it should be fresh for this particular antidote, not preserved from another source."

"Several years ago…oh, Quirrell." The Potions Master nodded.

"_I wonder if the unicorns would respond to us_" said Ortinoth thoughtfully. "No time like the present to find out" the Gryffindor responded mentally.

Harry stood and handed the recipe back to the dark-haired man, then bowed slightly to both professors. "Thank you for your offer, Headmaster." Turning to Snape he added "Thank you for interrupting your marking to find and show me the recipe, sir." With another nod, he left the Headmaster's office.

Harry headed directly to the Gryffindor dorms, unlocked his chest and selected a vial from his potions kit and put it in his pocket. Next he selected his invisibility cloak and covered his broom with it. Finally, he took Marauder's map and put that in another pocket. He evaded the eyes of everyone in the Common room to avoid conversation and exited through the picture portal. Once out of the school, Harry mounted his broom and took a roundabout route to the Forbidden Forest.

He found a clearing and quickly cast a detection spell. Finding no predators, he landed. He followed the instructions Ortinoth gave and cast a summoning spell, focusing on the need for friendly or at least neutral unicorns.

Harry sat in the clearing watching the shadows lengthen, and attempted to focus on his need to parlay with the unicorns found in the forest. Eventually, he heard movements in the trees on the outskirts of the clearing. He waited patiently, trying to concentrate on being non-threatening.

An iridescent white form stepped out from the trees. "_The herd stallion_" identified Ortinoth.

Harry stood slowly and then bowed formally, keeping his eyes on the unicorn's eyes. The stallion stepped slowly forward, stopping several lengths from the human. He lowered his horn and pointed it at Harry, then lifted his head. Harry stood puzzled, not sure if a response was needed from him. The stallion repeated the gesture and then pawed the ground as if irritated. Finally, he felt a tenuous mind touch and after a moment's hesitation, he lowered the outer shields.

"_Who are you wizard? Why do you summon the herd? Your smell and aura are not those of a normal two-legs_." The mental voice gave the impression of a bassoon being played in his mind.

Harry blinked at the firm yet melodious impression. "Greetings Bright One" he returned as he gave another half bow. "My name is Harry Potter, wizard, student of Hogwarts…" The unicorn stamped his foot impatiently. "…and close-kin to the _Juanth Darastrix_" he finished.

Violet eyes met his as the stallion froze in place to stare at him. Finally the bassoon voice murmured "_Touch my horn Harry Potter, wizard, student of Hogwarts…and close-kin to the Juanth Darastrix_."

Harry stepped forward slowly and respectfully raised his hand to touch the offered horn. Power swept through him, as if a bright light had illuminated all aspects of his soul. To Harry's amazement, his _lowaar_ began to materialize in their human forms beside him, although they were somewhat transparent. The stallion bowed his head and the _lowaar_ placed their hands on their chests, each offering the unicorn a respectful greeting of one peer to another.

Charok stepped forward and spoke for them. "_Honored One, we seek a favor to save a life. The Headmaster of the wizard school was cursed, albeit through his own idiocy. While this is not your concern, he has been fighting the Dark for most of his life. Humans have only been able to slow the curse, not stop it. We seek your help in curing the curse_."

The stallion stared at the _lowaar_ for several long moments. "_You seek our blood then_."

"_Only if it is freely offered, Honored One_" Charok replied with another courtly bow.

Silence reigned for several long moments. Finally a movement was heard from the edge of the clearing and Harry looked up to see a delicate looking unicorn step gracefully forward until she stood next to the stallion.

"_For your potion, you need the freely given blood of an unmated filly. Leiria has agreed to donate_." The filly bowed her head daintily.

Harry bowed to her gratefully. "What may I offer to you and yours in compensation?"

The stallion's violet eyes met Harry's and he was surprised to see how cold the liquid pools could appear. "_Terminate the vile one who slew our brethren and drank his blood._"

Harry bowed his head, grieving for those Quirrell and Voldemort had slain. "I had already planned on that or die trying, Honored Ones."

The stallion inclined his head. "_Then we will reserve the right to a boon at a later date, dragon-kin."_

Harry withdrew the crystal vial from his pocket and looked at the two unicorns. He was not willing to harm the lovely filly, so wasn't sure how to obtain the necessary blood. To his surprise, the stallion turned to the filly and pierced her shoulder with his horn. Harry stepped forward and quickly filled the vial from the slow trickle. Before he could heal the wound, the stallion touched it again and it faded leaving no trace.

Harry bowed again deeply first to the filly and then to the stallion. His _lowaar_ mimicked his movements and then faded away. "Thank you. You honor me with your favor Bright Ones." He stood respectfully until the unicorns glided back into the forest.

* * *

After Harry returned to Hogwarts, he headed immediately to the dungeons. He approached the Potion Master's office and knocked lightly.

"Enter!" came the sharp reply. The dark man looked up from his desk and glared at the Gryffindor. "What do you want, Potter?"

Harry stepped forward and held out the vial to the Potions Master. "Unicorn blood freely given by a filly named Leiria, sir."

Snape stared at the vial and slowly reached out to take it. He glanced back up at Harry and narrowed his eyes. "How?" he snapped.

"I asked and they responded favorably, sir." Charok spoke in his mind. "_The filly was generous_ g_hergo'ir. He shouldn't use the entire vial. Six drops should do. I assume you know when it should be added."_

Harry obediently commented "Professor, the potion should only need six drops added after the pulped hellebore but before the dittany. Leiria was generous with her donation, so you might want to cast a preservation spell on the rest if the spell doesn't interfere with its use in other recipes."

Snape glared at the Gryffindor for a moment before his voice adopted his classroom interrogation. "Why six drops and not five or seven, Potter? Explain the impact be if more or less is added."

"Sir, six drops is the maximum efficacy. Any additional will not make the potion any more potent or valuable, although any less will produce a weaker curative." Harry tossed a mental smile at Charok who frequently tested him this way.

"And if I added it after the dittany?"

"Then it would be used as a topical potion rather than an ingested one, and I believe it needs to be ingested to properly stop the curse, Professor." Harry made sure to keep his expression both neutral and respectful.

The Potions Master dark eyes met his own, but Harry felt no attempts on his mind. Finally, Snape said quietly "Why have you never demonstrated an ability with Potions before this term, Mr. Potter?"

"A Muggle-raised student who was told that magic doesn't even exist has no foundation in the art sir. What the other students grew up with, such as why one stirs clockwise or counter-clockwise, was never explained to me and asking questions wasn't exactly encouraged." He gave the Professor a dry smile. "This past summer, I re-brewed every potion we covered from my first year forward under the auspices of a mentor who enjoyed detailed and explicit explanations. Once I had a firm foundation in the basic material, I found brewing to be a most enjoyable past time."

Harry gave the surprised Potions Master a genuine smile. "I look forward to seeing if the new Potion will halt the curse, sir. Please let me know if you would like any assistance in prepping the ingredients."

Snape snorted and said "That will not be necessary, Mr. Potter." However, his voice was more amused than harsh as he said it.

Harry bowed slightly. "As you say, sir. Good night."

As Harry closed the door to the office and walked down the corridor, Ydraith broached the subject of the Headmaster's injury. "_I am uncertain that there is a way to heal the Headmaster's withered hand and arm, ghergo'ir. The curse may be broken, but the limb will still be useless_."

"_Perhaps healing the limb isn't as important as making the limb useful in its' present state_" offered Charok. "_I will consider it for a time_."

"Harry!" Hearing his name, Harry paused and turned to look back down the corridor. Draco Malfoy walked hesitantly towards him.

Harry laid his hand lightly on his chest and inclined his head. "Malfoy. Please thank your father for the books. Unfortunately, I haven't had the chance to read any of them yet."

"I understand; it's only been a day. I just wondered whether you had any questions or would like to talk for a while?" The blonde Slytherin attempted a nonchalant attitude, but Harry saw the tension in his muscles.

"Why do I feel like I need to save the entire bloody world" he thought irritably. However, after mentally banging his head against a fictitious wall he replied "Do you know the Room of Requirement on the seventh floor?"

"Is that the one also called the Come and Go room? By the tapestry of the Troll Ballet?"

"Yes. We could meet there after dinner tomorrow if that is convenient."

Draco swallowed, but managed "That would be acceptable." He hesitated and Harry managed to avoid grumbling at the blonde Veela for his obvious desire for more. However, the Clan was nothing if not courteous.

"I'm just heading back to the Gryffindor dorm. If there's something you would like to discuss, perhaps you would care to walk with me?" He felt the _lowaar's_ approval of his courtesy.

The Slytherin was carefully polite. "I would like that, thank you." As they walked, Draco said hesitantly "I understand that this is new and uncomfortable for you. Would it add to your discomfort if we used each other's given names rather than our surnames?"

"How about if you ask me again in a couple of days? Let me try to adjust to this a bit more. We've never gotten along and trying to force friendly feelings in a matter of hours isn't going to happen." He glanced up at the Slytherin from the corner of his eye to gauge his reaction.

The blonde's jaw clenched briefly, but he responded evenly "I understand."

They walked in silence for a few minutes before Harry asked "What would have happened if Voldemort or the Death Eaters had killed me before you came into your Veela inheritance? Would you have found another Mate?"

The response was immediate and sharp. "No!" He glanced at Harry apologetically. "Sorry, but no. A person has only one True Mate. I would have lived a half life, always searching and never finding my counterpart. I might have married eventually to produce an heir, but it would have been a shallow relationship compared to that of a True Mate."

Harry looked over at him. "You don't find this whole situation odd? You've despised me for years. We've argued, fought and hexed one another. Doesn't it feel bizarre to turn it around and want to spend time…much less the rest of your life…_with me_? Scarhead? Perfect Potter?"

Draco gave a twisted smile. "The human in me wanted to smack the Veela in me a few times at first, but I've grown up for years knowing that I would be seeking my true Mate. I knew it could be male or female, wizard or mu…muggleborn, although I had assumed my counterpart would be someone who had the same background and beliefs. Within hours of realizing that you were my Mate, I had already come to terms with it. As much as I may have ignored it over the years, you are a kind, thoughtful, brave and loyal man to your friends. You're also one of the more powerful wizards of our generation and the Potters are an ancient and noble family. Of course, the Slytherin in me can see the political and social advantages of being associated with the savior of the wizarding world." He offered a wry smile to Harry.

They arrived at the portrait leading to the Gryffindor common room and dormitories. "This is my stop." Draco looked uncomfortable and Harry searched the collective memory and sighed. Somewhat reluctantly he reached out and grasped Draco's wrist, ignoring the other's slight jump at the contact.

"Veelas require not only proximity but touch, don't they?" He would have to remind Dumbledore about the concept of full disclosure. Even as he thought that he noticed that Draco's body seemed to lean a bit towards the hand holding the wrist, and after a moment Draco nodded.

"I didn't mean to make your life more difficult or awkward, Ha…Potter. I.."

Harry cut him off. He didn't need apologies; he needed his life back. Keeping his voice as even as possible, he said "It's all right, Malfoy. Tomorrow we'll meet at the Room of Requirement after dinner, and you'll fill me in on what this whole…situation…means to you. Let me know what you expect, what you need and the consequences if it doesn't happen. OK?"

The blonde nodded slowly and silver eyes met green. "Thank you, Potter. I'll be there immediately after dinner."

Harry lifted the wrist slightly. "Are you OK for the night then? It's almost curfew and you have to get back to your dorm."

Draco straightened, attempting to slide his indifferent expression back into place as he removed his wrist from Harry's grasp. The attempt at nonchalance would have worked if his eyes hadn't tracked Harry's hand as it returned to the Gryffindor's side. "I'm fine. Good night, Potter."

"Good night Malfoy." He waited for Draco to move off a few feet before he whispered the password to the Fat Lady. The portrait swung open and Harry stepped through, glancing back to see Draco staring at him as the portrait slowly swung shut.

_

* * *

_

In order of appearance:

_lowaar = indwellers_

_ghergo'ir = young one_


	7. Cards on the Table

**Chapter 7 – Cards on the Table **

Harry woke early, the faint dawn light not even beginning to breach the horizon. He had so much to think about that he knew he wouldn't fall back asleep. With a groan, he left his sleeping roommates and showered, savoring warmth penetrating his muscles. He dressed and returned to the dorm room and quietly opened his trunk, careful not to awaken his dorm mates. He selected "Veelas and their Mates" from the stack Lucius Malfoy had loaned him and then settled back on the bed and drew the curtains. A quiet "_Lumos_" spell permitted him to read.

It was an easy-to-read book, and he couldn't help but wonder if Lucius had selected it for that reason. The first chapter was about the history of the species while the second was on the physical characteristics. It was not surprising to read that white, light blonde or silver hair accompanied by a pale complexion were classic characteristics. Chapter three provided information on the mating habits on the Veela.

_Veela are one of the few species that have a mate counterpart otherwise known as a True Mate. If a Veela doesn't find their True Mate, they may settle for a lesser compatible person as a life companion, although many search their entire lives for that one counterpart. However, if they do find their Mate through a combination of sight, scent and touch, they will never be able to accept a different person. While __the Chosen is not required to accept the Veela, the Veela will be forever bound to their Mate. Their recognition will quickly turn to affection and the Veela will become devoted to their Mate and only that person. The Mate is all important to a Veela, a concept many species have difficulty comprehending. _

_Because the Veela has only their Mate's happiness in mind, they will only accept a consensual relationship. If the Mate rejects them, they will either suicide or sink into an acute depression, refusing to eat or drink until they succumb to death._

_Veela's are exceptionally protective and possessive of their Mates and prone to unrestrained jealousy until their bond is complete. Even then, it takes a full year for the bond to mature and the jealousy to wane. If they see someone other than a family member touching their Mate, they will issue one warning and then do whatever is necessary to remove the perceived risk to their Mate._

Harry closed the book as he heard his roommates begin to stir. "_Your thoughts are chaotic, ghergo'ir_" sent Ortinoth.

Harry balled his fist and punched his pillow. "How many times did he call Hermione 'a filthy Mudblood' or make cruel statements about Ron's lack of wealth? He's insulted practically everyone and everything I've ever cared about. He's been a miserable git. How am I supposed to set that all aside and voluntarily spend time with him, especially if he's going to be clingy and possessive?"

"_But as you don't want to be responsible for his death, you believe all control has been removed from you_?" Azreth spoke up this time.

Harry retreated into his mind and looked at his _lowaar_. "Either I accept this or he dies. What kind of a choice is that?"

"_You may have read the words, but do not appear to either comprehend or believe what you are reading, ghergo'ir. 'The Mate is all important to a Veela.' Do you think he will continue to behave in ways that are contrary to your basic beliefs_?"

"He's a Malfoy. He has been raised to believe that Muggles are filthy and unworthy of magic, that Dumbledore is a joke because he supports Muggle-born students, and the family supports Voldemort!"

Azreth smiled gently. "_And yet he apologized to your friends and his Family has said they will oppose Voldemort. Young Malfoy's words were followed up with actions in regards to your friends. If his Family's actions with Voldemort also support their words, what will you think?_"

"I…I don't know." Harry frowned at Azreth. "Are you suggesting that I accept this…bond?"

"_I am an Academian ghergo'ir. I study, analyze, experiment and then form theories followed by more examination to see if the facts support my hypothesis._" He smiled again at Harry. "_If your hypothesis is that this is all a hoax, then see if the facts support it. If it is that young Malfoy is a Veela, but that he cannot change from the youngling you've known in the past, then examine his behavior over time to see if it supports your belief. Explore the collective memory…have there been instances of Veela's permanently changing their behaviors to support their Mate? That is part of the analysis I suggest._"

Harry evaluated the other and finally his lips twitched into a reluctant smile. "Azreth 'The Cunning' indeed. So grow up and stop living in the past, accept what has been and see what the future holds?" He smiled ruefully. "I suppose whining and stomping my feet won't get me anywhere. All right, I'll try." He accepted a mental hug from the other but muttered "But he's still an arrogant git." Azreth sent him a playful swat and Harry chuckled before packing the book away in his trunk and heading out to start the day.

When Harry finished the evening meal and laid his napkin down, he noticed Draco immediately stood up and walked to the exit. He sighed and stood to follow.

"Harry?" Ron looked at him curiously.

"I have a…meeting…I need to attend. I'm not sure how long it will take, but will see you later tonight."

Ron noticed the blonde Slytherin by the door and grimaced in distaste. "Good luck there, mate. Do you need any backup?" Hermione looked up, ready to go with him if needed.

Harry smiled gratefully at his friends. "No, but thanks. I'll tell you about it later." He followed Draco out of the room to find the blonde was waiting in the hallway.

"Come on, Malfoy. Let's head to the seventh floor." They walked in silence, the raven-haired Gryffidor absorbed in his own thoughts, and not really looking at the other teen. When they reached the right corridor, Harry looked for the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy teaching trolls to dance. He walked back and forth in front of the Room of Requirement and thought "We need a neutral place to discuss an uncomfortable situation." The door appeared and Draco opened it, smiled when he looked in and gestured Harry to precede him.

The Room had apparently decided a family environment was in order and provided a cozy paneled study with two overstuffed leather arm chairs on either side of a low burning fireplace with a velvet covered sofa facing it. There were no House colors in evidence as the floors were covered in a plush taupe carpet while the chairs and sofa were black with taupe pillows. A large chandelier filled with candles offered lighting in addition to the fireplace.

Harry took one of the chairs and waited for the Slytherin to take the other. He looked at the other teen carefully. Malfoy's mask was in place, but instead of the arrogant sneer Harry had seen for the last five years, the blonde had the composed respectful face he usually reserved for those in authority.

Draco took the initiative. "Thank you, H…Potter, I appreciate you making the time to talk with me."

Harry settled himself comfortably into the chair. "It's still a bit surreal Malfoy, but I'm at least willing to talk about it. Your father left me six books, and I skimmed through "Veelas and their Mates". That gave me some information, but I'm more interested in what you have to say. Why don't you tell me what it means to you to be a Veela?"

The other teen looked thoughtful at the question. "I grew up knowing of my Veela heritage. It's considered an honor among the pureblood families to have some magical blood."

Harry interrupted "How are you considered a pureblood if you have Veela in the mix?"

Malfoy looked surprised at the question. "I forget you were raised by Mu…Muggles. Pureblood refers to whether there is Muggle blood in the mix within the previous ten generations. Having magical blood is considered a privilege, as it increases the magic and power of the descendents." He paused. "Does my having Veela blood bother you?"

Harry chuckled. "Magical creatures of any type don't bother me. I don't consider them good or evil. Remus Lupin is a werewolf, but I consider it an honor to know him. Hagrid is a half-giant, but still a friend."

The blonde looked slightly affronted to be compared to his former DADA werewolf teacher and the half-giant, causing Harry to hide a grin.

"Yes..well, Veela have been mating with wizards for centuries. Veela descendents have an increase in magical power when they mature, as do their Mates upon bonding. There is usually between a twenty-five and a fifty percent boost in magic."

He looked at Harry with intense silver eyes. "A Mate is all important to a Veela. The Mate's safety, happiness and well-being is critical. Protection and support of the Family comes second only to the Mate. Once I realized you were my Mate, you automatically became part of the Malfoy Family in our eyes. We offer you our shelter, protection and strength as part of the Family. We will support and accept you when disagreements would tear apart other relationships. Our perspective is that you are the strength of the Family and the Family is your strength."

He paused as shock at the revelation was clearly expressed on Harry's face. The dark-haired teen struggled to come to terms with what he heard. "Are you saying that your _parents_ feel that way as well?"

"Yes, Ha…Potter. That is why my Father agreed to help defeat the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord wants to kill _my Mate_, a member of _our Family_. Father knows that you don't trust him, but because you are now Family, he would willingly stand between you and Voldemort. Plus being part-Veela himself, my Father understands that I have a burning desire to reach through the Dark Lord's putrid mouth and rip out his spine, vertebra by vertebra and present it to you as a gift." Harry blinked at the Draco's grisly idea of a present. "You are my True Mate and whether you accept me or not, we will consider you Family, Harry."

"That…that's a lot to take in." "_Is it so different than the Clan, ghergo'ir_" Ydraith asked. "_The entire Juanth Darastrix community accepted you without reservation because one of your ancestors was close-kin. The perspective appears compatible with the Clan, does it not?_" Harry paused and set that aside to consider later.

The blonde spoke with a low and sincere tone. "It is how we feel. The Mate and the Family are essential to a Veela."

"What do you want from me? What are your expectations and what do you _need_ for survival, Malfoy?"

Draco swallowed but met Harry's eyes. "What I want is to earn your trust and respect and prove to you that I can be a worthy lifetime companion."

Harry nodded. At least the other teen didn't expect him to accept him with open arms. "And your expectations?"

"If you don't accept me, then I have no expectations."

Harry stopped himself from frowning and decided to let that one pass for now. "What do you need from me to survive?"

Draco swallowed again but replied in an even tone. "I need to spend time with you and I need some physical contact every day. It could be as simple as sitting close enough to touch or a hand on a shoulder, or the way you held my wrist yesterday. If we shared a living space and some classes, that would be sufficient."

"What happens if we don't spend time together?" Dumbledore had already explained it, but Harry wanted to hear the Slytherin's response.

"At first it would be a nagging discomfort, but the more time that went by without being near you, the more difficult it would become. I wouldn't be able to sleep much and eventually the discomfort would become painful. The lack of sleep and the stress of the separation would also affect my memory, judgment and ability to reason. Eventually, the Veela in me would see it as rejection even if you hadn't said so."

Harry nodded; that confirmed what the Headmaster had said. He looked at the other teen and considered.

"You can ask me anything, Ha..Potter. Go ahead."

"You've only mentioned spending time together and the occasional touch. Is that all you need?"

The blonde leaned forward and looked him in the eye, his voice earnest. "While a full bond is the goal of any Veela, it has to be freely made. If all you can offer me is your companionship, then so be it."

Harry managed to avoid squirming in discomfort. "But by bond, you mean physical intimacy?"

"It's much more than that, Harry. If you accept me, a general bond will begin to form between us. We will gain the ability to identify where the other is and if the other is safe or in danger. Beyond that, there is a physical bond. That is what causes the boost in magic power. Some couples can also form telepathic bonds with one another. But I would never push you to that. I may flirt with and tease you, I am Draco Malfoy after all." He gave a wry smile at the other teen. "But I would never try to manipulate you into a physical bond."

Harry gave the blonde a slight smile and said "OK, I'll hold you to that. Dumbledore did offer us new quarters with two bedrooms, a bath and a common area. If we take him up on it, what would you say to your House? Isn't this going to cause a rift with some members of your House?"

"Most of my House knows that I'm a Veela. They will adapt." He paused and looked appraisingly at the Gryffindor. "Not every Slytherin wants to follow the Dark Lord, even those whose parents follow him. If I support you, I might be able to sway some of other Slytherins. They may see that there is another choice."

Draco looked at him, opened his mouth and then hesitated. "What is it Malfoy? We may as well lay all of our cards on the table."

The other teen arched an elegant eyebrow at the Muggle expression. "I wanted to ask whether my friends would be welcome to visit if we shared quarters."

Harry frowned at him. "Of course they would. I would expect you to invite your friends as I would invite mine. If they're not comfortable around me, I will either stay in the bedroom or take a walk or something if you want. Otherwise, if they will be civil, so will I. I assume we'll each continue to eat at our House tables for meals and spend time in the House Common room."

Draco looked uncomfortable and slightly apologetic. "If we haven't had any classes together on a given day, I might need the proximity at lunch or dinner."

The Gryffindor tried not to make a face. "I guess we can work it out. We'll have to match up our schedule and see when that will be a problem and let our Houses know. I suppose we can alternate between tables."

The blonde looked surprised. "You would be willing to sit at the Slytherin table?"

Harry frowned at him. "Malfoy, what did you expect? That I would stomp my feet and insist everything be done my way?"

The other teen spoke slowly. "I expected that as the supplicant, I would be making any concessions or sacrifices. You didn't ask for any of this. I'm the one intruding uninvited into your life."

A slight blush heated Harry's cheeks. He _did _feel that way; that the Slytherin was an uninvited intrusion. But even so, common courtesy would imply that Harry meet him at least part way. He leaned forward to speak when Ydraith spoke up. "_Autgabin, the ghergo'ir looks as if he is coming down with an illness. Perhaps he needs your touch._"

Harry noted shadow's under the other's eyes. "Malfoy, do you need physical contact tonight?"

Surprise at the change of topic flashed across the other teen's face and then a slight embarrassment was evident. "It would help" he admitted.

Harry got up, walked over to the sofa and sat down. When the blonde paused, Harry nodded at the seat next to him. He hid a smile when the other teen hurried over and sat next to him. Harry turned slightly so their knees touched and picked up the other boy's wrist as he had done the night before. Tension immediately eased out of the Slytherin and he gave a nearly indiscernible sigh.

Harry sent a thought of appreciation to his _nafldask_ for her shrew observation and felt the wave of encouragement the _lowaar_ sent back.

"OK, back on the original subject. If I were younger and more selfish, I might accept you making all concessions, but simple good manners call for compromise and negotiation. Like this." He indicated the two of them sitting together. "So if we need to sit together for some or even all meals, we'll work out a schedule that's fair to both of us."

"That is…unexpected, Potter. Thank you."

Harry grinned mischievously. "I wonder what Snape will say if I sit at the Slytherin table?"

Draco gave a half-smile. "He knows what I need as a Veela. He is my godfather after all."

Harry dropped the other teen's wrist as his eyes widened and his mouth dropped. Draco laughed and used his forefinger to shut the other boy's mouth. "Nice impression of a guppy there, Potter."

The other ran a hand through his dark hair, messing it up even more. "Merlin's beard! Snape is your godfather? No wonder he favors you in Potions!" He reached over and took the other teen's wrist again.

Draco affected a pretentious look and sniffed haughtily. "Of course he favors me. Who wouldn't?"

Harry snorted. "Does this mean _he_ might visit us if we shared quarters?"

The blonde gave a mischievous grin. "What do I get if I talk him into staying away?"

The Gryffindor pushed the Slytherin with his knee. "The question is what will happen to you if I come home and find Snape there?" He shuddered.

"Hey, he's not that bad once you get to know him. He's always been kind to me."

"And from the first day I met him, he's gone out of his way to treat me as something unpleasant he found on the bottom of his boots. He's insulted me in every way possible."

Draco frowned. "I will speak to him. That will stop."

"Yeah, sure he'll stop. I'm his favorite target. He takes sadistic pleasure in flaying me with his words and mocking me before others."

The Slytherin's voice became distinctly chilly. "You are my Mate. His behavior insults you and makes you unhappy. I will not tolerate it."

Harry took in the blonde's icy expression and rigid frame. He seemed to be getting angrier by the second, as if he was about to charge out of the room and hunt Snape down. "Hold on Malfoy. There's no reason to get angry." He let his voice become soothing and rubbed his thumb rub across the wrist he was holding a few times. "Take a deep breath. It will be fine." He was surprised when the stiffness in the blonde's frame released with his words while the silver eyes dropped to the thumb rubbing his wrist.

"Better now?"

The blonde nodded slowly and he looked a bit self-conscious, an expression Harry hadn't seen on his face before. "Sorry. If I didn't mention it, a Veela puts their Mate's happiness above all else. That's the first time I really felt it though. The idea that Severus had insulted and upset you made me want to defend you." He gave a wry smile. "It was quite the odd feeling."

Harry rubbed the other teen's wrist a couple more times and then continued to hold the wrist loosely. Seeing the Slytherin ready to defend him against his godfather and Head of House was startling. His response had been too abrupt and sincere to be a trick. "It's true" he realized pensively. "Merlin…Draco Malfoy puts _my_ happiness first." The concept was hard to comprehend. But they had held two civil conversations. Maybe sharing quarters wouldn't be impossible after all. "So…regardless of whether your godfather visits us, we probably need to take Dumbledore up on his offer to give us family quarters?"

Silver eyes met his. "That would make my life more comfortable, but not yours."

Green eyes examined Draco's face closely, noting slight shadows under his eyes, remembering the tension that was released as soon as they touched. "Malfoy, when did you figure out I was your Mate?"

A faint blush appeared on the Slytherin's pale cheeks. "I caught your scent on the train, although I didn't know it was yours. I couldn't find where it was coming from."

Harry nodded. "Ron, Hermione, Neville and I needed to talk privately, so we warded our compartment."

"I wasn't sure who it was, but then caught it again at the Welcoming Feast. I knew it was coming from your table. I had it narrowed down to you, Granger, Weasley or Longbottom. You were together so much of the time, I wasn't sure, so I had to touch each of you. That wasn't the easiest to accomplish, but I finally was able to touch each of you either in the hallway or class. There was nothing from the others, but I felt a sharp jolt when I touched you and I knew it was you by the third day of school. I sent an owl to my parents, they came and we talked. They understood totally and we made our plans, and then we approached Dumbledore. The rest you know."

"So it's been a week since you figured it out?" The blonde nodded. "And yesterday was the first time I touched you, and that was only for a few minutes. Have you been uncomfortable?"

Draco's face became expressionless. "There is some discomfort, but it is tolerable."

The brunette tightened his grasp on the other's wrist and silver eyes looked down at the wrist then up at his face. "Let's start out as we mean to go, OK? I propose being candid with one another about this. You don't look like you're sleeping well. Has it already started getting more difficult?"

Draco raised his free hand and tiredly rubbed his eyes. "Candid? Merlin Potter, I'm trying not to send you running away screaming in to the night about this. I _know_ you don't want anything to do with me. But yes, to be able to function, I need to spend six to eight hours with you every day. I don't see how that will be possible unless we share every single class every day or share quarters. If I slept two hours the last few nights, I would be surprised. Not only was there the physical ache but the Veela in me is terrified that you're going to rightfully reject me for the prat I've been over the years. And the Veela doesn't care that I die; it cares that you will find me unworthy." He refused to meet Harry's eyes after that statement and kept his face covered with his hand.

Harry was stunned to see and hear Draco Malfoy be that open and honest. He was sure the other teen had been raised to show no weakness, to always be assured and in control. This whole situation, even if he grew up expecting it, must be uncomfortable and embarrassing. What other Slytherin ever showed so much emotion?

A warm chuckle erupted from Harry and the blonde's head snapped up in surprise. "It must have been almost as painful to be that honest as a Slytherin as the separation is for the Veela. But this Gryffindor says thank you for being that open." Harry unconsciously rubbed Draco's wrist with his thumb again. "So, we'll tell Dumbledore that we're going to accept his offer to share quarters. I'll talk to my House tomorrow. It will be too late tonight. Perhaps we could move in on Saturday, but spend an hour or two working on our assignments in the Library at night until then, and our friends can join us if they want?"

Silver eyes darkened to mercury as Draco stared at Harry. "I never expected a Potter to render a Malfoy speechless" Harry smirked.

That seemed to prompt a response. "I never expected a Potter to be so altruistic to a Malfoy, but it must be that Gryffindor courage and nobility" smirked Draco.

"Must be" Harry agreed. He covered his mouth and yawned. "It's getting late. Ready to call it a night?"

Draco smiled; an open expression that softened his features. "I think I'm ready for a good night's sleep".

In order of appearance:

_Ghergo'ir = young one_

_Lowaar = Indwellers_

_Juanth Darastrix = Elder Dragons_

_Autgabin = Grandson_

_Nafldask = Grandmother_


	8. Sharing the News

**Chapter 8 – Sharing the News**

Harry groaned as the first rays of dawn filtered through the window to awaken him, turning his face away from the window. "_The day's blessings to you, ghergo'ir_" harmonized the lowaar cheerfully.

"Bright blessings to you as well. Have I ever mentioned that you lot are much too cheerful in the morning" he muttered as he tried to wake up. Melodic laughter like bells and chimes echoed in his mind.

After showering and dressing, Harry opened his trunk to get the Veela book he had been reading. "How am I ever going to read all six books, plus my class reading and the supplemental reading, plus Quidditch practice and take time for my elemental magic lessons when no one is looking? There just aren't enough hours in the day. I guess I can try to get along on four or five hours sleep for a while."

Ortinoth spoke somewhat guardedly to him. "_Ghergo'ir…" _Harry withdrew into his mind and looked at his _lowaar_ curiously. _"You are aware of the shared Clan memory and that we…_" he motioned towards Ydraith, Azreth, Chardok and Treith "_are here to advise and guide_."

"Yes, _Naflosola_. Your wisdom and guidance is much appreciated."

Chardok snorted. "_Just say it plainly, hofibavi isthasy_."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "What am I missing?"

Azreth met his eyes with the slight smirk that Harry had come to recognize as meaning that he had missed something elementary. "_Why do you think Ortinoth would bring up the Clan memory and us in response to your concern regarding reading the additional books_?"

Harry tried to think it through. "Because once I read the material, the information will be available to all Clan members, and you'll be able to evaluate it with me?" Azreth's continuing smirk let him know he hadn't found the right answer.

"_Autgabin, you are not alone any longer. The Clan will always be available to encourage and support you_." Harry nodded, still not finding the connection. Ortinoth again gestured towards himself and the others. "_While you read at one speed, we read at another_."

Emerald eyes blinked as his mind raced. "Um…just how fast do you read?"

Chimes rang in his mind again as the _lowaar_ chuckled. "_Just show us the page, and we will read it, ghergo'ir. The information will be available as if you had read it yourself._"

"Well, why didn't you say so? Do you know how much reading I have for each class? This will make everything so much…." He paused as the _lowaar_ all shook their heads. "No?"

"_For your lessons, you need to be responsible for your texts. You selected each class with the understanding of what would be involved. However, this is additional reading, and we will assist to ensure you have sufficient sleep_."

Harry nodded ruefully and acknowledged that was appropriate. "Thank you for your assistance _isohon'iri_." He took all six books out of his trunk and retreated to his bed. He flipped page by page through each book. By the end of the second book, he felt as if his brain was overflowing with information.

"_Cordon off a section of your mind, ghergo'ir. We will release the information more slowly so that you can absorb it at your own rate._" That proved easier said than done, but by the time they walked him through the process and he had flipped through all six books, his dorm mates were up, dressed and ready for breakfast.

* * *

Harry shook his head at seeing the same six howlers with the morning mail. Apparently Fudge, Umbridge and perhaps their followers were the only ones willing to send the bright red screaming messages. Ron, Hermione and Neville helped him collect the other letters. Harry looked at them quickly and opened only one immediately, nodding in satisfaction as he quickly perused the contents. He loaded the others into a specially sized pocket in his book bag and then took out a number of rolled parchments bound together as well as a small leather pouch. He shrunk the parchment until all of the scrolls fit in the pouch, which he laid by his plate.

He smiled as Hedwig flew into the room and landed on his chair, and then hopped to his shoulder. She nuzzled his ear and preened several strands of his hair. After several minutes of petting, she held out her leg, and Harry tied the leather pouch to it. She hooted once and launched herself into the air, her wings beating strongly until she exited the Great Hall.

"What's up, mate?" asked Ron.

"I just received confirmation from a mail service in Hogsmeade. Rather than sending Hedwig flying all over, I only need to send her to the service, and they will forward all my responses."

"Good idea, Harry" Hermione approved.

Neville look surprised. "Are you responding to each letter, Harry? That will take you weeks to write to write and respond to each person individually!"

Harry chuckled and took a quick swallow of pumpkin juice. "Actually, I wrote three form letters and then just duplicated them. Now I just fill in the recipient's name and address and I'm all done."

"Oh, that sounds smart" Neville agreed. "What type of form letters?"

"I divided my mail into support mail, hate mail and various personal or business propositions." He stopped and dug three blank letters out of his book bag. "Here, you can read them."

Lavender spoke up. "Would you mind if he read them out loud, Harry?" At Harry's agreement, Neville read them.

"_Thank you for taking the time to share your thoughts with me regarding my experiences with the Ministry. I understand that your opinion differs and respect your right to disagree. Sincerely, HP_"

"That's for the hate mail? You are much more courteous than I would be" Lavender commented.

Hermione looked at the other witch. "Harry might be able to persuade someone to his side if he's civil, don't you think?"

"Oh, I didn't think of that" Lavender said softly. "What about responses to letters of support?"

Neville read "_Thank you for your recent letter. Someone pointed out to me that silence can imply consent or approval, and therefore my honor wouldn't permit me to remain silent any longer regarding my experiences over the years. Your note of encouragement was sincerely appreciated on a difficult day. _

_With gratitude, Harry J. Potter"_

Neville nodded appreciatively. "Very nice, Harry. What did you say the last one was for? Propositions?"

Harry grimaced as he chewed his eggs and swallowed before answering. "I get rather interesting personal propositions as well as proposals to go into business with various people. I wrote a short all-purpose letter to decline whatever the proposition was."

"_Thank you for your recent letter. Although flattered, I must decline your proposition. Best wishes, Harry Potter_"

"Concise without being offensive. So you just fill in the writer's name on any of them and send them off to the mailing service? That's not too bad, and then those people will receive a reply and be able to see that you respond civilly in spite of the provocation."

Harry grinned. "Everything except the howlers. I just burn those before they start screaming."

* * *

Harry stopped at his Head of House's office and knocked on the open door. The Transfiguration teacher raised her head. "Come in Mr. Potter. What may I do for you today?"

"Thank you, Professor." He gave her the bow appropriate for a respected senior. "Has the Headmaster shared the situation with Draco Malfoy?"

The witch returned the quill to its stand and gave the teen her full attention. "Yes, Mr. Potter. He discussed it with the staff this morning. I was going to speak with you this evening. What are your thoughts about 'the situation' as you described it?"

Harry allowed his impassive expression to drop enough to show dry amusement. "Let's just say it wasn't what I was expecting to happen this year, Professor. But then, my life never seems to follow my expectations."

The woman pursed her lips briefly. "You and Mr. Malfoy have never been the best of friends over the years."

Harry allowed himself a grin. "That's a bit of an understatement. We've loathed and despised one another for years. While I haven't accepted the bond, I am going to agree to the Headmaster's offer of family quarters to lessen Malfoy's physical discomfort. If that's not enough, we may sit at each other's table at meals or spend time in one another's Common room. Will that be a problem?"

He smiled at the woman's surprise. "You would be willing to sit at the Slytherin table or spend time in their Common room, Potter?"

"Malfoy was surprised as well. He expected to make all concessions, but basic courtesy demands I at least meet him part way."

"I must admit that I did not expect you to adapt to the situation with such equanimity. I'm not going to come across Mr. Malfoy bound, gagged and hexed somewhere, am I?"

Harry gave a rich velvety chuckle. "Not by my hand, Professor." He smiled and added "I was going to tell the rest of the House this evening after dinner and wanted to ask if you would like to attend?"

"Yes, I think I should just in case House rivalries start to get out of hand. Thank you, Mr. Potter. I will be there. I will also ensure the rest of the House will be there, barring those that have detentions."

"Thank you, Professor. If you will excuse me, I need to let the Headmaster know that Malfoy and I will accept his offer of shared quarters." He gave a slight bow to his Head of House and left, leaving the woman looking after him with a slightly curious expression.

Harry wrote a note to the Headmaster and asked Dobby to deliver it. It stated simply, "_Headmaster, Mr. Malfoy and I have agreed to share quarters. Depending on whether the quarters are available immediately, we will announce it to our Houses this evening and move this Saturday. Please let us know. _"

The first shared Slytherin – Gryffindor class after he agreed to share quarters with Malfoy was Potions. Harry was also curious about whether Professor Snape had already made a new potion to attempt to break the curse on the Headmaster, so was looking forward to it.

Ron and Hermione entered the Potions classroom while Harry stopped to answer a question from a fourth year student about Quidditch tryouts outside in the hall. Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini paused before they entered the room. The girl gave Harry an intense speculative inspection before saying curtly "Potter". Harry inclined his head politely. "Parkinson". She sniffed and entered the classroom. Harry looked at the tall dark-skinned boy and arched an eyebrow. "Zabini" he said with a nod. "Potter" the other acknowledged, looking at Harry through his long slanting brown eyes. He smiled as if amused and entered the classroom.

Harry finished providing Quidditch information to the younger student and entered the classroom. Two large bodies blocked his way. He looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Crabbe, Goyle". "Potter" they each said, then stepped aside. He hid his amusement and headed to this seat.

"Good morning Potter" Draco Malfoy said quietly.

"Morning Malfoy" he responded, nodding politely to the other teen. Harry felt warm approval from his _lowaar_ for maintaining Clan courtesy and sent affection back to them. He began setting out his equipment as Snape entered and began talking the moment he set foot inside the room. The lecture continued unabated for twenty minutes, before he set the class to brewing. The time passed quickly, and Harry found no interference with his potion. Obviously, Malfoy had already spoken to his House or at least to his year mates.

After the class completed, Harry said quietly to Ron and Hermione "I'll be along shortly. I want to ask Professor Snape something." They nodded and headed out.

Harry walked to the front of the room as the Professor began examining the student's vials. Without looking at Harry he asked curtly "What is it Potter?"

"I beg your pardon, Professor. I wondered whether you have had the opportunity to brew the new potion for the Headmaster?"

"Considering the unicorn blood would have been ruined if I hadn't given up a night's sleep, of course I did" the Potions Master sneered. "And considering the source of those potions, twenty points from Gryffindor for violating school rules to visit the Forbidden Forest."

Harry tightened his jaw to avoid showing any reaction other than inclining his head in acknowledgement. With deliberate politeness he asked "Was there any noticeable reaction from the Headmaster, sir?"

The sallow face turned to Harry and for a moment the teen thought he would refuse to respond. Well, perhaps it was a confidential matter. To his surprise, the man spit out "He took it this morning and the curse was broken, Potter."

Harry smiled and sent joyous congratulations to Chardok, then inclined his head to the Potions Master. "Thank you sir." As he walked away, he heard in a low mutter "Twenty points to Gryffindor for finally showing some intelligence." Harry spun on his heel, not sure he had actually heard those words. Severus Snape gave points to Gryffindor? Not possible! Snape had an almost pained look on his face and his eyes dared Harry to say a word. Harry flashed the man a brilliant smile and bowed then hurried out of the class room and on to next class.

"Thank you, Charok. You're expertise with Potions has once again proven valuable beyond measure."

The black dragon smiled and bowed to his outdweller. "_I am considering what can be done for the withered hand and arm. Without something special, it will be useless. I have some thoughts…it may require some consultation with other Clan members"._

* * *

Harry looked up as his Head of House entered the Gryffindor common room. At his nod, she touched her wand to her throat and cast "_Sonorous_".

In a voice that resounded throughout all dormitory rooms, Professor McGonagall said "All students are asked to come to the Common room for a brief discussion. I repeat, all Gryffindors please report to the Common room. Thank you." She touched her throat again and cast "_Quietus_".

Students came spilling down the stairs and arranged themselves around the Common room, many standing or sitting on the floor when all chairs and sofas were filled. They quieted down when the older witch raised her hands. "Thank you. I asked everyone to come to a brief meeting to discuss something regarding one of our House members. I expect each of you to lend your support and encouragement during the coming months."

She looked at Harry and raised an eyebrow asking whether to continue or turn it over to him. He stood, indicating he was ready. "Mr. Potter, will you please continue?" Harry moved to the fireplace and was immediately flanked by Hermione, Ron and Neville. Curious faces looked at the four friends.

"_Stand_ _tall and proud, ghergo'ir. You are Juanth Darastrix" _Ortinoth commented . Harry straightened his shoulders and looked calmly at his House mates. He was unaware of the image he presented as he stood in front of his House mates with elegant poise and calm assurance. _"_Some of you may or may not be aware of magical creatures known as Veela. In the past, it was considered a benefit to wizard families to have Veela blood in the lineage because of the boost to magic powers in the Veela descendents. Veelas are one of the species that have a single mate to whom they are faithful their entire lives."

He paused as many purebloods nodded their heads. Harry heard second year Andrew Kirke whisper to his Muggle-born friend "Being a Veela mate is quite an honor. Every boy hopes to be Chosen."

He smiled at the two whisperers. "It's funny you should say that, one of the students at the school is a half-Veela and has chosen me as his mate."

Romilda Vane threw her long dark hair over her shoulder. "Really Harry? We're not like Beaubaxton with a large Veela population. Wait…HIS mate?" Audible gasps were heard in the room.

Katie Bell muttered loud enough for most of the room to hear "Fair complexion, white-blonde hair..him? _Malfoy_?" She turned large eyes to Harry. "Harry, Draco Malfoy is a half-Veela?"

Harry chuckled at Katie. "I would give you five points if I could Katie. That was a fast identification. Yes, Draco Malfoy's parents are both half-Veela and their son is as well. He identified me as his True Mate. From what I've been able to discover, the Mate rejecting a Veela is pretty much a death sentence. I haven't rejected him, but neither have I accepted the bond. I'm going to take some time to see whether this is something I can do or not."

Seamus Finnigan spoke up. "But Harry, what about his family following You-Know-Who?" Several muttered agreements were heard.

Ron took a half-step forward and cleared his throat. "A Veela can't harm his or her Mate; the Mate's safety and happiness is critical to a Veela. That means that Malfoy's support will swing to Harry." He gave a mischievous smile and wink as well. "It also means that he won't be harassing Gryffindors because that would make Harry unhappy."

Lavender Brown giggled and half-raised her hand. "Harry? That's just…hot. You and Draco together? Oh my." She took her homework essay and fanned herself. Next to her, Parvati Patil nodded enthusiastically. "Really hot!"

Professor McGonagall snapped "Miss Brown! Miss Patil! Behave with appropriate decorum or leave the room." The two girls blushed. "Sorry Professor" said Lavender who then met her friend's eyes and both girls looked down and giggled.

Harry picked up the discussion lead again. "This situation impacts all of us in a couple of ways. Firstly, Malfoy needs to spend time with me. Spending too much time apart will make him sick. Having either of us in the other's dorm isn't the best idea, so Professor Dumbledore is giving us family quarters. However, we'll be eating most meals in the Hall and will still be spending time in our House common rooms. It's possible that you may see Malfoy at our table or in the common room on occasion. I'm not going to ask you to be friends with him, but I am going to ask that you be as civil to him as he is to you. And yes that means if he's an arse, you can be as well. But if he is polite, then please be civil in return."

Several faces turned towards their Head of House who nodded her agreement although her lips were compressed tightly.

"Secondly, I'm going to be taking some meals at the Slytherin table and spending time in their common room as well. What I want to stay within these walls is that many students follow Malfoy and this is an opportunity to help win some of the Slytherins to the Light. Not all of them believe in Voldemort's methods, but haven't had a reason to oppose him. This may be an opportunity and I'm taking it. Remember, if they make the choice to oppose Voldemort, it means they might to have to face their own family across a battlefield. When they've been raised to believe 'Family Before All Else', this would be a monumental sacrifice on their part."

Whispers could be heard in the room. Neville stepped forward. "Harry is right. 'Family Before All Else' has been drummed into most pureblood children from birth. To choose a route contrary to their parents requires as much courage and bravery as any Gryffindor has ever displayed."

While some of the House looked incredulous, other purebloods nodded in agreement with Neville's statement.

Harry motioned and drew his House mate's attention again. "If the Headmaster has quarters available, I'll probably move this weekend after the Quiddith try-outs." He looked around the room. "Are there any questions?"

Parvati cleared her throat. "Harry, I thought you liked girls?"

He chuckled, a warm and velvety sound that gave a few of the girls in the room a shiver of delight. "I do like girls. As I said, I haven't accepted or rejected the bond. You all know the rivalry Malfoy and I have had over the years. However, he did say that if all I could offer him was companionship, he would accept that."

Colin Creevy spoke up. "Harry, what kind of quarters would you two have? And may I take a couple pictures of you two together?"

Harry tried not to roll his eyes at the second question. "The Headmaster said it would be comparable to the Head Boy and Girl quarters. Two bedrooms, a shared bath and a common area. And do you really want to face an annoyed Draco Malfoy, Colin?" The younger boy gulped audibly and shook his head quickly.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward and swept the room with austere eyes. "I expect every member of this House to behave with appropriate decorum towards Mr. Malfoy. You will not make this situation harder for the two of them, but will demonstrate appropriate support and good manners. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Professor" came from most throats in the room. She gave a dry smile. "If Mr. Weasley can behave with restraint, I expect no less from the rest of this House." She nodded at the four at the fireplace and left the room ignoring Ron's delayed and muffled "Hey!"

_

* * *

_

ghergo'ir = young one

_lowaar = indwellers_

naflosola_ = grandfather_

_hofibavi isthasy = foolish brother_

_autgabin = grandson_

_isohon'iri = honored ones_


	9. A Surprising Few Days

**Chapter 9 – A Surprising Few Days**

Harry paused with Ron, Hermione and Neville outside the Great Hall as they encountered Draco Malfoy, Blaize Zabini, and Pansy Parkinson after dinner on Thursday. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle leaned against the wall, watching and waiting. Draco stepped forward and Harry was pleased that none of his friends tensed.

The blonde Slytherin held himself straight with the haughtiness he normally exuded, but his voice was carefully civil. "Good evening, Potter. We were going to head to the Library to work on our Charms essays. As you and your friends are in the same class, we wondered if you might be going there as well."

The raven-haired Gryffindor quickly realized that the half-Veela needed to spend time in his company. Draco's year-mates were obviously there offering their quiet but visible support. Harry nodded and said "Good idea. I haven't started that essay yet. I still have the supplemental reading to do." He looked at the other Gryffindors. "Anyone else up for the Library? If not, I'll catch up with you later."

Hermione spoke up immediately. "When have I ever turned down a visit to the Library, Harry?" She hid a grin at the snorts of amusement from both the Gryffindors and Slytherins, then elbowed Ron who seemed to enjoy her comment too much.

Both Neville and Ron agreed as well, with Neville saying quietly "Why don't I pick up our book bags from the dorm and meet you there?" Harry smiled in gratitude at quiet brunette. "Thanks Neville." When Neville turned in the other direction to go to the Gryffindor dorm, Crabbe and Goyle followed him. Harry watched them with curious eyes, trying to decide whether to say something or not.

Blaise noticed Harry watching the dark-haired Slytherin and said quietly "They're going to escort Longbottom to make sure no one messes with him."

"That's very considerate of them" he responded, then flushed as even he could hear the surprise in his voice.

Pansy shook her head. "Slytherins don't go anywhere alone. We never know when someone might decide to harass or hex one of us, so we always travel in pairs or more. Because Longbottom is with you and you are with us, Crabbe and Goyle are giving him the same protection."

Harry was pleased to see that Hermione and Ron appeared as surprised as he felt. The bushy-haired girl was the first to recover. "Very commendable attitude." Ron nodded slowly, obviously thinking it through. "So you all watch out for one another, kind of like all members of one family. Makes sense." No matter how much he and his siblings teased and tormented one another, they were ferocious in defending members of the family from others.

The remainder of the students walked quietly to the Library, the Gryffindors considering the new concept. Harry wondered how Crabbe and Goyle really felt about the changed dynamics between Draco and him; were they really as slow as they appeared or were their dim-witted behaviors masks they had donned?

The group found a large unoccupied table for eight, but pulled a chair from another table to the end for their ninth. Harry sat down and smiled as his friends stayed back until Draco sat next to him on his right, and then arranged themselves around the table. He slid a few inches closer to the Slytherin, until their leg were touching and noticed an almost instant release of tension in the blonde.

Crabbe and Goyle returned with Neville, who looked a bit nervous with the oversized boys. He handed the other Gryffindors their book bags and sat down himself. They all pulled out books, parchments and ink.

Harry pulled out the assignment and reviewed it. "Select three Charms and explain and describe how they can be blended to work together." He looked at the index of charms in his text book. Perhaps he would focus on healing and write about _Anapneo_ to clear the blocked airway of a target, along with _Episkey_ to heal moderate damage to a body part and then _Tergeo_, to wipe or clean a target substance.

He began outlining his essay as Azreth and Chardok had taught him. Before his introduction to the _Juanth Darastrix_, he had no idea how to develop and write a proper essay and that was reflected in his grades. The two Academian _lowaar_ had quickly taught him simple steps that made his writing assignments much more straightforward. He had no idea why the basic structure wasn't taught to all First Years.

He began with a horizontal link in the center of the parchment and wrote his topic. From there, he drew four lines out into the page, ending them with additional horizontal lines. These were where his main ideas or points would go. If he was trying to explain a process, like brewing a potion, he would write out the steps. As he was attempting to persuade the best uses for the three charms either separately or together, he needed to write his best arguments. From the lines with the points, he drew another line where he would write the facts and arguments that supported the main idea.

He felt Malfoy press against him and thought he felt tension in the other teen. Ydraith took a healer's perspective. "_Ghergo'ir, while your legs are touching, they are separated by your clothing. He may need a more immediate touch, especially as you were apart for the majority of the day_." She brought passages from "Veelas and their Mates", "Chosen by a Veela", and "Veela Inheritance: Fact and Fiction" to his mind.

With a mental sigh but an outwardly impassive face, he put down his quill and brought the text closer as if looking up his facts. Once he was no longer writing, he slipped his right hand down and then he quietly laid it palm up on Malfoy's leg. The other boy jumped slightly, but almost immediately laid his hand on Harry's before moving it up until his wrist was across the palm. Harry closed his fingers and clasped the other teen's wrist, even as he turned a page with his other hand. Within moments, he felt the tension begin to ease out of the half-Veela.

He smiled at Ydraith. "Thank you _Nafldask_. I might not have noticed." She sent him a mental smile and he turned his attention back towards his essay.

His reading was interrupted by a curious Blaise Zabini. "What's the diagram Potter? It almost looks like a family tree."

Harry looked up at the Slytherin and down at his line-filled parchment and chuckled, a rich and vibrant sound. "You're right. I hadn't noticed that. Actually, it's a method for organizing my thoughts. See, this line is my topic and these are where my main points will go, and then here are the facts to support them. Once I fill in the diagram, the rest is much easier. My thesis comes from the topic line while the body of the essay comes from the facts which I elaborate to support the main points. Then all I need is the introduction and the conclusion where I summarize the points and I'm done."

Ron leaned over to look at the diagram. "Good idea, Harry. I don't think I've seen you use this before. Mind if I copy the layout?"

Harry met his eyes, aware the other teen felt left out of a method of writing an easier essay. "It's just something I learned this summer. And you're welcome to try it, Ron." The red-head's eyes widened with understanding and he nodded. Harry looked around the table, making sure to include the Slytherins. "Anyone is welcome to copy the layout if it helps. I used to struggle with my essays, but this helps me lay it out and keep my information organized." His diagram was passed around. Pansy and Hermione apparently found it simplistic, but the other teens took the trouble to copy the format for their own use.

The assignment session between the two Houses when remarkably well, considering the teens had clashed for the last several years. They were rigidly polite with one another; no one wanted to break the fragile truce. As they began gathering their books and papers at the end of the night, Draco pulled out a slip of paper and slid it over to Harry. A quick glance showed it was his schedule. Harry pulled his own out of his book bag and laid it next to his.

"Tuesdays and Thursdays" he murmured. "No classes together." He looked up at the blonde. "Do you prefer to swap tables entirely for one day or different tables for different meals?" He didn't notice the Slytherins watching the exchange closely.

"Either one will be fine, H..Potter." At Harry's arched eyebrow, he added "I honestly have no preference."

"OK, Tuesdays at the Slytherin table and Thursdays at Gryffindor?"

"That would be fine. Thank you, Potter."

Harry nudged the other teen with his shoulder and said with good humor "Just common courtesy, prat." He gathered up his bags and then looked around at both the Slytherins and Gryffindors. "Thanks everyone. I do appreciate your efforts."

They left the library together, separating when the corridors branched off with civil farewells being called.

Ron waited about two minutes and then said "If anyone had ever told me I would spend a reasonable night surrounded by Slytherins, I would have thought they were barmy."

"I never realized that Parkinson and Zabini were such good students" murmured Hermione. "Did you see how they automatically helped explain things to Crabbe and Goyle? I think your diagram might help those two. Once Parkinson explained it to them, they seemed impressed."

Ron looked around to make sure there were no students nearby or portraits that could overhear him, and then turned to look at his dorm mate. "You got that _this summer_, Harry? From the Elder Dragons?" He breathed the last two words with near reverence.

"Yes, and it's been a big help. No one ever explained the key components of an essay to me before or how to structure it. No wonder the professors were so unimpressed. I can see the difference already."

Hermione turned stricken eyes on Harry. "You…I…I never thought about it Harry! You didn't know the basic steps? Oh, I'm so sorry! I thought..." She stopped abruptly.

Harry stopped and hugged his friend. "You thought I was just lazy or sloppy, didn't you?" As her face flushed and she dropped her eyes, he chuckled and added "No worries, 'Mione. I never knew what I didn't know, if that makes sense. But I expect to see a big difference this year. I'm almost looking forward to the first Potions essay."

"Steady Harry, no need to go off the deep end there". Ron grinned and punched his shoulder as they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady just before curfew.

* * *

Harry frowned at the sign-up sheet he was reviewing in between bites of his breakfast on Saturday morning. "The trials are going to take hours with all people that applied. Why is Quidditch suddenly so popular?"

Hermione shook her head at him. "Oh come on, Harry. It's not Quidditch that's popular, it's the tall, tanned, muscular Quidditch captain. Half the school fancies you. You have had to notice!"

Large green eyes widened with shock stared at her. "Me?" His voice squeaked and he made an effort to lower it. "Why would people sign up for Quidditch because of me?" He heard the harmony of amusement in his mind and shook his head at his _lowaar_.

Ron snorted as he bit into a kipper. "Let's see, you've been proven right about old Voldie being back, which means you were telling the truth over the past years as well. That means you've survived fighting him three or is it four times now. The Daily Prophet is calling you the 'Chosen One'. Plus after your…." He looked around and dropped his voice. "…your experiences this summer, you move with a confidence you never displayed except in DADA classes before and you look better than you ever did before."

Harry groaned and dropped his head to the table. "I thought they were staring because of whatever article was the latest flavor of the week, and I'm used to that. I'm not used to them looking…at me."

"Better get used to it, mate. I think it's likely to continue."

Hermione giggled suddenly and Harry looked at her suspiciously. "What 'Mione? "

"I just thought that perhaps Malfoy might be useful after all. You can claim to be a Veela's Mate, and a lot of them will leave you alone."

Harry gathered his papers. "Not helping, 'Mione. I'm going to the Pitch and try to figure out how to handle this."

A fine mist drifted down over the Quidditch pitch, layering tiny drops over the field and stands like shimmering crystal beads. In spite of the weather, it seemed as if half of Gryffindor had signed up for the tryouts, from first years who could barely sit on a broom to seventh years that towered over the younger students. He looked around and blinked at some of the students.

With a sigh, he shouted "If there is anyone here who is not from Gryffindor, please leave now." A group of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws giggled and left the pitch to watch the try-outs, or perhaps the Captain, from the stands.

He dismissed anyone who didn't have a broom in good working order, explaining if they weren't motivated to care for the broom prior to their try-out, he couldn't expect them to care for it during the season. He advised those disappointed students to think about it and try again next year.

The returning players from the previous year all volunteered to try-out, but Harry also asked for their evaluation of the new hopefuls. At the end of two hours, he had three Chasers and two Beaters. The Chasers included returning Katie Bell and Ginny Weasley, although Ginny had been the Seeker the year before. They all agreed that Demelza Robins dodged Bludgers as if it was second nature and made their third with Dean Thomas the backup Chaser. Although they were no Fred and George Weasley, the team agreed on the Beaters; a third year named Jimmy Peakes who managed to hit Harry and Ritchie Coote who had a great aim.

Harry took to the sky with three other Seeker hopefuls, but it was quickly apparent that Harry's skills far surpassed theirs. He gave each of the candidates' tips and then watched them chase the snitch again while the Beaters flew across the pitch and tossed the occasional Bludger in their direction. Finally, he asked Ginny Weasley to join them. The remaining team members agreed that she outflew the other candidates and she was named the reserve Seeker. If Harry was unable to play, then she would play Seeker and Dean would step up as the reserve Chaser.

Harry deliberately kept the Keeper position for last hoping the pressure would be less. Unfortunately, those that didn't make the team stayed in the stands and heckled those trying out for positions. Even though Ron had won the final match last year, he was looking decidedly green.

Harry tried not to be nervous for Ron when he lifted off for his tryout, but there was no need. He saved all five penalties in a row, including a couple of difficult ones and Harry had to admit to being relieved that he could offer the position to Ron. Now the team was set and all they had to do was reserve the Pitch for practices and train.

Ortinoth rumbled in his mind "_Well done, ghergo'ir. You handled today calmly and treated everyone with courtesy and fairness. You make the Clan proud."_

Harry smiled at his lowaar. "I succeed only through the strength the Clan lends me."

* * *

Showered and refreshed, Harry looked around the dorm room. There was surprisingly little for him to pack. He had thrown out all of Dudley's old and worn out clothing before coming to school that year. The Clan had gifted him with many Welcoming gifts, including a change of clothing for every day. He now boasted both lightweight and heavier trousers in black, charcoal grey and a summer tan. Seven shirts of either linen or silk in various jewel tones accompanied them. He had a pair of ankle and knee-high boots. One of his favorite gifts from an Artisan Clan member was the dragon belt buckle, which Harry loved. A book bag with multiple compartments, charmed to be lightweight with more space inside than out was another gift. The clothing was now folded neatly in his trunk and the book bag lay on top. The drawers of his nightstand were empty of the treats he normally stored there.

Seamus came up and laid an arm around his shoulders. "We're going to miss you, Harry. It won't be the same without you." Dean nodded. "We've shared the room for five years…it will seem odd."

Neville smiled at him. "At least we're in the same classes and it's not like you won't be with us at meals or sharing the Common room. Even so, it will seem a bit empty now."

Ron frowned at his dorm mates. "Now come on, it's not like he's moving out of the castle! And you said we can stop by, right mate?"

Harry grinned at his friends. "Right! In fact, I'll be looking for you to do just that. Malfoy and I already agreed that members of both Houses can come visit. Just remember to be civil if there are snakes also calling. Those will be the House rules. Outside rivalries drop once you cross the threshold."

A light pop announced the presence of a house elf. "Good morning Mister Harry Potter, sir! Dobby is here to help the great Harry Potter sir move to his new room."

Harry smiled at the small and eager face. "Good morning Dobby and thank you for helping. I've got everything packed into the trunk and book bag, so there isn't much to move. I was just going to levitate it behind me and walk it there."

The house elf looked appalled. "Dobby will be moving it for Mister Harry Potter, sir!" He snapped his fingers and disappeared with the trunk and book bag.

"Well, that was easy" Harry chuckled. "Hey Dean, are you taking bets on how many trunks Malfoy has?"

"Oooh, good idea Harry!" Harry let the other teens argue among themselves whether Malfoy's trunks would number in the single or double digits and made his escape.

Hermione smiled at him in the Common room. "All set, Harry? Do you need any help?"

He smiled and held out his arms and she stepped in for a tight hug. "You better meet us for breakfast every morning so we get our 'Harry fix' to start the day" she whispered fiercely.

"No worries, Hermione. I'm not planning to give up that much time with my best friends.

Ron escaped from the bedroom and joined them. "Come on, mate. We'll walk you to your new rooms."

Dumbledore had selected family quarters midway between the Slytherin and Gryffindor dorms. "Slytherin-Gryffindor" Harry muttered to the portrait guarding the room. He and Draco would need to agree upon a new password.

Hermione and Ron looked around the room with interest. There were two brown stuffed chairs flanking a fireplace with a brown sofa facing the hearth. Empty bookshelves lined the wall on either side of the fireplace. A round table with four wooden seats made up the rest of the furniture. A door on the right wall was labeled "Potter" while a door on the left wall was labeled "Malfoy. On the far wall was another door, presumably to the shared bathroom.

He led them to the right door, which was warded to his magical signature. Inside, the stone walls were painted a warm gold. The four poster bed was the same type as the dorm rooms, covered in a cream spread accented in crimson and gold. A crimson rug covered much of the stone floor. A wooden desk and chair were against one wall, and a standing wardrobe stood open, already filled with Harry's clothes. His trunk was at the foot of his bed.

"It was a little more obnoxiously red and gold last night, but I toned the colors down a bit after Dumbledore showed them to us."

Hermione smiled and nodded. "This is very nice, Harry. And not so large that the other students will be envious, plus it uses the same type of student furniture. Dumbledore was making sure you weren't targeted by jealousy for the private room."

Ron looked at her surprised. "I don't think that many people would be jealous of a Gryffindor and Slytherin sharing quarters. But it is nice that you can do your homework alone if you want or use the table in the Common room if you don't use the House room."

"Actually, the quiet of only two students may make this a preferable site for homework" Hermione noted. "Of course, the Library is nice and quiet as well" she said with satisfaction.

Ron stepped through the connecting door and inspected the bathroom. "Two sinks, but only one shower and bath tub. So you'll have to coordinate when you shower, but that's not too bad. Although knowing Malfoy, you'll probably want to go first." He snickered "I'll bet he spends an hour getting ready every day, the ponce."

Harry chuckled warmly. "I'll let you know." He looked around the room. "I think I'll add some book shelves above the desk to make home work a little easier. Other than that, I'm satisfied."

Noises from the front announced that Draco had arrived. The Gryffindors stepped out into the Common room. Draco was accompanied by Pansy Parksinson, Blaise Zabini as well as Crabbe and Goyle.

"Welcome" Harry said inclining his head. "I was just showing Ron and Hermione around."

"Potter" Draco said with a slight smile. The smile remained but his voice cooled slightly as he nodded to Ron and Hermione. "Granger, Weasley. I was doing the same."

"Oi, Malfoy, out of curiosity, how many trunks did you need to move?"

Draco arched an elegant eyebrow. "Three. I still need to pick up a trunk that uses wizarding space. Why?"

"Just curious. Harry fit everything in one trunk and book bag."

"Only one?" He shook his head. "Obviously, someone needs to take you shopping, Potter."

Pansy perked up. "Shopping?" She evaluated Harry with renewed interest. "Now that might be fun."

Harry chuckled good-naturedly and held up his hands as if warding off danger. "Uh-oh. Why do I suddenly have visions of being a dress-up doll?"

Pansy grinned at his tone while Zabini snorted. "Run while you can, Potter."

"I take it you speak from experience? In that case, I will politely decline…or is that run like hell?" He winked at Pansy. "But thanks, Parkinson."

As Harry walked Ron and Hermione to the door, the Gryffindors missed the surprised look on the Slytherins face before they turned to enter Draco's room. "Ron, I'll see you later to talk about some practice strategies. Keep your fingers crossed that our new Beaters work out."

Ron nodded. "See you, mate. Good luck." Hermione gave Harry a hug and whispered "Come see us if it gets tough." They stepped out through the portrait and Harry returned to his room. He considered transfiguring something to be shelves but decided to call for Dobby instead.

The house elf popped in with a smile. "Mister Harry Potter sir! How may Dobby be helping the great Harry Potter sir?"

"I wanted to add some shelves above the desk, but didn't have anything to transfigure."

"Oh no need, Mister Harry Potter sir! Dobby is getting shelves and being right back!" He popped out and returned within minutes with two wooden shelves and wrought iron brackets. With a snap of his fingers, the brackets mounted themselves and the shelves were attached. Dobby looked around the room. "Would Mister Harry Potter sir like a tapestry for the wall?"

"Well let's see…are there any Quidditch tapestries?"

"Dobby will look, sir!" He popped out again, a house elf with a mission.

Harry chuckled and began unpacking some books and putting them on the shelves. He used the lower shelves for his school books and the upper shelves for his Quidditch and other personal books. The six Veela books from the Malfoy library went on the second shelf as well. He heard muffled laughter coming from Malfoy's room, and was pleased that the Slytherins were making it easy for the half-Veela. "Of course," he thought to himself, 'they could be laughing at me."

Satisfied, that his room was as complete as he needed (assuming Dobby found an appropriate tapestry), he returned to the sitting room just as Draco said good night to his House friends. Pansy Parkinson, paused and then returned to where Harry sat on the sofa.

She leaned down and spoke quietly. "Potter, we appreciate you helping Draco out. We will treat you and your friends with appropriate consideration. Her voice dropped to a low whisper "However, if you deliberately hurt Draco, no one, not even the Dark Lord, will ever find what's left of your body." She pulled back and gave him a brilliant smile before moving back to the door. With another smile and a small wave she said "Enjoy the new quarters you two!" and left with Zabini.

There was a small awkward pause as the two teens were left alone in their new quarters. Then remembering that they hadn't seen each other before now, Harry moved to the sofa facing the fireplace and sat down, then held out his hand palm up. "Do you need contact, Malfoy?"

The blonde looked at him impassively. "I do. I'll join you in a moment." He retreated to his bedroom, but returned quickly with a parchment. Sitting next to Harry, he offered him the parchment who accepted it with his left hand, but lightly grasped Draco's wrist with his right, pulling the blonde down onto the sofa.

Holding the fine linen paper, he glanced at it, but looked up puzzled at Draco when he saw it began with "Dearest Draco". The blonde explained "A note from my mother." Still confused, Harry continued to read at the other's gesture.

_Dearest Draco, _

_Thank you for your latest note. I was relieved to hear that Mr. Potter not only agreed to share quarters, but has been so understanding and amenable to accommodate your needs. It is difficult for others to understand the requirements of those with Veela blood, but to find someone so tolerant after your history of rivalry is truly remarkable._

_If you are moving in to your new quarters on Saturday, would you and Mr. Potter be agreeable to your father and me paying a brief visit on Sunday? We do not mean to intrude, Draco darling, but to offer your Mate the opportunity to ask any questions he may have, whether they be about Veelas or the Malfoy family. He must have a great many questions. Please Floo or send an owl to let us know._

_With love, _

_Mother_

Harry wondered whether the Slytherin showed him the note so that he would see the positive comments about himself and whether that was planned. But did it really matter? He decided that it was of little importance.

He wanted to say that he wasn't ready to accept seeing the Malfoys yet, then gave a mental snort. "So much for vaunted Gryffindor bravery. For how long will I avoid them?" Gathering his courage, he looked at Draco and said "Why don't we invite them for luncheon tomorrow? We can have the house elves prepare something and serve it here and have a discussion afterwards." Harry felt his _lowaar_ express their pride in his courtesy and maturity.

Even with the demonstrated maturity, he had to hide a smile when Draco was clearly surprised at the suggestion as well as grateful. "Severus' Floo is on the network. I'll use his to respond later this evening."

After mentioning his godfather, the blonde looked at Harry and hesitated briefly. The Gryffindor raised an eyebrow. "The article in Witches Weekly…I just wanted to express my condolences for the loss of your godfather." Harry's eyes closed briefly in pain, but he nodded.

"Thank you. I miss him." He swallowed against the tightness in his throat.

"I was troubled to learn that he was unjustly imprisoned for all those years without a trial. My mother was born a Black, cousin to your godfather, and even she believed the propaganda and didn't know that he was innocent."

Harry gave him a small tight smile. "Sirius was one of my father's best friends. He was also the only person to offer me the love and support of a family. If he hadn't been killed by Bellatrix, I would have lived with him as soon as his name was cleared."

Draco frowned. "I don't understand. Weren't you brought up with the Muggle side of your family? I thought that was where you went every summer."

Harry's face became impassive. "My Muggle relations didn't want to take me in and resented the fact that I was left with them. They told me that my father was an unemployed drunkard and that my parents died in a car accident, which is where I received my scar. They refused to admit that magic existed and I was punished for any accidental magic that occurred as I grew up."

Draco's appeared dumbfounded by that. "What did they do when your Hogwarts letter came?"

Harry tried to hide any emotion as he responded "They wouldn't give it to me. Finally Hagrid came and hand-delivered it, told me that magic was real and that I was a wizard. He's the one that let me know the truth about my parents and how they were killed."

He looked at Draco from under his lashes. "Hagrid was one of the first people that ever treated me with kindness. He gave me my introduction to the magical world by bringing me to Diagon Alley to buy my school supplies. When I first met you at Madame Malkin's, I had only learned hours before that I was a wizard. When you saw Hagrid outside and insulted him, you were slighting someone who had treated me better than almost anyone ever had in ten years." Draco's eyes closed briefly as he recognized the impact of his brusque comments five years earlier.

Harry sighed briefly and continued. "When it was time to go to Hogwarts, I had no idea how to get onto the platform 9 ¾ at King's Cross, but ran into the Weasleys. They were all very helpful and kind to a lost, naïve and lonely young boy. The twins helped me get my trunk on to the train, and Ron became my very first friend my own age. Later when you came into the compartment and offered me your friendship, your contemptuous attitude towards Ron reminded me of my bully of a cousin. That's why I turned you down."

Draco's face twisted with regret. "So if I had shown a little tolerance towards Weasley that would have made a difference?"

The raven-haired teen considered. "It depends on whether Ron would have shown the same tolerance, and he was still several years away from learning self-restraint." He offered Draco a wry grin. "I may love him like a brother, but I'm not blind to his faults. I can say that I would have been civil myself if you had been." He gripped the blonde's wrist more tightly. "We can't live in the past though, can we? What's done is done, and we go forward from here. So you invite your parents for luncheon tomorrow, and we'll ask the house elves to make something nice."

The blonde considered him and Harry thought he was going to ask more questions, but instead he nodded and said "I am certain they will accept the invitation. Thank you."

_

* * *

_

Lowaar = Indwellers

_Ghergo'ir = young one_

_Nafldask = grandmother_


	10. Luncheon with the Malfoys

**Chapter 10 – Luncheon with the Malfoys**

The sun had yet to peek over the horizon when Harry awoke. ""_The day's blessings to you, ghergo'ir_" chimed the cheerful _lowaar_.

"Bright blessings to you" Harry thought as a yawn claimed him. He groped for his glasses and stopped when his hand didn't find them where he expected. He grinned to himself as he remembered he no longer needed them and instead reached for his wand as the _lowaar_ sent him gentle reminders. "Oh" he realized. "New room, sharing quarters with Malfoy, right." He controlled his irritation with effort and stared at the ceiling. "And his parents are coming" he groaned and pulled a pillow over his face.

"_Ghergo'ir, I know we agreed to defer continuing your elemental magic lessons until you were settled into your new term, but perhaps those exercises would calm your mind and burn off your nervous energy_" suggested Ortinoth. The other _lowaar_ crooned their agreement.

Harry thought about it. He could use a focus for the morning to avoid dwelling on the coming rendezvous with the Malfoys. Once decided, he changed quickly into loose fitting clothing, spelled his mouth clean and quietly left the quarters. The Room of Requirement had proven that it could handle his magic and he made it his destination. Once on the seventh floor, he concentrated on the training room with the dummies he had used the day he had learned of being Malfoy's "chosen" and smiled when a warded room with practice dummies was provided.

As a Guardian Protector, Ortinoth led the instruction. "_You are most comfortable with Ixen or Fire, ghergo'ir. Most fire users find Thrae or Air a compatible magic. Let us see if you can summon it to your hand._"

Harry stood straight and focused on his hand, imagining a small whirlwind in his hand. With only a tendril of thought, the air over his hand began to spin. He increased the speed until he could see the miniature funnel the rotations caused. He looked at the practice dummy and sent the whirling air over to it. The dummy twisted as the air hit it but was not destroyed.

"_A good first attempt,_ _ghergo'ir_" praised Ortinoth. "_Over time, we will work with both rotating thrae and downburst damage in addition to using the thrae to either lift a target or to cushion a target as it falls_.."

The next hour was spent forming the air around the raven-haired teen into various forms. He also summoned fire and used the air to both spread the fire and then shield an area and removed the air to suppress the fire. "Wouldn't fire fighters the world over like to learn this" he thought with a grin of success.

"_Ixen and Thrae are your obvious strengths, ghergo'ir_" rang the bass of Ortinoth. "_We will work on Edar and Hesjing or Earth and Water once you have mastered your control of the other two. As for now_…" Harry dove into his mind in time to see Ortinoth's teasing grin. "_As for now, I will step aside for Charok._"

Harry raised an eyebrow as Charok's ringing baritone advised him to begin his stretching exercises. While Charok taught him Potions and good study habits, he was also the _lowaar_ that was training him in transformation. He felt a slight flutter in his stomach as he obediently began a full body stretch. Standing straight with his feet shoulder width apart and knees slightly bend, he bent forward at the waist and inhaled as he reached down to touch the floor. After he counted to fifteen, he exhaled as he returned to the standing position. He repeated that until Charok called for the second position.

He widened the distance between his feet, but kept his knees flexed, then rotated his waist and touched his left foot with his right hand. He returned to the standing position and repeated the motion by touching the left hand to his right foot. Charok had him repeat the stretch twenty times, alternating the sides until he deemed Harry ready.

"_Now ghergo'ir, stand tall and proud, remember that you are Juanth Darastrix. Picture your opsola in your mind in his natural form. See the sun play across his scales, the ridge on his skull, the muzzle, the powerful jaws._" The black dragon's silky baritone had a soothing almost hypnotic effect on the teen as he visualized Aironth in his natural form.

"_Look at him closely and see his eyes, with the golden iris filling the eye except for the vertical pupil. He showed you his eyelids. Look at each one carefully. See how the clear innermost lid protects the eye during flight, while the other two inner lids help keep the eye clean and protected_."

Harry felt the love he had for Airnoth surround and infuse him and sensed the devotion and encouragement of the _lowaar_ in his mind even as he continued to hear Charok.

"See _the wide flaring nostrils above his long powerful jaws filled with keen edged fangs and teeth_." Charok's silky voice whispered "_Let your magic flow, ghergo'ir; join your opsola in his form_."

Tendrils of light, color and power played over the human _iejir'deevdru _of the_ Juanth Darastrix. _He felt immersed in a warm constantly swirling pool of sensations. He had been focused on Aironth's fierce and formidable head at Charok's words, but his mind continued to play over his _opsola's_ form. The deep chest rippling with muscles; the powerful shoulders leading into the smooth and supple wings tipped with claws; the strong haunches that launched him into the air and the beautiful golden scales covering all but his wings.

Harry stumbled slightly at the increased weight on his back and face. "_Well done, ghergo'ir! This is the farthest you have come_" praised Charok. Harry conjured a full-length mirror and stared at himself.

His face was no longer human, but _Darastrix_ in appearance with a bony ridge on the upper part of the skull followed by a long muzzle set with wide nostrils. He attempted to grin and watched his mirror counterpart open a jaw of sharply pointed teeth. He opened his mouth wider and felt his jaw dislocate and drop open even wider. He closed it with an audible click as the jaw realigned itself.

His eyes were still green, but with the vertical pupil of the Clan. He blinked and saw the inner membranes. "I formed the eyes correctly this time!" Harmonized approval filled his mind from the _lowaar_.

He turned and noticed the nearly hidden ears, fitted closely to the skull so as not to interfere with flying. And…"Wings! I formed wings!" Laughter at his delighted exclamation didn't deter his enthusiasm. His shoulders seemed much larger and heavier, which he knew was needed to support the large wing muscles needed to fly. The wings were close to his body and with a few twitches and a little concentration he was able to unfurl them. He reached out a hand…"Claws! I was able to form the claws as well!" and gently stroked the wings. They were smooth and flexible, but felt curiously impervious; perhaps not quite invulnerable, but close.

Charok let him look his fill, which took close the better part of an hour, before starting the transformation back to his human form. Under the black dragon's instructions, he again allowed his magic to saturate his body and felt the warm pool swirl around him, restoring his human form.

"_Very well done, ghergo'ir. I am pleased with your progress_" rang Charok's warm baritone. You will soon be able to complete the transformation into your _Juanth Darastrix_ _form and soar the skies with us."_

"Has any close-kin ever reached beyond the size of an adolescent, _isohon'ir_?"

"_Not yet, ghergo'ir. Not yet."_ The silky baritone carried overtones of both amusement and promise. Harry looked into his mind and gave a deep bow of respect from child to elder, his hand pointing up to indicate the depth of his gratitude to his _lowaar_.

* * *

Harry whispered "Slytherin-Gryffindor" to the painting outside the entrance and made a mental note to discuss changing it with Draco.

The portrait had barely closed behind him before a wide-eyed Draco Malfoy barreled out of his room into the common area. "Where in Salazar's name have you been?"

Harry raised an eyebrow at the anxious and accusatory tone "Good morning, Malfoy. I'm surprised to see you up so early."

"I woke and found myself alone, with no idea where you had gone, if you were in danger, if you had…" The blonde abruptly snapped his mouth shut.

Ydraith brought a portion of "Veelas and their Mates" to his attention. "_Until the bond has been formally accepted, the Veela lives in a state of uncertainty, not knowing whether their Mate will accept or reject them. If the two are separated during this time, the Veela wonders whether the Mate has rejected the bond or whether there is a rival for the Mate's affections._"

"Thank you, _Nafldask_." Harry tried to control his irritation and understand that Malfoy wasn't necessarily in command of his emotions. But still, wasn't it enough that he had to live with the Slytherin without catering to his moods? He took a deep breath and tried to release his irritation.

"I should have left a note. I apologize." He laid a hand on his chest and gave a bow of apology. "I frequently use the early morning hours for my exercises before anyone else is awake. I was not rejecting you with my absence nor was I with anyone else." He offered an apology for the half-truth to his _lowaar_ who returned harmonies of understanding and acceptance. "I thought I would return before you even awoke."

The Slytherin's eyes ran over Harry, and the dark-haired youth was conscious of his wrinkled sweaty clothes, grateful that Charok had spelled the jumper away when he transformed. He wouldn't want to explain how wings had shredded it to the anxious Veela.

The blonde ran a hand over his face and straightened. "My apologies as well, Ha..Potter. I'm still not used to the Veela impulses and emotions."

Harry felt a prodding from his _lowaar_ and hid a grumble, but acquiesced. "Let's go ahead and use our given names, if you prefer. We are roommates after all."

He was rewarded with a brilliant smile by Draco and saw much of the tension ease from the slim frame. "Thank you, Harry."

"No problem. Do you mind if I take the bathroom first? I can be out in ten or fifteen minutes and would like to clean up."

Draco seemed to swallow hard before replying evenly "Be my guest. Would you like me to plan a menu for lunch?"

Harry stopped on the way to his room and gave the blonde a cheery smile. "Please do. I would probably put food groups together that don't belong and ruin everyone's meal."

A long hot shower relieved the few aches the transformation had left. Harry was surprised that changing bones and muscles had only left a few twinges, nothing more than a hard Quidditch workout left. Ydraith spoke up as the Healer. "_You shared blood and magic with Aironth during the adoption, ghergo'ir. Both his power and your own combine to help you change forms with minimal effort and pain."_

Harry smiled and felt a flush of both wonder and pleasure at how the _Juanth Darastrix_ did everything possible to help and support him. Did every child have such physical, mental and emotional support? Did every child feel so loved and treasured as he did? He stood still and basked in the waves of affection and encouragement that rolled over and through him from the _lowaar_.

After a few minutes, Ydraith prodded him with "_Dry off and dress, ghergo'ir. Your roommate will want the bathroom as well_." Harry chuckled and quickly brushed his teeth and ran a comb through his hair. He wrapped a towel around his waist and hollered "I'm done with the bathroom!" and headed back to his room, closing the door as he heard Draco open the door on the other side.

He dressed in black dragon hide trousers, formed from the shed skin of young Darastrix before they formed their scales in adolescence. Many of the close-kin made attire from it, as it was naturally heat, cold and magic resistant. He added the black dragon hide boots and the green dragon hide tunic with a stiff collar and silver embroidery. The tunic emphasized the broad shoulders he had acquired over the summer. The black belt with a large silver belt buckle of a dragon in flight with emeralds for eyes finished the look. He took a thin black leather band, pulled his hair back and fastened it, leaving only a few wisps of dark hair to cover his forehead. He pulled out an open black silk formal robe with an emerald green border and carried it into the common room. He assumed Draco would know whether it was needed or not.

He noticed a parchment on the table in Draco's handwriting and realized it was his proposed menu. It began with stuffed artichokes topped with an asiago sauce for an appetizer, portabella mushroom soup, followed by grilled salmon fillets with roasted redskin potatoes and fresh vegetables. Draco apparently recommended a Vosne Romanée wine to accompany the main course. He had a couple of different desserts written down including champagne and strawberry mousse, treacle tart with clotted cream, and a warm cinnamon and vanilla bread pudding.

Looking behind him to make sure Draco was still in the bathroom; Harry summoned a flame to his hand and tossed it into the fireplace. He adjusted the flames until a low and cozy fire created a soft ambience. He took his Herbology supplemental reading and sat in one of soft leather chairs flanking the hearth, and became absorbed in the uses of those plants.

He didn't notice Draco return to the room until he heard "Does the menu agree with you, Harry?" He looked up, trying to pull his mind away from the methods of growing the Argentinean Pteris plant to find the blonde leaning against his bedroom doorframe, his arms crossed lightly. He was in charcoal gray trousers with a very pale silken shirt that shimmered as the light caught it. His silky white blonde hair was flowing freely, no longer gelled into submission away from his face as he used to wear it.

Harry stood and the blonde's eyes widened slightly. Harry nodded to his robes over the chair. "I didn't know whether formal robes would be needed or not. I see you're not wearing them."

"If we were dining at the Manor, I would recommend them, but since this is a Sunday luncheon at the school, I think we can forego them. You look...fine as you are. Does the menu suit you?"

"It looks delicious." Harry gave a sly look at the Slytherin. "I noticed three desserts? Do you have a sweet tooth, Draco?"

"I've always been partial to sweets, but since I gained my inheritance, I've noticed I practically lust after them."

Harry chuckled and picked up his robe, returning it to the wardrobe in his room. When he returned, Draco was giving the menu to Dobby. He paused to watch their interaction, curious about why Dobby would respond to his former owner's son. The house elf was smiling in delight. "Yes Master Draco. Dobby is pleased to be having the kitchen prepare a special meal for you." The blonde grinned. "Thanks Dobby." The small house elf bowed and disappeared with a small _crack _leaving Harry curious about the visible positive relationship between the two.

Draco checked the time with a quick _Tempus_ spell. "My parents will be here shortly. I'll head down to the apparition point and escort them back." At Harry's nod, he smiled encouragingly at the dark-haired teen. "They're eager to get to know the real you, Harry. It will be fine."

Harry offered the blonde a wry smile. "I look forward to meeting the real Malfoys, as well."

After Draco left, Harry tried some meditation exercises to calm himself. He wasn't going into battle, nor was this supposed to be a luncheon of tricks and traps. And it certainly wasn't a "meet the future in-laws" luncheon!

As he waited, he thought about Dobby's pleasant interactions with Draco versus the angry and malicious relationship he remembered with Lucius Malfoy. In fact, the elder Malfoy's treatment of the small house elf was part of the reason he felt so much animosity towards the man.

Harry heard a mental snort from Azreth. "_The family were all in the Slytherin house, were they not?_"

"Yes, _iosta_. Why do you ask?"

"_Is not the Slytherin House where those with cunning and ambition land_?" Azreth mental voice carried overtones of amusement, causing Harry to reconsider what he had seen and been told.

He heard the portrait begin to move and made an abrupt decision calling "Dobby!"

The house elf popped into the room and smiled at the teen. "Yes, Harry Potter sir? How may Dobby be helping you today?"

Draco and his parents entered the room, both poised and elegant with their blonde hair and aristocratic features, and Harry pointed towards them. "Would you take our guests cloaks, Dobby?"

The little elf turned towards the newcomers and immediately cried "Master Malfoy! Madame Malfoy! Dobby is so pleased..." His voice faltered and he looked over his shoulder at Harry, who raised an eyebrow at him.

"I mean..." The house elf folded his arms and began in an altogether voice "You will not harm Mister Harry Potter..." His words halted again at Harry's snort of amusement. He looked at Harry and back at the Malfoys with wide eyes.

Ignoring the house elf for the moment, Harry laid a hand on his chest and bowed in the manner of the Clan, giving respect from one younger to those older. "Welcome Mr. Malfoy, Madame Malfoy. The day's blessing to you both."

Lucius inclined his head graciously. "Good afternoon, Mr. Potter. We are pleased to be here." His wife stepped forward and dipped in a slight curtsey. "The day's blessings to you as well, Mr. Potter."

"Thank you, Madame. Please…" Harry gestured towards the seating area. "…make yourselves comfortable."

The formalities completed, Harry dropped his eyes back to Dobby and fought to keep his face stern. "So...is there something of which I should be aware Dobby?"

Dobby turned wide-eyed between the Gryffindor teen and the Malfoys, his face anxious. Before he could inflict any harm on himself, Lucius Malfoy chuckled briefly. "No harm done, Dobby. You are excused."

Relief clearly visible on his face, Dobby gratefully said "Thank you, Master Malfoy" and disappeared with a loud pop.

Harry saw Draco grinning from his peripheral vision and shook his head slowly. "I was played like an ignorant yokel, wasn't I?"

"More like a Gryffindor, but yes" Draco admitted.

Harry sat in one of the wing chairs while Draco took the other; the senior Malfoys were already seated on the sofa facing the softly glowing fire. Harry raised an eyebrow at Lucius. "So you sent Dobby to me that year? He wasn't abused? Or freed?"

Lucius Malfoy reclined gracefully on the sofa, his white blonde hair was pulled back and tied with a leather band; his slightly triangular face appeared composed and slightly amused. In a silky tenor, he said approvingly "Bravo, Mr. Potter. There is a rather lengthy story to tell about that period."

Harry inclined his head politely. "Perhaps it should wait until after luncheon then, sir?" At the other nod of agreement, Narcissa asked about their first week of classes and they continued with bland topics until luncheon was ready.

The house elves had performed admirably, delivering a meal that even the Malfoys seemed to enjoy. Narcissa continued to be the one to lead the conversation. She smiled at the Gryffindor as if she shared a meal with former enemies regularly, asking "What are the goals of your studies, Mr. Potter" as they enjoyed the grilled salmon entree.

Harry paused and took a drink of his ice water to gather his thoughts. What did he want? He had agreed with Professor McGonagall to pursue the courses necessary to enter the Auror program the previous year, but was that his life-long ambition? While trying to explain the difficulty he had experienced adapting to the wizarding world to the Clan, he had become interested in making sure other children didn't experience the same problems he had.

He carefully returned his crystal goblet to the table. "I am currently taking courses that would permit me to enter the Auror program, ma'am, although that may be simply because it is expected of me. One of my friends says I have a "saving-people thing", which would be satisfied with that career. To be honest though, over the summer I became interested in how Muggle-born or Muggle-raised witches and wizards are introduced to the wizarding world and may want to focus my efforts on improvements there."

Lucius raised a refined eyebrow. "Indeed Mr. Potter? What are your thoughts about the Wizard-Muggle state of affairs?"

Harry met the older man's eyes squarely. "I think the wizarding world has failed to an unprecedented degree, sir."

Lucius' mouth twitched. "What led you to that conclusion, Mr. Potter?"

Harry took a bite of his grilled salmon and chewed slowly to give him time to consider his words. "I am a prime example, sir. I was raised with no knowledge of magic or the Wizarding world. At the very least, there should have been some form of annual contact, no matter how circumspect. Children's books, such as "The Tales of the Beetle Bard" should have been provided as a fictional but important introduction to the concept of magic and the wizarding culture. Once Muggle-born or Muggle-raised children reach Hogwart's age, I firmly believe that they should go to the castle one month before the start of the term and be immersed in what I would call Wizard Studies, providing a background in the customs, money, banking and government of the world they are entering, and a supplementary course should be provided for their first year."

He took another sip from his crystal goblet. "Where I grew up, we wrote with different tools. I had no idea how to hold or trim a quill and _no one_ explained or demonstrated it. I had no idea why one stirred a potion clockwise or counterclockwise. I didn't know the basic ways one could use magic in everyday life. I had never seen Floo travel and didn't know about Apparition. I had never even heard of house elves."

Harry met the older man's eyes again. "All of that could have been explained with children's books and a special introductory class before the term began. Instead, the Muggle-born and Muggle-raised are tossed out of the nest and the best they can hope for is not to crash too spectacularly." He took another bite and chewed delicately, swallowing before speaking again. "Is it any surprise with such a lack of information that children expect the wizarding world to operate the same as their own and to fight against the unfamiliar when it doesn't? So many problems could be avoided with prudent intervention in their formative years."

Lucius' eyes played over Harry's face for several long moments. "Mr. Potter, you surprise me. Many purebloods are offended by the boorish criticisms and perceived insults that we experience from Muggle-raised individuals. Our own children are repressed in their Hogwarts classes as the lessons are targeted to their slower Muggle-raised classmates, resulting in increasing frustration and resentment. You suggest that it is primarily a lack of understanding and preparedness that produces these rifts?"

Harry nodded cautiously. "For the most part, yes sir. Of course there will be exceptions to every rule, but try to put yourself in a Muggle-raised student's place. Or imagine what it would have been like if your son had been introduced to a non-magical world at the age of eleven and expected to excel with no foundation upon which to build. Would he have been like my friend Hermione? Memorizing copious amounts of information without necessarily understanding it?" He offered a silent apology to Hermione.

Draco gave a visible shudder. "I would prefer to forego that experience, thank you."

Harry nobly restrained himself from sticking his tongue out at the blonde teen. "Every culture has both advantages and disadvantages. Muggle-born have walked upon the surface of the moon and are exploring distant solar systems with their space craft. Wizards know how to heal what would be fatal injuries to a Muggle. Both wizard and Muggle cultures have great value."

Harry leaned forward towards the older man. "Mr. Malfoy, I am certain Malfoy Manor houses some incredibly beautiful and valuable tapestries." At the other man's nod, he continued. "Think of life as a rich, colorful and very valuable tapestry. Doesn't every thread woven into it add to the overall image and value? The colors of each thread may differ, the origin may vary, but when the artist blends them together, the overall image is improved. Try to imagine your most valuable tapestry heirloom as if it was created with only one or two colors. While the threads may be uniform and consistent, the overall tapestry wouldn't be nearly as valuable as the one woven with differing or even conflicting colors. It is the blending of the threads that creates the tapestry's beauty."

Deciding that he had offered enough of his thoughts, he turned to Narcissa. "I understand that you help oversee a variety of charities, Madame Malfoy. Would you tell me about them?" She smiled at the change of subject, but graciously began to explain the different charities she sponsored and why.

After the meal was completed and they had retired to the seating area in front of the fireplace again, Lucius met Harry's eyes. "I believe I owe you an explanation regarding your second year and Dobby, Mr. Potter."

Harry smiled and settled comfortably into his chair, assuming an expression of polite attention. "You have the floor, sir."

Dobby reappeared and poured the older Malfoys cognac, obviously brought from their own collection. At the nod of approval from Lucius, he bowed to the company and disappeared again. The older man took a deep breath and leaned forward slightly, his grey eyes met Harry's brilliant green eyes with pitched intensity. "Firstly, Dobby has been with my family for decades and is a valued and trusted member of the Malfoy household. I wanted Dobby here at Hogwarts as an added layer of protection for Draco. I was concerned that the Dark Lord was attempting to either find a new and permanent host or barring that, create a new corporeal form. Many families followed the Dark Lord only reluctantly, but others were quite eager in their support, and I was unsure of their children's affiliation. I wanted Draco to have security beyond the wards here at Hogwarts."

His gray eyes unfocused momentarily as he was caught in his own thoughts. With a slight shake of his head he continued "I knew the Headmaster would not permit a bonded house elf to be on site and that an invitation would have to come from him. Therefore, I had to put Dobby in a position where Dumbledore would willingly invite him. Thinking him to be a free elf would do it."

"So tossing him a sock wasn't giving him clothes? I assume it was because there was no intent to free him?"

Lucius quirked his lips in approval. "Precisely. In order to free a house elf, the Bond Holder must inform the elf that they are being discharged from the bond and must then hand the elf the clothing with the specific intent of freeing them." He smiled slightly. "Considering how they tend and care for our clothing, the bond might be broken inadvertently multiple times a day otherwise. It is all about the intent of the Bond Holder."

Harry frowned a little. "Why did he hold my mail and try to dissuade me from returning to school?"

"That was how he interpreted my instructions. I told him he was to warn you that something was going to happen at Hogwarts, warn you against attending and to make it believable. My intent was to pique your curiosity and interest, prompting your Gryffindor instincts to look for problems."

"I don't understand why you gave Tom Riddle's diary to Ginny Weasley that year. Did you know Riddle had hidden part of his soul in it?"

The shock on all of the Malfoys was too instant to be anything but genuine. Lucius was the first to vocalize. "It was a _horcrux_? Salazar's beard, no wonder he became insane. He split his soul and hid part in that diary?" The older Malfoy leaned back, thoughts obviously racing through his mind. "That explains so much. And considering how unbalanced he's become, he likely has more than one." He gave an involuntary shudder, and Narcissa placed her hand on his. His other hand automatically covered hers and they stayed that way for a moment.

He looked back up at Harry. "To answer your question, Mr. Potter, no, I did not know that Riddle had hidden a portion of his soul in the diary." He frowned and pursed his lips briefly. "The Dark Lord had given me the diary for safe-keeping before his death. I knew the Ministry was raiding homes of those that have practiced both Dark and Light Arts, and chose to remove some items from the Manor at that time. I decided to put the diary into the possession of the Weasleys. At best, Arthur would be embarrassed, but at least he would have it properly destroyed. It never occurred to me that a child of the Weasleys wouldn't immediately turn over an unknown item to her parents. The entire family is Gryffindor; who knew the daughter had some Slytherin in her? I never intended for the child to be injured and accept her life debt to you as my own."

Harry's eyes widened. Lucius Malfoy would voluntarily take on a Weasley life debt? But he didn't suggest it until now, so how much credence could he give the declaration? He took a deep breath and prepared for the question he wanted to ask the most.

"At the risk of violating basic guest courtesy, may I ask why you chose to follow Voldemort at all, sir?""

Lucius' grey eyes met his again. "Lord Voldemort is a sadist and a madman, no one can deny that. But I didn't meet Lord Voldemort at first, I met Tom Riddle and he was very compelling and charismatic. I understood and agreed with many aspects of his philosophy initially. I could see the problems that occurred with the infusion of Muggle-born wizards into society. Perhaps it was as you said and they were unaware and had no idea of the blunders they made. I also agreed with keeping the wizarding world strong and safe." He swirled the cognac in his glass and gazed at it absently.

"Even so, I would never have allowed myself to be marked like a _slave_. My father forced it upon me with no warning before I was of legal age. And only after that did the Dark Lord begin to twist and turn the ideals into a parody of what I supported. As Tom Riddle disappeared and Lord Voldemort rose, he attracted a different type of follower. Those that enjoyed the violence he now advocated. By then, I had a Mate and child more precious to me than mere words can possibly convey. Keeping my family alive and intact became my only objective."

"Why didn't you go to the Ministry for help?"

"A Slytherin doesn't approach someone for an alliance until they fully understand the proposed ally's strengths and weaknesses." At the puzzled expression, he continued "What would have happened if I had expressed my unhappiness with the Dark Lord to someone who was either firmly entrenched in his camp, easily swayed to join it, someone who would gossip where it could be heard by someone else, or someone who would find extortion value in my predicament? Putting my family at risk was not an option. An ally that could make protecting my family even more difficult was not practical."

Harry thought about what he had read of Veela and spent a few moments reviewing it with his _lowaar_. He looked at Lucius appraisingly. "So you built the reputation you have deliberately?"

A slight smile lit the older man's face with approval. "A very Slytherin deduction, Mr. Potter. Yes, I have been walking a very fine line between not befouling our Family with the Dark Lord's repulsive deeds while anonymously offering what protection I could to his targets. Between his first defeat and his rebirth, I deliberately crafted a reputation for being ruthless in business and unrelenting where the honor of the Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy was concerned. It gained my Family a measure of protection, and guarding my Family is my primary concern, Mr. Potter."

_

* * *

_

Ghergo'ir = Young one

_Lowaar = Indwellers_

_Ixen = fire _

_Thrae = air_

_Edar = earth_

_Hesjing = water_

_Juanth Darastrix = Elder Dragons_

_Opsola = father, sire_

_Iejir'deevdru = blood son_

_Isohon'ir = honored one_

_Nafldask = grandmother_

_Iosta = uncle_


	11. An Amused Accord

**Chapter 11 – An Amused Accord**

Although the luncheon and afternoon with the Malfoys went reasonably well, Harry was still relieved to bid them good bye. "Too many paradigm shifts" he muttered to himself and tried to ignore the brass-toned amusement of his _lowaar_. "Hush you" he grumbled. "I would like to see you handle years of one perspective attempt to morph into something totally different in a matter of hours." Laughter rang out in his mind and he forced his lips not to twitch in response.

After the teens were left alone, Harry suggested that they each spend some time in their House common rooms, to stay in touch with their House mates. He could see Draco's reluctance, but the Gryffindor felt the need to ground himself in the familiarity of his friends and House, so ignored the twinge of guilt he felt over the blonde's lack of enthusiasm.

Harry joined Hermione, Ron and Neville who were working on their Transfiguration essays and attempted to ignore the giggling leers from Lavender and Parvati.

Hermione glanced at the tittering girls and frowned in disapproval. "I'm sorry Harry" she offered. "I know you hate being the center of attention. It's just the whole 'Magical Veela chooses Hero as Mate" syndrome. It will eventually blow over."

Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I know 'Mione, it's just a bit intense. All I've ever wanted is a 'normal' life, but the universe seems to conspire against me."

"Harry?" Neville cleared his throat and waited for a nod of encouragement before proceeding. The shy teen dropped his voice to a low whisper. "What do your…_guests_….think of the situation?"

"They are currently amused with the situation. Although Ortinoth did suggest that perhaps the universe offered me a Veela mate to make up for other aspects of my life." He sighed again. "His parents came over for lunch today."

Harry glanced up, noting Hermione looked compassionate, Ron looked faintly disgusted and Neville wore a sympathetic expression.

Neville responded first. "That must have been slightly uncomfortable, although the Malfoys would never be anything less than a gracious guest."

Harry nodded slightly. "They are all being very gracious…a good word for it, Neville. They are polite and even surprisingly open, considering who they are." He thought about telling them about Dobby, but decided it wasn't important. "I learned that Lucius' father pretty much insisted that he take the Dark Mark before he reached seventeen and that Lucius himself objected to being marked as a slave. He also mentioned that he originally met Tom Riddle, not the insane madman that became Lord Voldemort. It was an interesting discussion."

Hermione frowned slightly in thought. "Does the family not support You-Know-Who then?"

"I think they are being as Slytherin about it as they can. Lucius called Snake Face a madman and is more concerned with keeping his Mate and child safe than anything else."

Neville nodded and at Harry's surprised looked added "A pureblood puts Family First above all else. When there are active Veela genes, it intensifies the response."

"Bloody Hell" Ron muttered, ignoring Hermione's automatic rebuke for the language. "As much as I hate to agree, you're right, Neville. His father would have absolute authority over him before seventeen and once Malfoy found his Mate…" Ron's voice trailed off as he thought through the situation.

Hermione interjected in a low whisper "I don't understand. What do you mean his father had absolute authority? How could he force him to be marked by You-Know-Who?"

Ron and Neville looked at her in surprise and then at each other. Neville nodded to Ron to explain. "Hermione, doesn't a Muggle parent have absolute control over their children?"

"Well, it depends on what you mean by absolute control. They have to abide by the laws, such as no child abuse. And I can't think of any parents who would force their child to be marked by a madman."

Ron shook his head. "In the Wizarding world, the parents have absolute control. They can bind their children in many ways whether the child agrees or not. Betrothal contracts are common among pureblood families and are made when the children are still infants. Apprenticeship contracts can also be made without the child's consent. In most families, the parent asks what the child wants, but they don't have to do so. I remember Bill telling me that several families approached my parents when Ginny was born to discuss potential family alliances through a betrothal and Ginny would have been bound by the terms of the contract if one had been arranged."

"Especially if it benefited the Family as a whole" agreed Neville. "Family first."

Harry tapped the feather of his quill against his lips. "Do you think it's even remotely possible that Lucius Malfoy's father would have bound him to Voldemort without his consent?"

"Abraxas Malfoy had a reputation as a somewhat harsh man" said Neville slowly. "And I believe it was his wife who had the active Veela gene, so he wouldn't have had the Veela instincts. If he thought it was in the best interest of his Family to align with the Dark Lord, he likely would have offered his son up as proof of his loyalty."

* * *

Harry lay quietly on his bed, replaying the conversations with the Malfoys in his mind. His _lowaar_ were conspicuously quiet as he considered the many revelations the day had provided. He dropped into his mind and looked at the _Juanth Darastrix _indwellers.

"What is your assessment of the Malfoys?" he prompted.

Ortinoth spoke first. "_Not yet, young one. We are here to advise, not make decisions for you. Tell us what you think first._"

Harry groaned and rubbed the back of his neck, trying to ease some of the tension out. "The Malfoys live by their own Family laws. By our ways, they permitted Voldemort to prey on people weaker than himself who had no chance to fight back; Muggles and half-bloods. However, they are not _Juanth Darastrix_, they are part Veela. And Veela put their Mates and Families above all else."

He paced within the confines of his mind. "I grew up on a cupboard, barely fed and treated as the Dursley's personal slave. If I worked hard, didn't talk back and kept out of sight as much as possible, I survived."

"The Malfoys grew up in wealth and luxury, but with their own rules and criteria for survival. If Lucius can be believed, his father, _his own sire_, forced him to be branded as a _slave_ before he achieved his Veela inheritance and found his Mate. His father wasn't a Veela and while he had his own perspective of "Family first", he viewed his own son as a tool to be used rather than a child to be cherished."

He paused and looked at his _lowaar_ with a troubled face. "What type of father forces his son into a life of servitude?"

Ydraith murmured softly "_Indeed, and how would that action warp a young and impressionable mind?_"

Harry nodded at her. "The Malfoys have worn masks their entire lives, employing numerous and subtle manipulations to not only survive Voldemort, but to build power in the pureblood society. This type of action probably is behind many of those masks. Their public mask is one of cold ruthlessness, which does make others pause before opposing them. That very ruthlessness is part of the protection they employ for their Family."

He paced back and forth as he tried to verbalize his thoughts under the watchful eyes of his _lowaar_. "I don't agree with many of the Malfoy choices and I'm still struggling with the years of animosity towards Draco and his parents, but I think I can at least understand them better after today." He turned to look at his _lowaar_. "What have I missed?"

Ortinoth moved forward and draped his arm around Harry's shoulders, then pressed a kiss on the top of his head. "_Very well reasoned, ghergo'ir. We all make choices and decisions based on our history and upbringing. You learned to 'work hard, not talk back and keep out of sight' growing up. Lucius learned to put his Family first in all things and obey his sire. Someone raised differently may have chosen to defy his father and accepted death rather than be branded as Voldemort's slave or even to regard the Dark Mark as a badge of honor rather than enslavement."_

Ydraith picked up the conversation. _"Have you considered your own personality in the formula, ghergo'ir? Your friend Hermione describes you as having a "people-saving thing". Among the Juanth Darastrix, you seemed destined towards the Way of the Guardian, either as a protector or perhaps a healer." _She smiled at Trieth's chuckle at the blatant attempt to influence their _ir'svaust'waph. "You automatically try to help and protect others, while the Malfoys automatically try to protect their Family. Can you find a compromise? Will they accept your inclinations and can you accept theirs?" _

Harry twitched his mouth into a wry smile. "I guess that's what the next few weeks will help identify. Merlin, will my life ever be easy?"

Azreth snorted at him in amusement. "_You would be bored too quickly, ghergo'ir. And speaking of Merlin, I recall that his protégé having many of the same concerns."_

The teen paused and slowly raised wide eyes to Azreth. "Merlin's protégé? You mean the Arthur Pendragon of legend? Are you saying you _knew_ Arthur and Merlin?"

Brass, baritone and chiming laughter erupted from the _lowaar_. "_Do you remember how long we lived, ghergo'ir? Merlin or Myrddin Wyllt as we knew him,_ _was an excellent conversationalist with a dry and occasionally wicked sense of humor_." Azreth tipped his head and looked at their outdweller. "_You do have quite a bit in common with young Arthur, now that I contemplate it."_

Harry blinked. "Me? I have something in common with Arthur? The King of Britain?" His voice squeaked a bit at the end.

Azreth nodded and couldn't restrain a chuckle as Harry's voice rose in disbelief. "_I never considered until now how much alike your circumstances were. Both of you were raised in obscurity with no idea who you really were. Both of you were treated as servants while others in the family lived in comparative luxury. Then while you were yet children, each of you learned abruptly that you were more than you had ever known and that each of you had the world relying on you."_

Charok nodded, adding his own comparison. "_Both of you had an old wizard mentor, well respected by their people. Both of you were children of prophecy and destiny. Arthur was to unite the lesser kingdoms into one nation while you were to free your nation from a Dark Lord."_

Ydraith interrupted, her voice somewhat chilly. "_There is a difference. Myrddin watched over young Arthur. While he wanted him to learn humility in order to become a wise and compassionate sovereign, he made sure that Arthur had a good and decent childhood. As he grew, Myrddin offered him advice and support. Once Arthur wielded Excalibur and found his destiny, Myrddin kept no secrets from him." _

"_Dumbledore wanted to protect our ghergo'ir from much of wizarding society as well keep him unassuming, but once he placed him with the Dursleys, he never verified that Harry was safe and well. When he needed assistance, Dumbledore kept things from him or phrased his advice as riddles, causing him to make more mistakes as he attempted to muddle through. Young Arthur won in great part because of Myrddin's support and guidance. Our ghergo'ir survived as long he has almost in spite of Albus Dumbledore._" The last two words were almost spit from her mouth as if poison.

Harry blinked in surprise. While the Clan had questioned him over the summer about his upbringing, they had typically declined to comment on the actions of others, only to say that young should be treasured and cherished. To hear what amounted to ringing condemnation from Ydraith was unexpected.

Ydraith's eyes softened as she laid a hand on her chest and bowed from the waist to Harry, offering a full apology from one family member to another. "_Forgive this old one, ghergo'ir. My prejudices should not contaminate your perspective._"

The teen bowed in response, crossing his arms and resting his hands on his shoulders as he offered his respect of _autgabin_ to _nafldask_, and lowered his eyes in deference. "Your wisdom is welcome and respected, Nalfdask."

* * *

Harry and Draco were chuckling as they approached the Great Hall for breakfast where their friends were waiting for them. Narcissa had shared some of the pranks Draco had played on his tutor during luncheon the previous day, but Draco regaled Harry with the tricks she never learned about, leaving the Gryffindor laughing loudly as they came in earshot.

"How could he have believed the note though, Draco?" Harry gasped.

Draco's smirk was in full force. "I was a precocious lad with full access to the Malfoy library. I found a charm that changed the handwriting, of course."

"Of course" Harry snickered. He paused as he realized Hermione, Ron and Neville were on one side of the Great Hall's doorway, while Pansy Parkinson, Vince Crabbe, Greg Goyle and Blaise Zabini were on the opposite side.

"Good morning" he said cheerfully to both groups. Nodding to Draco he added "See you in class" before holding his arm out for the ladies to proceed him into the Great Hall.

"The twins would appreciate some of Draco's pranks" he said to Ron, holding back a snicker at the devious nature of a young Draco's revenge towards a smarmy tutor.

Ron kept him entertained with some of the new products coming out soon from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, the twins highly lucrative joke shop in Diagon Alley.

Harry didn't pay much attention to the Owl Post when no letters came his way, and even breathed a sigh of relief that his latest round of letter writing was apparently done. He ignored the students buying the Daily Prophet, as he found the publication beneath contempt after the lies it had printed over the years. Unfortunately, he heard Hermione's muttered "oh no" as she read the front page of her own newspaper.

"Please tell me that comment wasn't on my behalf, Hermione." She glanced up briefly and the look on her face made him close his eyes. "OK, how bad is it?"

The brown haired girl passed her newspaper over to him.

"_**Boy-Who-Lived Claimed as Veela Mate" by Rita Skeeter**_

_In a shocking revelation, this reporter learned that The-Boy-Who-Lived has become romantically involved with Draco Malfoy, heir to the House of Malfoy. Like many ancient pureblood families, the Malfoys have Veela ancestry; the younger Malfoy inherited Veela blood from both his father Lucius and his mother Narcissa (Black) Malfoy. He reached his inheritance this summer and identified Harry Potter as his True Mate within days of the teens returning to Hogwarts for their sixth year. _

"_It was definitely a surprise for Harry" related a close friend. "He wasn't interested in blokes before. But when he discovered that denying a Veela its Mate usually resulted in the Veela's death, he agreed to see if he and Malfoy could work something out."_

_Anonymous sources related that the two teens notified their Houses at the end of the week, and moved into family quarters at Hogwarts this past weekend. "They were rivals throughout the last five years, especially when they were both Seekers of their House Quidditch teams" a close friend of the boys said. "However, Malfoy's Veela choice turned that around." _

_What impact will this have on the conflict with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? Will the younger Malfoy become the second most wanted target of the Dark Lord, just behind his Mate? Will Mr. Potter re-evaluate his position on pureblood policies as a result of his liaison with Mr. Malfoy? Obviously, many eyes will be scrutinizing the teens over the upcoming months._

Harry cursed fluently under his breath and then glanced over towards the Slytherin table. Silver eyes met his own and a brief movement indicated they could discuss it after breakfast. He gave a nod of agreement and handed the paper back to Hermione.

Her sharp eyes hadn't missed the nearly imperceptible non-verbal conversation between the young men, and she had to lift her teacup to her mouth to hide her grin.

Draco and Harry had different classes for the first lesson of the day, but met up for Transfiguration later in the morning. Several class mates had teased him about the newspaper article, but Harry kept a dry smile on his face and ignored the needling. Learning to control his temper had been a large part of his summer with the Clan.

Harry waited outside Transfiguration for Draco. They chatted briefly about Quidditch until they moved out of earshot of others and then Harry muttered "Will your father be safe with that article being published?"

The blonde's eyes widened slightly. "You're concerned about my father?"

Harry nodded once sharply. "What will Voldemort do when he sees that?"

A brief smile played across the Slytherin's lips. "You never fail to surprise me, Harry. I also owe you an apology. We should have discussed this when my parents were here yesterday."

Harry raised an eyebrow briefly. "As soon as you said we could share quarters but before the announcement to our Houses, my father sought an audience with the Dark Lord. I hope you don't mind, but he implied that your relationship with Dumbledore was less than perfect and suggested that over time you might be swayed in your beliefs." At Harry's hard look, Draco smirked. "Think like a Slytherin, Harry. By the time the audience was completed, the Dark Lord said we had until the end of the school year to use the Veela bond to turn you towards his side. That essentially means we bought some time and you won't be targeted before then."

The Gryffindor's mind raced through the implications and a slight smirk appeared on his own lips. "Perhaps I can discuss staging a disagreement with the Headmaster in the future." Green eyes met silver and met an amused accord.

_

* * *

_

Lowaar = indwellers

_Ir'svaus' waph = outdweller, one who lives _

_Ghergo'ir = Young one_

_Autgabin = Grandson_

_Nafldask = Grandmother_


	12. A Unicorn Boon

**Chapter 12 – A Unicorn Boon **

Tuesday found Hermione, Ron and Neville waiting outside the Great Hall for breakfast as Harry and Draco approached. Before Harry could comment, Hermione said cheerfully "Good morning gentlemen. We wanted to wish you well at the Slytherin table, Harry." She looked at Draco with a slight smirk and added "We look forward to reciprocating on Thursday, Draco."

Draco looked at the three Gryffindors and an answering smirk reached his own lips. Instead of answering her, he turned slightly to Harry and said "Your friends are showing unquestionable Slytherin qualities, Harry." At Ron's offended look, Draco continued "I approve."

"Oi, no need to be insulting Malfoy" the redhead muttered as Neville hid a chuckle. "See you in class, Harry" the dark-haired teen said, ushering the other two towards the Gryffindor table.

Harry and Draco continued to the Slytherin table. "You approved, did you?" Harry asked with quiet amusement.

Draco raised an elegant eyebrow. "Of course. A visible show of strength and an overt threat that anything that happens to you at the Slytherin table will be reciprocated when I'm at the Gryffindor table." He tilted his head as they approached two open seats. "Considering they are Gryffindors, perhaps it was meant as a subtle threat?"

To the right of the open seats were Crabbe and Goyle, across were Zabini and Parkinson. Theo Nott and Millicent Bulstrode next to Pansy. To Draco's right was an empty seat before the Seventh Year students.

"Let me guess...everyone is sitting in their respective position of power?" Harry asked in an amused undertone to Draco.

"Of course" the blonde returned arrogantly. "Would you expect anything less?"

Before Harry could answer, Zabini said quietly "Good morning Draco, Potter."

Draco inclined his head graciously as Harry gave a slight bow and returned "Good morning Zabini. Please call me Harry."

The dark-skinned teen nodded once. "Blaise." The food appeared in front of them, and they started to fill their plates.

As Pansy ladled scrambled eggs on her plate, she smirked slightly. "Good morning Draco, _Harry_." At the emphasis on his first name, Harry returned a polite smile, inclining his head slightly. "The day's blessings to you, Pansy" and was pleased at her momentary look of surprise, immediately replaced with an appraising glance.

Harry took some toast and reached for the marmalade, surprised when Crabbe pushed it closer with a muttered "Day's blessings, Potter." His _lowaar_ immediately took interest in the greeting as Harry responded "Thank you and bright blessings to you, Crabbe."

As he spread the marmalade over his toast, he withdrew momentarily to his mind to question his _lowaar's _interest. "_Very few use the old courtesies any longer. It is surprising to find one you consider dim-witted to recognize and use the form_" Ydraith commented.

Harry considered. "I should remember not to judge by appearances. He is from an old pureblood family and was likely trained in the old ways."

He returned his attention outward as Draco put some bacon on his plate. "You need more protein" the blonde responded at Harry's questioning glance.

"Hey now, I've filled out quite nicely from last year" Harry answered with mock resentment. Draco let his eyes run slowly down and back up his frame and the dark-haired teen fought a blush at the surprising action. "So you have" was the blonde's only comment, although his lips curled up as he turned his attention back to his own plate.

Millicent Bulstrode spoke up, her eyes hard and her voice somewhat strident. "So tell us, Potter..." Harry looked up, meeting her eyes politely. Pansy made a subtle but sharp movement with her hand which the other girl ignored. "What makes you think you have what it takes to be a Slytherin's mate, much less a Veela's?"

Harry felt Draco tense beside him and nudged the blonde's leg with his own as he offered the Slytherin girl a smile. "Actually, as the supplicant, isn't it Draco that needs to demonstrate that he has what it takes to keep me interested?" Millicent's eyes narrowed slightly as Harry turned to Draco, feeling somewhat mischievous. He would probably regret it, but he still said with a hint of laughter in his voice "So tell me, Draco, do you think you have what it takes to keep me interested day after day?"

The barest twitch of Draco's lips let Harry know he was going to regret the question as the blonde leaned back and allowed his eyes to once again run over Harry before drawling "I can't say that I'm too worried about the days _Harry_, but I'm looking forward to keeping you interested night after night after night."

Brass-toned laughter erupted in his mind overlaying the laughs at the table. "_I like this one_" snickered Ortinoth. "_He's a keeper_" agreed Ydraith.

"Hush you randy _tilsins_" Harry muttered as he fought the color threatening his cheeks. He strove for a nonchalant tone as he responded to the Veela, ignoring the still chortling Slytherins. "Humble and modest, I see."

"Just confident" the blonde responded with a wink.

The Slytherins enjoyed Harry's embarrassment, as he shook his head in amused tolerance. He had set himself up, so had to accept the consequences. To his surprise, Crabbe offered him respite when the large teen said "Should we expect a lot of mail this morning, Potter?"

Harry turned and looked at the heavy-set teen quizzically before he remembered and groaned, covering his face. "Yesterday's article, right." He sighed. "Who sets up the bets at this table? Put me down for a sickle on over 25 owls with at least three howlers."

Theo Nott grinned and reached into his book bag for parchment and quill. "Place your bets, ladies and gentlemen." The next several minutes were spent as the Slytherins called out their bets on how many owls and howlers Harry should expect.

To his surprise, Draco added "Put me down for 9 howlers for myself." He met Harry's eyes and smirked. Harry returned the look and responded "Put me down for 12 howlers for Draco."

Even as Nott attempted to finish the bets, wings could be heard approaching. Most of the other tables hadn't paid attention to the Slytherin's betting and while they may have noticed that there were more owls than usual, there weren't so many as to inspire neglect of their breakfasts. Harry sighed as he saw the flock of owls approaching him. To his surprise, at least a dozen Slytherins helped gather the mail being delivered, but he realized they were likely keeping count. That was proven as the howlers were destroyed after Nott nodded that he had marked for whom it was delivered.

To his surprise, Harry received an even three dozen pieces of mail and chuckled as Marcus Flint gloated at winning that pool. Draco received 11 howlers, so neither he nor Harry won that bet. He was surprised at Crabbe's smug look and realized the burly teen had correctly predicted Draco's Howler count.

Harry quickly sorted the mail into two piles; one for people he knew and one for strangers. He supposed that he would adapt his previous form letters to respond to the latest article. He smiled as he recognized letters from several of the Weasleys as well as Remus Lupin. He was about to open one when he heard people begin to stand. He looked up to find Millicent Bulstrode giving him a cold glare, before she turned away.

"I don't think you'll have time to read them, Harry" Draco murmured as he nudged his Mate. "But you have History this morning, don't you? Reading your letters should help keep you awake at least."

The Gryffindor grinned at the Slytherin. "Good point." He suddenly realized that while they had been sitting next to each other, there had been no direct contact yet that day and reached out to hold the blonde's wrist. Draco's form immediately released tension that Harry hadn't realized existed and he mentally reproached himself. He knew the Veela needed regular physical contact!

He become conscious of Crabbe and Goyle waiting patiently behind them and murmured "All right, Draco?" To his surprise, the blonde rested his hand on Harry's for a moment and then nodded, reluctantly standing. As they parted at the Great Hall entrance to go their separate ways, Draco said quietly but with a slight question "See you at lunch."

Harry smiled reassuringly. "See you at lunch." He inclined his head to the other two teens behind the blonde. "Crabbe, Goyle." They nodded in return. "Potter." He slung his book bag over his shoulder and headed to History.

* * *

Professor Binns was indeed as dull as usual and eventually his monotone lecture caused him to turn to his letters. Molly Weasley had sent Harry a note two days after Harry let his friends know that Draco had selected him. Her letter had been full of support and encouragement, with only the slightest hint of regret that Harry wouldn't "officially" be a part of the family, but she would always consider him her seventh son. He smiled as he opened this letter.

_Dear Harry, _

_I was pleasantly surprised to find the latest article from the Daily Prophet was less harmful than many of their stories are. At least it didn't cause me to send them a howler, unless of course you want me to Harry dear. _

_Ron says you've settled into your new quarters and that young Draco is behaving very civilly, which of course one would expect. If you ever need someone to talk to, just let me know. Otherwise, I'm planning to see you this Christmas. Please let Draco know that he is also welcome._

_Love, _

_Molly Weasley_

Harry chuckled and fully expected the Weasley matriarch to knit Draco a Slytherin green jumper for Christmas. He wondered if the blonde would wear it, so as not to offend Harry's foster mother. Still grinning at the image, he turned to the next Weasley letter.

_Hi Harry!_

_How is our silent partner doing with all the muss and fuss being reported in the Daily Gossip? We hope ickle Harrykins is playing nice with his new friend!_

_We've had an idea for a new line and preliminary interest indicates it would provide a high return on investment; miniature Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy dolls with complete clothing lines; school robes, Quidditch uniforms, dress robes... Just think of the potential accessory possibilities!_

_Much love and pranking, _

_Gred and Forge_

Harry groaned and hit his head on his desk, gaining the attention of his fellow students, although Professor Binns continued droning on with little awareness other than the Goblin War being described. Gred and Forge would be happy to make those dolls and he wouldn't be surprised if they became popular. He wondered what he could do to distract them…maybe Aironth landing in Diagon Alley would redirect their attention. He heard the _lowaar_ snicker in his mind as he visualized that occurring.

Eventually, he turned to the letter from Remus Lupin. He hadn't received a response to his last letter and didn't know how the older man was feeling. Harry was concerned that Remus held him responsible for Sirius' death and hesitantly broke the seal on the letter.

_Dear Harry, _

_I hope this letter reaches you and you are willing to read it. I was very concerned when my letters came back unopened over the summer, but thought perhaps that you needed to grieve alone._

_Do not believe for one moment that I hold you responsible for what happened at the Ministry of Magic. Many people were responsible, including Sirius himself, but you were not. Sirius was an adult, at least so he insisted. He made the choice to go to the Ministry and he made the choice to fight and taunt Bellatrix. Voldemort was the one that deceived you and Bellatrix was the one that caused him to fall through the veil. A young teenager, especially a Gryffindor, would easily fall for such a Slytherin ruse. I have no doubt that Sirius will visit me in my dreams to demand that I_ _prank you wickedly if you believe anything else, cub._

_Although I was surprised to hear that Draco Malfoy's Veela genes were active and that he identified you as his True Mate, it was not a heinous surprise. Yes, there is a lot of history between you and the Malfoys, but a great deal changes when creature blood comes to the surface. My own lycanthropy has resulted in me making decisions about people that I may not have otherwise made. The wolf in me has its own perspective at times, as I'm sure Malfoy's Veela does as well._

_If you choose to accept the bond, I have no doubt that you will have a faithful and devoted lifetime companion. However, the acceptance must be what you want, not what anyone else thinks you should or should not do. Whatever you choose, you have my full and unconditional support._

_If you would like me to visit, just let me know when your next Hogsmeade weekend is, and I'll meet you there. _

_Affectionately, _

_Moony_

Harry felt himself choking back the tears as he read Moony's absolution of his guilt in Sirius' death as well as his assurances of affection and support. He immediately felt waves of encouragement from his _lowaar_ and stopped to let it wash away the pain of Sirius' loss. He hadn't realized that Remus would send him letters after he left the Dursleys, and of course no owl would find him. He felt guilt well up for not having thought about the impact of potentially unopened letters on the older man; but then he hadn't expected the man to write. He re-read the letter and then became lost in his memories of Sirius and the Marauders for the remainder of the class, only coming back to himself as the other students packed up and began filing out. He shook his head and began gathering his things.

"Harry, are you all right?" The soft and slightly breathless voice surprised him as he turned to find Draco kneeling beside his chair.

"Draco? What are you doing here? What do you mean, am I all right?" Harry looked at the blonde's concerned face in surprise.

Silver grey eyes searched his face and finally the other teen leaned back on his heels. "I felt overwhelming sadness in the midst of class and had no reason for it. I...I thought perhaps it came from you."

Harry looked at him in surprise. "_Veela and Their Mates_" did describe that type of bond forming between mates, but as he hadn't accepted Draco yet, he hadn't expected it. "_Perhaps as the Veela, his bond with you begins prior to or perhaps regardless of your acceptance_" suggested Ydraith. He supposed that was possible.

"I had a letter from Remus Lupin..." he began.

"Professor Lupin? The DADA instructor from Third year? And he upset you?" Draco's face hardened in anger.

Harry laid his hand on the other teen's arm. "No, Remus is like a second godfather to me. I..I thought he might blame me for Sirius' death, but he doesn't and he was adamant that I not blame myself." He looked down. "I didn't realize how much I needed him to say that."

Draco laid his hand over the one on his arm. "Would you like to talk about it? Do you want to go back to our quarters?" He looked around at the empty classroom. "I think the next class will be coming in soon."

The Gryffindor flushed in embarrassment. "I'm OK, Draco, but thank you. I appreciate it." He was surprised that he did appreciate it. Draco's support felt like the unconditional acceptance offered by the Clan rather than the inquisitive support of Hermione who wanted to understand everything about a situation or the occasionally judgmental backing of Ron. He withdrew his hand and finished gathering his belongings and then turned to offer the blonde a smile.

"How did you get here just as class was getting out" he asked as they exited the room. Crabbe and Goyle were waiting outside the room with Crabbe holding Draco's book bag. The larger teen offered the bag to Draco and then smirked at the Gryffindor.

"You would have thought he was on his broom, he moved so quickly. Didn't even stop for his things." He stopped teasing when Draco narrowed his eyes slightly.

Harry intervened quickly "You have Arithmancy now, right? I should have taken that. Or Ancient Runes. I think I'm going to study that one independently. I could kick myself now for not taking it." He offered the three Slytherins a smile. "We better get moving or we'll be late. I'll see you at lunch." He took a step away and then turned back. "Thanks again, Draco." Without looking back, he hurried to his next class, vaguely aware that his _lowaar_ were discussing the Veela's appearance at the back of his mind.

* * *

After classes were done for the day, both Harry and Draco returned to their quarters. While Draco began to work on his Arithmancy homework, Harry brought his Firebolt and broom repair kit into the common area and began dismantling it. He straightened and waxed every sorghum stalk. It was a several hour process to repair and wax each stalk before winding and securing the bristles to the wood. He was only a quarter of the way done before pointing out that it was dinner to Draco, who was too deeply engrossed in his studies to notice.

Draco stood and stretched the kinks out of his back, after being bent over his work so long. He looked at the untidy heap of broom parts and chuckled. Quidditch players took care of their brooms after every game, but this type of thorough dismantling and repair occurred only a few times a year.

"Do you think you'll be finished by your practice tomorrow, Harry?"

The Gryffindor ran his hand through his hair and grinned wryly. "I should have it half-done before bed, which leaves me time after classes to finish it up before practice. I hope you don't mind the clutter."

The blonde smirked. "I can't complain when I'm planning to do the same thing next week."

Once they arrived at the Great Hall, Harry greeted his Gryffindor friends before heading to the Slytherin table. They took the same seating arrangements, with Draco obviously in the highest ranked seat of the Sixth years, with a blank seat before the Seventh year students. Again, Blaise was across from Harry with Pansy next to him, and Crabbe and Goyle next to Harry.

Harry glanced around at Draco's friends, meeting the eyes of each briefly before saying graciously "Good evening and the evening's blessings to you". He was somewhat surprised that the purebloods all responded with "Evening blessings", remembering his introduction to the phrases.

_As he entered the seating area from his personal chambers, a deep melodious tone "The days blessings to you, sia'deevdru." It was his first morning with Aironth, and he was both bashful and excited._

"_Good morning, Aironth. What is sia'deevdru?"_

_The tall man laid his arm around the teen's shoulders and drew him into the room, steering him to the eating area. "It means 'my son', Harry. You are blood kin to my adopted son and you are part of my family. I hope the term is not too presumptuous?"_

_The dark-haired teen blushed slightly. "I like the idea of having family, sir." Aironth's arm around his shoulder, squeezed slightly and Harry hastened to add in his embarrassment "The days blessing...is that a Clan greeting?"_

_He was rewarded with a warm smile. "It is a form of etiquette and courtesy that was popular before we left your realm. Greetings were always offered when one met someone for the first time that day, or when joining together for a time of eating and fellowship. Offering a blessing of the day or evening, meant one trusted that the recipient would be healthy and protected. Responding with 'bright blessings' meant a desire for health and happiness._

_Harry received another squeeze to his shoulders before he was released to take his seat. Aironth moved across from him. He wasn't used to others looking at him with such unguarded acceptance and warmth and was embarrassed. He certainly hadn't done anything to merit such approval._

"_The Clan learned over time to welcome and use courtesies to help ensure civility and consideration towards everyone was assured." He gestured towards the fresh fruit as Harry only had bread and eggs on his plate. "Do you prefer other fruit? We can provide other selections."_

_Harry blushed and spooned the mixed cut fruit on his plate. "This is fine, sir. I never got in the habit of eating fruit while living with my relatives."_

_The warmth faded slightly. "I think you never got in the habit of eating well or regularly Harry. I will never cease to regret not coming sooner to ascertain your health and well-being. I knew how eagerly your parents awaited your arrival and failed to consider that they might not be there to raise and care for you." He waved away Harry's objections. "I hope you will bear with me if I appear over-protective of you for some time. I have much to heal in both your mind and body, sia'deevdru. When I offer you 'blessings', I take that comment quite seriously."_

Harry smiled at the memory of his _opsola's _gentle protectiveness. He looked covertly around at the Slytherin students and wondered if they would be able to see the gentleness in a being as powerful and dangerous as a mature _Juanth Darastrix_.

* * *

As he put his supplies away for the night, Harry was pleased that he was nearly three-quarters done with the broom refurbishing. He wouldn't be rushed now before tomorrow's practice.

Draco looked up from the book he was reading. "Giving up for the night, Harry?"

The dark-haired teen nodded and hid a yawn. "I only have to rewrap the stalks and polish the handle before practice. I'm going to get some sleep. Good night, Draco." He smiled and nodded at the blonde before heading to his room. He undressed quickly and was asleep in minutes.

Harry awoke feeling as if he had been shaken awake and looked around in confusion, expecting to see someone nudging his shoulder.

A mental tickle floated across his mind shields, giving the impression of familiarity. He dove into his mind and looked at his lowaar, all of whom were looking gravely concerned.

Ortinoth spoke first, surprising Harry with his "_Open your mind, ghergo'ir. Do you not recognize the mental signature?_"

Harry dropped his shields, replying "It felt familiar, but I did not recognize who it was."

A distant mental voice gave the impression of a bassoon. "_Harry Potter, wizard, student of Hogwarts…and close-kin to the Juanth Darastrix_." Harry blinked in surprise as he recognized the mental cadence and inflection. _"We reserved the right to claim a future boon, dragon-kin." _The voice paused.

Harry projected his response flavored with deep respect. "You did, Honored One. I am at your service."

"The herd is under attack from both wizards and several humans in wolf guise. Our magic tires. Our foals are at risk."

The teen was already jumping out of bed. "I can bring many wizards to defend you. Just give me a few moments…"

"_No! We do not trust the others with our location. One came from your location and killed our brethren and drank their blood. Others have not earned our trust."_

Harry tried to calm his nervousness. "Then I will come alone. I will defend the herd with my life if needed."

The herd stallion's voice withdrew for a few moments as Harry quickly left his chambers. He paused and looked in dismay at his dismantled broom. He would never reach them in time. The bassoon returned with a tired touch. _"One dragon-kin is all that is needed_."

Harry felt intense frustration at the comment. He hadn't learned how to complete the transformation. Even as he left his quarters and began to run to the roof he called into his mind "Charok! I need you to take over the transformation. I don't have time to attempt it myself!"

Treith rumbled disagreement. _"Each iejir'vrak must learn the transformation on their own."_

"_That is tradition, not a law. A Clan member owes a debt. All Clan should help ensure the debt is paid."_ Charok's voice was adamant, and the others chimed in agreement. Treith paused and then bowed in acknowledgement of the Clan debt.

Harry threw open the door at the top of the staircase to the Astronomy tower, hoping no one was there. He barely had a foot on the roof when Charok's presence began to overwhelm his own. He immediately stepped aside mentally and watched as Charok assumed control.

His feet elongated and strong claws emerged. With the next step, he felt bones, muscle, and tendons all shift and reform. Three steps to the edge of the wall, Harry noted dispassionately as his body continued barreling towards the boundary. He felt the growth as his lengthening bones added several feet to his height. Two steps away and he felt the wings grow from his upper back, the muscles growing to support them. One step and his legs tensed as scales grew covering his form. His vision changed as his eyes reformed, giving him night vision. He jumped off the edge of the tower as his body completed the transformation and fell one story before strong wings pumped. His body shifted to accommodate the feel of the wind under his wings, several more powerful thrusts and he was high above Hogwarts.

Harry sent a mental image to the herd stallion and received a tired acknowledgement.

Charok murmured in his mind _"Normally, you would seek the thermals and allow them to help carry you, but that is another lesson. Haste is required now."_ Harry felt his magic surround him, and the ground passed underneath him with blurred speed.

"_There!"_ Charok drew his attention to the forest and Harry's enhanced eyes saw a canopy of magic focused in one location. Ortinoth grew stronger in his mind. _"Allow me, ghergo'ir?" _At Harry's acceptance, Charok released control to the stronger Guardian.

One pass over the area revealed the herd in a clearing, foals in the center with the adults facing outward. Their joint magic had created a barrier, but Harry's enhanced sight showed it weakening. Death Eaters circled the herd, attempting to destroy the barrier.

Harry felt Ortinoth redirect breath from the second lung and stomach where the heated gasses merged. Flame erupted with a roar, searing the attackers without warning. The teen heard but walled off his response to the screams as a dozen bodies burned with the intensity of fiendfyre. Spells turned in his direction, but his scales reflected them back to the caster. Another circle and another blast of searing flame destroyed the attackers. A loud pop disabused him of that thought; someone lived to apparate away.

Harry expected Ortinoth to land, but he circled once more, this time changing the gas magically as he erupted from his throat. Ice covered the flames and Harry nodded even before Ortinoth explained _"One does not allow one's flame to run rampant. You will always ensure the flames are quieted."_

With the flames out, Ortinoth landed and Harry was suddenly in control of the draconic form. He bowed to the herd and then focused on the herd stallion, bowing once again. "You called and the Clan responded, Bright One."

The herd stallion stepped out, and bowed in return as did the herd. "_Harry Potter, wizard, student of Hogwarts and close-kin to the Juanth Darastrix, I am __Arion__, Lead Stallion of the Ventus Cursor herd. You have shown yourself to be a true Juanth Darastrix this night. I name you Ventus Cursor Amicus."_ The Stallion stepped forward until his horn touched the scales on Harry's chest, and a golden glow covered both dragon-kin and unicorn, spreading to encompass the entire herd.

Harry searched the Clan memory for the significance of the stallion's comments and actions. Stunned as realization came, he bowed deeply. A Herd Stallion did not provide his name to outsiders, rarely even to another Herd Stallion were they to meet. When Arion gave his name after acknowledging Harry's name, he identified Harry as his equal. Sharing the name of the herd and naming him Friend essentially accepted the teen as a herd member, an occurrence so rare as to be almost unknown.

Harry managed a shocked "You honor me, Arion." He looked at the herd and bowed again. "May I offer any healing assistance?"

Arion snorted elegantly. _"You arrived before they could weaken our barrier. However, you may remove the...refuse."_

The teen looked at his _lowaar_. "I don't have my wand and we haven't started spells in this form yet." He glanced at the Spell Crafter in entreaty. "Treith?"

With a hint of amusement, he felt the _lowaar_ approach and take control. One clawed forearm waved at the smoldering remains. "_Aufero!_" The corpses disappeared, leaving only the blackened earth. Treith relinquished control back to Harry, who made a mental note to look up who crafted the spell and felt the smug satisfaction of the Artisan Spell Crafter.

Harry looked back at Arion, who eyed the clearing with approval. "Is there anything else I can do, Arion?" He noticed that the rest of the herd had begun melting back into the trees.

"_You have fulfilled your debt, Ventus Cursor Amicus. You may return to your dwelling." _The Stallion turned away, moving gracefully to the edge of the clearing and then pivoted to watch the golden dragon.

"Um...Charok? How do I get air born from here?" Laughter rang in his mind as Charok's presence moved forward again. Harry released control and watched as his body turned and took several running steps, as the powerful wings began to thrust. One large jump and he was airborne as the wings pushed his body above the trees.

"_Come, ghergo'ir. Fly with me_" Charok directed. Harry felt as if strong arms surrounded him and together they pumped the wings, finding a thermal and riding it towards Hogwarts. They spiraled above the castle, making sure no one was on the roof top before Charok showed him how to pull up the wings and land. The _lowaar_ insisted that Harry control the transformation back, and with minimal guidance he was finally once again human several minutes later.

"_Well done, ghergo'ir. As you become more familiar with the transformation, you will be able to change as quickly as we do. Now head inside and back to your bed. You still have a few hours before the sun rises."_

Harry yawned with exhaustion as he quietly entered the shared quarters. As he headed to his room, he spun around when a quiet voice said "Couldn't sleep, Harry?" Draco sat in one of the chairs by the fireplace, his face impassive as he looked at the dark-haired teen.

"Hi Draco, you startled me. I had to go out for a while. I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"Did you have a date?"

Harry blinked at the blunt question, and then the impassive expression on the blonde finally began to make an impression on the tired Gryffindor. He remembered that Veela are deeply fearful of being rejected until the bond is both accepted and completed.

"Draco, I didn't have a date and I'm not seeing anyone. You don't have any 'competition'." At the slightly disbelieving look, he added "Just as you haven't shared all of the Malfoy secrets with me, I have a few Potter secrets I haven't shared. I know it's difficult, but 'the Veela' doesn't need to worry." He offered the blonde an open smile.

Silver eyes searched his face intently, then the Slytherin relaxed somewhat. "All right, Harry. I wouldn't mind a note if you have to leave, though."

Harry nodded, unable to explain he was running before he was even fully awake. "Agreed." He smiled again. "I don't know about you, but I really need an hour or two of sleep. Good night, Draco." He turned and went into the room, leaving the blonde watching the closed door, wondering at the smoky scent in the air.

_

* * *

_

Lowaar = indwellers

_Tilsins = lizards_

_Sia'deevdru = my son_

_Opsola = Father_

_Ghergo'ir = Young one_

_Juanth Darastrix = Elder Dragons_

_iejir'vrak = blood child_

_Ventus Cursor = Wind Runner_

_Ventus Cursor Amicus = Wind Runner Friend_

_Aufero = a spell to forcibly remove the target_


	13. I’ll Make You Proud

**Chapter 13 – I'll Make You Proud**

"_Wake up ghergo'ir_" rang the obnoxiously cheerful baritone of Ortinoth. "_The day's blessings to you! It's past time for your morning exercises. With a little bit of luck, you'll have time for breakfast if you get up now._"

Harry groaned and muttered a groggy "Day's blessings" reluctantly as he tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes. His mind rang with the chimed laughter of his _lowaar_ at his barely conscious reply. "I feel like I barely slept" he grumbled, stumbling out of bed and heading to the shower. As the hot water washed the fog away, he remembered why he was so tired. Arion had summoned him last night to help save the herd…he had been in full dragon form! He stopped in stunned memory as the _lowaar_ chuckled in his mind.

He grinned broadly. "Transforming may be old to you, but it was magnificent to me! Thank you, Charok for directing the transformation."

The black dragon bowed his head. _"A debt was owed by the Clan, ghergo'ir. It was my privilege to help repay it."_

Harry dried off and heard a knock on the door. "Harry? You're running late today. Are you giving up on my eating at the Gryffindor table this morning?"

"Not a chance, Draco. I'll be ready in a couple of minutes." He chuckled at the muttered "Fine" and hurriedly dried his hair and brushed his teeth. He quickly pulled on his clothes and school robe, grabbed his book bag and headed in to the common room.

With a broad grin at the Slytherin, he headed to the door, saying over his shoulder "I wouldn't deny you a chance of eating with the Gryffindors, Draco. I know how much you've been looking forward to it."

"It is the Gryffindors who should be grateful to receive the pleasure and benefit of my company" the blonde said haughtily, ignoring the chuckle from the dark-haired teen.

As they were late, Draco's friends were already seated at the Slytherin table, but they caught his eye and nodded encouragingly to him before he mentally braced himself and headed to the Gryffindor table. Harry guided him to the seats saved across from the other two members of the Golden Trio, with Neville next to Draco and Seamus and Dean on the other side of Harry.

Hermione smiled at the blonde with a near smirk as she nodded politely. "Good morning, Draco." Neville uttered "Good morning, Malfoy" while Ron tried not to glare as he muttered something unintelligible, choosing to take a bite of his sausage rather than meet the Slytherin's eyes.

Draco's well-bred social mask was firmly in place, and he replied with the manners drummed into him from infancy as he remained cordial. He inclined his head politely as he said "Good morning, Granger." Turning to Neville, he nodded as one House Heir to another. "Good morning, Longbottom." His polite smile assumed the merest hint of a smirk as he nodded to the redhead. "Weasley."

Neville spread marmalade on his toast as he asked "Has anyone heard what happened last night in the Forest?"

Harry nearly choked on his pumpkin juice at the unexpected question and leaned around Draco to look at Neville trying to hide his shock. "Happened? What do you mean?"

"I heard Hagrid talking to Professor Sprout on the way in that many of the animals had moved closer to Hogwarts last night, and that something must have happened deeper in the Forest to account for the movement. He was going to look for the centaurs to see if he could get any information. Sprout wasn't aware of anything that would cause so many different animals to leave their normal habitat."

"If there is something important happening, I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will find out" Hermione said, although she looked interested in the puzzle.

Ron had more important things on his mind. "Quidditch practice this afternoon, Harry?" Hermione rolled her eyes and returned to her breakfast.

"Four o'clock, Ron. We need to give our new beaters as much practice as they can get. Should be a good team though." The conversation centered on Quidditch and then classes after that.

The sound of wings announced the morning mail deliveries. A dozen owls approached Harry, still delivering reader responses to the Daily Prophet article published earlier in the week. The teens around him helped retrieve the messages and gave each bird a treat as Harry sorted the missives into support, opposition and propositions again. As he finished, one large eagle owl bearing a collar with the Gringotts crest arrived and landed heavily next to Harry. He retrieved the message, but the owl waited.

"You need a response?" he asked as he gave it a piece of bacon. The owl hooted, so Harry opened the letter immediately.

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_This is to inform you that you are named in the Will of Lord Sirius Orion Black, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black. The Will was left with the Black Account Manager but was not executed as all named parties must be present or represented._

_As one of two recipients named in the Black Will who attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, we propose a Saturday reading and execution at your earliest convenience. Please respond by owl with an appropriate date._

_Ragnok, Managing Director_

_Gringotts Wizarding Bank_

Harry blinked his eyes as they threatened to tear up. He hadn't realized that Sirius would have even thought of a Will, much less found the time and opportunity to safely make one. He wondered who else was named in it from Hogwarts. Hermione or Ron? He shook his head. That didn't make sense. If he named one, why wouldn't he name the other? He stopped as he saw Draco in his peripheral vision.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"Your mother was a Black before she was married, wasn't she?"

"Yes, she was one of three daughters, why?" He looked and saw the Gringotts crest on the letter in the Gryffindor's hands. "Oh, you received the letter. Yes, your godfather was the Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Black. I received a letter this summer that the reading of the Will had to wait until all beneficiaries could be present." He looked apologetically at Harry. "When I saw the article in Witches Weekly about him being your godfather, I realized that you were likely the missing person, but I didn't want to say anything until Gringott's made it official."

Harry nodded. "They want to schedule the reading. Will this Saturday work for you?" With Draco's agreement, he responded quickly suggesting 2:00 PM this Saturday and gave the scroll to the owl, who left promptly.

At the close of the meal, Hermione stepped near Draco on the way out of the Great Hall. She lowered her voice to say "Draco, I know the Veela in you has only Harry's happiness in mind. I just wanted to say that the wizard side of you would do well to have those same goals."

Draco raised an elegant eyebrow and responded condescendingly "Any relationship between Harry and I is private, Granger."

"That may be true, but Harry is my best friend." She paused and smiled at him sweetly. "If you hurt Harry, I will castrate you with a dull butter knife and feed you the results." In a louder tone she said brightly "Have a great day!" and moved off to her first class.

Draco looked after her with surprise on his face. Harry looked between the blonde and his friend, finally saying "Everything OK, Draco?" The teen looked at him and slowly smiled. "Granger can be quite scary when she wants, can't she?"

Ron, Harry and Neville all responded simultaneously. "You have no idea."

The blonde swallowed. "Right. On to class, then. I'll see you at lunch, Harry."

* * *

Harry took the opportunity during a dull lecture to write a note to Remus, inviting him to lunch on Saturday before the reading of the Will. He had responded earlier in the week to Remus' letter, letting him know that he had been safe, but inaccessible during the summer and hadn't meant to worry the other man, as well as thanking him for his comments. He hoped the older man would be available for lunch.

When that was finished, his mind wandered again. "_Ghergo'ir, if you are not going to listen to your instructor, would you be interested in discussing the Headmaster's curse?"_

Harry dove into his mind and looked at Charok. "I thought he was cured of the curse." The _lowaar_ smiled. "_He was, but Treith and I have been working on a process for the Headmaster to regain the use of his hand and arm again, despite the damage."_ Harry smiled at the two. "What have you found?"

"_There is a potion that creates an artificial skin that is normally used for burn victims." _Harry nodded, having seen Snape work on the Facticius Corium potion during some of his detentions in previous years. _"Unfortunately, the Headmaster's arm is too cursed for the skin to be applied. There simply isn't enough healthy tissue. However, if the skin were applied to a glove made from the shed skin of a juvenile Juanth Darastrix, the hide contains enough magic to allow the skin to be applied to it rather than the Headmaster's limb."_

Treith added _"A charm tying the wearer's magic to the glove's magic would permit it to be used as a normal hand and arm. Also, a charm cast on the potion during brewing might be helpful to ensure the skin and dragon hide would work together."_

"Brilliant! I would need a potion lab to create the skin. Trying to set up a temporary lab in an unused classroom wouldn't be effective. I'll ask Snape if he would permit the use of the class lab for the effort. If not, I'll have to make other arrangements. Perhaps Grimmauld Place…" He really wasn't ready to go there yet; it still had too many memories of Sirius. Immediately, the love and support of his _lowaar_ rolled over him in waves and he took comfort in their encouragement.

The rest of the day passed without incident. The Gryffindors were on their best behavior with Draco, even if the younger years sent him a few glares at lunch. Quidditch practice went well, with the new beaters showing regular improvement over the course of the two hours. He showered in the locker room and returned to the shared quarters, running different strategies through his mind as he walked. He stepped through the portrait entrance and took several steps into the room before he realized Draco wasn't alone.

Severus Snape was seated in one of the arm chairs by the fire. To the Gryffindor's intense surprise, he wasn't wearing his black frockcoat, but was in a crisp white shirt and black trousers. Looking around, Harry noticed the frockcoat hanging on a hook near the entrance. At Harry's arrival, the relaxed atmosphere immediately became tense and Severus rose to take his leave.

"Professor, there is no need to leave on my account. These quarters are Draco's as well and all of his friends and family members are welcome. I will retire to my room and close the door so that you may converse in privacy." He inclined his head to both men and walked to his bedroom. At the entrance, he paused and turned back.

"Professor, would I be permitted to use the classroom lab for a special project?"

The Potions Master narrowed his eyes at the request. "What project are you working on that requires the use of a lab, Mr. Potter?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders slightly. "I would like to test a theory that might permit the Headmaster the use of his cursed hand and arm, using a variation of the _Facticius Corium_ potion, sir."

A dark eyebrow rose in surprise and the habitual sneer appeared. "The curse destroyed too much tissue. That potion will not work."

Harry turned to face the two fully and nodded. "Yes sir, however applying the potion to a special material that contains its own magical properties, plus a charm cast on the material during application may make it possible. I will supply the materials and time to test the theory, but I need a lab for the brewing."

The Potions Master dropped his sneer and leaned back in his chair, appraising the Gryffindor silently for several long seconds. Harry maintained a civil expression and stood straight as the silence became uncomfortable. Finally, Severus replied "I would like to see the potion recipe and the planned brewing process before agreeing. I cannot afford to have the classroom suffer major damage. However, if the technique seems feasible, I may acquiesce."

Draco interjected with some surprise "I would be very interested in seeing the recipe as well, Harry. I didn't realize you had developed such an interest in Potions."

The dark-hair teen chuckled as he met the blonde's eyes. "I had a very interesting summer that caused me to re-evaluate many of my preconceptions." Looking at the Potions Master he added "The charm to be used hasn't been completed yet, but I will send it all to you for your review when finished, Professor." He smiled at Draco. "And of course you may review it as well." He nodded to them both, and entered his bedroom, closing the door behind him. He heard some quiet murmurs, but resolutely ignored their conversation.

* * *

Saturday found Harry at the Leaky Cauldron. He greeted Tom and notified him in advance to simply withdraw the cost of the meal directly from his Gringotts account. He didn't want the bill brought to the table.

He smiled broadly as Remus Lupin entered the bar. His light brown hair was streaked with gray and Harry hid a frown at seeing even more premature age lines. The older man's slightly worn robes hung on his frame as if he wasn't eating enough. However, the smile was warm and his step quickened upon seeing Harry.

"Harry! You have no idea how pleased I am to see you. How are you? I was worried when the owl kept returning my mail this summer."

Harry hugged the older man tightly before letting him sit down. "I'm so sorry, Remus. I should have written you before I left. Something came up this summer, but I swore a wizard's oath not to discuss my location or my companions. I can tell you it was an incredible experience and I was perfectly safe."

The warm brown eyes looked at him critically. "You look amazing, Harry. Taller, filled out, you look healthy. And no glasses, I see."

"My companions were able to correct the years of neglect I had at the Dursleys, and corrected my vision. Plus they made me review everything I learned in all my Hogwarts classes as well as teaching me a few things. I hope I'll be able to share it with you sometime soon."

"Considering the effects I'm seeing, your friends are my friends. Anyone who takes care of my cub that well, I already owe a debt of gratitude. If you can share more with me, I would be delighted. But you're old enough to hold your secrets if you prefer."

Harry blinked in surprise. This was the first time an adult outside of the Clan treated him as an adult, with an adult's respect. "Thank you, Moony. You have no idea how much that means to me." His _lowaar_ rumbled their approval of his pseudo-godfather.

They enjoyed a quiet lunch, discussing a variety of topics. Harry was surprised to learn that Remus enjoyed many Muggle authors, and made a note to find out what books Remus had in his library. Perhaps he could find Muggle classics for the older man as a token of his affecton.

Eventually, they left for the reading of the Will, although Remus chided Harry for paying for the meal in such a sneaky manner. Harry grinned unrepentantly.

Arriving at Gringotts, Harry approached a goblin at a desk away from the tellers, near a side corridor as his confirmation letter had indicated. Looking at the name plate on the desk, he placed his hand on his chest, and bowed. "The day's blessings to you, FastAxe. We are here for the reading of the Sirius Black Will."

The goblin looked at his appointment ledger and straightened. "You are meeting with Managing Director Ragnok. Follow me." He led them down a long corridor, taking several turns until Harry was lost. Finally he stopped and opened a door. Harry inclined his head. "Thank you, FastAxe."

Several faces turned to them as they entered. All three Malfoys were present; Lucius was elegant in formal dark silk robes while Narcissa was both beautiful and stylish in blue robes that matched her eyes. Draco was in formal robes as well, and Harry was glad that the Slytherin had let him know to dress formally.

To his immense surprise, Severus Snape was seated between Draco and Lucius Malfoy. Dressed in his habitual all black, he sneered as Harry and Remus entered the room.

In addition to those four, Nymphadora Tonks was present, her dark eyes were friendly as she looked at the two newcomers, her spiky hair a muted brown with violet tips instead of the pink bubblegum color she normally favored. Next to her was a tall brown-haired woman with patrician features similar to both Tonks and Narcissa. "Wotcher Harry! Good to see you Remus." She paused to smile warmly at the older man, who Harry was amused to see blush slightly. "Have you met my mother? Mum, this is Harry Potter. Harry, this is Andromeda Tonks, my mother."

Harry bowed over the older woman's hand. "A pleasure, ma'am. Your daughter is a delight." The woman chuckled. "A pleasure to meet you as well, Mr. Potter." The teen was pleased to see that Andromeda and Narcissa were seated next to one another, and hoped they would be able to reconcile.

A small man half rose from his seat and nodded at the two. "Malcom Shuttlecok, representing a client who is unable to attend." He didn't offer his hand, so Harry and Remus just nodded at the man. As Remus didn't seem to know him, Harry wondered who he represented.

The goblin behind the desk cleared his throat. Harry placed a hand on his chest and bowed a fourth degree greeting. "The day's blessings to you Managing Director Ragnok. Thank you for your service to my godfather." The goblin paused and then inclined his head; his eyes seemed to bore through Harry. "Please be seated and we'll get started."

Harry took the open seat next to Draco, while Remus sat beside him. Once he had everyone's attention, Ragnok brought out a Pensieve with an odd cover. He pressed his thumb into an indentation, and an image of Sirius was projected from the cover for all to see. Harry felt this throat constrict at seeing his godfather again. His grey eyes were sparkling with amusement and his dark hair had been trimmed to collar length. He was dressed casually, and sat on the edge of the desk as his image smiled at everyone.

The well-loved voice was filled with amusement as he said "Well, if you're seeing this, I obviously did something phenomenally brave, reckless, stupid or all three. If I died to an enraged husband, Remus Lupin owes the estate 50 galleons. If I died due to being reckless, then the estate owes Remus the same 50 galleons before anything else is settled. "Ragnok leaned across the desk to give Remus a small bag that jingled with coins. Sirius paused and sighed heavily. "Why do I get the idea that Ragnok is currently giving Remus 50 galleons?"

"Now that that is taken care of, I want Harry Potter to listen to me carefully. However I died, it was not your fault. You seem to think you can save the world, and it's been annoying for me to realize how many of your actions seem to have been designed to reinforce that belief. Trolls, possessed teachers, basilisks, the Tri-Wizard Tournament…bah! If I'm dead, it's because of my own choices. Don't ever think anything else, pup."

"OK, on to the reason all of you are here…what do you get?" He grinned at the room, obviously enjoying himself. "Although my _delightful_ mother wanted to disown me, she did not do it officially. Therefore, I am still the rightful Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black and all decrees and decisions are binding on the House and Family. These initial actions would have been performed in a full Family Assembly had I had the opportunity to call one, but better late than never."

"Firstly, I reinstate the House and Family motto to "Toujours Puissant". It was changed to "Toujours Pur" by my Great-Grandfather, but for a thousand years before, we took pride in being "Always Strong" not "Always Pure".

His face began cold and hard. "Secondly, due to actions against the Ancient and Noble House of Black and by breaking the bonds of Family and honor, I hereby declare Bellatrix Black Lestrange an Oathbreaker." Gasps were heard from those around him, and Harry looked to see everyone staring at Sirius' image in shock. "The Oathbreaker is cast out from the Ancient and Noble House of Black. She will dishonor the House and Family no more. Let all agreements be null and void, let all ties be severed, let all Family secrets and heirlooms be removed from her. Let no Black give her aid or comfort or mention her name. Let everyone know that she is named Oathbreaker, let every Black hand be raised against her and may she soon reap that which she so justly deserves."

The goblin paused the image and looked at the Malcom Shuttlecok, who still appeared stunned. "You are excused, Mr. Shuttlecok." The small wizard shook his head and stood. "Managing Director Ragnok" he inclined his head. "Ladies, Gentlemen".

As he left the room, Harry turned to the _Juanth Darastrix_ genetic memory trying to understand everyone's shaken reactions. It was old knowledge, something that hadn't occurred in generations. Casting someone out of a Family was one thing; it removed their name and their Family ties in a shameful manner, but it left them their personal honor and respect. However, naming someone an Oathbreaker identified them publicly as without honor; someone who had so debased their mind, body and magic as to be without redemption. They would be shunned at best and reviled with every hand turned against them at worst. Harry thoroughly approved Sirius' pronouncement.

Ragnok restarted the recording and Harry watched the image of his godfather take a deep breath. The coldness of the previous announcement was gradually replaced with his normal friendly and slightly mischievous expression. "Next, I invite Andromeda Tonks to resume her rightful place in the Black House and Family. Andy, you always demonstrated the strength of the Family in your choices and ideals and the Family needs your strength. If you accept, then…" The image paused and a smirk appeared "...then _Nymphadora_ Tonks of course assumes her place in the Family as well." Harry glanced at the young Metamorph, knowing how much she despised her given name. To his amusement, she stuck her tongue out at the image of Sirius and he grinned at the old long-standing squabble. "I hope you accept your place Andy, but regardless of your decision, I leave Andromeda Tonks one million galleons and create a dowry fund of one hundred thousand galleons for her daughter Nymphadora."

Harry tried to observe Andromeda's reaction, and was surprised to see the tears streaming down her face. "_She was bereft of her Family for many years, ghergo'ir" _murmured Ydraith in his mind. _"Although she had resigned herself to the loss many years ago, the vindication from her cousin and Head of House means a great deal to her."_

The teen returned his attention to Sirius's image as it continued "To Narcissa Black Malfoy, I leave one million galleons with the stipulation that you don't currently have and will give your oath to never receive the Dark Mark from Voldemort, born Tom Riddle. Remember, Always Pure isn't as powerful as Always Strong, Cissa. If you are unable or unwilling to give your oath, then the bequest will be returned to the Black vaults."

"To my good friend and fellow Marauder Remus Lupin, I leave one million galleons and any property of his choice. However, I was remodeling the cottage in the woods, Moony. You know the one I mean. You're welcome to that or to any property that you want. By the way, if you haven't received it yet, I gave your measurements to Andre Fournier and commissioned him to create an entire wardrobe for you. If I did something stupid before you received it, just contact him and tell him it's the order for Moony." He paused to grin. "You better set aside at least half a day when you pick it up…he'll insist on you trying on every piece to ensure it's perfect fit before he'll allow you to leave his salon."

"At the time this Will was made, I was in the process of setting up a Trust fund that I hope you will manage, Moony. If I didn't get a chance to talk to you about it, I apologize for surprising you. The initial purpose of the trust is to provide the Wolfbane potion to anyone that needs it, at no cost. In addition, the Trust will offer housing and employment for any person afflicted with lycanthropy. Finally, it will work to establish fair and impartial treatment under the law for all magical creatures. I can't think of anyone better to run it than you, Moony, but if you choose not to, then I appoint you to select the Trust Manager."

The image took a deep breath and squared his shoulders as if gathering his Gryffindor courage. "To Severus Snape I offer you my sincere apologies." Harry glanced at the Potions Master and wasn't surprised to see the sneer firmly fixed upon his face. "I have no excuse for my behavior at Hogwarts, other than I was an insufferable arse who didn't recognize the consequences of my actions. It wasn't until Harry questioned me and I saw his disgust and disappointment in my actions that I realized just how badly I had behaved." Harry noticed the sneer was joined by a slight look of…surprise? "_Mea maxima culpa_, no excuses. As an indication of my sincere remorse, I leave you copies of Salazar Slytherin's personal journal and his potions notebook." The sneer on the Potions Master face was replaced by surprised astonishment. Harry hid a grin, knowing that Sirius couldn't have chosen a better choice for his atonement. There was no way Severus Snape would refuse Salazar Slytherin's personal journal much less his personal potion book. It had to be priceless.

"I would give you the originals, but they are spelled to remain in the Family-only portion of the Black library. The Black Library can be accessed through any of the Black properties by a member of the House or by Harry Potter." Harry looked at the image of Sirius and frowned. He didn't know anything about a Black library other than the one at Grimmauld Place. Sirius apparently recognized that as he continued "Don't worry, Harry. I left you written instructions. Because those two items can't be removed from the Family library, there is a spell that will permit Harry to copy the books." The image grinned with amusement. "The spell is in parseltongue and was created by Salazar himself, which I found in his journal." Snape's eyes darted to Harry, and the teen briefly considered making the man ask, but instead inclined his head in agreement and received a sharp nod in return.

Harry brought his attention back to his godfather's image as it continued "To my beloved godson, Harry James Potter, I leave half of all the Black liquid assets, anything in the Black vaults related to the Potters or the Marauders and one property of his choosing. Pup, if I missed your birthday, you need to go to Phoenix Transportation. They were restoring my flying motorcycle for your 16th birthday. Even Filius Flitwick would be impressed with the charm work they were adding to it." His grin turned serious for a moment. "I love you Harry. If I'm not there, it's only because I was probably being my normal irresponsible self. You are in no way to blame for my actions. If you behave like you believe you are guilty, I give leave to Moony to prank you until you realize otherwise." The teen's eyes filled with tears at the affection in Sirius' voice and he blinked furiously to clear them. Remus put a hand on his shoulder while Draco gently clasped his arm briefly in support.

In a more official tone of voice, the image continued "If Draco Lucius Malfoy has not taken the Dark Mark and will give his oath not to receive it or to voluntarily follow Tom Morvolo Riddle, also known as Voldemort, then I acknowledge him as the Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Black. However, if he is unable or unwilling to give his oath, then I invoke the _Ritus Hereditas_ between Draco Lucius Malfoy, the nearest blood heir and Harry James Potter, my godson and heir of my heart. The Black Family Signet ring will choose if needed."

The image relaxed and smiled. "There, now that's all taken care of, I have to admit that I'm looking forward to seeing James and Lily again and hope I don't see the rest of you for a very long time. Ragnok has letters for each of you. Enjoy!" He winked at them and then the image faded.

Ragnok looked at Draco first. "Mr. Malfoy, are you able to give your oath?" The blonde nodded his head and withdrew his wand. "I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, do swear on my blood and magic to never willingly accept the Dark Mark or serve Tom Morvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Vol..Voldemort. So mote it be." His wand illuminated with the magic of the oath, and Harry felt a slight sense of relief at the vow.

The goblin passed the blonde a small box, engraved with greyhounds on either side of a shield with two stars at the top of the shield, a v-shaped divider and a sword at the base. Draco opened it and withdrew the signet ring of the Ancient and Noble House of Black; a gold ring engraved with runes on the band while greyhounds rampant guarded a large ruby. Engraved on the underside of the ruby, but showing through was the shield with its design clearly evident.

Draco stood and the rest of the company did as well, although Harry was a bit puzzled by the solemnity expressed by those present. The blonde moved a ring with the Malfoy crest from his right ring finger to his index finger and slid the Head of House ring on to his ring finger. A brief blue glow began at the ring and then expanded to cover his body.

When the glow subsided, Ragnok inclined his head. "Congratulations, Lord Malfoy-Black." Turning to Narcissa, he asked "Are you able to give your oath, Madame Malfoy?"

Narcissa removed her wand and stated in her clear voice ""I, Narcissa Black Malfoy, do swear on my blood and magic to never willingly accept the Dark Mark nor will I serve Tom Morvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort unless it also serves Harry Potter and the Ancient and Noble House of Black. So mote it be." Her wand lit up with her oath. The goblin tipped his head considering, and then nodded.

"All bequests will be transferred by end of business today and will be available to you tomorrow. I have personal letters to each of you from the former Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black." Some envelopes were thick with pages while others appeared to be a single sheet. Even Severus Snape received one.

Harry's envelope also came with a small jewelry box, which he looked at in some confusion. He observed that everyone else put their letter away to read privately, and did the same. He looked at the jewelry box and noticed Draco looking at it.

"Open it, Harry" he urged with an encouraging smile.

Harry opened the box to find a signet ring similar to Draco's, but made of silver with a slightly smaller ruby. He looked at Draco in confusion.

"It's the Heir ring, Harry" the blonde explained. "Until I have a child, you are the Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Black and Head if something happens to me. I thought as much when he mentioned the _Ritus Hereditas_."

Harry slid the ring on his right ring finger and a small blue glow covered the ring for a few seconds before fading. Draco added "You should have an Heir ring for the Potters. They are an Ancient Family as well. If the Heir ring was destroyed when your parents died, then a new ring should be made with the Potter crest. Normally, you would wear that one on your ring finger, but as the Blacks are both Ancient and Noble, that outranks the Potter heir ring."

"Oh, that's why you moved your other ring to your index finger?"

Draco nodded. "The Black Family out ranks the Malfoy family."

Ragnok bowed "Lord Malfoy-Black, do you wish to visit the Black vaults?"

Draco hesitated and then said "Thank you, but not today Managing Director Ragnok. I believe I will need to allocate a full day to review the vaults. However, I would like to meet the Black Account Manager if you would, and request an account summary, as well as properties, holdings, debts and liabilities.

As the others talked around him, Harry broke the seal on his letter, trying to ignore the slight shaking in his hands.

_Hey Pronglet!_

_If you're reading this, I've probably gone and done something stupid and you're going to owe Remus 50 galleons on my behalf. Don't you dare blame yourself for whatever I did. I've always been a reckless and irrepressible Gryffindor and I likely did something stupid, but it was __me__ doing it. Got that?_

_I had hoped that we would have many years together and that we could form a family. Azkaban left me damaged, I know, so other than my devotion to you and Moony, judge anything I said with a proverbial grain of the salt, OK? Moony says I'm "struggling with emotions and anger issues" and "may not exhibit the best judgment" at times. Stupid wolf; I hate it when he's right._

_That said, I want to urge you to take control of your own life. You aren't the bloody Boy-Who-Lived-to-be-hyphenated, you are Harry James Potter, wizard and Potter heir. My suggestion is that you hire some tutors to train you in wizarding culture and etiquette as well as estate management. Contact some solicitors (I recall that your Grandfather used Sanders, Witherspoon and Brentwood) and get a handle on the slander the Daily Prophet publishes and anything else that might need legal counsel. Pup, stop believing the propaganda that you are the Savior of the world and that the well-being of everyone rests on your shoulders. No one person bears that much responsibility. It's about time that the rest of the wizarding world starts to take accountability for their own actions instead of relying on a Muggle-raised teenager to rescue them. They're the adults, it's time they started being held accountable as such and stopped being blindly led like sheep._

_Another thing, as much as I know you love and respect Albus Dumbledore, don't fall into the trap of thinking him infallible. He's made a lot of mistakes over the years (cough – 12 years in Azkaban – cough), so don't believe that every word he utters is blessed and every opinion sacrosanct and accurate. Don't judge him too harshly for being human when he makes a mistake, but recognize that he has and will continue to make them. That's why you need to take control of your own life instead of letting others decide your path and direction._

_Regarding the bequest for Severus Snape, yeah, that was a tough one. I hated him for so long and he makes it so easy to hate him…but your face when you asked me why I was such a bully, why I deliberate hurt and humiliated another student…that's a face I never wanted to see. It took some soul-searching (as well as some broken china and a fist through a wall), but I have to admit it. I was a bully and I took pleasure in being a bully and getting away with it. I knew Snape would never accept an apology, so I had to trick him into believing me. _

_The Black Family has roots back to Salazar Slytherin and hidden away in a vault in the Black library I found his the journal and records when I was an ickle second-year. As I was the first Black not in Slytherin, I just tucked them away again. However, any real Slytherin would sell their mother just to read Salazar Slytherin's journal and any Potion Master would give his first born just to review his potion records. In the journal, I found quite a bit of parseltongue, most of it without any translation, so I didn't know what it said. But on one page, I found "to prevail over duplication restrictions" and then what appears to be a spell. If it's not, then I'm going to ask you to fulfill my bequest to Snape and hand copy the journal and potion book, but I don't think it will have to go that far._

_Any Black property with a library will have access to the restricted House Library. You either need to be a blood member of the House with permission to access the House Library or wear the Head or Heir signet ring, both which automatically give access. If Draco Malfoy is the new Head of the Family, until he has children, you are his Heir. Therefore, you may wear the Black Heir ring in addition to the Potter Heir ring. While wearing it, you will see a door that only Black Family members see. That is a direct connection to the Black Family Library from any smaller Black library. Follow the passage to the vault. There will be a place to either place your hand (for a blood verification) or an indentation for a Black signet ring. Either will open the vault. Slytherin's books are in the first room on the left._

_What else? Enjoy the motorcycle! Prank many people, especially Slytherins…without causing harm or being a bully, that is. See? Even this old dog can learn new tricks. Have fun and do what you want, not what others think you should do – even me. You have the gold to live however you want in whatever lifestyle you want for the next several hundred years. So enjoy!_

_Much love, _

_Padfoot aka Sirius aka your loving Godfather_

Harry held the parchment, not caring at the tears on his cheeks. He whispered "Thank you, Padfoot. I'll do my best. I'll make you proud."

_

* * *

_

Ghergo'ir = Young One

_Lowaar = Indwellers_

_Facticius Corium = Artificial Skin_

_Ritus Hereditas = Inheritance Ritual_


	14. A Little Family History

Author's Note:

_One reader asked the reasonable question as to why Sirius acknowledged Draco as his Heir when Sirius only knew the Slytherin a blood purist prat, not as a Veela who identified Harry as his Mate. It is because in this story, I followed the tenet of feudal British law and the inheritance. The wizarding world appears lost in the culture of a bygone era, so I followed those customs and concepts. Under ancient British precepts, titles traveled through the blood line of the eldest (legitimate) male heir. Along with primogeniture, it was the legal basis of the British aristocracy's ability to transmit their titles and estates down through the centuries._

_Narcissa had been a legitimate daughter and member of the Black House when she married Lucius Malfoy. That made Draco a legitimate Black heir if Sirius had no off-spring himself. However, if Draco had taken the Dark Mark or refused to swear not to take it, Sirius invoked an Inheritance Ritual, and believed the Black Signet Ring would choose Harry as his godson (here I made a leap from feudal law to permit a magical godfather/godson relationship to factor in but be secondary to the blood line inheritance). However, as pointed out to me, Sirius should have included that explanation in his letter to Harry._

**Chapter 14 – A Little Family History**

The Malfoys, Severus Snape and Remus Lupin were still at the bank when Harry finally became aware of his surroundings again after finishing his letter from Sirius, although Andromeda and her daughter had left for prior engagements.

Lucius smiled at his son, quietly proud of his confident acceptance of his new role as the Head of an Ancient and Noble House. "It has been a long day for everyone. May I suggest dinner at a private room at Nuits Étoilé?"

Remus looked down at his slightly shabby dress robes. "I am not attired properly for Nuits Étoilé until I pick up the wardrobe Sirius commissioned. I will write you soon, Harry. I don't want to lose touch with you again."

Harry's face was plainly distressed at the thought of Remus not accompanying them and Narcissa immediately stepped in. "Nonsense, Mr. Lupin. You are practically family to Harry. Your presence is much more important to him than your apparel. Please reconsider and join us." Her smile was warm and gracious. When it appeared he might still demur, she slipped her arm into his. "We won't take no for an answer, will we Mr. Potter?"

He grinned and took the older man's other arm. "Absolutely not."

With a self-conscious chuckle, the older man acknowledged "I can see the decision has been taken out of my hands."

Severus Snape said curtly "I will be returning to Hogwarts. Mr. Potter, I presume you will be visiting the Black Library soon?"

The two blonde Malfoys took exception to his comments with the older stating "Oh no, Severus. The dinner includes you as well." He was immediately followed by the younger Malfoy wrapping his arm through his godfather's. "Indeed Severus. If you expect Harry to gallivant off to the Black ancestral Library to obtain your bequest, then the least you can do is join us for a simple meal." He turned big eyes on his godfather. "After all, would you not celebrate your only godson assuming the prestigious role as the Head of an Ancient and Noble Family?"

The Potion Master glared at them both and then carefully removed his godson's arm. However, as the blonde teen gave him a beseeching look, he replied in a long-suffering voice "Fine. I will expect one of their oldest cognac's at the very least."

"That's a good man, Severus" Lucius approved with a hint of a smile. "Nuits Étoilé's wine cellar rivals my own. I'm sure they will be able to provide something you find palatable." The dark-haired man glared at his old friend, but didn't reply.

They floo'd from Gringott's directly to the wizard's entrance of Nuits Étoilé. Harry had the impression of red moiré fabric walls before the silver-haired maître'd approached and bowed courteously to the group. "Bon soir Monsieur Malfoy. C'est un plaisir de vous voir cette soirée. Souhaitez-vous une salle à manger privée?"

Lucius inclined his head graciously. "Oui, merci Georges. Vous avez prévu de nouveau mes désirs."

The smaller man nodded. "De cette façon, s'il vous plaît." Harry had the opportunity to notice the cherry paneling of the hallway until they were led into a private dining room set for eight. The room had dark green carpeting with what appeared to be Monet drawings among other unobtrusive artwork. A delicate crystal chandelier gave muted light to the room.

A discreet waiter immediately removed the extra two place settings, while another filled their water goblets.

Harry tried not to feel uncomfortable, as he wondered what to order at an obviously French restaurant. If the menu was in French, what would happen if he just pointed at something? A mental echo of laughter alerted him to his lowaar's amusement. "_Nous lisons et parlons beaucoup de langues, ghergo'ir."_ At his mental question, Ortinoth added _"We read and speak many languages, ghergo'ir. We will be able to translate for you, never fear."_

Draco leaned over to the dark-hair teen and said loudly enough for Remus to also hear "If you haven't been here before Harry, the Chef chooses what he is willing to make for his customers each day." At Harry's surprised look he added "When one has the skill and reputation he has, one is able to make those pronouncements."

Harry chuckled and settled in more comfortably. If he didn't like what was served, he knew the Hogwarts house elves would be happy to make him a plate when they returned to the school.

"Draco, would you expand a bit on the Heir rings? It's not something I've heard about before." Harry paused as his innocuous question seemed to gain the surprised attention of the entire table. He looked around the circle of shocked faces. "What?"

To his surprise, Remus answered first. "Harry, has no one ever mentioned your role as the Head of the Ancient House of Potter?"

The dark-haired teen shook his head. "No, I knew I had no other Potter relatives, but I didn't know there was a 'House of Potter' so to speak. I gather it means more than it sounds?"

Remus slumped a little in his chair. "I had no idea you hadn't been raised with that information. I would have explained..."

Harry looked at Remus in confusion. "What am I missing?" Draco laid a comforting hand on his arm. "Harry, many families can't trace their history back more than a dozen generations. In fact, that probably describes the majority of the population. Then there are the Ancient Houses. They can trace their families back for a thousand years or more. They have ancestral lands and hold an important role in the Wizarding world. The Ancient families also have seats on the Wizangamot. Finally there are the Ancient and Noble Houses, that not only can they trace their ancestry for a thousand years, but they are part of the ancient nobility, bearing titles handed down through a hundred generations."

Draco took a sip from his water glass. "The Potter family is an Ancient House with considerable holdings throughout the Wizarding world." Harry interrupted "Holdings?" "Property and businesses, as well as their liquid assets." At the other's questioning look, Draco added bluntly "Gold, Harry. They had considerable wealth."

Conversation quieted as a trio of waiters brought in appetizers. They uncovered the dishes and murmured "Champion Portablla aux Quatra Fromages". His _lowaar_ quickly translated it to "grilled mushrooms stuffed with four cheeses". He hesitantly tasted it and was delighted at the flavor, and had to restrain himself from acting like Ron Weasley and shoveling the tasty morsels into his mouth.

After enjoying several bites, Harry returned to the previous exchange. "So my parents had considerable wealth. Why then, was I raised in a boot cupboard and fed only scraps?"

Remus' horrified and hoarse whisper escaped in a rush beside him. "A boot cupboard? What do you mean you were raised in a _boot cupboard_?" Looking at his Father's old friend, Harry was surprised to see his eyes turning yellow as a snarl began to appear on his face.

"The Dursleys woke up the morning after my parent's death to find me in a basket on their doorstep, along with a note saying my parents were dead and they were expected to raise me. My Aunt Petunia hated anything magical and hadn't spoken to my Mum in years. They deeply resented having me thrust upon them. I slept on a cot in the cupboard under the stairs until after my Hogwarts letter came...which was addressed to the Cupboard Under the Stairs, so someone at least knew."

Narcissa Malfoy's voice was chilly and dangerous, making Harry shiver slightly. "Someone left a defenseless _baby, _who was probably able to toddle by then, alone on a doorstep in the middle of the night in November? He or she didn't even have the decency to personally communicate the death of an only sister and brother-in-law in person?" Her disgust was palpable in the room. "The woman woke up to find a baby on her porch and that's how she learned her sister was dead and she now had another child to care for? How could anyone behave so callously!"

Harry shrugged hopelessly. He hadn't intended to share that much. He hoped Snape wouldn't use that information to humiliate him in Potions class. Narcissa continued "Am I to understand no one ever confirmed that you would be welcomed and cared for?"

Harry gave a snort. "I was not welcomed. I was a burden and a valueless freak as far as they were concerned."

Remus added in a quiet voice ""The Headmaster never even asked the Muggles if they were willing to take you in and raise you? No one bothered to check on your health or well-being?" He growled deep in his throat. "I _asked_ to visit you! I _asked_ to be part of your life! I was told it would be dangerous to you." Harry swallowed as he watched the fork in Remus' hand slowly bend in half.

Fortunately, the waiters returned at that point. They quietly removed the appetizer and placed a bowl of soup in front of each person, murmuring "Soupe à l'Oignon". His _lowaar_ obligingly translated "_onion soup with a browned swiss cheese crust, ghergo'ir._" Harry took the opportunity of the waiter's activities to glance quickly at the Potions Master seated by Lucius. To his surprise, Snape was staring at him with an impassive face, but narrowed eyes. He hoped again this conversation wasn't going to haunt him back at Hogwarts.

Draco took pity on him once the waiters left the room and he had tasted his soup. "Don't worry, Harry. We will be able to help you learn more about your Family's history. To answer your question about the rings, every Head of House wears a House signet ring. It usually bears the House crest or the motto and is typically worn on the third finger of the right hand. It also habitually has charms and protections added to it over the centuries, making it an invaluable resource." He took another spoonful of his soup. "In the same way, the Heir of the Head of House wears a similar ring, denoting their status. It also usually bears charms and protections. The Heir also wears his ring on the third finger of the right hand."

He continued in between bites of his soup, as Harry listened and committed the information to memory. "If you are Head of a House and also the Heir of another, then the highest ranking family ring goes on the third finger, while the other ring goes on the forefinger. It is a matter of pride in one's Family to always wear the rings." He paused and then added "If a Family can trace its roots back ten generations, even if they are not considered an Ancient or Noble Family, then the Head of House is entitled to create the Family signet ring."

Harry tried to control his own anger and sense of betrayal. If what Draco said was true, and Remus seemed to think it was, his family was both wealthy and politically powerful. He didn't have to spend ten years in a cupboard, half starved. Surely there was someone else who would have raised him, even if only for payment? Who would have at least treated him as better than dirt? Waves of love, encouragement and support rolled over him from his _lowaar_ and he closed his eyes to bask in it.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Well, it appears I have something else to investigate then. I will have to find and speak with the Potter solicitors, as well as find out who has been managing the estate since my parent's death. However, that won't be tonight."

He deliberately turned to Remus and smiled. "So tell me who Andre Fournier is." Remus blinked at the change in conversation and then visibly and slowly released the rage he felt, forcing the wolf back.

When he was again in control, he responded with his usual gentle voice "Andre Fournier is this generation's designer and tailor of Fournier Custom Apparel. They have been known for generations as creators of the best in custom clothing." He smiled reluctantly. "Sirius always was a bit of a dandy when it came to his appearance."

"A dandy?" Harry couldn't help but look puzzled at the term.

"Someone who is extremely interested in and vain about their appearance and clothes" Draco interjected.

Harry smirked. "Oh, like you then." He nodded his head wisely, ignoring the choked sound that came from the blonde.

"It might be a good idea for you to visit Fournier's, Mr. Potter" Narcissa commented with a smile. "You will need to augment your wardrobe. I would be delighted to take you shopping." Her blue eyes seemed to sparkle at the idea.

"Pansy Parkinson mentioned something to that effect as well" he replied dryly. "I got the idea she saw me as life-sized dress-up doll."

Draco turned to Harry and said "Pansy's taste isn't bad, but I would prefer to have either my Mother or me accompany you if you are planning to expand your wardrobe, if you don't mind."

Harry chuckled good-naturedly. "I readily admit that I know nothing about style. My school uniform and robes are the only clothes I ever had before this summer that weren't hand-me-downs from my much larger cousin. And the clothes I acquired this summer were made for me with little input on my part."

"The formal robes you are wearing are both elegant and traditional, Mr. Potter" acknowledged Narcissa with a smile. "How many were made for you?"

"The majority of my wardrobe was made for daily use, but I have two dress robes as well."

Draco raised an elegant eyebrow and responded with a sniff. "Only two? We're definitely going shopping then, Harry." The dark-haired teen rolled his eyes without responding, ignoring Remus' chuckle beside him.

The waiters returned with the main course, presenting it with a flourish. "Magret de Canard Avec Sauce Cerises". His _lowaar_ responded _"Roasted breast of duck with a cherry port wine demi-glace sauce."_ Harry tentatively took a bite and let the flavors wash across his tongue and slowly blinked in surprise. "This is brilliant!" He ignored the Malfoy's indulgent looks and concentrated on every bite. "I could get used to this."

As they waited for dessert, Harry asked Remus his thoughts about the Black trust. "I was unaware that Sirius was going to do that" the werewolf said shaking his head at the thoughtfulness of his fellow Marauder. "I would like to try to run it. I can think of many jobs that could be held by those with lycanthropy that could eventually make it self-supporting. But first I'll look into hiring enough Potion Masters to make the Wolfsbane potion available on a monthly basis.

"_I will consider whether there is a method of improving the potion to ease the trauma of the transformations"_ Charok offered.

"_I would be interested as well"_ added Ydraith. _"There must be a way that I can help with the premature aging of the victims."_

"Thank you" Harry whispered mentally. "I don't want to lose Remus on top of my parents and Sirius. Anything you can do to ease his suffering is deeply appreciated."

"_He is important to you, ghergo'ir. That makes him important to us"_ responded Ydraith simply.

* * *

Severus side-apparated the teens back to Hogwarts after dinner. The walk from the apparition point back to the castle was quiet, with the two teens trying to keep up with the long-legged Potions Master. There was no conversation until Harry asked "when would you like to visit one of the Black estates to access the Black ancestral library, Draco?"

"I will first need to visit the Black vaults as well as review the list of properties. We'll want to select one that is either blood-warded or under Fidelius protection; preferably blood wards." He smiled at the Gryffindor. "Even if the Dark Lord has given us time to 'sway' you to his perspective, we don't want to take unnecessary risks."

Severus sneered "Mr. Potter seems to thrive on reckless behavior. Perhaps you will be able to indoctrinate him on the value of caution."

Harry rolled his eyes at the back of the Potion Master. "I have no problem with waiting, Professor. My only reason to go is to copy the Salazar Slytherin journals for you." He hid a smirk when the man made no other comment, but picked up the pace, his black cloak fluttering behind him.

Once in their quarters, Harry walked to his room to remove his cloak. He heard a sharp tapping and was surprised to find a regal owl waiting impatiently outside the window. Once the window was opened, a white collar bearing the Gringott's crest was clearly visible on the near black feathers of stately bird.

The Eagle Owl had brown-black upper parts and tawny-buff ear tufts. Its facial disc was tawny-buff, speckled black-brown with dense freckling on the forehead and crown.

"Well hello there, fella. My, you're a handsome one, aren't you?" The owl hooted and puffed its feathers before holding out his leg. Harry carefully untied it and gave him an owl treat. "Do you need a reply?" The owl hooted again as if in agreement. "Hedwig, can he share your perch?" The snowy white owl glared at the newcomer, but grudgingly sidled over to make room. "Thank you, girl."

He unrolled the parchment and read through it.

_To Mr. Harry Potter, _

_It has come to my attention that you were identified as the Mate to a Veela. If you were not aware, that designation automatically bestows the legal status of adult despite the age of the Chosen. As a result, you are immediately eligible to receive your Potter Family inheritance. _

_I have been the Potter Account Manager since your Father reached his majority, but another can be assigned at your directive. Please let me know when it will be convenient to review the Potter Account, including the properties, investments and other assets._

_Grimtoe, Senior Account Manager_

Harry recalled from "_The Veela Council: History and Laws_" that an underage Chosen was immediately granted legal status as bonding with an underage Mate was prohibited. He hadn't considered all the ramifications of that though.

Taking a quill and parchment, he began a reply, drawing on the _Juanth Darastrix_ genetic memory for the appropriate phrases.

_To the honorable Grimtoe, _

_May your gold increase and your enemies suffer in hideous agony._

_I would be pleased to meet with you regarding the Potter estate and holdings. _

Harry paused and called out. "Draco?"

The blonde came to the bedroom door. "Yes?"

"Do you know if there is a standard fee that the goblins charge to manage an account?"

The blonde leaned against the door and nodded. "Usually it's one percent of the total value of the account. Why?"

Harry nodded towards the second owl on Hedwig's perch. "The Gringott's manager of the Potter account discovered that I am now considered a legal adult due to..." He paused to clear his throat. "...being chosen as a Veela's mate and is asking for a meeting. If there fees are based on the total of the account, then it's in their best interest to manage the account well for mutual profit. Otherwise, if they were paid regardless of whether the holdings were increasing or decreasing, I would probably want an independent review and audit. I just wanted to know how that works."

The blonde nodded. "However, you would also be considered a legal adult because you are the Head of an Ancient Family and the last of your line. When are you thinking of going? I need to inspect the Black vaults, so perhaps we could coordinate our visits."

The Gryffindor considered before saying "We're both probably going to need at least half a day. Do you want to wait for next Saturday?"

They agreed on 9:00 AM Saturday and Harry returned to his note.

_I would be pleased to meet with you regarding the Potter estate and holdings. Will 9:00 AM next Saturday be convenient? Until then, if you would send me a statement of account, I will review it and draw up my list of questions in advance._

_Also, I do not have the House Signet ring. If you have any information on it, I would appreciate it._

_In mutual profit, _

_Harry James Potter_

_Head of the Ancient House of Potter_

The Gringott's owl hopped over to the desk as Harry rolled up and sealed the document. The teen quickly secured the scroll, and the owl jumped to the window, before launching off the sill and into the night sky.

While he was thinking of it, Harry decided to write a letter to the Potter solicitors.

_Sanders, Witherspoon and Brentwood_

_To Whom It May Concern, _

_I recently reached adult status due to being the Chosen Mate of a Veela. I am also the Head of the Ancient House of Potter as the last of the line. I understand that my Family has been represented by your firm in the past and am currently seeking legal counsel. Does Sanders, Witherspoon and Brentwood wish to continue representing the Ancient House of Potter?_

_If so, I would like to schedule a time to discuss my situation. As I am a student of Hogwarts, please let me know if an evening appointment is agreeable._

_Thank you, _

_Harry J. Potter_

_Head of the Ancient House of Potter_

He rolled up and tied the scroll and set it aside for Hedwig to take in the morning. Ready to shake off some of his frustration through exercising, he changed into sweatpants and a loose sleeveless tank. Draco was surrounded by book on the table and bent over what appeared to be his Arithmancy assignment.

"Draco, I'm going to head out for some exercises. I should be back in about 90 minutes."

The blonde looked up. "Need any company?"

"Nah, I'm good. I should be back by the time you're done with your assignment." The Slytherin looked like he wanted to argue, but looked down at his work and frowned. "All right, I'll see you when you get back."

The Gryffindor turned towards the door but stopped at a tentative "Harry?" He turned back to the blonde and waited. "Just...let me know if you'll be late?"

Harry would have frowned if it weren't obvious that the blonde was uncomfortable asking. He knew Draco Malfoy would never want to appear needy, but the Veela was another matter. "If I'm running late, I'll call Dobby and have him let you know." He was rewarded with a relieved smile and a soft "Thank you, Harry."

The dark-haired teen nodded and gave a brief wave, before heading to the Room of Requirement. He spent the first hour practicing his elemental magic under Ortinoth's tutelage. He practiced summoning and controlling the size of flames, as well as direction and strength. Then he repeated each action with wind before using the two together.

Ortinoth nodded in satisfaction at the teen's improvement. _"Well done, ghergo'ir. You will master Ixen and Thrae magic in a matter of months. And now I know you are eager to let Charok take over."_

Without being told, Harry began his stretching exercises. Standing straight with his feet shoulder width apart and knees slightly bend, he bent forward at the waist and inhaled as he reached down to touch the floor. After he counted to fifteen, he exhaled as he returned to the standing position. He repeated that until Charok called for the second position.

With a chuckle at the teen's barely controlled eagerness, Charok said "_Now ghergo'ir, stand tall and proud as a member of the Juanth Darastrix." _The silky baritone again enthralled the young man and he let it become his focus. _"You felt the transformation on the roof; you flew with me and experienced soaring on a thermal and feeling the wind beneath your wings." _

Harry pictured his alternate form, remembered the strength and power of the draconic body. Charok's voice demanded with quiet intensity_ "Show me your form, iejir'deevdru of the Clan!"_

Once again, tendrils of light, color and power played over Harry, immersing him in a warm swirling pool of sensations. Something snapped into place in the core of his being; it felt so _right_ that he raised his head and trumpeted in exultation.

The sound reverberated in the closed space and the walls vibrated with the power of the roar. Wait…he roared? He saw a movement in his peripheral vision and swung around instantly. His tail thudded against the wall, causing it to shudder. His tail? He paused in shock as his lowaar rumbled in laughter. He looked down at his golden scaled form and exposed razor-sharp fangs in a grin. He swiveled his head and smiled in satisfaction at his wings, carefully unfurling them until they touched the walls.

"_Congratulations, ghergo'ir! You are one with the Clan. Your Opsola will look forward to flying with you when you return home."_

Harry dove into his mind still in his Clan form, delighted to see his _lowaar _in their natural forms as well. He bowed his head in full submission as child to elder. "I can do anything through the strength and power of the Clan."

If the residents of the castle heard a thundering roar, they assumed it was a storm overhead and never realized just what was under the same roof with them.

_

* * *

_

Lowaar = Indwellers

_Ghergo'ir = Young one_

_Ixen = Fire_

_Thrae = Air_

_Juanth Darastrix = Elder Dragons_

_Iejir'deevdru = Blood son_

_Opsola = Father, sire_


	15. Assimulo Vita

**Chapter 15 - Assimulo Vita**

Harry had a busy week between exercising with the _lowaar_, classes, homework, Quidditch practice, and discussions with Charok and Treith about solving the challenge of giving movement back to the Headmaster's cursed hand and arm. So demanding and hectic was his schedule that he had thrust the events from the reading of Sirius' will to the back of his mind.

He was mentally reviewing the Potion recipe in a mental discussion outside the Charms class room with Charok and Treith when he was distracted by a snappish "Potter!" He blinked and looked up to see Millicent Bulstrode's large form glaring at him.

He gave her a slight smile and inclined his head politely. "Good day Miss Bulstrode, my apologies for my distraction. How may I assist you today?"

Her lips thinned at his well-mannered comment. "Being aware of one's surroundings and others is something most of us learned as children. Of course allowances must be given to those raised without such decorum." She sighed theatrically. "I do hope that Draco's choice of a Muggle-raised mate with no knowledge of the traditions and protocols of the Old Families won't embarrass him in his new role as Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black." She swept by him into the class room as Draco came towards them.

The raven-haired teen gave the blonde an amused smile. "Draco, is there anything you want to tell me regarding your history with Millicent Bulstrode?"

The smile of pleasure at seeing Harry was replaced by a slightly perplexed glance. "Millicent? There really isn't a personal history. Being in the same age group, we attended the same social gatherings over the years, but we've never been particularly close." He tipped his head as he considered. "Her father proposed a potential matrimonial contract when she was one year old, but so did the Parkinsons and Greengrasses. Why?"

Harry grinned at the blonde as they entered the class room. "Because she seems to be jealous of me and I thought you might have shared a tryst or three." He considered Draco's words as they sat down and removed their texts and supplies for the class. "You had three marriage contracts offers when you were a _baby_?"

"It's not uncommon. Some parents probably suggested the same to your parents when you were born." Harry was saved from responding by Professor Flitwick beginning his lecture, but couldn't stop wondering whether he might be betrothed by now if his parents had survived.

* * *

By mid-week, Charok was satisfied with the potion recipe and Treith with his complicated spell to simulate true skin with texture, warmth and graduated color hues. Between them, they decided it was time to form the glove that would be used in the effort. Harry shut the door to his room and went to his improved trunk. Aironth had enhanced its security that summer so that it required both a spoken password and a hand imprint to open. Harry shifted the top layers until he reached the false bottom, and pressed the six glyphs in the proper order to unlock the hidden space. His _Juanth Darastrix_ treasures were stored here, including the many welcoming gifts the Clan had given him. He carefully retrieved the shed dragon hide and a knife made from a dragon claw. Under Charok's careful direction, he cut the hide until there was enough for a glove reaching to the elbow. He cut another piece in case it was needed to cover the elbow to the shoulder.

Using a _Juanth Darastrix_ Artisan spell taught to him by Treith, he fashioned a lightweight but exceptionally durable glove from the cut material. Finally both Charok and Treith reviewed and tested their _ingellar_ until he was fully versed in both the brewing and the spell casting. At length, they announced him prepared enough to share the recipe and spell with Draco and Snape.

Harry came out of his room to find Draco engrossed in an essay of some type. He hesitantly cleared his throat, and the blonde looked up.

"Yes, Harry?" he said with his quill poised over the essay.

"I think the potion recipe and the spell are as ready as they're going to be. I wanted to see if you would like to review it before I bring it to Professor Snape."

Curiosity bloomed on the other teen's face and he quickly put the quill down, and set aside his essay. "Do you honestly think I would be able to work on this" he swept his hand across the table "when I could be looking at a new potion recipe? Where is it? Let me see!"

Harry chuckled at the blonde's enthusiasm and brought the two pages out from behind his back as he walked over to the other teen. Draco practically snatched the parchments from his hand and quickly began scanning the potion recipe. After standing quietly several minutes watching the absorbed teen, Harry returned to his room and tried to focus on his Transfiguration homework and wait patiently for the blonde to be finished.

He was halfway through the essay when he heard Draco call from the other room. Leaving his homework, he returned to the common area and hid a grin at the variety of books spread around blonde. He noticed "_Magical Water Plants of the Mediterranean_" and "_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_" were both opened and propped up for easy reference.

The blonde teen looked at him inquisitively. "Harry, how can you not be at the top of the class in Potions? You've adapted the existing Facticius Corium potion in such an ingenious manner, it boggles the mind. Severus is going to be flabbergasted. This is going to make an incredible paper for a potions journal, perhaps "_The Practical Potioneer_".

Charok's rumbling voice chuckled "_I knew I liked that boy_" in Harry's mind and the dark-haired teen flashed a mental grin at his _lowaar_. "He is enthusiastic, isn't he" the teen agreed.

"Come on, Harry." The blonde stood and grabbed the other teen's hand. "Severus has already had his last class. You need to show these to him immediately." Draco dragged the other teen out of the room and down to the dungeon, dropping his hand only when they saw other students in the hallway.

The two boys checked the classroom first, but it was empty. Draco immediately walked to the Potion Master's office and knocked. At the curt "Enter", he opened the door and gestured for Harry to precede him.

The Potion Master's face was impassive when he saw Harry, but an eyebrow rose above his obsidian eyes when he observed Draco's excitement. The blonde approached the desk and laid the parchment pages down over the papers the older man had been grading.

Before a reprimand could be given, Draco smiled cheekily and said "Trust me, Severus. You won't want to grade papers after you take a few minutes to look at this." When the older man frowned, Draco grinned. "Two minutes. Just look at it for two minutes."

With a martyred sigh, the older man picked up the Potions recipe. Draco sat down gracefully in one of the chairs before the desk and gestured Harry to the other, but the dark-hair teen declined until invited by Snape himself. Instead he stood quietly and watched the older man's face.

Severus read through the potion recipe once slowly. Then true to Draco's prediction, he sat down slowly as he re-read it. He leaned back in his chair and reached for a book behind him without looking up and brought it back to the desk even as he stared intently at the parchment. He turned to the book and quickly flipped through the pages until he found what he wanted, then flicked his eyes between the parchment and book. After several more minutes, he left his desk to walk over to a far shelf, and withdrew another book, turning the well-worn pages gently as he returned to his desk.

At Draco's snicker of amusement, the older man looked up and seemed surprised to see the two teens still before his desk. "You are excused for now. I will expect you back at 8:00 tonight." He sat down again and ignored the teens as he reached for a quill with one hand and a fresh sheet of parchment with the other and then began to jot notes quickly.

Harry quietly opened the door and gestured silently for Draco, who stood and smirked smugly. After the door was shut the Slytherin said "Severus loves research. He's going to cross-reference every plant you added or replaced as well as each temperature change you made in the brewing process and the number of stirs. The man is absolutely passionate about his potions."

Harry heard amusement erupt among his _lowaar_. "_Now who does that sound like Charok? Hmmm?_" laughed Ortinoth.

"_Any Master of his craft should be passionate about it_" replied Charok unperturbed. "_Would you be complacent about strategies and safety precautions, Ortinoth_?"

"_Point taken_" admitted the other with good humor. "_Well ghergo'ir, it appears you and Charok will have an interesting discussion tonight._"

Harry chuckled at his _lowaar_ and then paused. "Treith, would you mind if I showed Professor Flitwick a copy of your new spell?"

"_Not at all, ghergo'ir. I would be interested in his comments_" replied the Spellcrafter.

As the teens approached their quarters, Harry spoke up. "Draco, I'm going to get a copy of the spell and bring it to Professor Flitwick for his comments. I'll probably head to dinner from there."

"Flitwick? Good idea. Do you mind if I accompany you? I would be interested in his reaction as well."

With Harry's agreement, the two teens were soon at the Charms Master's office. The diminutive professor greeted them with a smile. "Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter. What can I do for you today?"

Harry stepped forward holding the parchment with a copy of the spell. "Actually Professor, I was working on a method to help the Headmaster regain the use of his injured hand and arm. Professor Snape is looking over a variation of the Facticius Corium potion and I wondered if you would review this spell?"

Flitwick climbed up on the chair behind his desk. "An adaption of the Artificial Skin potion? I assume you found a way around the fact that the curse damaged the tissue too greatly?" At Harry's nod, he looked more interested. "And you have a spell to help? Of course I'll review it, Mr. Potter."

Harry handed over the parchment and the Charms Master read through the spell and notes. "_Assimulo Vita_, eh?" His eyebrows rose as he read and his lips began to twitch. He snapped his hand and his wand appeared in it. "Arm holster" Harry realized. Aironth had been adamant that Harry stop carrying his wand in his back pocket and a Clan member had crafted a custom holster for him. He couldn't imagine carrying his wand anywhere else now. Apparently the Charms Master agreed.

Flitwick waved his wand in an elaborate gesture mouthing the words of the spell. "_The downward slash needs to be sharper_" advised Treith. Harry stepped forward as he withdrew his own wand. "If you please, Professor?" The older man looked up and nodded, so Harry went through the intricate motions of the spell. Draco drew his own wand and attempted to duplicate the motions as Flitwick did the same.

The Charms Master radiated interest and excitement. "Well done, Mr. Potter! What is this 'glove' referenced in the instructions?"

"Because the Headmaster's arm is too cursed with inadequate healthy tissue, the idea is to apply the artificial skin to magical material fashioned into the form of a glove. The potion will adhere to the glove and the spell will animate the mixture to act like real skin and respond to his intent as an extension of his hand and arm."

"Brilliant, Mr. Potter! I don't recall ever seeing this spell. Where did you find it? Or did you develop it yourself?"

"Not exactly" Harry prevaricated. "Speaking as a Charms Master, what is your opinion, Professor? Do you endorse using this spell for the Headmaster?"

"Endorse it? If Professor Snape sanctions the potion, then I insist on it! And on being there to watch the spell casting and its effects, as well."

The two teens grinned broadly. "Thank you, Professor. We will find out Professor Snape's judgment of the potion later tonight."

"Excellent work, truly excellent." He was interrupted in his praise as the charmed clock in his office called out "Five minutes to dinner, get a move on!" The Charms Master chuckled. "You heard the clock. Head down to the Great Hall for dinner and keep me advised!"

Draco and Harry stood outside the Potion Master's office a few minutes before 8:00 PM. They hadn't seen the taciturn man at dinner, and Draco was certain he was too engrossed in the potion recipe to be bothered. Harry raised his hand to stop Draco from knocking and then called out quietly "Dobby!"

The house elf popped in and bowed to both teens. "Yes Master Harry Potter sir? Master Draco? How can Dobby serve you?"

Harry smiled at the eager house elf. "Professor Snape missed dinner, Dobby. Would you prepare a plate for him and a pot of tea?"

The small figure nodded his head enthusiastically. "Yes Master Harry Potter, sir! Master Professor Snape shouldn't miss dinner. Dobby will make him a plate!" He popped out quickly.

At Draco's amused smile, Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Our actions caused him to miss dinner. It's only courteous to ensure he eats" he murmured.

Draco smirked and knocked, his smirk growing as "Enter!" was immediately barked.

The door had barely closed before the Potions Master began asking questions. "Why did you add Neem oil, Potter?"

Dobby popped back into the room with a tray. Snape frowned and snapped "What is that?"

"Dinner for the Potion Master, sir. You shouldn't be missing dinner, sir."

The obsidian eyes narrowed. "I didn't ask for dinner. Take it away." Dobby's ears drooped and his eyes grew misty.

Draco quickly said "You missed dinner Severus, and Harry said as it was on our account, it was only courteous to be sure you had something." He smirked at Harry's embarrassed glare.

Before the Potion Master could say more, Harry said "Why don't you start eating and I'll explain the Neem oil, sir?" When the older man frowned, Harry gave him an innocent smile, but folded his hands across his chest, intending to make a stand as Clan courtesy demanded. The older man glared at Harry for several long moments, but it was apparent that the Gryffindor wasn't going to budge.

With a growl, the Potion Master raised the tray lid and took a bowl of soup in his hand, lifting one spoonful to his mouth, while glaring at Harry. As soon as his lips closed on the spoon, Harry began talking. "Neem oil is from a fast-growing evergreen typically found in tropical or sub-tropical areas. The oil is pressed from the fruit and seeds of the tree. It has some detoxifying agents in it, so it's useful for the treatment of skin infections and other problems. It was added to this potion to help make the artificial skin smooth and aid in the skin elasticity."

"And the Enteromorpha Compressa?" Harry paused and fixed his eyes on the spoon. With a near snarl, the Potion Master took another spoonful and Harry immediately began speaking again. "It's an extract from a green sea algae which softens and calms the skin and is also an anti-inflammatory. Between the two, the skin will look and feel more like real skin."

Snape continued to query him on every step of the recipe and brewing instructions, meeting Charok's approval with his insightful questions. To Draco's amusement, his godfather actually ate everything on the tray without seeming to realize it as he barraged the Gryffindor with questions.

"Tell me about the 'glove' you intend to use" Snape demanded as he filled his cup with tea again.

"Because the Headmaster's skin won't accept the artificial skin, we need to apply it to something that will accept it. A magical hide will retain it and will assist in the animation spell, permitting the Headmaster to use it. A glove made of a form of dragon hide is ready for the procedure." He hoped no one would ask what type of dragon hide.

"What about the _Assimulo Vita_ spell?"

"Professor Flitwick reviewed the spell and is eager to see it cast upon the application of the skin to the glove."

Snape leaned back in his chair staring at the Gryffindor, his long fingers wrapped around the teacup. He leaned forward and set the cup down heavily. "Let us be blunt, Mr. Potter. Did you develop this procedure yourself?"

Harry met and held the older man's eyes. "Not alone, no sir. I had assistance from the companions with whom I spent the summer, Sir."

Draco glanced at his Mate and raised an eyebrow. "When did you meet with these summer companions after returning to Hogwarts, Harry?"

The dark-haired teen looked at Draco and sighed mentally at the obvious Veela jealousy. "You know where I am all the time, Draco." He reached out and touched the blonde's wrist gently as he continued. "Just as I don't know every letter you send out, I doubt you know every letter I send out." He hoped no one would notice the evasion.

Draco looked uncomfortable, but couldn't help relaxing under Harry's touch on his wrist, especially when the other teen's thumb began rubbing small circles on the Slytherin's skin. Snape observed the interaction with an impassive face before saying "I would like to meet these companions of yours, Mr. Potter."

"I'm sure you will at some point, Professor. Unfortunately, I regret it cannot be in the immediate future. However, you have the results of our combined efforts before you. What is your expert opinion? Do I have your approval to use the class room lab for the effort?"

Snape held the Gryffindor's eyes as the silence lengthened. "You may use the class room under my supervision this Sunday, Mr. Potter."

Harry gave a radiant smile to the older man and inclined his head, placing his hand on his chest and bowing from waist while seated. "I thank you, Sir. I look forward to Sunday."

_

* * *

_

Lowaar = Indwellers

_Juanth Darastrix = Elder Dragons_

_Ingellar = Outdweller_

_Assimulo Vita= Simulate Life_


	16. Sanders, Witherspoon and Brentwood

**Chapter 16 - Sanders, Witherspoon and Brentwood**

Harry knocked on Professor McGonagall's open door and smiled at her as she looked up. "My apologies for disturbing you, Professor."

The older woman's face softened slightly as she saw him. Although still frustrated and curious about his disappearance over the summer, she had to admit that it had certainly not harmed him. His marks had improved in all classes, he carried himself with quiet confidence he didn't have before, and his courtesy had been noted by all of the staff, excluding Severus perhaps. "Not at all, Mr. Potter. What may I do for you?"

"I have a family solicitor coming and rather than leaving the school grounds, I wondered whether there was a room somewhere we could use for a private discussion."

Her eyes widened briefly in surprise, before she considered. He had been Chosen by a Veela and was now considered a legal adult. It would not be surprising if there were legal considerations that needed to be discussed.

"Of course, Mr. Potter. There are two family rooms off the Great Hall. You used one during the Tri-Wizards Tournament after the...drawing of names. These are available for family discussions, although they are rarely used. There shouldn't be a conflict."

Harry gave her a bright smile. "Thank you, Professor. I appreciate it." He gave her the small bow she was becoming accustomed to see, and turned to head off.

"Mr. Potter..." she waited until he turned back. "Your solicitor may Floo into my office to save the walk from outside the wards if you would like. I just need to add him or her to the list of approved names."

The teen tipped his head as he considered. He didn't know how old Mr. Brentwood was and if it was raining, this would be more convenient. "Thank you, Professor. His name is Addison Brentwood. We have a seven o'clock appointment this evening. I will send Hedwig to let him know about using your Floo." He bowed again before leaving.

He returned to his Head of House's office as the clock chimed seven. The Floo immediately turned green and with a whoosh, a tall figure stepped lightly out of the fireplace. Harry strode forward and held out his hand.

"How do you do, Mr. Brentwood, I'm Harry Potter." They looked each over briefly as they shook hands. Harry noticed the firm handshake, military-like bearing, graying hair and sharp blue eyes on the elegant figure.

"A pleasure Mr. Potter. I knew your grandfather for many years, but only met your father a handful of times. It has been a pleasure for our firm to handle your family's legal requirements over the years." The older man's eyes lit with good-humor as he catalogued the similarities between his former clients and the young man before him. He looked around the room. "Are we meeting here?"

"No sir, I've reserved one of the family rooms. This way, please." The two spoke casually until they reached the designated room. It was a small reception room with several comfortable settees, as well as a table with chairs around it.

The older man looked around and nodded. "If I may secure the room, Mr. Potter?"

Harry raised an eyebrow and then smiled. He liked how this man thought. "Good idea. And please, call me Harry."

"Only if you call me Addison" the older man agreed. He drew his wand and began placing multiple privacy wards and silencing charms.

"_An auspicious beginning, ghergo'ir. I liked how his eyes reviewed and took in as much information as possible. He carries himself with comfortable authority, as if he is used to taking command"_ commented Ortinoth.

Once the room was secured to his satisfaction, the older man withdrew a small object from his pocket and enlarged it, revealing a dragon hide briefcase. He laid it on the table as Harry drew out one of the chairs, indicating with a slight wave of his hand for the other man to do the same.

"Addison, I asked to meet with you because I only recently discovered that I was the Head of the Ancient House of Potter and had an estate. If you read the Daily Prophet, you also may have seen that I was Chosen as a Veela's Mate. I have no idea what my duties and obligations are, and am trying to learn as much as possible as quickly as possible. One of my questions is whether your firm wrote a Will for my parents."

Addison Brentwood masked his astonishment that the 16 year old had not been trained for his heritage. He also noted and filed the disgust the young man had for the Daily Prophet. This answered several questions, but raised a dozen more. He made a second mental note regarding the questions he needed to ask, but answered his client's question first.

"Yes, Harry. Sanders, Witherspoon and Brentwood did write the Potter Will and filed a copy with both the Ministry and Gringotts. I brought a copy with me today." He opened his briefcase and withdrew a folder, then selected several pieces of parchment which he handed to the teen. "You may read through it at your leisure, but it states that you inherit your parent's estate in full, with only a few side bequests to some friends of your father as well as a trust in case any of your mother's sister's family is found to be magical."

Harry quickly skimmed through the parchments and his eyes narrowed. His voice was quiet and chilly as he said "I see it also clearly states that my guardian was to be my godfather, Sirius Black or my godmother, Alice Longbottom. I can understand why I wasn't placed with either of them, but it also says that if neither godparent was able to serve, then Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew would agree upon a new guardian and were permitted to participate in my upbringing. Why did that not occur, Addison?"

The solicitor's sharp eyes did not miss the anger barely being held in check. "Before I came to our meeting, I was able to ascertain that the Will was never read or executed."

"And did you discover why it wasn't read or executed" the dark-haired teen hissed through clenched teeth, pinning the older man with infuriated eyes.

"Your godparents were in no position to request a reading of the Will and no one else initiated it either. On behalf of my firm, I sincerely apologize Mr. Potter. One of us should have prompted the action. Instead in the chaos following Voldemort's defeat, we lost sight of you." He paused to let the young man control his emotions. He could see the intensity of his reactions, but was pleasantly surprised that the hands that tightened on the parchment released and the papers were laid softly on the table. After several deep breaths, the lad seemed to be in control.

"Would you tell me what happened to you after that night, Mr. Potter?" Although offered the courtesy of using the young man's given name, he deliberately gave him the respect of the formal name.

Harry took another deep breath and forced himself to speak dispassionately. "Headmaster Dumbledore led an unofficial resistance movement against Voldemort. He found out about the attack and sent Rubeus Hagrid to my parent's home in Godric's Hollow. Hagrid found Sirius Black there and said Dumbledore had sent him to see if I had survived. Sirius gave Hagrid his motorcycle to take me away while he set out after Peter Pettigrew, the true secret holder and betrayer."

He paused and shook his head as he looked at the table between them and received a mental nudge from his _lowaar _regarding guest courtesy. "Dobby!"

The house elf appeared immediately with a pop. "Yes Master Harry Potter, sir? What can Dobby be doing for Master Harry Potter sir?"

Harry forced a small smile at the eager house elf. "Would you bring Mr. Brentwood and me some tea, please?" He looked at the older man. "Would you like anything else, sir?"

The older man offered a smile at the small enthusiastic figure. "No thank you, tea would be fine."

"Dobby will be right back with tea for the sirs!" He disappeared with another small pop.

The teen looked at the solicitor with rueful eyes. "My apologies, Addison. I don't know where my manners are tonight. And please, call me Harry."

"No apologies are necessary, Harry. I was enthralled in your story." And indeed, he was. So little factual information was known about his client, although the Daily Prophet seemed to fill its pages with wild imaginings.

"As I was saying, Hagrid brought me to Dumbledore who left me on my Aunt's doorstep with a note saying my parents were dead and to please raise me as her own son." Dobby popped back in with a tray after that astonishing remark, and Addison was pleased to have a moment to evaluate that information as Harry poured them both tea. Addison declined anything in his, noting that his client took one spoonful of sugar.

"As I understand it, because my parents were part of the Headmaster's resistance movement, he felt it appropriate to take charge of their orphaned son. He left me with my mother's sister and never checked on me again. As he explained it to me, I had been protected from the killing curse by my mother's love, although I find that somewhat implausible. How many other mothers died for their children and they weren't saved from the killing curse. Regardless, Dumbledore said I was protected by my mother's blood. By taking me in, my Aunt Petunia sealed some charm Dumbledore placed on me. He said the bond of blood became the strongest shield he could give me in case any Death Eaters wanted to retaliate for their Master's defeat."

"With all due respect Harry, that was not the Headmaster's decision to make. I realize Lord Black was imprisoned for Mr. Pettigrew's death and Mrs. Longbottom was incapacitated, but Mr. Lupin could have identified a new guardian for you. It is no secret to our firm that Mr. Lupin suffers from lycanthropy and could not legally be your guardian, but he should have chosen your new guardian." Addison made sure to keep his voice firm but mild and not let the outrage he felt be heard in his voice. "You said you only recently discovered you were the Head of the Ancient House of Potter?"

Harry didn't want to explain his years with the Dursleys, but with his _lowaar's_ encouragement, he sighed and began. "I wasn't even sure of my name until I was enrolled at school. I was only called 'boy' or 'freak'. My Aunt and Uncle were not only afraid of magic, they despised it. To them it wasn't normal, and they loved all things normal. I was the son of magic-using freaks that was forced on them, and they were afraid I would contaminate their son or their life."

He took a sip of his tea, not looking at the other man. He took a deep breath and forced out "Until my Hogwarts letter arrived, I slept in the closet under the stairs, was treated like a house elf, and fed only scraps. I had no idea about the wizarding world and was totally surprised to discover that not only was magic real, but that I was a wizard."

He frowned as he swirled the tea in his cup. "Because I was the son of magical parents, I wasn't given the introduction that Muggle-borns received, so I came into Hogwarts totally blind and at a distinct disadvantage."

Addison withdrew a parchment and his self-inking quill and became rapidly jotting notes. "Harry, what did your Aunt do when you received owls?" At Harry's puzzled look, he continued "Statements from Gringotts for example, or mail from your admirers?"

"I didn't receive any owls before my Hogwarts letter…" Harry's voice faded away. "Bloody hell, he put up a ward around the Dursley's didn't he? So I wouldn't receive any harmful mail, I'm sure." He spit out the last two words and then took a deep breath to calm down. "When I first went to Diagon Alley, I was nearly mobbed by well-wishers, yet it never occurred to me until you said something that I probably had people sending me notes over the years."

"Harry, did anyone visit you from our world while you were growing up?"

The teen shook his head. "To the best of my knowledge, no one ever checked on me. Or if they did, they did a poor job of it. I was half-starved and undersized my entire life, clad only in my huge cousin's discarded clothing. It was only this summer that the years of neglect were corrected."

"Harry, you have the grounds for a variety of legal actions if you choose to pursue them. Ignoring your parent's will, child endangerment, denying a wizard his magical heritage as well as any other number of gross violations of wizarding law."

The teen leaned back in his chair and sat with unfocused eyes for a minute, before he slowly shook his head. "With Voldemort back, it would serve no purpose to withdraw support from the leader of the Light, especially since Dumbledore is the only person Voldemort fears. However, I want my parents Will read and executed and I want to know what your firm can do to keep the Daily Prophet from slandering me. And if anyone is using my name without my permission, then I want that to stop as well. I also need to know if I am liable for any taxes since my parent's death. Finally, if you can help me find tutors in Wizarding culture, politics, law and estate management, I would be very grateful."

"Regarding being liable for outstanding taxes, you can be assured that Gringotts would have paid them as the managers of your family's accounts. Are you comfortable with the management of those accounts, or would you like me to prepare an independent audit?"

"I meet with my Gringotts account manager this weekend and will let you know about an audit after that. However, as they make a profit if my account makes a profit, I feel more secure than if they were paid a flat fee."

Addison nodded and made a note. "Regarding tutors, let me make some overtures on your behalf. I would prefer instructors who are already allied with your family, but at the least we'll want someone neutral." At Harry's surprised look, he bit back a growl and explained mildly "The Ancient Families have alliances that date back centuries. Those alliances should be documented and found in your vault, as well any debts owed to your Family."

Harry breathed a heavy sigh at his ignorance and closed his eyes briefly, letting the encouragement and support from his _lowaar_ wash over him. Opening his eyes, he asked "Addison, would you make a list of what you recommend I look for this Saturday when I visit the Potter vault?"

"Of course, Harry. You may also ask for Gringotts to provide a magical inventory or see if a previous family member paid them to create a self-updating inventory. Those are expensive, but worth it. They are usually kept in the vault as well."

They spent the next hour reviewing Harry's background, the Daily Prophet's stories, Rufus Scrimgeour's attempt to make Harry a poster boy, the legal impact of being a Veela's Mate as well as recommended reading to help prepare him for his role as the Head of the Ancient House of Potter.

* * *

Draco was waiting for him in their common room when Harry returned from his meeting with Addison Brentwood. "Are you all right Harry?" His eyes raked over the dark-haired teen as if searching for an injury. "I felt bursts of anger almost as soon as you began meeting with your solicitor."

Harry sighed and sat down heavily in one of the chairs in front of the fireplace. "It was a frustrating meeting. I realized just how many laws have been broken just because I'm _Harry Potter_." He spit out his name in disgust. "No reason to execute a Will if it's just about _Harry Potter_. No need to investigate the conditions of an illegally placed orphan if it's _Harry Potter_. No need to teach a wizard about his heritage if it's only _Harry Potter_. No reason to stop a newspaper from publishing lies if it's only about _Harry Potter_." His voice rose until he was nearly shouting. "No reason to let him receive any bloody mail and let him know there's another world out there if it's just bloody _Harry_ _Potter!_"

The blonde came and sat on the arm of Harry's chair and hesitantly laid a hand on his shoulder. "Your mail was blocked too?"

"That's the only thing I can think of. I never received a single owl before my Hogwarts letter came. No statement from Gringotts, no letters, nothing." He leaned into the hand that was now gently massaging his shoulder and tried to release his tension. "But that's all in the past and nothing I can do will change it. What I can control is how I handle it going forward, and Addison will help with that."

The hand massaging his shoulder paused. "Addison?"

"My solicitor." He could almost feel the jealousy radiating off the Veela. "He's old to be my grandfather, Draco. I'm only interested in his _legal_ services." He allowed humor rather than impatience to color his voice and felt the hand begin its gentle massage again.

"Sorry Harry. The Veela in me is an over-protective and jealous prat, isn't he?" The blonde's voice was embarrassed.

Ydraith interrupted his momentary irritation with the Veela. _"I wonder what his reaction will be when he sees your Juanth Darastrix form, ghergo'ir? Will he accept it?"_

"Good point, _Nafldask_." His new form was an integral part of him and couldn't be changed any more than Draco's Veela side could be changed. Harry reached up and patted the hand on his shoulder. "I understand, Draco. We are who we are." He felt the tension subside from the other teen as his words.

They sat there for several moments before Draco said "You received an owl from Gringotts while you were gone. The owl left after I untied the scroll, so it didn't need an immediate response."

"Oh that must be the list of assets I asked Grimtoe to send. I wonder if there's anything on it I should have discussed with Addison. Where is it?"

Draco left him in the chair and retrieved the heavy and tightly wrapped scroll. Harry unrolled it, surprised at the size of the scroll and amount of writing it contained.

The blonde chuckled. "The Potters are an ancient and wealthy family, Harry." He sat down in the chair opposite the Gryffindor with a book while the dark-haired teen perused the list.

"Potter Manor? It says 'cannot be plotted'. I guess that was the house in Godric's Hollow. I wonder if I can see it since I was there or if the Fidelius broke when my parents died."

"If it still says 'cannot be plotted' it's still under a Fidelius."

"Bloody hell..." At the blonde's raised eyebrow at his exclamation, the Gryffindor added "I seem to have a number of houses."

"That's not surprising. Again, your family was wealthy. The Malfoys don't have the lineage of the Potters, but Malfoy Manor is only our primary residence. We have homes throughout the world."

The brunette looked up in surprise. "Really? Like where?"

"We have a small castle in the Loire Valley in France; a villa in Tivoli, Italy; and a smaller manor in New South Wales, Australia. We also keep suites at various hotels in the cities in which we have businesses."

Harry shook his head. "From a cupboard to this is quite a stretch." He didn't notice Draco narrow his eyes as he continued to scrutinize the list. "It looks like I have a penthouse apartment in New York City in the United States; a town house in London; an actual _island_ in the Caribbean; a villa on the Bay of Naples in Italy; another villa in Marabella, Spain; as well as a house in the Bay of Islands, New Zealand. Merlin, I can't believe all of that. The cost of upkeep must be phenomenal! I also seem to own or hold shares in a variety of both magical and non-magical businesses." He read through a list of business descriptions. "Hmm, a lot of the non-magical seem to be in medical companies, including supplies, medical and diagnostic labs, clinics and nursing homes. Apparently, either my family or Grimtoe felt an aging Muggle population was a source of profitable investments."

He read a while longer and then sat up straight. "Excellent!" Draco looked up at his exclamation. "Addison suggested I get a self-updating inventory on the family vault, but it appears there already is one. That's one of the reasons this scroll is so large. I just spotted the Potter Signet ring. It's described as "gold with dragon salient, lion salient, 3 carat ruby and lists a number of protection charms."

"Very nice, Harry. If the dragon and lion salient make up the crest, you'll want to add it to your formal robes."

"Hmm, I wonder what 'salient' means" thought Harry.

"_You have our memories available at a single thought, ghergo'ir" _reminded Azreth with amusement._ "As an Historian, I would be interested in filling that information in with anything that changed since we left this realm. For now, know that it is an ancient heraldic term. Salient means the creature named is standing on two feet with two off the ground. Other terms include rampant, or standing with three feet off the ground; sejant, which is sitting on all four; statant, which is standing on all four; passant, standing on three while clawing with one; and dormant, which is sleeping."_

"So a dragon standing on one side of the ruby with a lion standing on the other?" At Azreth's agreement, Harry tried to visualize it. "Impressive. I wonder how old the ring is." He sighed thinking of all of the family history he never had a chance to absorb from his parents and accepted the comfort of his _lowaar_.

* * *

Harry groaned and rolled over to stare up at the ceiling. He had gone over the list of assets with Draco, who had been unexpectedly helpful. The blonde was willing to discuss anything Harry wanted, from the location of the other properties, to the idea of renting the homes when not in use, to whether the businesses in which he was invested were lucrative or not. What was pleasantly surprising was that he didn't try to discover anything beyond what Harry volunteered. Now as he stared at the ceiling, he wondered whether his inheritance would make a different with his Gryffindor friends.

Ron had always been somewhat resentful that the Weasleys were tight on galleons. Even though Harry envied Ron his large and loving family, the red-head had always envied Harry's status as the-boy-who-lived and his trust vault. The red-head resented that everything he owned were hand-me-downs; from what they thought was an adopted pet rat to his frilly dress robes for the Yule Ball.

How would Ron and Hermione receive the news that Harry was not just _hypothetically_ well-off, but was in fact extremely wealthy? Draco expected it; he was more concerned that Harry didn't understand his role as a Head of House than he was that the Potters might be more affluent than the Malfoys. Neville was a pureblood with a wealthy background himself and would probably be indifferent. But Ron and Hermione?

Ydraith interrupted his spiraling thoughts to say with a chuckle _"Hermione will be fine if you promise her access to the Potter library." _He grinned and wondered if there was such a thing_. "She stood with you through all of your trials over the years, ghergo'ir. She will not cast you aside simply because you inherited your parent's estate."_

"Unless there are house elves bound to the family." He shuddered as he remembered her vehemence about freeing all house elves. "Then it goes back to Ron. He seems more mature this year, as if the Ministry of Magic debacle was a turning point for him."

"_Consider how he overcame his loathing for Draco Malfoy just to support you, ghergo'ir. While he may experience some degree of jealousy, he may be mature enough to dismiss them."_

"I hope you're right, _Nafldask_. I sincerely hope you are right."

"_Sleep Autgabin. You should be rested in order to shock your Potions Master as well as create a new medical alternative for seriously injured patients. You do not want to yawn and make a misstep in the brewing."_

"_As if I would permit that" _snorted Charok._ "Even so, I agree you should be sleeping. Nightly blessings and pleasant dreams, ghergo'ir."_

"Nightly blessings to you as well" Harry said muffling a yawn. Tomorrow should be interesting…

_

* * *

_

Ghergo'ir = Young one

_Lowaar = Indwellers_

_Nafldask = Grandmother_

_Outgain = Grandson_


	17. The Potter Vault

**Chapter 17 – The Potter Vault**

Friday night, Harry and Draco prepared to spend the evening in their respective House common rooms. They had agreed that at least one night a week, they would spend alone with their Houses; in Draco's case it was to ensure his political standing and alliances did not weaken with his absence.

Harry chuckled before asking "Slytherins! Is it always about rank?"

"Of course not, Harry" Draco replied aghast. His expression became a smirk as he continued "It's all about _power_. Of course, being the scion of the House of Malfoy, wealthy and a Veela certainly helps to guarantee said power. Adding the name of Black to Malfoy and coming the Head of an Ancient and Noble House only increased my power." He gave Harry an exaggerated leer. "Having the Boy-Who-Lived as a Mate doesn't hurt either."

The Gryffindor rolled his eyes. "Git. Wait, you added the name of Black to Malfoy? So when the goblin referred to you as Malfoy-Black it's a permanent change?"

The blonde nodded and practically purred with pleasure. "Yes, I am now officially and legally known as Lord Draco Lucius Malfoy-Black, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black, scion of the House of Malfoy."

Harry chuckled as he said "OK, I can see how you've increased your power. You almost have as many titles as the Headmaster. Enjoy rubbing their noses in it." He strode to the door, tossing over his shoulder "I'll be back by curfew. Have fun consolidating your power base."

Harry greeted the Fat Lady with a smile. "Good evening. Would you grant entrance for one of your 'Virtus Leo' lovely lady?" Once admitted he stopped to say hello to different class mates before joining Ron and Hermione in the corner. Neville joined them almost immediately.

"I can't really ask how it's going as we see you every day, mate" grinned Ron, "but is everything still OK with Malfoy? Anything we need to hex him about?"

Harry laughed and clapped his friend on the shoulder. "Not that I can think of, but I'll let you know. Thanks Ron."

"Harry?" Neville began only to stop.

The dark-haired teen met the other's curious face. "What is it, Neville?"

"Well, I don't mean to be rude. I just wondered if the Quidditch match was going to be uncomfortable with Mates competing with each other."

Harry tipped his head and considered. "We haven't really talked about it, to be honest. We both did regular broom maintenance in our common room, so I guess it's all right. Usually Draco gets hesitant when the Veela is uncomfortable. But a good question. I'll have to ask."

Ron grinned broadly. "Maybe he'll withdraw rather than risk irritating you! We would have an easy time if they used their reserve seeker. She's no where up to your level!"

His friend shook his head emphatically. "Malfoy may be a git…although he's getting better. But he's still my best competition. Why play if there's no one to compete against?" He nudged the crest-fallen redhead. "What if you didn't have to work to protect the goals? You would be bored and you know it."

"Yeah, OK. I get it. You could let a guy dream though."

Hermione changed the subject from Quidditch by asking "Did you study in your room last night, Harry? We didn't see you after dinner." Her satisfied smile let him know the topic change had been deliberate.

"Remember I told you I contacted my family's former solicitors?" At their nod, he continued "Addison Brentwood came by last night. I liked him. Tall, grey-haired, military bearing, a no-nonsense type but still easy to talk to. He did some research before coming and brought me a copy of my parent's Will. It was never executed."

Stunned silence was quickly interrupted as his friends all spoke at once. Harry held up his hands. "Addison apologized and doesn't know why it wasn't executed. He can only surmise that the chaos when Voldemort was vanquished and then Sirius being arrested and Peter presumed dead knocked it out of everyone's mind. No one thought of it or even too much about me except Dumbledore, and he had me delivered to the Dursleys."

He frowned as he remembered. "The Will clearly stated that my guardians were supposed to be either Sirius Black, my godfather or…" Harry paused and looked at Neville before continuing "…or my godmother, Alice Longbottom."

Neville looked surprised. "My Mum was your godmother? I know my Gran would have taken you in if she had known. We could have been raised together." The regret on the other teen's face was echoed in Harry's.

"I would have liked that, Neville. We could have been brothers." They each sighed not realizing the other was doing the same. Harry shook his head and continued. "What's interesting is that the Will said if neither godparent was able to serve, then Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew would agree upon a new guardian and were permitted to participate in my upbringing. Remus knew how much Aunt Petunia hated magic and would never have placed me there."

"However, now that I'm considered a legal adult, I've ordered the Will executed. That means some of the bequests my parents had, such as for Remus, can be given. Also, Draco and I are going to Gringotts tomorrow. He needs to look at the Black vaults, and I want to see what's in the Potter Family vault."

Ron's eyes widened. "You have a _second_ vault?"

Harry nodded and explained "My folks set one up as a trust vault to pay for my upkeep and education until I could inherit the estate. I have no idea what I'm going to find, only that it could be a thousand years of what the Potters accumulated." As he watched conflicting emotions race across Ron's face, he added "I'll have to learn a lot more than what Hogwarts can teach. I'm going to have to study investments, property management, law, politics, public relations and who knows what else. I'm only a teenager, but I have properties and employees depending on me to make sure their livelihoods stay intact."

Hermione pulled a parchment out of her book bag and began writing. "You'll need to know general fiscal policies and procedures, how to read a financial statement such as a profit and loss statement, balance sheet…" She nibbled on the quill. "Various financial analysis information, such as profit analysis, break-even analysis, ratios, taxes, insurance plus all the soft skills." At Ron's blank look she added "Leadership skills, negotiating skills, delegation, and networking."

Ron's face twisted into a grimace as he listened to everything Harry had to learn and then slapped him on the back. "Better you than me, mate! It's one thing to sit back and rake in the gold, but it sounds like you have several years of additional study ahead of you. And to have dozens or more people totally dependent on you being successful for them to have a living? That's right scary."

Hermione met Harry's eyes briefly and they shared a glance of satisfaction. Ron's jealousy was averted once he realized it involved a great deal of hard work.

"Does anyone want to come with us tomorrow? Draco will be in the Black vault, so it will just be me evaluating the Potter vault.

Hermione's eyes brightened. "Are you sure we wouldn't be intruding, Harry? Because if not, I've never seen a Gringotts vault and the potential of thousands of years of history hidden sounds like a treasure hunt!"

Harry chuckled at her enthusiasm. "I might need the help. Who knows if it's sorted or catalogued?" He turned to the other boys. "Ron? Neville? I might need some help figuring out what some things are. Of course, it could be mostly empty too."

Neville shook his head. "I doubt it, Harry. The Potters are an Ancient family. You'll likely find family grimoires, journals, family jewelry and weapons stored there. If you think I can help, I'll be happy to go."

Ron's face fell. "I have detention with Sprout tomorrow. I have to re-pot all the Abyssinian shrivel figs to make up for tripping and knocking over the table with bouncing bulbs." He wasn't looking forward to it.

"Sorry mate. We'll tell you about it when we get back though."

* * *

Draco wasn't pleased to have Hermione and Neville join them. He complained loudly for several minutes before Harry asked "Is this the Veela being jealous again? Because you're not making sense, Draco. You're going to be off in the Black vault cataloguing what's there, not in the Potter vault. I wasn't raised like a wizard, so Neville can help explain things and you know Hermione will help with notes and cataloguing."

The blonde glared at the dark-haired teen for several seconds before his face crumpled. "Yes, the Veela doesn't like you sharing something with others before sharing it with me. I'm sorry Harry. I don't like being jealous of a couple of Gryffindors, but I am."

Harry felt a mental nudge from his _lowaar _and heaved a martyred mental complaint. After losing the brief argument with Ydraith, he walked over to the blonde and placed his hand on his shoulder and squeezed it lightly, before sliding down and grasping his wrist. "I don't know what to expect Draco. If it's a large vault filled with a thousand years of Potter history, I won't know where to start. Merlin, I probably won't even recognize a lot of what we find. I know you're willing to help, but you have to do the same with the Black vault. No one is taking your place; they are freeing you up so that you can do what you need to do as the Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black." His thumb stroked the blonde's wrist as he spoke and he felt the tension released from the Veela.

Apologetic grey eyes met green. "Sorry Harry."

"No worries, Draco. Perhaps you can call in a few Slytherins to lend you a hand?"

The blonde shook his head emphatically. "Not until I go through everything myself first. I need to know what's there and make sure there's nothing to embarrass or blackmail me first."

Harry laughed out loud and clapped Draco on the shoulder. "Always make sure you know the blackmail material before anyone else?"

"Absolutely" Draco sniffed. "That goes without saying."

Saturday morning, the teens met at the Great Hall entrance immediately after breakfast and walked to Hogsmeade, Floo'ing from the Three Broomsticks to the Leaky Cauldron. They walked to the imposing bank and walked to a goblin behind an information desk. Draco was directed to Gnarlfang, the Black Account Manager while Harry and his friends were directed to Grimtoe. They agreed to meet in the lobby after four hours for a late lunch and decide whether they needed more time or not.

Harry and his friends were led to Grimtoe's office by a young goblin who didn't speak with them. He or perhaps it was a she, just walked at a rapid pace down two hallways, stopped and knocked on a door and opened it upon a sharp "Enter!" "Harry Potter and friends" was the brief comment and the goblin left again without a word.

The three Gryffindors looked at one another puzzled, but entered the room. Carved stone walls would have given it a cold appearance, but several tapestries of goblin battles added color and a bit of warmth, even if it was violence-related. A large wooden desk was at the back of the room and presumably the goblin behind it was Grimtoe. He was a dark-skinned goblin that if standing might have reached only Harry's chest. He had very long fingers and a pointed beard with a white fringe of hair around his head. His dark slanted eyes evaluated the teens closely and the students felt they had come up wanting.

Harry stepped forward and gave a peer to peer bow. "Greetings and the day's blessings to you Grimtoe, may your gold multiply. I am Harry Potter. These are my friends Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom. Thank you for the inventory of assets you sent this week. That was precisely what I needed." He paused to let the goblin reply.

The sharp eyes appraised Harry with merciless precision before the goblin nodded once. "Greetings Mr. Potter. I met your father only briefly, but have managed your family's account since your grandfather's day. Do you wish your friends to be present as we review your accounts?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, they are going to help me review what is in the Potter vault."

Two seats were in front of the desk, and several lined the wall. With a wave of one dark green hand, a third chair joined the other two. Harry saw Hermione's eyes widen at the wordless and wandless magic, and knew she would be researching goblin magic after this visit. The teens seated themselves as Grimtoe opened a drawer and withdrew a small box which he slid across the desk. "For you, Mr. Potter."

Harry opened the box to find a gold ring with a dragon salient facing a lion salient separated by a nearly 3 carat ruby. Neville smiled at the other teen. "The Potter signet ring; it shows you are the Head of the House."

Harry withdrew the ring and slipped it on his forefinger, as his Heir ring to the Black House was on his ring finger. The ring immediately sized itself to fit and tingling warmth began on his finger then immediately spread to his body. A golden glow surrounded him briefly and then faded away.

Hermione was the first to speak. "What was that? Harry, are you all right? It didn't hurt you, did it?"

The goblin narrowed his eyes and appeared insulted. Before he could reply, Neville spoke up quickly. "Gringotts would never permit a client to be injured, Hermione. That would be bad for business and an affront to their honor."

The young woman looked with dismay at the goblin. "I didn't mean to cause offense. I just wasn't expecting that reaction."

Neville spoke again "Most signet rings are not only spelled with a variety of protections, but once they approve the wearer, it provides additional family access."

Grimtoe inclined his head to the teen. "Correct, Mr. Longbottom. The Potter signet ring just gave Mr. Potter the Family protections and access to the Family vault."

Harry looked at the ring closely and at Azreth's instructions cast a quiet spell. He smiled at the results, which tallied with the inventory he had reviewed several days earlier. "It has protections from curses, jinxes and hexes as well as the elements. Very nice."

The new Head of House Potter looked at Grimtoe and withdrew a parchment from his pocket. "I have some questions, sir."

The goblin inclined his head and picked up a quill. "I would be disappointed if you did not. Proceed Mr. Potter."

They discussed the investments and Harry learned that his grandfather had noticed the aging Muggle population and had suggested investing in medical research and support. Grimtoe had researched appropriate investment opportunities and together they had selected what best complemented the Potter account.

"Being raised Muggle might be an advantage with Muggle investments that could be brought into the wizarding world" Harry mused. He looked at Hermione as Grimtoe watched carefully. "We should identify all the basic necessities of life. Communication, roads, sewers, bridges, refuse…"

Neville looked puzzled. "Refuse Harry?"

"Muggles use landfills and incinerators to discard most of their trash and refuse, and they have a lot of it. Think of the advantage if we could use _Evanesco_ spell instead. Our landfills could last centuries instead of decades. We would just have to be sure to keep any magic secret."

They eventually discussed the many properties, and Harry was surprised to find that they were all sitting vacant, staffed only by house elves. "If we rented the properties when not in use by the Family, would there be a large enough return on investment to make it worthwhile?"

Grimtoe nodded and a hint of an approving smile appeared. "Many of your houses are in what are considered prime vacation or business locations, Mr. Potter. We would likely be able to lease them for enough to make them self-supporting. I will write a proposal for your review."

After an hour, Grimtoe summoned a goblin to take them to the Potter Vault. They followed him down a narrow stone passageway until they came to tracks in the floor. Harry smiled at the goblin, who seemed to be ignoring them. "Hi, I'm Harry Potter, and these are my friends Hermione and Neville."

The goblin looked at him suspiciously. "Snarltooth" he admitted grudgingly.

"Thank you for assisting us today, Snarltooth" Harry replied, inclining his head. He hid his amusement at the goblin's mistrustful nature, maintaining a polite demeanor.

The goblin whistled sharply and a cart came hurtling toward them. All four of them climbed in, and the cart took off, accelerating as it went through a maze of twisting passages. The cart eventually stopped beside a full-sized door bearing the Potter crest. Harry looked the door over, seeking a way of requesting entrance.

Snarltooth grumbled "Place your hand anywhere on the crest and demand entrance." Harry could almost hear the "idiot" that wasn't said.

He laid his hand on the door and felt a tingle around the signet ring. "I am Harry James Potter, Head of the Ancient House of Potter. Permit me and my two friends to enter."

The crest lit up from within and the sound of gears tumbling echoed in the hall. "Since we took an hour with Grimtoe, our four hours is down to three. Would you please return in three hours please, Snarltooth or ask someone else to get us?" The goblin grumbled an affirmative and left with the cart.

From inside the vault the sound of tumbling gears could still be heard followed by a series of what sounded like locks being opened. The hinges creaked from the strain of years of neglect as it slowly opened inward. Harry and his friends stood wide-eyed at the threshold staring at the sight before them.

Globes set in the ceiling lit as they stepped inside the vault, illuminating the interior. It was an enormous cavern, easily the size of the Great Hall at Hogwarts. The volume of items and colors made it appear to be disorganized chaos. They stood inside and tried to take it all in.

Hermione recovered first. "It seems to be divided into specific sections, Harry. See? Armor and weapons are on our left." He looked and realized she was correct. Suits of armor stood on the left, followed by mannequins wearing chain mail and dragon hide armor. Next to the armor was a section for weapons, including staves, swords, daggers, throwing stars.

They moved through, looking but not touching. Neville stopped at one chest piece. "Harry…is that…?" His voice trailed off. Harry looked at the chest piece and smiled. He stepped forward and stroked it, feeling the aura of his _opsola. _"Made from the scale of a _Juanth Darastrix, _from my adopted father" he confirmed. Neville looked at the armor in reverence.

"_Your opsola used his own scale and magic to create the armor for ancestor, his adopted son_ _Ealdred_" Ortinoth said softly. Harry continued to caress the armor affectionately, reveling in what was not only a gift of love from of his _opsola_, but a piece of hisfamily heritage as well.

Hermione's voice was quiet in the large room. "A scale, Harry? The chest piece is made from a single dragon scale? Umm, just how big is your sire?"

Harry grinned at her. "About 35 meters tall in his natural form." His grin broadened as her eyes widened.

As they continued, they noticed a shelf with wands there as well. "Most families keep the wands of their ancestors and family members" Neville observed. "It can give a sense of continuity if a child finds an affinity for an ancestor's wand."

Beyond those were mannequins wearing robes and cloaks in front of massive wardrobes. Stacks of metal boxes lined the back wall, while the right side was filled with hundreds of shelves of books. Hermione's eyes were continually drawn to the books, and her fingers twitched as if she could barely control them.

Beyond the books were several paintings, each of a specific location. One was a beautiful manor house; two appeared to be European villas, etc. "I'm guessing that these are the Potter properties, but I don't know why each has its own picture" Harry commented.

As they walked through the cavern, they passed several areas with tables and chairs in the center of the room, obviously used for working while in the vault.

They finally reached the back of the enormous room only to find it turned a corner into another chamber. This one was filled with gold galleons, silver sickles and bronze knuts, divided in smaller areas by walls reaching halfway to the ceiling.

"Bloody hell" murmured Harry in shock. The piles of galleons could easily fill the Hogwarts greenhouses. That Hermione didn't reprove him for language indicated her own astonishment at the sight.

"Any profit that isn't reinvested must come directly here" remarked Neville in an only slightly unsteady voice at the sight.

They continued making their circuit of the room and reached the books. To Hermione's delight, there was a catalogue that divided the books into topics. "Harry, it looks like most of this is Potter history and family journals. But it also looks like there are books with the annotation "duplicate" on them."

Neville nodded as if that made sense. "The Potter Manor likely has an impressive library. If they had duplicates of books they didn't have a need to sell, they likely sent it to the vault. That way, as children start their own libraries, they can take the duplicates from the vault."

Harry cast a quick Tempus and was surprised that they had already spent two hours there. "We have an hour remaining. If you don't mind, I would like to look through some of these family journals." Hermione and Neville each had a book in their hands and nodded their agreement absently.

Harry chose the oldest book he could find and was pleased to see it was signed by Ealdred, son of Aironth. He struggled with the Olde English spelling until Azreth gave him a spell that allowed him to read it in modern English. Finally he settled back and began to read with avid interest. He learned that Godric's Hollow was named for Godric Gryffindor. It originated as a small settlement on the moors of West County. Constance Gryffindor, Godric's third daughter married Ealdred Potter, Margrave of Taunton who began building the initial Manor House.

Ealdred met Constance when he found her beset by brigands as they traveled from the newly built Hogwarts school to her family's summer home. Her two servants were down and she was singlehandedly holding off the five attackers, but they pressed her on all sides. Ealdred rode to her defense, using both mundane and magical means to help rout the outlaws. Ealdred wrote that it was his "most blessed day" as he met not only the fair and gifted Constance, but the most noble and terrifying dragon Aironth.

Aironth had been flying overhead when he felt the magics being cast and heard the clash of sword upon sword and investigated. He watched the young man rush to the lady's aid, and when one brigand attempted to escape, he found himself clutched in the massive claws of a golden dragon.

Over the course of the summer, the dragon found the young Margrave of Taunton to be an honorable young man, thrust into his father's role at a young age. He felt the need to defend the oppressed and give aid to the poor. On more than one occasion, Aironth had to show himself to prevent the young man's untimely death. They forged a great bond of affection and Ealdred wrote that he was humbled and honored when the dragon found him worthy of companionship and ultimately invited him to join his most righteous Clan, one of the last humans to be so privileged.

The journal continued with the building of the Potter Manor house, the raising of the children, their involvement with Hogwarts and their gradual withdrawal from the non-magical community.

A chime from the _tempus _spell alerted them that their four hours were up and it was time to join Draco in the lobby. Harry agreed to let Hermione and Neville borrow the books they were reading and they exited the vault to find Snarltooth waiting with a cart.

They found a pleased Draco waiting for them. "I gather the time was well-spent, Draco" Harry teased.

"A most profitable morning" Draco agreed urbanely before allowing a hint of a smirk to show. "There is a restaurant called Panettone off a block beyond Gringotts. Shall we enjoy our luncheon there and share our discoveries?"

Panettone was several steps up from The Leaky Cauldron, but not as posh as the restaurant Lucius Malfoy had taken them to after the reading of Sirius' Will. They specialized in Italian cuisine and the teens selected the "family style" dinner. Draco was the only person familiar with the meals, as his family had a villa in Tivoli. They allowed him to order and were not disappointed. He selected Saltimbocca alla Romana which he explained were slices of veal with prosciutto, Melanzane alla parmigiana made of thin slices of baked egg plant topped with a tomato sauce and parmesan, as well as Carciofi alla Romana which were artichoke hearts baked with mint leaves and garlic.

Harry watched Draco as they ate. Here he was, the Slytherin Ice Prince, having lunch with three Gryffindors and carrying on a civil conversation. He may not have been as relaxed as he was when they were alone, but the teen had to acknowledge that the blonde was sincerely trying to get along with Harry's friends.

When they finished eating, each sighing in contentment over the wonderful meal, Hermione cast a quick tempus and gasped. "Oh no! It's already nearly two o'clock! I promised Professor Vector that I would meet her at three o'clock to go over my extra credit project."

Neville groaned as well. "I told Professor Sprout I would trim the Flutterby bushes today. I should get going as well."

Harry glanced quickly at Draco who was starting to stand and replied "I have one more errand to run, but it could take a while. You go ahead without me."

The Slytherin immediately sat down again, saying "Thank you both for joining us. Harry is fortunate to have such good friends."

Hermione and Neville looked at the two seated teens with obvious curiosity. The fact that Hermione didn't immediately demand to know what errand they were going to run, where, and why demonstrated how much she had matured. Instead, the two Gryffindors said polite good-byes and exited the restaurant.

Draco looked at his Mate and hoped he hadn't misinterpreted the glance. "Would you like my company on your errand, Harry?"

The dark-haired teen smiled at him in relief. "Yes. I…" He fidgeted slightly and hurried on to say "I would like to visit my parent's graves in Godric's Hollow."

To Harry's surprise, the Slytherin inclined his head and said formally "Thank you for including me on such a private occasion." As they walked to the Leaky Cauldron to Floo to Godric's Hollow, Harry pondered the fact that he hadn't really wanted Hermione or Ron there. Hermione would have been too curious and Ron would have been either a sight-seer or just plain uncomfortable. Neville might have been all right; he knew how to be a calm and comfortable companion. But he had to acknowledge, he thought Draco would be a good partner for this trip. He snorted mentally. Who would have thought that he would have welcomed Draco Malfoy's company a few months ago? Now he knew he could trust the other teen to be quietly supportive.

At the Leaky Cauldron, a soft conversation with Tom let them know of a wizard restaurant named Browning's in Godric's Hollow. They Floo'd there and quietly exited the restaurant, stepping out in what appeared to be the town square. A war memorial stood nearby and Harry turned his steps in that direction, only to be surprised when it transformed into a statue of a man and a woman holding a baby. Harry was both astonished and uncomfortable to recognize the two figures as his parents and the baby as himself. He shook his head and looked around the square.

"There's the cemetery, Harry" Draco murmured. The teen followed the blonde's gesture and spotted the cemetery behind a nearby church. It was an old cemetery, filled with many family plots. They began looking at the headstones, trying to find the Potter names.

"Dumbledore" Harry said in surprise. "Kendra and Ariana." He looked at Draco and shook his head. "He never once mentioned that we had family in the same town." The blonde rested his hand on his mate's shoulder in support until the raven-haired teen turned to keep looking. They found many old tombstones, including one where the stone's letters are badly weathered; Harry can only make out the first name, Ignotus. Finally, they found the white marble Potter headstone two rows behind the Dumbledores. Below their names is the inscription: _The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death._

Harry mouthed the phrase in confusion. "What do you suppose it means?" Draco raised his hand to the other teen's shoulder again. "Perhaps it means they defeated death by existing beyond it." Harry found little comfort in its meaning, knowing his parents' moldering remains lie beneath the ground. He knelt by the graves and laid his hands on the soft earth.

"Mum? Dad? It's me, Harry. I'm sorry I haven't been here before. I only learned this week that you were buried here." He didn't see Draco's eyes widen at that information or the look of quiet rage that flickered across his face. His fingers tightened momentarily on the kneeling young man. "It's been hard without you" the young man continued. "They sent me to Aunt Petunia. Sirius was falsely imprisoned for being the traitor instead of Pettigrew. He escaped and I had a short while to get to know him. I saw Remus just recently. It's difficult for him on his own. I think he always needed his friends to give him focus or to give him a sense of 'pack'. I had a very interesting summer…I met the old family friends. They took care of me and helped me through a difficult time." He was silent for a few minutes and Draco respected the silence.

Draco's mind wandered in Harry's silence, expanding the list of people and activities that needed to be addressed. Everyone that hurt his Mate was on the list. They would all feel his wrath in the manner that caused them the most pain or embarrassment. Harry's voice drew his attention again.

"This is Draco Malfoy-Black, scion of the House Malfoy. He also inherited being the Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black from Sirius. He identified me as his True Mate. It's been a challenging few weeks, but we're working through it."

Draco blinked the involuntary moisture from his eyes and murmured "I will take care of him, I promise you." He was rewarded with Harry looking over his shoulder and giving Draco a warm smile.

"I'll come by again. I'm just learning of the Potter heritage, but I'll try not to let you down." In a _sotto_ voice he murmured "I love you both."

Harry rocked back on his heels and stood up gracefully. "Let's go see what's left of the house, shall we?" He walked out of the cemetery quickly and Draco stayed a few steps behind to give him time to compose himself.

They came back out to the town square and looked around. At the far end of one street, they found the former Potter house. It had once been a large two-story home, but now it stood partially destroyed with a good portion of the upper floor blown off. To Harry's surprise, a sign outside the house testified that it had been left in this state as a memorial. Draco noticed his Mate's eyes narrow as he read the plaque.

"What is it, Harry?"

"Someone made this a memorial without my knowledge or permission. They forget that the Potters were a family, they were real people. They were not public property." He stepped towards the house and felt a ward restraining entry. "This is my parent's house" he muttered angrily. "You will not deny me entry!" His magic battled with the ward, then he grabbed Draco's arm and dragged him through the ward that shimmered around them.

They entered the house and looked around. It was depressing in the devastation. He couldn't believe no one had cleaned it up. In a sheltered alcove, a painting spoke up. "Who goes there? You shouldn't be here!"

Harry turned to the knight in the painting. "My name is Harry Potter and this was my parent's home. I have every right to be here." The knight looked down at Harry's hand and his eyes widened. "Of course, Mr. Potter. Please excuse this old knight. It has been long since we have had any visitors."

Harry nodded and turned away. Draco watched as the figure in the painting ran off the edge, obviously heading to another painting. The two teens walked through the house and Harry felt his depression rising. He wasn't sure what he hoped to find, but it wasn't this desolation. They cast a strengthening charm on the stairs and climbed up to the second floor. Harry had the impression that one room had been a nursery, but it had been stripped bare, probably from souvenir hunters before the house had been warded.

A small pop caused Draco and Harry to spin around, wands in hand. A house elf stood before them, gazing at Harry in rapt adoration. He was tall for a house elf and dressed in black pants, a white shirt and a black vest embroidered with the Potter crest.

"Master Harry…Is that you sir? Yes, of course it is. Zigby sees the Master's ring and Master Harry was the last of the line. Oh sir, we didn't know where you were. You are alright Master Harry? You are well? Are you coming home, Master Harry?" Tears began to gather in the house elf's eyes and his hands twitched as if he wanted to check Harry for injuries and was restraining himself with a herculean effort.

Harry looked at the house elf in front of him in some surprise. "Zigby is it? How do you do? Yes, I'm Harry Potter, son of Lily and James Potter. This is Draco Malfoy-Black, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black." The elf's eyes widened at that. "I'm a student at Hogwarts right now. But coming home? I don't think the house is in any condition to be lived in."

The house elf looked around in surprise. "Oh no, sir! This is not home! This was a cottage built for a spinster aunt. I meant Potter Manor, Master Harry."

"My parents died without giving me the location of Potter Manor, Zigby. I think it's still under a Fidelius charm?"

Zigby nodded, obviously pleased to share information. "Oh yes sir. Potter Manor was placed under a Fidelius charm shortly before the death of Master James parents. They were elderly sir. They no longer entertained and decided to move to the cottage so they didn't have to walk far. They expected Master James to move into the Manor with his bride. However, when Master James parents died, Master James decided to continue to live at the cottage, saying the Manor was too large for a bachelor. When he married the Mistress, they were so busy fighting the Dark Lord, they decided to continue at the cottage until the Dark Lord was defeated. Then the Dark Lord killed them, and there were no Secret Keepers left, only the house elves who could not share the secret except with the Heir. But you are here now sir!"

Harry looked at Draco, who simply raised an eyebrow. Looking back at the house elf he asked "You can share the location of Potter Manor with me?"

"Oh yes sir, but since Master Harry has the Master's ring, he can go without it. Master Harry only needs to tap the stone and say 'Potter Manor' and Master Harry will instantly arrive in the Entry Hall."

"Zigby, how big is Potter Manor?"

The house elf drew himself up. "There are 87 rooms in the Manor, Master Harry. That is if you count some divided rooms as one. For example, I count the wine cellar as one room, although there are four connected rooms that make it up."

Harry's voice squeaked and he had to clear his throat and try again, glaring at Draco's muffled laugh as he did. "Eighty-seven rooms? Even at only a couple minutes per room, it will take half a day to see it. I want to see it when I'm fresh, not worn out. It's already early evening and I have to brew that potion tomorrow. If I start at eight o'clock in the morning, I should be done by noon. Bring it to the Headmaster and I should be able to come around one o'clock." He looked at Draco. "Do you want to join me?"

"I think I can fit it into my schedule" Draco drawled, but obviously pleased with the invitation.

The house elf bowed to the blonde and asked hesitantly "Lord Malfoy-Black inherited Lord Black's House? Is Lord Malfoy-Black related to Lord Sirius Black, sir?"

Draco's eyebrow raised and Harry could tell he wasn't used to being questioned by a house elf so answered himself. "Lord Sirius Black died several months ago, Zigby. He did not betray my parents. It was Peter Pettigrew. Lord Malfoy-Black's mother was Sirius' cousin. He was the next in line."

"Oh Zigby did not mean to imply anything against good Master Sirius! He was another son to Master James' father. Zigby is sorry to hear he's gone." The house elf bowed as he spoke, but Harry thought he saw sadness in the downturned face.

"Zigby, Draco and I will use the signet ring to come to Potter Manor tomorrow afternoon."

The house elf quivered in excitement but showed proper decorum with a mild "Yes sir. Zigby will have the Manor ready for the Master."

_

* * *

_

Opsola = Father, Sire

_Juanth Darastrix = Elder Dragon_

_Lowaar = Indwellers_


	18. Facticius Corium With a Twist

**Chapter 18 – Facticius Corium With a Twist**

Harry woke early, eager for all the day would hold. "_The day's blessings to you_" his _lowaar_ chimed cheerfully. "Bright blessings to you as well" he returned, as he got out of bed and headed to the shower.

After showering, he assembled the potion ingredients needed that he had purchased from both Muggle and magical vendors. Draco joined him in their common room, as eager as Harry was to see if the revised potion and spell would work as expected. After a quick breakfast that Dobby brought, they headed down to the Potions classroom.

Harry smiled at seeing the Potions Master striding towards the classroom as they entered the hallway. "Good morning, Professor" he said cheerfully followed by Draco's casual "Good morning Severus. Exciting, isn't it?"

The tall man's face twisted into his normal sneer as he unlocked the door. "If Mr. Potter can restrain himself from blowing up the classroom, I will consider it an opportune day." The Gryffindor started to sigh until he realized that the taciturn man's tone of voice didn't reflect the sneer, nor did the expression reach his eyes.

Harry smiled again as he followed the Potions Master into the room. "Just think, sir. You could get all new equipment if I did." He ignored Draco's snort of amusement as he walked to the counter and began unpacking his equipment. He laid out all of the ingredients, set up his scale and positioned his knives, mortar and pestle.

Harry had pressed both fruit and seeds into Neem oil earlier in the week, and had a carefully measured vial ready. He lit the fire under the cauldron and carefully poured the Neem oil into it, followed by one ashwinder's egg and the vial of glycolic acid. He stirred it carefully, the tapped the liquid off the crystal rod and laid it aside.

He pulped the algae and added that when the color of mixture in the cauldron turned a pale green. He stirred carefully, again cleaning off the rod before allowing it to simmer. He frowned slightly at the mixture, and nudged the head of the fire down by two degrees. A sudden wave of pride from Charok filled him.

"What was that for" he asked as he turned to the black cohosh root and began finely slicing it, creating a steady rhythm.

"_That was the first time you looked at a potion and adjusted anything without asking me_" the _Juanth Darastrix _replied. "_That is the mark of a true potioneer, ghergo'ir. I am proud of you."_

Harry's knife paused momentarily in its flashing rhythm. His _lowaar_ was right. He had never automatically changed anything while brewing a potion before. He hid a grin as his knife picked up its motion again.

When the black cohosh root was finely sliced, he cast a timer to notify him when the simmering was done, and he needed to stir in the next ingredients. That done, he selected a slightly longer knife and picked up the sassafras that needed to be chopped.

He was intent on his task when Draco's voice asked quietly "Is there anything I can do to help, Harry?"

He continued chopping and considered. He was feeling rather territorial about the potion, and if Draco helped no doubt Snape would claim it was only his help that made the potion work. However, Draco was excited about the potion and had been very supportive.

Without altering his chopping rhythm, he said "Thank you, Draco. You can crush the betony if you would like." The blonde immediately picked up the mortar and pestle along with the wood betony and moved a little to Harry's right.

As Harry chopped, he walked through the brewing in his mind. A stray thought came to him and he thought about it before asking Charok, "Why don't we use the Headmaster's blood or hair in the potion? Wouldn't that make the skin and glove more responsive to him?"

After a moment of silence, Charok's chagrinned brass tones returned "_And the student becomes the master. I was focused on a general recipe to be used by anyone. But you are correct. Either blood or a couple strands of hair with the follicle attached would customize the potion to that person. Why not suggest it to your Potions Master?_" His tone implied amusement if the Potion Master had the same reaction he had.

Harry's knife continued flashing as he said out loud "Professor Snape, to customize the artificial skin to work better for the Headmaster, do you think we should add either his blood or hair?" Draco's pestle stopped moving at the question.

The timer went off, and Harry checked the cauldron. The simmering was on track for this stage of the brewing and the consistency was perfect. He began adding the sliced black cohosh root three pieces at a time, stirring carefully as the mixture absorbed the roots.

"Professor?" He looked over his shoulder to see the Potions Master standing with his eyes closed and pinching the bridge of his nose. At the question, he looked up.

His tone was tired as he asked "Why did you not consider this before, Mr. Potter?"

"_He is as embarrassed as I was, ghergo'ir_" Charok murmured as if appeased by another Potion Master having overlooked the possibility.

"I was working with a generic recipe, Professor. I was just considering whether there was an improvement I could make to the spell, when I realized modifying the potion would be more advantageous. Do you think I should ask the Headmaster for two hairs with the follicles attached?"

Draco interjected "You don't want this to be a surprise for him, Harry? I assumed you did."

Harry blinked and considered as he added more black cohosh. "No, I wasn't planning on it being a surprise; but I haven't said anything either. I was more concerned with the challenge involved, I think. If you agree that the hairs would be beneficial, perhaps I can send Dobby to ask him to come down."

"Adding the Headmaster's hair should bind the artificial skin to his magical core more readily" Snape agreed. "I will Floo him, Mr. Potter."

Harry had just finished blending the black cohosh root into the mixture when the Headmaster arrived.

"What is this Severus tells me, Harry? I understand that you have some modifications to the Facticius Corium recipe that you would like to try."

Harry glanced over his shoulder at the Headmaster. He was standing in the room, eyes twinkling, looking pleased to see Harry working with Draco and his godfather. The teen nodded before returning to measuring the silver dust. "Yes sir. Professor Snape concurs that this modification should permit you control of the hand and arm again. However, in order to bond it to you more thoroughly, we would like to add two of your hairs."

"I am delighted to be part of a variation that has the potential to do so much good for others. Should I pull out any two hairs, my boy?"

"Yes sir, as long as the follicles are attached." The timer went off again and Harry moved to add the crushed betony that Draco had prepared, so missed the Potions Master reaching over and pulling two hairs sharply out of the Headmaster's head as well as the Headmasters blink of surprise at the quick pain.

Harry focused on his task, but spoke to his audience. "As soon as the betony has simmered, we'll be ready for the hairs and silver dust. Then after it's cooled, we'll be able to apply it to the glove and then cast the _Assimulo Vita_ spell. Perhaps you would like to try the glove on to see if it fits, Headmaster? We can make any adjustments in the sizing before it is coated."

Professor Flitwick came in as the elderly wizard was trying on the glove. "Good morning, Mr. Potter. How is your brewing progressing?"

The teen looked over his shoulder and smiled at the diminutive man. "Good morning, Professor. So far so good. We only have the hair and silver dust yet to add, then the cooling process before the spell work."

Dumbledore stroked the glove with his good hand. "What type of material is this, dear boy?"

"Bollocks!" Harry thought as he continued stirring. "_Easy, ghergo'ir. Reply unemotionally and all may be well._"

"Dragon hide, sir. I picked some up this summer, and as it's from a magical creature, it seemed to be a good choice. I have pants and belts made from the same material."

The mixture was thickening at a fast pace, so Harry examined the two hairs. Both had the follicle attached. He added the first, his lips curving up at the slight puff of smoke it created when it hit the warm potion. He stirred until he felt the time was right, then added the second hair and was rewarded with the same puff of smoke. He reached for the silver dust, and spread it lightly over the top of the potion, stirring just enough to blend it, and then removed the cauldron from the heat.

He smiled at the rapt attention everyone in the room was giving him and the cauldron. "Almost ready. By the time I clean up, it should be cooled enough to apply it to the glove."

"Would you like me to wear the glove as you apply the mixture, my boy" asked the Headmaster.

Harry paused as he picked up his tools and considered. "Do you see any disadvantage to that, Charok?" "_A good idea, as long as he controls his magic while you cast, there should be no difficulty."_ the black dragon responded promptly.

"My only concern would be to ensure that your magic didn't compete with the _Assimulo Vita_ spell, Headmaster. If you control your natural aura, it might be advantageous." He looked at the Potions Master and Charms Master. "What do you think, Professors?"

Flitwick's cheery face turned meditative as he considered. "As long as Albus' ambient magic was controlled, I don't see a problem. Severus?"

The Potions Master frowned slightly. "From a Potions perspective it is irrelevant, but I see no harm as long as the Headmaster's inherent magic is controlled."

Harry brought his knives, chopping board and scales over to the sink to wash. "Then as long as no one disagrees, we'll apply the mixture and spell while you're wearing it, Sir." He ran the water and added the soap, and began to thoroughly clean his tools, ignoring the quiet small talk behind him.

When his instruments were cleaned and stored back in the case he carried them in, Harry took a small brush and began to "paint" the artificial skin onto the glove. It became a smooth skin-colored membrane once applied to the glove, and Harry took care to evenly distribute the mixture across every centimeter of material. When he moved back to put the brush down, Snape stepped forward and examined the glove closely without touching it. Apparently satisfied that it was thoroughly and evenly coated, he nodded once at the Gryffindor.

The Charms Master now stepped forward, his eyes alight with interest and curiosity. Harry took a deep breath and began chanting the complex _Assimulo Vita_ spell, moving deliberately through the elaborate wand gestures. As the chanting continued, a hazy silver mist encircled the glove. As Harry ended the casting with a sharp downward motion the silver cloud settled into the glove and was absorbed.

Harry took a deep breath and rolled his neck, letting the tension seep out. "Go ahead, Sir, try to make a fist."

The elderly wizard stretched his arm out and then focused on his hand. Slowly, the fingers extended and the thumb separated from the other fingers. With a smile playing across his lips, he bent the fingers inward and touched the tips to his palm, then pressed the thumb over the index finger. The slight smile turned into pleased triumph.

Harry offered him a crystal vial, and he stretched out, grasped it and wrapped his fingers around it, his smile widening. "I can feel it. It's not quite the same as it used to be, but there is definitely sensation there. This is a wonderful gift, Harry!"

Both Flitwick and Snape moved forward and examined the hand and arm, feeling the material and asking the Headmaster to perform other actions. "Try a spell with that hand, Albus" encouraged Flitwick. With a casual flick of the elder wand, the cauldron levitated to the sink, where soap was poured in, the water turned on, and a brush lifted off the side and began scrubbing. "The magic of the glove has no interference with my own" he reported in satisfaction. "Will I be able to get it wet?"

"That shouldn't be changed from the original recipe, Sir" Harry answered. "The original artificial skin was able to withstand all normal conditions for a human." He paused and then added "Being dragon hide, it is likely resistant to magic as well. You could always use that arm to deflect offensive spells."

"This is a very gracious gift, dear boy" the Headmaster said again with feeling, his eyes twinkling merrily at Harry.

"I appreciate you being willing to be the test subject, Headmaster" Harry said courteously with a slight bow. "This recipe will help many victims of burns and curses. Your participation was for the greater good, so to speak." He finished packing up his materials and turned with a distant smile. "Besides, it's bad for morale for both students and the general public to see the acknowledged leader of the Light so stricken."

He placed his hand on his chest and bowed slightly to all three Professors. "Thank you, gentlemen." To his surprise, Professor Flitwick duplicated his gesture, although kept his eyes on Harry's as he bowed as was appropriate for elder to younger. Harry felt and reciprocated his _lowaar's_ surprise. Interesting… perhaps the man's goblin heritage was coming through.

He glanced at Draco, who acknowledged the question in his eyes with a slight nod. "If you will excuse us Professors, Mr. Malfoy and I have another appointment." He picked up his bag and followed Draco out of the room.

* * *

After dropping off his bag in their common room, Draco held on to Harry's arm as the Gryffindor tapped the stone in his signet ring and said clearly "Potter Manor". There was an immediate sense of being hooked behind the navel and space whirled around them. Abruptly, the sensation left and Harry went sprawling to the ground. He looked up at the smirking Draco who reached out a hand to help him up. "Merlin, I hate port keys. How do you do that? I can never land in a dignified manner."

"Malfoys are never undignified" he responded with a sniff of disdain.

Harry looked around them. "I thought Zigby said we would arrive in the Entry Hall. Why are we outside and at a gate?"

The blonde frowned. "Good question. The gate has the Potter crest on it though. Lay your hand on it."

Harry looked suspiciously at the Slytherin for a moment, but finding no indication of a prank, he laid his hand on the gate. A glow began around the ruby in his Potter signet ring and he found himself unable to let go of the gate, arching his back as a strong wave of magic ran through him. Abruptly, the magic ceased and he stumbled and would have fallen if Draco hadn't caught him.

He looked blindly at the Slytherin as his senses reached out, extending across the estate. He felt the boundaries of the land, each building and each life force. The land seemed to be welcoming him home.

Draco tightened his grip and called his name. "Harry? Are you all right?"

The whirling of his senses came to a halt as something snapped into place. "I..I think so. That was unexpected." His eyes were still unfocused. "I think the wards just transferred to me."

Tension eased out of the blonde as he nodded. "Can you sense all of the estate?"

"Yes, I've never felt anything like this before." The dark-haired teen shook his head, trying to ground himself again.

Draco nodded in understanding. "That must be why we came here instead of the house. You had to accept the wards first. Next time, we would probably go directly into the house."

Harry shook his head one more time, trying to adjust to having another perception nudging against his senses. "Well, the gate is open. Let's head up."

They walked up the crushed stone drive looking out on a manicured lawn with a variety of bushes, trees and flowers. As they came to the top of a small hill, the Manor became visible. It was a square multi-story neoclassical building with a stone façade mansion. The closer they walked, the more details became apparent. It appeared to have been expanded over the years, although the additions blended well with the older stonework. The Greek and Roman influences gave the mansion an air of elegance and beauty and a reflection of classical architecture.

As they reached the stately columned entrance they discovered double wooden doors of a burnished red-gold with runes carved into the wooden surround.

Draco touched the wood reverently. "Beatus Vita. This is wood from the Beatus Vita Tree".

Harry looked up from his inspection of the runes in the wooden frame. "What is the Beatus Vita Tree?"

The blonde looked at him in surprise and then shook his head. "Dumbledore has much to answer for, placing you in a Muggle family and forcing you to grow up ignorant of the wizarding world and your heritage." He touched the wood reverently again. "The Beatus Vita tree is the Blessed Life tree, a semi-sentient tree. Only a few are in existence. No tool or spell can cut a branch or topple the tree. Only if the Beatus Vita itself offers its hardwood can it be harvested. Even then, the tree itself determines the form of the gift. To have a gift this size, with these runes of power etched in, is beyond anything I've ever seen. Nothing can enter through this door that is not invited."

"_Aironth always had great powers of persuasion"_ rumbled Ydraith in Harry's mind. _"He spoke to the Beatus Vita on behalf of his adopted son, your ancestor as the Manor was being designed. Note the family motto in runes at the top of the door."_

Harry tipped his head back and admired the runes. "In honor and truth, the Family will prevail" he translated. A sense of wonder filled him. Not only did he have thousands of years of Clan surrounding him, but he had generations of Potters as well. He was standing before the physical proof that he was not alone in the human world; he had Family.

Ortinoth added "_Aironth helped his blood son choose this site for his future home. It sits upon the nexus of four ley lines. Your Opsola also called upon the Clan to help set the wards. They are among the oldest and most impenetrable in Britain."_

Harry was both warmed and humbled at the thought of the entire Clan helping to guard his ancestor, an adopted son of the _Juanth Darastrix_. Knowing that their protections had stood the test of centuries, sheltering his ancestral home and family added to the awe he felt as he opened the door.

Upon entering the Manor, they found themselves in a three story entrance foyer. A curving grand staircase and alternating engaged and freestanding columns surrounded the room. Gold leaf decorative molding encircled the ceiling with a _sotto in su _painting in the center. Before Harry could take in his surroundings, they realized a line of house elves were bowing to them.

Harry recognized Zigby who greeted them with controlled enthusiasm. "Welcome home, Master Potter! Welcome as well, Lord Malfoy-Black."

Harry smiled at the dignified but excited house elf. "You don't have to call me Master Potter, Zigby. Harry will do."

The elf bowed and replied "Yes sir, Master Harry. May Zigby introduce the other house elves, sir?"

Harry managed not to roll his eyes at being "Master" Harry. "Yes, please do." He smiled at the line of elves before him.

Zigby bowed again and indicated each elf as he named them. "These are Twilly, Mibby, Filby and Gilly, Master Harry. Twilly is the primary cook, while Mibby, Filby and Gilly maintain the house and laundry." Unlike the Hogwarts house elves who seemed to make uniforms out of pillow cases, each of these elves were in either dresses or pants and shirts with the Potter crest. Moving on, Zigby indicated the next four. "This is Dalby, who takes care of the stable and Quidditch pitch. Flitby, Mally and Tibby take care of the grounds, sir." These elves were all in coveralls, but again the Potter crest was evident.

Harry smiled and greeted each one by name. "Thank you all for maintaining the house and grounds so well while the Family was away. This is Lord Draco Malfoy-Black, who recently became the Head of the House of Black." He paused as each elf bowed respectfully, then turned back to Zigby. "So there are nine elves?"

Zigby inclined his head respectfully. "Nine who serve this house, Master Harry. We can always bring in others temporarily when you entertain or have house guests."

Harry blinked at his wording. "Nine that serve this house?"

"Oh yes sir. We serve this house, Master Harry. Others serve at your other houses."

Harry shook his head. From living in a cupboard under the stairs to multiple houses in just a few years? That was going to take time to become accustomed to. He pushed it out of his mind and turned back to Zigby. "Draco and I would like to explore the house. Can you tell me how the house is laid out?"

Zigby waved his hand at the other elves, who bowed and then popped out, presumably to return to their duties. "Yes Master Harry. There are four floors along with the basement. The basement contains the wine cellars, vaults, weapons room and salle d'armes. The first floor has the formal and informal reception rooms, the great hall, the library, the billiard room, the music room, the portrait gallery, and the conservatory. It also holds the formal dining room, informal dining room, breakfast room, and kitchen. The second floor has the family suites. There are ten suites; each with a bed chamber, sitting room or study, a private bath and dressing area. The third floor has the guest quarters with twenty bedrooms. Every two bedrooms share a _salle de bain_. The fourth floor contains the servant quarters, offices, storage rooms and astronomy tower."

The elf bowed again. "Would Master Harry and Lord Malfoy-Black like to explore on their own or would you like Zigby to show you the house?"

Harry looked at Draco, who shrugged elegantly. This was Harry's ancestral home and he would follow his Mate's preferences. Harry turned back to Zigby. "We'll explore on our own for a while. When we reach the…informal…dining room, we'll stop for lunch."

Zigby bowed. "Very good, Sir. Master has only to call, and we will respond." He disappeared with a quiet pop.

Harry looked around the impressive entrance hall. "He said there are two reception rooms? I wonder why?" He moved to the right to explore.

Draco smirked slightly. "Wealthy families keep one room for strangers or mere acquaintances and the other for family and friends." They walked into a room decorated in taupe and ivory with a large fireplace and several formal seating arrangements. "This appears to be the formal reception room. See how neutral it is? It is elegant without being ostentatious. It gives nothing away about the family." Harry grinned at Draco's haughty approval of the room.

They walked across the entrance foyer to the second reception room for family and friends. It had pale lavender walls and deep purple and gold accents. "I think your grandmother enjoyed shades of purple" Draco muttered at the feminine colors.

The Great Hall appeared to be used for large gatherings. Crystal chandeliers lit as they entered the room showing off the polished wooden floors that warmed the space. Beveled leaded glass windows lined the walls, accented by Grecian columns. Double doors led outside to a terrace with both stone and wooden benches. Harry opened a door on an inner wall and followed the short hallway to find dressing rooms and bath rooms for guests.

The portrait gallery was off the Great Hall, and Harry could see it being a venue for people that wanted to get away from the noise if the weather didn't permit using the terrace. They agreed to come back to the gallery and moved on.

The music room was a wonderful south-facing room with a garden view. Natural colored oak floors were below a Baroque ceiling, while the walls were lined with what Draco identified as 16th century Italian embroideries. A grand piano stood near the center of one wall, leaving room for other players around it. Chairs and settees were scattered around the room in small conversation areas, but could be easily arranged to provide audience seating for a small performance. An inconspicuous closet was filled with sheet music as well as some modest instruments; likely those the children learned on before getting their own instruments.

The library was especially impressive and Harry knew Hermione would be delighted to spend several days there. The walls were covered with walnut paneling and gold embossed leather. Comfortable chairs were scattered throughout the shelf-lined room to provide multiple quiet reading areas, as well as two desks for research and writing.

Harry walked over to examine some of the books and blinked at seeing a brass handles on the sides of the shelf. He gripped one and pulled slightly and was amazed when it moved easily. While the outer shelves of the bookcase were horizontal, once extended it became a T-shaped module with the outer books in front with books on either side of the pulled out section. Essentially, the library held three times what it appeared to hold when the shelves were pushed in.

A pedestal stood with an open book in front of the near wall. Harry looked at it and found only blank pages. Draco came over to investigate. "Oh, that uses the library index. You write down the topic that you want, and it shows you the books that qualify. You can continue to narrow the search until you have a reasonable number of books. Once you find what you want, you tap the side where it says "Acquire", and the books will be brought to you. If this library is like the one at Malfoy Manor, if you leave them out overnight, they will automatically be returned to the proper location.

Harry picked up the quill, thought and then smiled. "Quidditch" he wrote. Immediately, a line appeared below his.

_17 books found. Click Acquire to retrieve them from the shelves, _

_LIST to list the books and authors, or include additional qualifications_

He thought and then wrote "Quidditch, Rules"

_2 books found. Click Acquire to retrieve them from the shelves,_

_LIST to list the books and authors, or include additional qualifications_

He clicked "Acquire" and watched two books a glow on the shelf on the far right before the books materialized on the pedestal.

Harry grinned at Draco. "That's brilliant! We could use that at Hogwarts."

"And lose our opportunity to speak with the lovely and ever charming Miss Pince?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Merlin forbid."

Off the library, they found a billiard room. The floor was a pale grey-green marble with carved yellow alabaster walls. A huge mahogany pool table was in the center of the room under a large twin lighting fixture. Leather and dark wood furnishings gave the room a masculine, but comfortable feeling.

The conservatory was an in-house greenhouse, filled with delicate, rare, and exotic flowers and plants. A five-sided alcove enclosed a small pool on one end. Slender columns supported the glass roof and gave not only a sense of grace and spaciousness to the conservatory, but also permit maximum exterior walls are surmounted by an elaborate balustrade of pierced cast iron panels and finials.

An assortment of greenery and flowering plants were in the space. Happy humming called their attention to an elf who was watering the plants.

"Oh excuse Gilly, Sirs. Gilly was not knowing the Sirs were here." He bowed repeatedly at their appearance.

Harry grinned at the small figure. "That's all right, Gilly. I'm happy you're here. What can you tell us about the conservatory?"

The elf's eyes widened in delight. "Oh Gilly is happy to be showing the Sirs! The former Master and Lady used the plants here and from the greenhouse outside to fill the vases throughout the house, but mostly this room is just for enjoying. Here we are having blue Cupid's Bower, very pretty. These spiky salvias are good for filling bouquets, said the Lady. Here are red amaryllis and white and yellow oxalis, all in bloom. Over on that side are the dwarf trees that help provide fruit in the winter, but they are mostly to be looked at."

They admired the conservatory for a while before waving goodbye to the energetic elf and continuing their explorations.

The most dramatic room they found was the formal dining room. Harry stood in amazement looking around. It was two stories high and huge. Twelve red and rose alabaster columns support the gild carved cornices. Small masks on the gilt bronze capitols and life-size figures were set against murals of classical scenery around the room. Gold leaf was used all through the room. Two twelve-foot crystal chandeliers, made of thousands of crystal balls mimicked in the Great Hall hung from the ceiling. Twelve matching crystal wall sconces filled the room with gleaming light as they entered. The dining table was massive, composed of carved oak with matching chairs and covered with red damask.

"I can't say I would be very comfortable eating here" he muttered to Draco.

The blonde smirked at the brunette. "This is a perfectly adequate room for large gatherings. It complements the ballroom and while a bit extravagant, it isn't pretentious. This was obviously the style at the time it was built."

"Perhaps" muttered the other teen. "But I still wouldn't be comfortable here. Can you imagine spilling gravy on the floor?" He shuddered and the blonde laughed, and clapped him on the shoulder. "Let's find the informal dining room and get you something to eat."

Harry was much happier in the informal dining room. A long table in cherry had seating for twelve. The Venetian plaster walls were in a light blue, while the cream wood trim around the fireplace and on the wainscoting made it a clean and elegant room.

Two places were set and as soon as they walked in, Zigby popped in to greet them. "Are there any questions Zigby can answer yet, young Master?"

Harry smiled at the elf butler. "Not yet, Zigby, but we're still exploring. Although we're ready for something to eat."

"Of course, Sir! Twilly was very pleased to be cooking. She hopes to learn all the Master's favorites soon, but made an assortment for today."

Draco raised an eyebrow at the silver dishes set out on the table. At Harry's inquiring look, Draco said "These appear to be goblin-wrought silver, probably from the fifteenth century. The goblin craftsmanship is well known and prized, but they closely control how much is offered to the public, and few families use anything for casual dining."

Zigby smiled at the blonde. "Lord Malfoy-Black is correct, Sir. We have a service for 50 of these dishes. There are other services available as well if you would prefer something else?"

"Oh no, this is fine Zigby, thank you" Harry replied quickly. They sat down in the comfortably upholstered chairs and tomato consommé soup immediately appeared along with a basket of breads and flavored butters. Harry unfolded the napkin that had been in a fan shape and spread it over his lap, then tasted the consommé. "Oh please let Twilly know this is delicious. I'm looking forward to seeing what else she's come up with". Zigby allowed a smile to show on his face before disappearing with a small pop.

"So what do you think of the Manor, so far Draco? Not having been raised in a wealthy family, I'm feeling awed by all this. How does it compare to Malfoy Manor?"

Draco took another sip of his soup and selected a slice of still warm bread. "This is an ancestral home to be proud of, Harry. It's obvious your family entertained a great deal, or they would never have built the Ballroom and formal dining room. Even if you didn't grow up with the stories about your family from your parents, you mentioned that you found family journals in the Vault. Those will likely provide all the information you would otherwise have heard growing up. In fact, reading family journals is part of the home schooling that the children of many Ancient and Noble Houses enjoy."

Harry smiled at the blonde. "I only read the first part of Ealdred's journal, who built the first portion of the Manor. He was called the 'Margrave of Taunton' for some reason. But yes, I want to read all of the journals as soon as I can."

"Margrave? That's an old title. It belonged to a nobleman who supervised the protection of a border province usually."

Harry took several spoonfuls of soup before responding. "If he was a nobleman, then why is it the Ancient House of Potter and not the Ancient and Noble House of Potter?"

"Good question, but before the Muggle and Wizarding worlds separated, the titles came from the Crown. A Margrave could be appointed by a Duke or Earl, so it wasn't directly from the Crown."

Harry shook his head. "I'll never catch on to all of this."

"Sure you will. You only just found out about it. How could you expect to understand what I was raised knowing for the last sixteen years?"

Harry looked at Draco and a smirk. "Before the Veela Chose me, you would have been happy to mock me for my ignorance."

Draco lifted an elegant eyebrow. "True," he admitted. "Now I'll _graciously_ grant you a few months to gain the knowledge you should have had before I mock you again."

Harry laughed just as their empty bowls were replaced with wild mushroom linguini topped with shredded parmesan. A side dish of asparagus and other young vegetables accompanied it.

They spent the meal discussing everything they had seen, while Draco let Harry know of the antiques he had noticed as they toured. He suggested having an inventory taken of the house if a self-updating one was not already available.

They ended their meal with a warm apple cake with cinnamon ice cream and caramel sauce. Harry chuckled as Draco's normally arrogant features showed ecstasy as he enjoyed the dessert. "You really do have a sweet tooth, don't you?"

The blonde didn't even bother to mask his enjoyment of the dessert. "I think I mentioned that since I gained my inheritance I practically lust for sweets. I think I want to get on and stay on the good side of your chef if she cooks like this all of the time."

After their late lunch, they continued their exploration. They found the breakfast room, which was a small intimate rook with silk wall paper and light fabrics. "If I live here alone, I can see taking all my meals here" Harry said as he examined the room with pleasure.

"_Ghergo'ir, have you decided to reject the Veela?_" interjected Ydriath.

"Huh? No, why do you ask" he inquired in surprise.

"_Because you just mentioned living alone, implying that the Veela would not be a part of your life_" responded the Healer.

Harry looked at Draco and realized he had a stricken look on his face. "Draco, I didn't mean that the way it came out..." The blonde turned away from him and took a deep breath. "Draco, look at me." He reached over and tugged at the other teen's arm, then moved in front of him. "I was not rejecting you, Draco. That was not my intent. I only meant that if there were only a few people here, this room might be better to eat in because it's cozy.

He felt worried as tremors seemed to be racking the blonde's body. "Merlin help me" he thought. He put both of his hands on Draco's face. "Draco! Look at me!"

The grays eyes slowly focused on his own. "Listen to me...I am not rejecting you, OK?"

The blonde took a deep, but shaky breath. "But you don't see yourself with me, either."

"Oh bloody hell" Harry thought, then wrapped his arms around the other teen and drew him close. "It hasn't been all that long, Draco. But we're sharing quarters, right? Could you imagine that a year ago? Even three months ago?" He rubbed small circles in the other teen's back and felt arms come around him slowly. "Who did I invite to go to my parents graves with me? Hmm? Hermione and Ron weren't there, Draco. You were."

Shudders in the blonde's frame alerted him before he felt the wetness on his shoulder that the other was weeping silently.

"It's OK" he murmured helplessly, rubbing the other's back. "It will be OK. I'm sorry Draco."

Slowly the shudders eased and the blonde took a deep breath, but didn't move or let go of the other. "I'm sorry, Harry. The Veela is hard to control at times. And while we've spent time together, you've barely touched me in the last few days, so that makes it even more difficult. And you haven't accepted me yet, so the slightest suggestion that you won't sends the Veela off into a panic."

Harry was surprised. He hadn't touched Draco? He thought quickly back to the last few days. There had been a hand on the shoulder, but other than a few moments, there had been almost no skin contact since Draco had dragged him out of their quarters to bring the finished potion recipe to Snape. "I'm sorry Draco. We've shared so much, between going to Gringotts and Godric's Hollow and the potion that I didn't realize I hadn't been giving you physical contact." He continued rubbing small circles on the other's back. "But you realize that you were the only one I shared my first visit to my parent's grave, don't you? I didn't want Hermione or Ron there. I invited you. And I could have invited Ron and Hermione and Neville today, but each of them would have had their own interest and I knew you would support me exploring at my own pace today. I only invited you."

Draco took a deep breath and withdrew from the embrace. His face was flushed with embarrassment and he turned away to wipe his eyes. "I'm sorry.."

"No." Harry moved back in front of him and took his face in his hands again. "No apologies when I was the one that forgot, even though I asked you what you needed several weeks ago and you were honest about the proximity and physical contact. I'm the one who needs to apologize."

The blonde sniffed again, this time with a hint of his former haughtiness. "You don't have to treat me like a girl, Potter."

"OK, then I won't offer to hold your hand as we continue exploring then" Harry said with a smile.

Conflicting expressions played across the Slytherin's face. "Salazar's slithering snakes...fine...I'll be a bloody girl for a while" the other groused.

Harry interlaced his fingers with Draco's, trying not to exhibit any embarrassment in holding hands with another male. "Come on, let's go see what else there is. We haven't even finished this floor yet."

Close to the Breakfast room was a butler's pantry. Cupboards and shelves lined the room and a long work table was in the center, used for polishing the silver, decanting wine, sorting the mail or other chores.

They walked into the kitchen and were met by a surprised but happy Twilly. "Welcome Sirs. May Twilly be getting you anything?"

Harry smiled at her. "No thank you Twilly, but I do want to thank you for the delightful lunch. Draco and I both enjoyed it. We're still touring the house and wanted to see the kitchen." It appeared to have been modernized since the Manor was originally built, but appeared to be at least a century old. Dressers and shelves lined the walls. An open fire was on one wall with an iron crane that could swing in above the fire while holding a cooking pot. A spit for roasting was on the other side of the fireplace. A cast iron stove was nearby and a large sink was nearby. Off in an alcove was another sink, apparently for scrubbing the larger pots. A wooden door was at the end of the kitchen and was locked, but Harry felt the ward open it for him.

"Where does this lead, Twilly?"

She hurried over. "Down to the Wine cellar, Master Harry. It's usually kept locked."

Harry frowned in puzzlement. "Can't you all just pop down to the Cellar if you need to?"

She shook her head adamantly. "Oh no sir! We is not allowed into the wine cellar. Only the head elf is allowed to go there. Only Zigby, Sir. Twilly is not knowing about the wines and liquors, Sir."

He nodded in understanding and she calmed down. "Want to take a look, Draco?"

The blonde drew himself up regally. "Are you joking? Miss seeing the wine cellar of an Ancient Family that hasn't been used in years?" He tugged on Harry's hand and practically dragged him down the staircase.

The temperature had dropped noticeably by the time they reached the end of the stairs. A wrought iron door with the Potter crest was at the end of the stone staircase. Harry laid his hand on the crest and the sound of locks opening was heard before the door swung open. Limestone walls and pavers led through multiple rooms. Harry shivered in the cool air. Row upon row of bottles lined the walls, grouped by use. Some daily wines were grouped in red or white with hand-written labels below each bottle identifying how best to serve it.

Harry let Draco pull him around the rooms until the blonde paused and stared at one wall. "Harry, these are elven wines." Harry shrugged, but stopped as Draco was staring blindly at the wall. "You don't understand. A single bottle would sell for thousands of galleons. You have an entire wall! This is...unbelievable."

Draco continued to drag Harry around the cellar, examining each wall and cluster of wines and liquors. After the fourth room, another door led to a new corridor. They followed that and came to a series of iron doors, each bearing the Potter crest. He looked at Draco who shrugged slightly. "The elf said vaults were down here."

Harry laid his hand on the crest on the first door and it swung open. Glass cases lined the room, each one with holding books, parchments or scrolls. Globes embedded in the ceiling and walls lit the vault with soft illumination.

Harry moved to the first case which held an ancient yellowed parchment. He squinted at it, trying to make words out of the writing. Draco was more versed in the writing and began to translate out loud "John, by the grace of God King of England, Lord of Ireland, Duke of Normandy and Aquitaine, and Count of Anjoy, to his archbishops, bishops, abbots, earls, barons, justices, foresters, sheriffs, stewards, servants and to all his officials and loyal subjects, Greeting."

As he was reading, Harry glanced at the unobtrusive metal plague on the front of the case. He nudged Draco who stopped reading. "It says it's the Magna Carta Liberatum dated 1215." He blinked. "Draco...this is a copy of the Magna Carta! The basis of all British law." He looked in awe at the antique document.

They moved on to the next case which held four ancient books. "Charmes for Meales and Feasts" Harry read "by Helga Hufflepuff!" He looked at the next book. "Enchantmentes for Staircases by Rowena Ravenclaw". He looked in amazement at Draco. "Dueling by Godric Gryffindor" was next to "Parseltongue Spelles by Salazar Slytherin".

"No wonder these are kept in a vault" Harry muttered in awe. They looked at the other cases, finding a variety of ancient parchments, treaties and books carefully encased and protected by preservation spells. Eventually, they moved exited and the vault door shut and locked behind them.

The next vault was also lined with glass cases, but held jewelry. Cases held individual bracelets, earrings, necklaces and rings, while others held matched sets. Another case held what the plaque named "girdle belts", long gemmed belts to be worn around the waist. A case of what Harry thought was necklaces turned out to be "Collars of Office" according to the plaque.

The third vault held a variety of fur garments, from full coats, to wraps to muffs. While not familiar with all of the types, Harry noticed plaques identifying mink, chinchilla, fox and sable. He recognized those names, but didn't recognize something called "a tanuki" and wondered what it was. Neither teen was particularly interested in the fur vault and left much faster than they had the other two vaults.

The last vault opened to reveal not only the standing glass cases they had seen in the first two vaults, but walls around the room were covered in glass cases as well. Various swords, rapiers, lances, spears, maces, and daggers filled the room. One wall was dedicated to bows and arrows. Braces of throwing daggers and stars filled one large glass case. "Most of these appear to be ceremonial" Draco said. "See how the handles have gems? They wouldn't normally bring gem-encrusted weapons to a battlefield, although foot soldiers sometimes put their pay into gems, and then just pried them out and sold them as they needed gold."

There were no vaults beyond this, but a door at the end of the corridor opened up to a large room with stone walls and floors. Racks of wooden and metal hand weapons lined the walls, although one wall was lined with mirrors.

"Oh, this must be the salle d'armes that Zigby mentioned" Harry realized. "A sort of training or practice room." They walked to the door on the opposite side of the room and climbed the stairs. To their surprise, it opened under the main staircase in the entrance hall.

Harry looked at Draco. "Well, we've seen the basement and first floor. Are you up for the second, third and fourth?"

"Since we don't really have to explore each bedroom in detail, I'm sure I can manage" Draco replied, rolling his eyes.

Intermittent six panel oak doors lined the hallways on the second floor. Harry opened the first and ventured into a small sitting room, capable of sitting six or eight people comfortably. Behind that opened a door into the bedroom. A large canopied bed dominated the room, although windows opening out to the manicured lawn overlooking the gardens also drew the eye.

One door from the bedroom opened into a lavish marble bathroom with a bathtub easily large enough for four people. The other door opened into a walk in closet that was at least three times the size of Harry's bedroom back on Privet Drive. A shoe carousel provided room for perhaps three dozen shoes or boots. There was space to hang dozens of shirts and pants, plus drawers for underclothing or sweaters. A large mirror stood in one corner, while a small settee was available to sit while dressing.

They spent only a few minutes in each suite, finding either a sitting room or small study in each. Every suite had its own private bath and dressing area as well.

The third floor had large comfortable bedrooms that opened on to a shared bath. Each was impressive without being too lavish. One common parlor was on the floor to be shared as a conversation area.

The fourth floor had rooms about the size of Harry's room at the Dursleys, each containing a single bed, dresser and mirror. Two large communal bathrooms were apparently shared by the inhabitants of the floor. A staircase led up to the astronomy tower.

The tower had a large glass ceiling covering part of the tower while several telescopes were set up for night time viewing. Harry noted that the telescopes all seemed to be rather old and made a mental note to ask about more powerful or recent models.

From the tower, they could look over the grounds in greater detail even though the light was fading into twilight. The grounds were formally landscaped with exotic plant and trees as well as multiple patterned gardens with stone walkways connecting them. What appeared to be a stable was visible perhaps a quarter of a mile from the house. Several large greenhouses were also visible in the distance.

"It looks like a Quidditch pitch over to the left there" Harry mentioned as he pointed.

"Your elf mentioned that. Your grandparents probably built it for your father. I understand he was quite the flyer."

"Oh, thinking of Quidditch, that reminds me. I've been meaning to ask, are you going to be OK with Slytherin playing Gryffindor?" At the curious look, Harry hastened to add "I mean, the Veela isn't going to have a problem competing, right?"

Draco considered it. "If you were angry with me for competing or beating you, I think I would have to withdraw." He looked at Harry. "Does it bother you?"

The Gryffindor shook his head. "You're my best competition among the houses. I would be upset if you _didn't _play."

A relieved smile brightened the blonde's face. "That's all right then. I'll do my best to embarrass you mercilessly with an easy win."

Harry snorted and pointed at one of the outlying buildings. "Zigby mentioned a stable. To me that means horses, but I'm not sure what a wizarding stable means."

Draco smirked and replied "It is considered an appropriately aristocratic pastime to ride horses, even in the wizarding world. Some families have thestrals to pull carriages for formal affairs. I wouldn't be surprised if your family had hippogriffs."

Harry grinned at the thought. He looked at the lengthening shadows and said "Well, it's getting a bit late to go explore the grounds. Maybe another day?"

Draco inclined his head. "Although you should come see Malfoy Manor at some point as well. I know Mother would like to take you shopping at some point."

Harry groaned at the idea of shopping, causing Draco to laugh at his dismayed expression. Together, they went to say goodbye to Zigby and used the Floo in one of the reception rooms to return to the Three Broomsticks, before heading back to Hogwarts.

_

* * *

_

Lowaar = Indwellers

_Ghergo'ir = Young one_

_Juanth Darastrix = Elder Dragons_

_Facticius Corium = Artificial Skin_

_Assimulo Vita= Simulate Life_


	19. Not Again

**Chapter 19 – Not Again**

Harry left the Great Hall after dinner only to be stopped by Dumbledore. "A word if you please, dear boy."

Harry sighed and composed a polite expression before turning. The elderly wizard smiled benevolently at the teen. "Yes Headmaster? What can I do for you?"

The Headmaster looked over his glasses at the teen. "I thought that perhaps we could discuss your new role as a Head of an Ancient House. Not only do you have your estate, but you also have a seat on the Wizengamot. With only being reintroduced to wizarding society a few short years ago and little time to explore the political arena, I thought it might be helpful to have someone guide you through the quagmire that can be the Wizengamot bureaucracy."

Harry inclined his head politely. "Thank you for your concern, Headmaster. I appreciate your interest and promise that I will seek you out when I have need of your advice." He turned to rejoin his friends, noticing the many people walking slowly so as to eavesdrop on the discussion.

Dumbledore spoke again, perhaps also noticing the bystanders. "Perhaps we could continue the discussion in my office, my boy."

Harry rolled his eyes, but had a composed expression when he turned again towards the elderly wizard. "Your concern is noted. However, I would remind you Sir, that I am not only the Head of an Ancient House, but a legal adult. I will choose my advisors carefully, I assure you. If there is nothing school related Sir, I will take my leave." He gave a slight bow and turned to join his friends. The Headmaster sighed and left towards his own office, leaving the students gossiping quietly.

The owlry was busy that evening as letters were sent out from several Slytherin, one Ravenclaw and one Hufflepuff student, each filling in their parents on the conversation between the Boy-Who-Lived and the Muggle-lover Headmaster. Parents were quick to inform the Dark Lord of the beginning of a rift between the two. When Lucius Malfoy presented himself to confirm the conversation, he was rewarded with an uncommon "Well done, Lucius. I am pleased."

* * *

Harry woke early on Saturday morning and lay for a while thinking about the coming Quidditch match. He was excited; he had finally admitted to himself that the best challenges were when he and Draco Malfoy were going head-to-head in a challenging seeker's game. The other House games were fun, but only Draco gave him a serious challenge. Who would ever have expected that he would enjoy a game with Draco Malfoy?

He dressed and met Draco in the common room and they joked on the way to the Great Hall. Every eye was on them as they entered. They nodded to one another and headed to their respective tables. The Gryffindor team was huddled together at the long table, talking nervously.

At eleven o'clock, the students began wandering over to the Quidditch stadium. It was a humid day, with dark heavy skies overhead threatening rain. Neville and Hermione wished Harry good luck as he entered the locker room. The boys pulled on their scarlet and gold Gryffindor robes and then gathered outside the locker rooms, where the girls joined them and they gathered around Harry.

"We've worked hard making a good team this year, and I'm proud of the work each of you put into earning and keeping your position. I think we can have one of the best teams Hogwarts has seen in years. We've trained hard and yet we've had fun. I want both the hard work and the fun to continue."

He looked around at the faces turned to him. "I've heard rumblings that a Veela won't challenge his Chosen Mate. Well, don't expect any leniency from the Slytherins. I want every win to be earned, not handed to us because someone's hereditary instincts tell them not to challenge another person. Draco and I talked about the game and we both agreed that a challenging game with a strong head-to-head competition is the most fun for us as players and for each of the audience in the stands. He won't back down and neither will I."

"That means I'm expecting Katie, Ginny and Demelza to be on that Quaffle like a Niffler on a shiny bauble and score as many points as possible. You're all fast and avoid the Bludgers with like it's a dance. You're poetry in motion." The girls straightened up and smiled back at their Captain.

Harry nodded to his two Beaters and said "Jimmy and Ritchie are going to keep the other players off you three while you do that scoring, and distract Malfoy from the snitch. You both have great aim and hand-eye coordination. Have fun with it." The two boys nodded seriously. Harry turned to his Keeper who was trying to look nonchalant. "Ron, you've got the length, the arm length and the determination to defend our hoops. I trust you and pity any Quaffle that gets in arms reach of you." Ron relaxed a bit and grinned back at Harry.

"All I need to do is take a leisurely fly around the pitch, wait for the sun to reflect off the snitch and beat Malfoy to it. I've got the easy job." Snorts of amusement met his mild statement.

A loud voice indicated that the Sonorous spell had been cast and a welcome was heard outside followed by cheering. "All right, let's get out there and have fun!" The team cheered and spilled out of the locker hallway onto the stadium grounds as their House was announced and a roar of noise greeted them. The stands were filled with all four Houses and every student was eager for the action to begin.

Madam Hooch stood in the middle of the field waiting for the teams. "I want to see a well-played and fair game, all of you" she announced as they gathered around her. "Mount your brooms and get ready."

Fourteen students jumped on their brooms and waited with eager anticipation. Madam Hooch placed a whistle in her mouth and stradled her own broom as each player tensed. A loud blast of the whistle sounded and the brooms rose up high into the air.

Katie immediately claimed the Quaffle and passed it to Ginny when a Bludger was sent her way. Ginny sped between the Slytherin beaters and opposing chasers, passing the Quaffle back to Katie. Demelza seemed to be a bit out of it; as if she was watching and not participating until the Katie passed her the Quaffle and in one smooth motion she sent it into the Slytherin far right hoop.

Harry floated above the action, keeping an eye out of the snitch. He chuckled as Draco flew a loop-de-loop around him and waved before moving off to perform his own sweep around the stadium. Harry saw a flash of gold and moved towards it, only to realize it was the reflection off Jimmy's glasses. He dodged automatically as a Bludger careened past him.

Ritchie came near enough to holler "OK there, Harry?" as he swung his bat at the Bludger and sent it back at a Slytherin. Harry waved and continued his search pattern for the snitch.

Suddenly another flash caught his attention…there! Just behind the Slytherin Keeper. He dove down after the streaking winged sphere. Draco had seen it too and was coming in from the other side and then came along beside him. They raced neck and neck towards the snitch as it seemed to take it on a personality, taunting them as they stretched out their hands and then dodging and diving under their brooms.

Harry pulled up hard and performed a half somersault in the air, while Draco did a barrel roll and the chase continued. The Gryffindor reached out for the round ball, its wings beating furiously. A brief moment is all he had to avoid the collision with the Bludger aimed at his head. He rolled to the left, causing Draco to dive. When they righted themselves, the snitch had disappeared.

The heavy grey skies choose then to begin spilling, as heavy drops began splattering on Harry's face. "At least I don't have to worry about the glasses any longer" he thought. He pulled back up to watch the field and glanced at the scoreboard. Slytherin was sixty to their forty. Not too bad considering how many new players they had. He swung by the Gryffindor hoops in time to see Ron knock a Quaffle away. "Good job, Ron!" he shouted and was pleased to see Ron's satisfied grin and thumbs up in response.

The rain was falling a little more heavily now as Harry climbed back up into the sky to get the entire field under him. He suddenly swooped off to the left in a burst of speed and heard a cheer from the Slytherin team as Draco chased him. Near the Slytherin hoop, he veered off and looped, waving at Draco while upside down. He straightened out and went back to the middle of the field.

"Ha! Nice feint Harry" Ginny called as she chased a Quaffle. He grinned and waved her on. He checked the scoreboard as his search pattern brought him near. Slytherin was still ahead, seventy to Gryffindor's sixty. He was pleased with the team's first game so far.

A whining near his ear told him that a Bludger had just missed him. He ignored it and spiraled down before pulling up and diving again. May as well tug at Draco's nerves a bit, thinking Harry had seen the snitch. He glanced over at the Slytherin seeker and suddenly saw a flash of gold not ten yards behind from Draco. He lazily turned to his left, not wanting Draco to realize he had seen it and began another loop-de-loop.

He came up closer to Draco's position and then gave a burst of speed past the Slytherin. However, Draco was no amateur and immediately recognized the intensity on Harry's face as real. He spun around and saw the flittering gold ball and raced the Gryffindor towards it. They were only a foot apart, racing towards the golden prize. Harry gripped the broom with his right hand and reached out with his left, seeing Draco reaching at the same moment with his right. Both hands closed on the snitch.

WHAM!

Harry heard a loud snap and then Draco was thrown against him as the Bludger hit the blonde's shoulder. Both brooms began to spiral out of control as both teens attempted to avoid the fall. Harry gripped the broom tightly with his knees and vaguely heard yells from the crowd below as the brooms tumbled. Only superior skills saved them both as they barely controlled their crash onto the wet ground.

Harry fought to keep from blacking out from the impact and looked over at Draco. The blonde was white and his shoulder looked like it might be dislocated. He looked at their clasped hands, containing the golden snitch that neither had released in the fall.

A tightly controlled gasp of pain and Draco managed "You OK Harry?"

The Gryffindor nodded and then regretted it. "Hang on. Madame Pomfrey will be right here. Good game, Draco." Black spots were taking over his vision and sounds seemed to be retreating. "Oh no, not again…" he thought as he lost conscious.

* * *

Noises intruded on the darkness, chittering sounds that were hard at first to understand. It was hard to struggle through the fog, but he tried.

"No word…"

.

.

"..anyone talked to…"

.

.

What Harry will say…"

.

"Has he woken up yet?"

.

An astringent smell tickled the back of his throat as he swam up through the fog. The Infirmary. Again.

He stifled a groan and listened, but didn't hear Madame Pomfrey. With a slow lifting of his lashes, he looked out. Yep, the Infirmary. He could just make out two figures on either side of the bed.

He groaned slightly and both sets of figures moved closer. He reached a heavy hand towards his face and rubbed his eyes slowly.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice was soft on his left side.

"S'ok, 'Mione" he mumbled. "Head hurts a bit."

"You and Malfoy fell a good twenty feet, mate" came Ron's slightly louder voice. "You have a concussion. Madame Pomfrey figures you'll be fine in the morning."

Hermione spoke again. "She left this potion for you, Harry." She waved her wand and the pillows grew slowly until he was almost sitting, and then guided the potion to his mouth. He swallowed the foul tasting brew and briefly fought to keep it down. Slowly the ache in his head eased.

He sighed and released some of the tension he didn't know he had. "That's better, thank you. What about Draco? Looked like he had a dislocated shoulder."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and then across the bed. Harry turned his head to his right and was surprised to see Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle standing there, their faces carefully masked of all emotion.

Harry frowned. "Crabbe, Goyle...how's Draco?"

The two large teens looked at him and then Goyle nodded towards Crabbe. The teen clenched his hand into a fist briefly and then released it. "Missing."


	20. Sia'thurirl

**Author's Note: Warning - this chapter contains references to non-consensual sex and mild slash**

**Chapter 20 – Sia'thurirl**

Harry's eyes narrowed as he looked at Vincent Crabbe. "What do you mean, Draco is _missing_?"

The Slytherin met the intense green eyes without flinching. "You were both brought here after you crashed. You had a concussion and Draco had a dislocated shoulder besides being banged up. Pomfrey fixed you both up, dosed Draco with a sleeping potion, told us to leave you alone and then sent us away. After that, apparently she went into her office. Next thing she remembers is Dumbledore _Ennervating_ her."

Shock covered the dark-haired teen's face. "Someone _stunned_ her? What does Dumbledore say? Has anyone left the grounds? Were the wards violated? When did this happen?"

Hermione laid a hand on his arm and looked at him with anxious eyes as he blasted out the questions. "It's been nearly four hours since Madame Pomfrey was found. Professor Dumbledore said the wards alerted him that an offensive spell had been cast, most likely a _Stupefy_. He and several other teachers ran here, but found Madam Pomfrey unconscious on the floor and Draco's bed empty. The Headmaster says as far as he can tell, no one has left the grounds, but no one knows who stunned Madame Pomfrey or where Draco is."

Ron leaned forward slightly. "The Heads of each House were doing a check to confirm that no one else is missing. We let Professor McGonagall know that we would be here."

Crabbe nodded. "Pansy will let Professor Snape know that Goyle and I are here."

Harry looked at the two hulking teens. "Why _are_ you here?"

"You're one of ours now. You need protection." He looked almost apologetically at Hermione and Ron. "Don't mean to say that you can't take care of your own, but it wouldn't be right not to have some of us here as well. Besides, Draco will probably be sent back here when he's found."

Harry shook his head. "I can't just lie here with Draco abducted." He threw his covers off and swung his feet off the bed.

A familiar voice shrilled "Just what do you think you are doing, Mr. Potter? Get back into that bed immediately." Madame Pomfrey stalked up and fixed the other students with an accusing glare. "I agreed that you could stay with Mr. Potter as long as you did not upset him when he awoke." She ran her wand over him. "You are suffering from a concussion young man, and will stay in that bed overnight."

Harry tried to stand up only to have her firmly grab his feet and swing them back up on the bed. "I won't hesitate to use a sticking charm, Mr. Potter. You are in no shape to wander the castle while recovering from a concussion."

Harry glared at her. "Madame Pomfrey, I'm feeling fine now. You fixed me up perfectly. But Draco is missing and I can't just lie here!"

"Actually Mr. Potter that is exactly what you can and will do. I know better than anyone that Mr. Malfoy is missing. If your friends explained his…disappearance…they likely also mentioned that I was stunned. The school is on lockdown and the teachers are performing a headcount and sweep. They will find him and he'll be brought back here, so you may as well wait for him."

Ydraith interrupted Harry's glaring contest with the mediwitch by saying softly in his mind "_Ghergo'ir, the large young man and the healer are correct. When your bond mate is found, they will bring him back here. You would serve him better being here._"

Harry collapsed back on the bed under the weight of their combined opinions. "Have Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy been notified? Are they here?"

Madame Pomfrey whisked the sheet back over him, squeezing his shoulder in comfort now that he was no longer arguing with her. "I'm sure the Headmaster notified them."

He looked up at her and noticed the strain around her eyes. "Are you all right, Poppy? Crabbe said you were stunned just before Draco disappeared?"

Her look softened for a moment before she said briskly "I'm fine, Mr. Potter." He barely heard the muttered "I can't say the same will hold true of whoever stunned me when I get my hands on them." At Crabbe's snort of amusement, she flushed and then warned the students to be sure not to upset her patient further.

The door to the infirmary opened to reveal the Headmaster and Professor Snape. They came up to his bed and the students stepped away to make room. The elderly wizard's face was grave, while the Potion Master's was impassive, although his dark eyes seemed more intense than normal.

Dumbledore asked "Harry, how are you feeling dear boy?"

The teen made a motion as if brushing the question away, but replied "I'm fine, Sir. Do you have any news on Draco?"

Snape responded "Miss Bulstrode is also missing. Miss Parkinson suggested I ask you about any conversations she may have had with you. The painting of Lady Miranda outside the Infirmary saw her enter and leave alone both times."

"Bulstrode! Bloody Hell." He began trying to get out of bed again only to be restrained by Madame Pomfrey. "Let me up! That basket case has done something to Draco!"

"Explain" snapped Snape.

Harry stopped struggling to glare at Snape. "She's been making snide comments about me not being worthy of him. I asked him whether there was something I should know about the two of them. He said her father had suggested a betrothal contract between them, but that nothing had come of it. She probably wants revenge for being rejected and did something when he couldn't fight back." He looked at the Headmaster. "Don't the wards let you know when a student is in danger?"

Dumbledore sighed, his grandfatherly visage concerned. "The wards let me know that an aggressive spell had been cast in the infirmary, so we knew to come here, but it doesn't tell me where each and every student is. If someone casts another aggressive spell, we may be able to narrow it down. The paintings and the ghosts are all looking, and Professor Flitwick is attempting to modify the '_Point Me_' charm to isolate Mr. Malfoy."

Harry frowned, trying to control the panic that was trying to bubble up and find a release, and allowed the waves of support and encourage from his _lowaar_ settle him. "What about the house elves?"

Snape raised an eyebrow. "What about them, Potter?"

Harry said slowly "There are at least one hundred house elves that support Hogwarts, right? House elves who can pop around the building in the blink of an eye. Couldn't they help search?"

The Potion Master's eyes snapped over to the Headmaster. "Headmaster?"

The Headmaster's eyes began twinkling again. He snapped his fingers and called out quietly "Sergey!" An ancient house elf wearing a crisp white pillowcase embroidered with the Hogwarts crest immediately popped in front of Dumbledore. He bowed low from the waist and then straightened; wisps of white hair formed a fringe around his otherwise bald head. "Yes Headmaster? How may Sergey be of service?"

The elderly wizard smiled at the Head house elf. "Two of our students are missing, a Miss Millicent Bulstrode and a Mr. Draco Malfoy. Mr. Malfoy was recovering from an injury at the time of his disappearance. Would you please ask the other house elves to search the school and if they find the students, bring them to the Infirmary? If they don't find the students, let me know that as well."

The elderly elf bowed again. "Immediately Headmaster." He snapped his fingers and disappeared.

"An excellent idea, my boy" the Headmaster said with approval. "Most people forget about house elves. Even I did not consider using them for the search."

A quiet pop sounded and everyone saw an elf appear in Madame Pomfrey's office. It looked under the desk, opened a cupboard, closed it and disappeared again. With another pop, a second elf appeared at the back of the Infirmary and checked the bathroom, then the closet. With a snap it disappeared.

"They're even checking closets and cupboards" said Hermione with approval. Although she disliked house elves being bound in servitude, she could see the benefits of a small army performing a quick search of a large building.

Harry rubbed his aching head trying to think of what he could do. He stilled as his thoughts raced towards Dobby. Snape's sharp eyes noticed the look of concentration. "Do you have another suggestion, Mr. Potter?"

The teen looked up at the Potions Master, somewhat surprised by the soft voice. "I was just wondering if Dobby is involved in the search. He is.." He paused and barely avoided looking at the Headmaster. "He _was_ the Malfoy's house elf before being freed. Would he have a better chance of finding Draco? Maybe he can trace his magical signature better than others?"

Dumbledore smiled with a hint of amusement at the Gryffindor. "By all means, call and ask him, my boy."

Harry wondered if the Headmaster's amusement meant he knew that Dobby still served the Malfoys, but ignored the thought for now. "Dobby!"

The small house elf appeared on the foot of the teen's bed. "Yes Master Harry Potter, sir? How may Dobby be serving you?"

"Dobby, are you involved with the search for Draco?"

Bewilderment showed on the house elf's face. "A search for Master Draco? No Master Harry Potter sir. Dobby was in town getting supplies with Meecher when you called."

Harry leaned over to the house elf and looked him in the eye. "Dobby, Master Draco is missing. He was probably taken against his will. Most of the Hogwarts house elves are already searching, but I wondered if you might be able to sense or trace him better."

The small figure straightened with a look of outrage on his face while the large eyes became half-lidded in fury. "Someone has _taken_ Master Draco? Dobby will find him!" He disappeared as Harry called "Bring him back here!"

The _Pop_ of Dobby's disappearance was still echoing in the large room when the door opened again to reveal the elegant forms of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. The expression on their faces was grimly controlled and only the tight grip of Narcissa's hand on her husband's arm revealed her true agitation.

"We were shopping on the continent and only learned of your Floo call to the Manor minutes ago, Headmaster. What news do you have of Draco?" demanded Lucius as they neared Harry's bed.

The elderly wizard inclined his head to the concerned parents. "We hope to have good news shortly, Lucius. We already had a search underway, but Harry thought of adding the House elves and then called for your former house elf, Dobby who was away from the castle. He was most concerned and promised to find them."

Narcissa's eyes narrowed. "Them, Headmaster?"

"Miss Millicent Bulstrode was seen entering and exiting the Infirmary and is also missing."

The couple glanced at one another briefly, holding a conversation with their eyes. The mute interchange ended and Narcissa turned her eyes to Harry. With a small smile she moved to his bed as Crabbe and Goyle stepped aside for her. She laid a hand on his arm and asked softly "How are you feeling, Mr. Potter? Do you need anything?"

Harry laid his hand briefly over hers. "I only need to know that Draco is fine. My head is too hard to take much damage."

An almost imperceptible snort of amusement caused Lucius to raise an eyebrow at Snape. Before he could say anything, a loud pop could be heard from the back of the Infirmary in one of the private rooms.

Another pop brought Dobby back to Harry's bed. His eyes widened at the sight of the Malfoys. "Dobby is sorry for not being here to protect Master Draco and for not finding Master Draco sooner. Master Draco has nasty potions in him, he does. Master Draco will be very upset when they wear off."

The mediwitch was already hurrying into the private room and Harry tried to sit up again, only to be pressed back by Narcissa even though her eyes were fixed on the house elf.

Lucius leaned towards the small figure and almost hissed "Where was he and what was his condition?"

Dobby looked around at the circle of faces and the Headmaster immediately ushered the other students out of the room. "Dobby found Master Draco and that Bully girl in old guest quarters, Sir. They were…in bed. Master Draco has potions in him making him do things he wouldn't. The Bully girl also has a potion in her. I tied her up and left her there, but brought Master Draco back." He looked up tearfully at Lucius. "The potions made Master Draco not want to leave. Dobby had to force him."

Harry felt his stomach roll as Dobby's explanation continued. Bulstrode kidnapped Draco and fed him potions to take him to bed? He looked up as Lucius said quietly "Forcing him here was the right thing to do." The blonde turned to the Potions Master. "Severus, I assume you'll find out what the potions were and bring an antidote?"

The taciturn man's face was twisted with disgust and anger. "I will speak with Poppy as soon as possible." He turned to the Headmaster. "Albus, I would like the house elf to retrieve Miss Bulstrode and interrogate her."

The elderly wizard appeared both livid and nauseous. "Agreed." He turned to Dobby and asked "Would you please bring the young woman in question to the Infirmary, Dobby?" The house elf glanced briefly at Lucius and at his nod, popped away.

Moments later he returned and discarded the large girl in a bed across the room from Harry with little care. She was wrapped only in a sheet and glared furiously at the house elf until she saw Harry glowering at her from his bed. As soon as she saw him, she smiled triumphantly.

"So much for your pathetic attempts to delude Draco, Potter" she screeched. "It's too late now. I took a fertility potion to ensure I would conceive. He will bond to our baby and will marry _me_!"

Narcissa swayed slightly and Lucius moved immediately to support her. Snape stalked towards the naked young woman. "You brainless ignorant fool" he hissed. "You attacked a staff member. That is one crime. You abducted another student. That's a second crime. You forced potions on him, that's another. Interfering with a Veela courtship is a fourth criminal offense. Using potions to force copulation and pregnancy is Line Theft. You will be fortunate to ever see the light of day again."

The young woman sneered at her Head of House. "I am neither brainless nor ignorant. I only stunned Madame Pomfrey; I didn't injure her at all. Then a quick disillusionment and levitation spell on Draco and we went to the guest quarters that I've been using for privacy this term. He may have been groggy from the sleeping potion, but he swallowed the other potions without me forcing him. His so-called bond to Potter will be replaced by his bond to our child. And I didn't _force_ him to have relations with me. He was practically begging for it." She smirked in defiance at the Potions Master.

Lucius voice was cold and flat. "You raped him."

"He was begging for me."

"Because you poured potions down his throat. Do you know what violating the bond to a Chosen does to a Veela? You could be charged with attempted murder."

"I am bearing your grandchild; I think I'm going to be the next Madame Malfoy"

Harry felt nauseous and revolted by the Slytherin's revelations and comments, but his thoughts were interrupted by the door opening from Draco's room. Madame Pomfrey walked out, her eyes searching the room. She began walking to the Malfoys who moved up to meet her.

"How is our son" Lucius asked quietly, his arm around his wife.

"He had both a love potion and a lust potion in his system and showed evidence of recent sexual activity. He had long gouges in his back as well as contusions on his hips. There was a large bloody bruised mark on his neck apparently made by human teeth. I gave him a dreamless sleep potion until the others wear off. You may sit with him if you would like."

The Malfoys nodded and walked into the room, closing the door behind them.

The Headmaster said quietly "Poppy, I must ask you to examine Miss Bulstrode."

The mediwitch finally noticed the young woman in the bed with the Potion Master standing over her. She moved to join him and drew her wand, casting a diagnosis spell. "There is evidence of a fertility potion in her system and minor contusions on her head and back."

Bulstrode glared at Dobby. "That _house elf_ threw me across the room and into a wall!"

Snape ignored her and asked quietly "Is she pregnant, Poppy?"

Madame Pomfrey ran her wand down towards the young woman's stomach and muttered a quick spell. The area glowed red briefly and the mediwitch looked surprised. She cast the spell again and again the area glowed red. "No, she is not."

"WHAT" screeched the Slytherin girl. "I have to be pregnant! I took a fertility potion! I have to be carrying his baby!"

"Brainless and ignorant" sneered the Potions Master. "While his wizard side might have been controlled by the potion, his Veela side was likely able to prevent the pregnancy."

Bulstrode began screaming and struggling in the bed. "No! You're lying! I have to be pregnant! I have to be! He's going to marry me! I'm going to be the next Madame Malfoy! You're lying!"

The mediwitch summoned a vial and forced it down the hysterical girl's throat. Within moments, she had stopped struggling and had fallen asleep. Madame Pomfrey drew a curtain around her and then looked at the Headmaster.

"She should sleep for the next twelve hours, Albus. I'm worried about Mr. Malfoy though." She looked at Harry and lowered her voice. He quickly cast a listening spell on himself to hear whispers on the other side of the room. "Once the potions wear off, his Veela side may be suicidal Albus. I don't know enough about Veelas to help him as he will need to be helped. I will have to rely on his parents to set the course for his safety and recovery." The mediwitch shook her head sadly. "I've seen a lot in my day, but this is particularly foul."

The adults began walking away from the curtained area and Harry hastily canceled his spell. The Headmaster walked to the Gryffindor's bed and absently patted his foot. "Rest now, Harry. Draco's parents will let you know how he is and whether you can help with his recovery." He waited for Harry's nod of agreement and walked out, his shoulders drooping with the weight of his years.

Harry looked up as Snape came towards him. The dark eyes raked the teen's face as if searching for something. Finally he said quietly "Mr. Potter, you haven't accepted the bond with Mr. Malfoy, is that correct?"

Harry frowned slightly in confusion. "No sir. We've been working through our previous hostility. Why?"

The older man sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Because if you were bonded, Mr. Malfoy would be distraught but not suicidal when he awakens. He identified you as his True Mate. Until you accept the bond, he will always be concerned that you will find him unworthy and deny him. Now that he has been 'unfaithful' to you, against his will or not, he will be desolate and grievously despondent."

"But it wasn't his fault! She dosed him with potions!"

The dark eyes searched his face again. "You comprehend that but the Veela in him will not." The Potions Master grimaced as if in pain. "You may be the only one that can save him, Mr. Potter."

Harry looked at him with wide and slightly frightened eyes. "How?"

Snape inclined his head towards the closed door. "Listen to his parents. They are each part Veela and understand what their son will be feeling." He examined Harry's face again. "Please…save my godson, Mr. Potter." He spun on his heel and left the Infirmary, leaving Harry looking after him in surprise.

"_He loves his godson very much, ghergo'ir_" murmured Ydraith.

The teen turned his attention inward. "What can I do, _Nafldask_? None of the books I read dealt with this type of situation."

"_How did they present a Veela's attitude towards his True Mate?"_

Harry brought up the passages in his mind. "They said once a Veela identifies his True Mate, the recognition quickly turns to affection and they become devoted to their Mate, as well as protective and possessive. Basically, the Mate is all important. They fear the Mate finding them unworthy and rejection leads to acute depression." He thought quietly for a moment. "So I need to make sure he understands that this…assault…doesn't make him unworthy in my eyes."

He felt waves of affection from his _lowaar_. "_And listen to his parents as well, ghergo'ir. They will know more than the books._"

Harry picked up his wand and waved it over the bed, turning it around until it faced the room where Draco was closeted with his parents. His brain raced trying to understand exactly what had happened, what drove Bulstrode, how Draco would react, what the Malfoys would do. Finally, he drifted off into a troubled sleep.

* * *

He woke to find Lucius Malfoy at the foot of his bed, looking at him critically. The level of light outside indicated that he had slept most of the night and dawn was approaching. "How are you feeling after your concussion, Mr. Potter?"

Harry waved his hand dismissively. "Fine sir. How is Draco?"

Lucius sighed slightly. "May I sit, Mr. Potter?" At Harry's nod, he drew a chair closer and then transfigured it to a more comfortable cushioned chair before sitting gracefully. He rested both hands on his cane and watched Harry. "My son will likely awaken in an hour or so. The gouges that…tramp's nails left on his back are healed, as are the other bruises and the bite mark on his neck. His earlier shoulder injury appears healed as well. So physically, my son will be fine."

The teen looked at the older man cautiously. "And mentally? Or emotionally?"

"That is the concern, Mr. Potter. His Veela side will see the intercourse as a betrayal to you and will believe that you will now find him unworthy. I expect him to become either catatonic or hysterical when he awakens."

Harry shook his head. "It wasn't his fault. Nothing like this was in any of the books you lent me, but I know I have to convince him that I don't find him unworthy and that I don't see what happened as a betrayal."

The older man met and held his eyes. "Words will likely have little impact. He will not only feel violated by that _person_, but will feel that he should have fought harder; he should have been strong enough to deny her. No matter what, the Veela in him will feel that he cheated on his Mate, regardless of the extenuating circumstances. While the wizard in him may understand your words, the Veela's emotions will overcome the wizard's comprehension."

Harry's eyes were troubled. "Then what do I do to convince him that it's OK, that I'm angry with Bulstrode, not him? That I don't believe that he cheated on me?"

The older man's eyes held his and Harry thought he saw a hint of despair and fear in them. "The attack was physical in nature. Your response may need to be physical as well."

Green eyes widened and his voice dropped to a whisper. "Um…I'm not ready to be…intimate…with Draco." His _lowaar_ sent steadying thoughts to keep him from panicking.

"You likely won't need to go to that extreme Mr. Potter, but some form of physical contact may be needed to convince him you don't find him repulsive, tainted, or despicable. Dobby is going to bring Draco back to your quarters and Madame Pomfrey cleared you to leave as well. May I offer you a hand back to your rooms?"

Harry shook his head absently as his mind reeled. "I'll just get dressed." He slipped out of bed and found his clothes in the wardrobe at the back where Madame Pomfrey always stored them. However, instead of his Quidditch uniform, another set of clothes was waiting. "Probably courtesy of Dobby" he thought.

He carried the clothes into the bathroom and laid them on the counter. After a hot shower, he felt much better and more awake. His head felt fine, so he realized the concussion must be healed. He dressed slowly and stared at himself in the mirror.

"_All will be well, ghergo'ir_" Ydraith assured him. "_If it helps, think of your bond mate as a child. Remember how you held him at your Manor when he thought you were rejecting him? Do that again, rub his back and speak soothingly to him. That may be all he needs."_

Encouraged, Harry left the Infirmary and headed to the quarters he shared with Draco. He entered quietly and looked over at Draco's room. The door was open and he could see the blonde lying on his bed. Lucius was standing on the far side of the bed looking down at his son, while Narcissa was sitting on the edge, stroking his forehead. They looked up as Harry stood in the doorway and Narcissa smiled at the teen. She stood and motioned him forward, indicating he should take her place.

"He should be waking up shortly. He's begun moving around a bit."

Harry sat on the edge of the bed and picked up Draco's hand, interlacing their fingers. He slowly rubbed his thumb over the back of the blonde's hand. In a few minutes, grey eyes opened and a soft smile appeared as the blonde realized who was holding his hand. "Harry…" he said softly.

Suddenly his eyes widened in horror and he snatched his hand away. "Oh Salazar…I need a shower. I need to wash _her_ scent and the feel of _her_ fingers off my skin." He avoided the dark-haired teen's eyes and rolled out of bed, almost running to the bathroom.

Harry raised troubled eyes to Draco's parents. Narcissa said softly "I left clean pajamas in the washroom for him. We'll leave you with Draco, Mr. Potter. It's your assurances he needs, not ours." The sadness that accompanied the statement was heartbreaking. They left to the sound of the shower running.

"How dare Bulstrode do this to him" he muttered. "How sick and twisted was she that she forced potions down him. And left his back gouged with her nails." He shuddered at the visualize he had. He should have done something, he thought. He should have protected the other teen. He ignored the waves of comfort from his _lowaar_.

The shower ran for a very long time, long enough for Harry to consider walking in and making sure Draco was all right. Twice he got up to check, but each time heard just enough noise to leave the other teen alone. Finally the shower shut off.

Several more minutes went by and then the door opened slowly. Draco was in Slytherin green silk pajamas, but the skin that Harry could see was scrubbed red and nearly raw. The blonde avoided looking at Harry and went back to his bed, got in and turned away from the other teen. "You can go" he whispered.

Harry sat on the bed and laid his hand on the other's shoulder. The blonde began shuddering and then deep racking sobs erupted from him. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, so sorry."

The dark-haired teen crawled onto the bed and gathered the sobbing teen in his arms. The blonde tried to get away, but collapsed against him sobbing when he couldn't break Harry's grip. Over and over the broken voice kept repeating "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry".

Harry stroked Draco's hair with one hand and gently rubbed his back with the other. "It wasn't your fault, Draco. You were _raped_ for Merlin's sake. You were forced against your will because of potions. You did nothing wrong."

Draco looked away from him. "How can you stand looking at me? You'll never want me now. I betrayed you. I'm dirty, polluted. I can still feel her hands on me!"

The Gryffindor tightened his arms when he felt the other try to move away. "I don't believe you betrayed me and I don't think you're polluted." He rubbed the blonde's back soothingly. He tried to think what he could do to convince the other in a way the Veela would accept.

Softly he asked "Where do you still feel her touch, Draco?"

With another sob, the blonde cried "Almost everywhere, my face, chest, arms, back, hips…oh Merlin. I'm sorry, Harry. I'm so sorry." He tried again to move away from his Mate.

Harry moved his hand from the back of Draco's head to his chin and tilted the blonde's face up and met the tear-filled eyes with his own. He gently stroked the blonde's face, covering his forehead, then cheeks, nose and chin, and then lightly ran his fingers over Draco's lips. "It's my hands on your face Draco. Do you feel my touch?"

Harry continued to stroke Draco's face until the blonde relaxed a bit and nodded. "Whose touch do you feel?" he asked as he continued to gently caress.

"Yours" Draco admitted, closing his eyes. "Only mine?" The blonde nodded slowly. "Only yours." Harry continued to stroke the face lightly and then moved down to the blonde's neck, where Bulstrode had left an ugly bite mark, which Poppy had healed. The rawness of the skin showed how hard Draco had scrubbed it.

He moved both hand to the blonde's neck and stroked both sides gently, covering every bit of skin. Over and over he stroked it tenderly. "Whose fingers are touching you now, Draco? Whose touch do you feel?"

Grey eyes opened and lifted to his. "It won't work, Harry. I spoiled everything. It's all ruined."

Harry kept his voice low and soothing as he lightly stroked the other teen's throat. "Nothing is ruined Draco. Do you feel my touch?"

"Yes…" His gray eyes were troubled as his body trembled.

"Is it OK if I touch you or would you prefer that I stop?"

"How can you stand to touch me? I betrayed you!"

"You, Draco Malfoy, did nothing to betray me. You fought both potions and somehow kept that rapist from getting pregnant. I'm so sorry it happened to you Draco, and so amazed that somehow you were able to control your body to such a degree that she didn't get pregnant."

The blonde relaxed infinitesimally. "The Veela in me had just enough control to prevent her from getting pregnant." Harry moved his hand around to Draco's back and rubbed gentle circles. "It's my hand on you, my hand caressing you." He felt a shiver and then the blonde's voice broke. "I still feel _her_ hands and _her_ nails on my back. Merlin, I'm so sorry Harry!"

Harry held the other teen gently as if he was a child. "It's OK to cry, Draco. She violated you and took the choice away from you. May I give you a back rub or would that make you uncomfortable?"

Draco obediently rolled over, surprising Harry until he realized that a Veela will do almost anything for their Mate. "May I put my hands under your pajama top, Draco?"

The blonde shuddered again. "Why would you want to? I'm so dirty!"

The Gryffindor leaned over him and said softly "I do want to, but only with your permission." The blonde nodded hesitantly, and Harry slipped his hands under the silken material. He couldn't reach up to Draco's neck though, and to his surprise, Draco unbuttoned the first few buttons on his top, allowing more room.

Harry began at Draco's neck and shoulders, rubbing his hands gently over every centimeter of skin, then down the back to the waistband of the pajama bottoms and back up. Very slowly, he felt the blonde begin to relax under the gentle ministrations.

He moved from using his palms, to fingers and then gently let his nails glide lightly over the man's back where Bulstrode had raked her own nails. "My hands, Draco, my fingers and my nails. Do you feel me? It's only me touching you. Only me."

The blonde relaxed again. "I feel only you Harry." Then so softly the Gryffindor barely heard, he added "Your touch is perfect."

He rolled the other man over and knelt beside him. Starting at the blonde's shoulders, Harry ran his hands down both arms but then paused. At Draco's immediately fearful look, Harry smiled at him and asked "I don't want to make you uncomfortable Draco, but may I remove your top? It's OK to say no."

The blonde just looked confused. "Why?" Harry rubbed the silk clad arm again. "Because I wanted to make sure it was my scent on you and it's hard through the material."

Draco hesitated momentarily and then drew the top over his head, not bothering to unbutton it. He looked embarrassed, but Harry immediately went back to the other man's neck and stroked it lightly, then continued down the shoulders and ran both hands over one arm and then the other. He moved back to the shoulders and then down the chest, making sure to rub his hands lightly over every bit of exposed skin.

"Who's hands do you feel, Draco?" The other smiled tremulously. "Yours." "And whose scent is on you?" Draco smelled his arms and bent his head towards his chest. He smiled hesitantly up at Harry. "Your scent is on me."

"My scent, my hands, my touch."

"Yours," Draco agreed with a shy smile.

"Are you better now, Draco?"

The blonde hesitated and the guilt began to appear again. Harry moved quickly and held him close, rubbing his back again. "You can tell me, Draco. It's OK."

"You don't want to touch me where she's been. It's disgusting. I'm disgusting. I'm tainted. You'll never want me."

Harry focused on the feelings of friendship he had developed for the other man. He had been forced in a way Harry couldn't imagine; even if he wasn't interested in other men, how could he deny him what he needed to recover? He focused again on Draco.

"Shh, lie down, s_ia'thurirl_." He rolled the other man over on to his stomach, and began again at the other's neck, covering his shoulders and back, this time continuing down past the waist all the while murmuring soothing comments. He rubbed the blonde's hips and gently covered the silk covered buttocks with his hands, kneading lightly. A slight moan came from the other. "Whose hands do you feel, Draco?"

"Oh Merlin…yours…."

Harry continued past the firm buttocks down each leg, covering every centimeter with his hands and rubbing lightly. He reached Draco's bare feet, and rubbed them with a light massage.

"Do you feel any touch other than mine on your back, Draco?"

"No, only you. Your touch feels so good, so _right_."

"Then roll over, s_ia'thurirl_."

After a moment's hesitation, the Slytherin rolled to his back, looking somewhat embarrassed as a tenting in his pajama bottoms was evidence of his arousal.

Harry began again with the feet, massaging them lightly, and then moved up the calves and thighs. He had given only brief bursts of consideration to physical intimacy with Draco based on some of his readings, but had quickly abandoned that train of thought before now in embarrassment. But he had accepted Draco as a friend and companion, his _thurirl_ and if this is what Draco needed to heal, then so be it.

He kept his eyes on Draco's silver eyes, and moved up from the blonde's thighs to rub his hands over the hips then moved them inward to cover the groin. Draco's eyes closed in pleasure and an inarticulate groan escaped his lips.

"My hands and my touch, Draco. You are a beautiful man and there is nothing unworthy about you."

Draco's eyes snapped open and he searched Harry's eyes for proof of his sincerity. Harry tried to control his anger at the fear still visible in the Veela's face. Bulstrode would pay for doing this to his _thurirl._ His hands had been spread flat across the other man's groin, but he deliberately moved to cup the blonde's arousal with his hand. "As violated as you were, you are still pure in my eyes Draco." He squeezed lightly to emphasize the point.

The squeeze was all it took for Draco to arch his back, thrusting once into Harry's grasp before releasing abruptly with a moan. For a brief moment Harry felt acute embarrassment, but repeated softly "My hands and my touch, Draco. Remember my hands and my touch, no one else can spoil that." He waited until the spasms stopped and then cast a wandless _Scourgify._ He moved back up the bed and lay on his back, rubbing the blonde's shoulders gently.

"Sleep Draco. I'm here." At the other's hesitation, Harry tugged him gently. Draco slid over with a contented sigh and laid his head on his Mate's shoulder while Harry wrapped an arm around him. Draco placed his hand on the Gryffindor's chest.

"Harry?"

"Yes Draco?"

"Thank you."

Harry rubbed slow circles on the other's back. "It's all right, s_ia'thurirl_."

"What does that mean? s_ia'thurirl_?"

Harry thought for a moment. "It's a bit hard to translate, but the closest we have is 'my never-ending or constant friend or partner', but it implies a closeness and fellowship that few attain."

The blonde stilled. "You think of me as a close friend…a partner?"

The dark-haired teen continued rubbing soothing circles on the other. "I think that in spite of you being an arrogant clothes-obsessed prat, you are an important part of my life."

He felt Draco's smile against his chest. "S_ia'thurirl_. I like it."

A few minutes later, Harry felt the smirk on the other's face against his chest. "What?"

"You realize that I'll probably wank to the memory of you touching me like that from now on, don't you?"

Harry snorted. "Prat." He squeezed fondly him regardless. "Go to sleep, Draco."

The blonde snuggled closer. "All right, Harry."

* * *

_Ghergo'ir = Young one_

_Nafldask = Grandmother_

_Lowaar = Indwellers_

_Sia'thurirl = My never-ending friend/partner_


	21. So Mote It Be

**Chapter 21 – So Mote It Be**

Draco lay with his head on Harry shoulder, while the dark-haired teen softly rubbed his back until Harry was certain that the Veela's breathing was deep and regular. Once he was assured that the blonde was deeply asleep, he attempted to slip out of the bed only to find that at his first movement, Draco's hand fisted itself in the Gryffindor's shirt. He tried to gently pry the fingers apart, but the Veela wasn't willing to let his Mate go.

He heard amusement from his _lowaar_. "_It appears that you are meant to take a nap, ghergo'ir, unless you want to wake him up_" Ortinoth chuckled in brass tones as Harry tried to loosen Draco's grip. Harry gave up and tried to ignore the chortling sounds, laying back in defeat. He released his wand from the forearm holster and cast a hushed "_Expecto Patronas_". The stag immediately appeared and moved around the room looking for an enemy. Finding none, it moved to Harry and looked at him expectantly.

"Go tell Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy that their son is sleeping peacefully and even made a joke before falling asleep" he requested. The stag dug at the floor with one silver hoof and then spun and galloped off through the wall.

Harry looked down at the sleeping blonde. He was both pleased and relieved that the Veela had calmed and that Draco was safe. "_He may still need reassurances from you for a time, Autgabin_" murmured Ydraith. "_How are you feeling after this foul incident?"_

"Angry" he responded without hesitation. "Angry and guilty. I'm furious that he was kidnapped and forced, even if the potions made him want it at the time. She's fortunate that Dobby is the one that found them; he only threw her against a wall. I probably would have thrown a fireball at her. How dare she force him like that!" His mental voice was a deep growl.

"_Why do you feel guilty, ghergo'ir_" asked Ortinoth. "_You were unconscious and he was under a sleeping potion when he was taken._"

"I don't know…" His voice broke. "Because I _should_ have been able to protect him." He was mortified that he had failed in what he considered his duty.

"_Would you have felt the same if it was anyone in the school? Or because you know Draco?"_

Harry turned his attention inward and cast confused eyes on the golden dragon. "I would have been angry if anyone was attacked in the school."

"_Aye ghergo'ir, but would you have felt guilty?" _asked Ortinoth.

The dark-haired teen considered it and slowly said "I would have felt sorry for anyone else, but I wouldn't feel responsible for it. Well, maybe if it was Hermione or Ron. Maybe Neville or Ginny too."

"_So it is your closeness to the victim that determines the depth of your response?"_

"I suppose. Why?" All of the _lowaar_ smiled affectionately at him. "What? Is it bad that I'm only guilty if I can't protect the people I care for?" The _lowaar_ waited patiently. "Oh. Well, yeah, I care for Draco. I was surprised to realize it, but he's turned out to be OK now that he isn't being nasty." He paused and grinned with a slight flush of embarrassment. "Huh, I care for Draco Malfoy. That's why I was willing to do whatever it took to make sure the Veela wasn't suicidal. I guess having someone devoted to you and putting you first is a bit addictive. And he really does seem to care about me too. He got angry and was going to confront Snape, his own godfather, for picking on me."

Ortinoth smiled at his outdweller. "_While you_ _like many people, ghergo'ir, I think there are few for whom you would want to throw a fireball in retaliation for their injury."_

Harry had to acknowledge that. In the heat of battle, he could see doing that, but as a cold deliberate retaliation? There weren't many that caused that strong of a reaction. He looked at his _lowaar_ who seemed to be waiting patiently. "What?"

"_Are you going to accept the bond, ghergo'ir_" asked Ydraith softly.

The Gryffindor looked down at the sleeping blonde, trying to understand his feelings. "_You called him your thurirl_" reminded Azreth.

Harry thought about other members of the Clan who were known to have acknowledged another as their _thurirl_. Several were life mates, like Tarath and Shazreth who were bonded through both their auras and their intense affection for one another. Others were siblings in all but blood, but were bonded through that profound friendship. He had never even thought about it before he called Draco _sia'thurirl_…my friend and partner.

He had to admit that the Slytherin's teasing arrogance amused him now when they spoke. The knowledge he shared of traditions and the perspective of an old pureblood family was a good balance to his slowly improving ignorance of wizarding ways. For someone who had been raised unloved and abused, the friendship and devotion Draco shared was a welcome balm. He wouldn't turn away in jealousy as Ron had several times. He wouldn't try to "manage" him as Hermione frequently did. Neville's staunch support and loyalty in the Ministry of Magic had been amazing, but Harry knew that Draco would never falter in giving similar support. The image of Draco standing by him at his parent's grave rose to his mind. ""I will take care of him, I promise you" Draco had pledged to his parents.

Could he walk away from Draco? The devastation the Veela had suffered when he thought he had betrayed Harry was astonishing. Could he subject Draco to that again by refusing the bond? Did he even want to refuse the bond? A few months ago, he would have answered with a definite "yes!" Now however…

He recalled their conversation shortly after he realized Draco had identified him as his True Mate.

_What do you want from me? What are your expectations and what do you need for survival, Malfoy?"_

_Draco swallowed but met Harry's eyes. "What I want is to earn your trust and respect and prove to you that I can be a worthy lifetime companion."_

_"You've only mentioned spending time together and the occasional touch. Is that all you need?"_

_The blonde leaned forward and looked him in the eye, his voice earnest. "While a full bond is the goal of any Veela, it has to be freely made. If all you can offer me is your companionship, then so be it."_

_Harry managed to avoid squirming in discomfort. "But by bond, you mean physical intimacy?"_

_"It's much more than that, Harry. If you accept me, a general bond will begin to form between us. We will gain the ability to identify where the other is and if the other is safe or in danger. Beyond that, there is a physical bond. That is what causes the boost in magical power. Some couples can also form telepathic bonds with one another. But I would never push you to that. I may flirt with and tease you, I am Draco Malfoy after all." He gave a wry smile at the other teen. "But I would never try to manipulate you into a physical bond."_

He didn't want to subject Draco to anymore pain. He actually liked the Slytherin. He found him amusing. He enjoyed the blonde's company. But was he ready to give up on a wife and children? He thought back to the books Lucius Malfoy had loaned him.

"_When a Veela's True Mate is the same sex, the couple has several options in regards to progeny. When both Veela and Mate are female, either of the Mates could bear a child with a selected donor. Blood adoption using a blood sample from one or both of the parents is the most common option selected when both the Veela and the Mate are male. This ritual changes the child's physical makeup until it is indistinguishable from natural offspring. The adopted child may be another family member or unrelated. Using a surrogate mother to bear the child is also an option. It is considered an immense honor to be asked to be a donor or surrogate for a Veela couple."_

"So he would be willing to accept companionship if that's all I can offer" Harry thought. "And we could have children through adoption…that way the Potter, Malfoy and Black lines wouldn't end with us. I guess it would be similar to accepting the Clan." Immediate waves of love and support flowed through him from his _lowaar_.

Harry turned his attention inward again. "I know you want me to make up my mind without interference, but do you find anything I'm overlooking? Would the Clan accept him if we bonded?"

"_He offers you the same acceptance and support as the Clan_" agreed Ortinoth. "_We have no objection to him as either your Thurirl or your Mate._"

Harry lay with the sleeping blonde on his shoulder, the other's breath brushing lightly against him. His thoughts felt like bees in a beehive as one thought bounced to another; the reaction of his Gryffindor friends, Voldemort, the public reaction, the Malfoys, even Snape all climbing over one another as he considered his options and what he wanted.

Finally, mental and emotional exhaustion overtook him and he fell asleep with one hand still gently resting on Draco's back.

Harry woke up when he felt movement on his chest. Draco had slid down from his shoulder and had nestled into his chest; the blonde's arm was wrapped around Harry's waist. He cast a quiet _Tempus_ and discovered it was late afternoon. His stomach growled acknowledging the two meals he had missed. Draco tightened his arm around the Gryffindor's waist, as if to hush the growling stomach and Harry had to chuckle. He brushed the hair off of Draco's face to be able to see his face. Feeling mischievous, he took a strand of hair and brushed it across the blonde's nose and grinned as it twitched. He waited a few moments and repeated it. Draco's hand released Harry's waist and reached up to brush irritably at his nose. Harry repeated the tickling and was rewarded with grey eyes opening.

"Prat" the blonde mumbled. "'M sleeping" and closed his eyes again.

Harry's stomach rumbled again. "And I'm hungry Sleeping Beauty."

One grey eye reopened. "While I acknowledge my attractiveness, one typically refers to a male as handsome, not beautiful." He snuggled back into Harry's chest.

"If you want to sleep, that's fine. You probably need it. I just need to get something to eat. We already missed two meals today."

Draco froze on Harry's chest, and the Gryffindor realized that the Slytherin had just remembered the events of the past day. He rubbed the blonde's back soothingly. "It's all right, _sia'thurirl_. Everything will be fine."

The blonde slowly sat up, watching the Gryffindor closely. Emotions raced briefly across his face before an impassive mask dropped down. "Thank you for your help, Harry. The Veela was out of control after…" He paused and Harry offered "the assault?" Draco nodded and looked away.

Harry cast a confused thought to his _lowaar_. "_He may think you pity him, ghergo'ir_" murmured Ydraith, "_that all of your actions were based on that."_

He rubbed Draco's back gently. "_Sia'thurirl_?"

The blonde looked back at him over his shoulder. "What does that mean again?"

Harry smiled and continued rubbing the other's back. "It's hard to translate, but it means a constant friend or partner."

Draco turned slightly back towards Harry. "And you think of me as that? As a…partner?"

Harry smiled gently again. "Isn't that what a Mate can be? A partner?"

Silver grey eyes met green eyes. He opened his mouth, but then closed it again without saying anything, a myriad of emotions playing across his face.

Harry's voice changed from soothing to more formal. "As I recall Draco, you never actually asked me."

A frown crossed the pale face. "Asked you?"

Harry nodded. "You never actually asked me if I would accept the bond." He knew from the books that each request was unique to the asking Veela; that their offer was based on their perception of what their True Mate needed.

Draco stilled as his eyes stared into Harry's as if trying to see his deepest secrets, an expression of growing hope played across his features. He straightened and tucked his legs under him and knelt on the bed facing the Gryffindor. He took a deep breath and in an intense emotion-filled voice said "I Draco Lucius Malfoy-Black, ask thee Harry James Potter to accept me as thy bond mate, to permit me to be thy life companion. Thy family will be my family, thy friends my friends, thy aspirations my aspirations. I will stand by thee and never forsake thee. I offer thee my devotion and support, my family, my status, my protection and my life."

Harry felt a wave of magic encircle them and held out a hand which Draco clasped tightly. "I Harry James Potter do accept thee Draco Lucius Malfoy as my bond mate and life companion. I accept thy devotion and support, thy family, status, protection and life. Harry paused and then continued, deviating from the normal oath bond. "In return, I offer thee my support and protection. I will stand by thee and not forsake thee. Thy family will be my family, thy friends my friends, thy aspirations, my aspirations. So mote it be."

Draco's euphoric expression both confirmed Harry's decision and caused him remorse for delaying it. His _lowaar_ responded in his mind with joyful cheers and applause, sending him waves of love and support. He let Draco pull him into a hug as the magic encircled them, glowing golden and silver around them. Harry felt it play along his skin and in his bones down to his magical core, flaring his own magic in response and feeling Draco's magic flare as well. Their combined magic joined the circle as it widened and passed out of the room into the castle and beyond.

In the teen's common room, Narcissa and Lucius sat side by side on the divan, waiting for the teens to awaken. As the glowing magic wave passed through them, they looked at one another in surprise. Narcissa's eyes filled with tears and she pressed her head against her husband's shoulder. He held her tightly, pressing his lips to her soft hair.

Snape sat in the chair before the fire, a drink in his hand; concern for his godson overwhelmed him. The unexpected wave of magic washed over him, and the tension his muscles had been feeling for the last day released as the warmth of the magic oath filled him. He closed his eyes and thanked Merlin and Morgana that Harry Potter wasn't the ignorant self-centered arrogant brat he had always thought him to be.

Dumbledore looked up from the paper he was holding and a smile flitted across his elderly face as the power swept over him. Fawkes trilled from his stand and flew over to the Headmaster's shoulder, and rubbed his face on the wizened cheek. Dumbledore stroked the phoenix's head and let the strength of the magic give him hope for the future.

Most of the students felt an unexplained tingle while some of the more powerful saw the glow sweep through the castle. Neville and Ron recognized the power of a magical bond oath from ceremonies they had attended and looked at each other across the Gryffindor Common room. Neville smiled slowly and inclined his head at the startled red-head, who grimaced slightly and shook his head in amazed wonder. Neville raised an eyebrow until Ron eventually sighed, nodded and returned the smile.

The door opened from Draco's bedroom into the common area and Harry stepped out to find Lucius and Narcissa watching him with eager eyes.

He laid his palm on his chest and bowed, dropping his eyes. "Mr. Malfoy, Madame Malfoy. Draco is showering and should be out shortly." He looked up again with grave eyes. "Before he comes out, could we discuss what to do with Bulstrode? I want the most severe punishment possible; a stay in Azkaban is too kind as far as I'm concerned." His mouth twisted with loathing as he finished the statement. "And if wizard law is inadequate, I may defer to Clan law" he muttered mentally to his lowaar.

Lucius and Narcissa shared a quick glance and then Lucius stood and walked over to the Gryffindor. He gripped the younger man's shoulder. "While Azkaban is an option, I would suggest turning the case over to the Veela Council." Harry raised an eyebrow and Lucius responded with a predatory smile. "If you read the book "The Veela Council: History and Laws", it details how Interfering in a Veela courtship is illegal and directly against the Veela Concordat of 1688. The Concordat takes precedence over wizard law in regards to a Veela courtship or a Veela defending its Mate. Using potions against a Veela who has already declared a Mate in an effort to obstruct the bond is considered an act of attempted murder. And by avoiding wizard courts, Draco will not be humiliated or seen as a victim or weak if a public trial is held."

Harry considered that; he knew Draco would abhor being put on display as a victim. He looked at Lucius closely and said "It's considered attempted murder because of the intense reaction to betraying a Mate?"

Lucius nodded but added "If this act were to so disgust you that you refused to accept my son, he would either suicide or starve himself to death from the despair. Therefore, her actions will be considered and treated as attempted murder by the Council and their punishment will be worse that a stay in Azkaban." His grey eyes were cold with anticipation.

Narcissa walked over to join her husband and looked at Harry closely, her eyes glistening. "How does what happened affect your perception of my son, Mr. Potter?"

"Please call me Harry ma'am and Draco was blameless in the assault. Bulstrode took advantage of him being under a sleeping potion to get him to drink the other potions. Those concoctions caused his reaction; he's the injured party here." He dropped his eyes in embarrassment. "As terrible as this was for Draco, it did force me to realize that I never want to see your son hurt like that again; that…that I see him as someone I want to have in my life. He asked and I accepted his bond."

Narcissa's smile was breathtaking as she slipped an arm around her husband's waist and embraced him. Lucius' face relaxed into an open smile Harry had never seen before. "Thank you, Harry...may I call you Harry?" At the young man's nod he continued "Please call me Lucius."

Narcissa turned and slipped her other arm around Harry and gathered him into a gentle hug. "Thank you, Harry. I would be honored if you would call me Narcissa." Her smile was radiant although her cheeks were tear-stained. "Forgive a mother her tears. You saved my son's life today and will give him a new life tomorrow. Thank you."

Harry bowed his head and responded "It would be an honor and privilege to call you Lucius and Narcissa. I thank you."

Narcissa realized the younger man was uncomfortable in what amounted to a group hug and stepped away, motioning to the chairs. The Malfoys sat next to each other on the settee and Harry noticed Narcissa rested her hand gently on her husband's arm. Lucius covered her hand with his own.

"_They are a bonded couple as well_" commented Ydraith. The young man had never realized the affection the two had for one another. "P_erhaps they never show their feelings unless they are comfortable with the audience_" suggested Ortinoth. The other _lowaar_ agreed and Harry had to acknowledge that it seemed likely considering the masks Slytherins typically displayed.

"Lucius, why would Bulstrode think that becoming pregnant would cause Draco to marry her? I don't remember reading anything like that in the books you loaned me. And thank you for that loan, by the way."

"You are very welcome, Harry" the older man smiled. "The bond between you and my son was tenuous at best as you had not accepted him. However, a bond between Veela child and parent is immediate upon conception. That bond would take precedence. We would have tried to obtain custody of the child in that case, but if we were unsuccessful, then by both Veela and Wizard law, Draco would have married…her…just to be able to raise his child."

Narcissa smiled at her son's bond mate. "Lucius and I felt the bond oath earlier. That it was so powerful bodes well for your futures."

Harry was startled. "You felt it? I didn't realize anyone other than the two of us did."

"Both you and Draco are strong wizards, Harry. A bond oath is very powerful magic. I wouldn't be surprised if everyone in the castle felt the oath take hold." Narcissa laughed lightly at his astonishment.

The door opened again and Draco stepped out, impeccably dressed in charcoal trousers and an azure silk shirt, covered by open informal robes. He walked to Harry's chair and sat on the arm, smirking at the Gryffindor's surprised glance. He reached out and laid his hand on the back of Harry's neck and then inclined his head to his parents. "Mother, Father. Thank you for being here. Did Harry mention that he has accepted my bond?"

Lucius smirked at his son. "I believe the entire castle felt the bond oath take effect."

Draco raised an eyebrow, understanding the impact of the magic and smiled in satisfaction. "The shower is all yours Harry. I'll entertain my parents while you dress."

Understanding a clear dismissal when he heard it, Harry hid a grin. He stood and bowed slightly. "Narcissa, Lucius, if you would excuse me?"

Narcissa smiled warmly at him. "Of course, dear. We will entertain ourselves while we wait for you." He nodded and headed to his room. Narcissa's voice followed him "Perhaps you should consider how you want to spend the next few days until the bond settles."

Harry paused and looked back. "Pardon?" He gave a confused glance at Draco. "Is there some significance to the bond settling that I should know?"

Ortinoth directed his thoughts to "Veela Inheritance: Fact and Fiction". A quick mental review with his _lowaar_ and he nodded before Draco had even begun to respond. "My apologies, I forgot what I read. The bond between Veela and Mate take several days to settle and the pair should spend most of their time together during those days, avoiding large crowds or heavily populated venues." He looked at Draco and said "Well, we both have inheritances to settle, and I'm sure your godfather is anxious for his bequest from Sirius. Maybe we can work on those."

The blonde smiled at him. "Good ideas, Harry. I'll make a list of some of the things I wouldn't mind doing. We'll still be responsible for any homework missed, so we need to factor in time for that as well."

Harry nodded and headed back to his bedroom. As he closed the door he heard Narcissa say "Be sure to add planning a bonding reception to your list, Dragon. Once the bond settles, we will need a fairly large reception to introduce you both to society…." Harry closed the door and leaned back on it with a groan.

"What have I gotten myself into" he muttered. He ignored the chiming laughter of his _lowaar_.

_Lowaar = Indwellers_

_Ghergo'ir = Young one_

_Autgabin = Grandson_

_Sia'Thurirl = My constant companion/partner_


	22. The Black Library

**Chapter 22 – The Black Library**

Harry and Draco spent a quiet night in their Common room after bidding goodbye to Lucius and Narcissa. Harry was surprised by the warm hug Narcissa had given him and the equally surprising friendly handclasp from Lucius.

"I told you, Harry" Draco said with a smile after his parents left. "You're family now. You accepted my family as part of the bond and my parents recognize that. They see you as a son now."

Harry shook his head, trying to comprehend that. "I know you said that, Draco. It's still surprising to me to be to be _hugged_ by your mother."

The blonde grinned. "Wait until she starts sending you enhancements to your wardrobe for what she deems 'suitable' for your position." At his Mate's groan, he chuckled and said "At least she has superior taste. You can be assured of always being appropriately attired with the best colors and materials with her choices."

"I look forward to it" Harry replied wryly.

Draco smirked and snapped his fingers to call Dobby to request dinner. The house elf appeared with a _pop_ and bowed to the teens. "Dobby is very happy for your bond, Masters Draco and Harry sirs! All the house elves felt the magic." His large eyes seemed gigantic with emotion. "Such powerful magic my Masters has, sirs! Many have not felt the like. But here Dobby is not being slow and not giving you dinner. Bad Dobby!" He snapped his fingers and the table filled with steaming dishes. He gave them immense smile and disappeared with a _pop_.

The teens quickly filled their plates and even Draco's impeccable manners slipped a bit with his hunger and no parents to remind him. When their immediate hunger was assuaged, Draco sipped his drink and asked ""Have you thought of what you would like to do for the next several days, Harry?"

Harry swallowed his chicken and considered. "I think we should write a note to our friends as well as the professors to let them know of the bond yet tonight as well as the fact that we'll be avoiding classes and crowds for several days. Perhaps tomorrow we can visit the Black library to look for the Salazar Slytherin journals so that I can copy them for Professor Snape. I would also like to pick up the motorcycle Sirius left for me. What would you like to do?"

Draco nodded at Harry's comments. "We should also review our properties. You need to choose a Black property as part of your godfather's legacy. We can compare what you have and choose one that is somewhere you don't already have something. Perhaps over the Winter break, we can visit some of the properties as well." He paused and toyed with his fork a bit. "Harry, besides letting the bond settle and spending time together, Veelas also spend time with immediate family, letting that bond grow as well. Who do you consider your 'family'?"

Several emotions played across the Gryffindor's face. "Sirius was the closest to family that I had. Remus is a bit like an uncle. The Weasleys have said they consider me another son, but I don't think we need to spend time with the entire family; perhaps just Ron. Other than that, Hermione is my best female friend and Neville is a good friend as well." He offered a silent apology to his _lowaar_. "I'm not quite sure when and how to share my Clan family" he murmured to them. Amused acknowledgment flowed over him and he relaxed. "What about you, Draco? Besides your parents, how many relatives should I expect to meet this week?"

The blonde smirked a bit. "The extended family isn't included in the bonding. Besides my parents, the only other close relative would be my godfather." He raised an elegant eyebrow at his Mate and waited for the reaction.

Harry closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He exhaled slowly and opened his eyes to nod at Draco. "OK, I can understand your closeness to your godfather. Merlin knows I would want to spend time with Sirius if he was here. How much time should we plan on spending with relatives?"

Draco's smirk was replaced with a pleased smile. "Perhaps a few dinners this week if that's all right with you. Do you want to include your Gryffindor friends with my family or meet with them on different nights?"

A quick grin flickered over Harry's face as he considered forcing the Gryffindors to share an intimate meal with their Potions Master. "Separate, I think. Although perhaps we could invite Remus for one meal with your parents and godfather."

The blonde nodded and agreed. Dobby popped in to replace their dinner dishes with several desserts. Draco smiled widely at treacle tart, trifle and spotted dick. "You really do have a sweet tooth, don't you?" chuckled Harry.

"Veelas have the ability to appreciate gourmet confections" the blonde replied haughtily as he took one of each of the selections. Harry just rolled his eyes and enjoyed his treacle tart.

After dinner, Draco wrote a note to the Headmaster announcing the bond and explaining they would be spending the next three to five days apart as the bond settled. Each teen wrote a similar note to the Heads of their House, although Draco's note ended with much greater familiarity to his Godfather. They also wrote short notes to their friends. With Harry's agreement, he invited his parents and godfather to dinner the following night.

Harry struggled with his notes to Ron, Hermione and Neville. He finally said that Draco was recovering from the assault, that he had accepted the bond, and appreciated their support before and hoped they could continue to offer their support in the future. He explained they would be away from class for a week, but hoped they would join the pair for dinner in the next few days. "_Your friends understood before, ghergo'ir; Ron and Neville especially. They will not forsake you_" Ortinoth reassured him. Comforted, Harry wrote a similar message to Remus ending that he hoped he would join them for dinner soon.

Draco summoned Dobby when the notes were complete and asked him to deliver all those within the castle. "Yes Master Draco." He turned to Harry. "Does Master Harry Potter sir want Dobby to deliver any outside the castle? Or does Master Harry's Hedwig want exercise?"

"I just have one outside the castle, Dobby. Hedwig can take it in the morning. But thank you for asking."

With a broad smile for being thanked by the great Harry Potter, the house elf gave another bow and disappeared with a loud _pop_ to deliver their notes.

The teens agreed to visit the Black Library in the morning and then pick up Harry's motorcycle and deliver it to the Potter Manor. "Hmm, perhaps I should visit the solicitor and write a Will" Harry suggested. "As my...bond mate, you should be named."

Draco looked up at him in surprise. He reached over and clasped his Mate's hand and responded in a soft tone. "Harry, there is no need to add me to your Will." He shook his head as the Gryffindor opened his mouth to object. "The only way a Veela survives the loss of his Mate is if they have children; then they live for them. Otherwise, a Veela follows their Mate within hours."

Intense green eyes met grey, finding the truth of the statement and then nodded abruptly. "Then maybe we'll be talking about adopting sooner rather than later. I'm not letting Voldemort take a single more life if I can prevent it."

Draco's eyes widened in shock and he gripped his Mate's hand more tightly. "I..I hadn't realized that you would consider children with me, Harry." He swallowed hard as emotions played over his face. Shaking his head he said tightly "We will defeat the Dark Lord and then decide what kind of a family we want." Harry opened his mouth to argue and Draco shook his head. "That's non-negotiable. We are bond mates. I offered you my devotion and support, which you accepted. I will do whatever is necessary to help defeat the Dark Lord, if only to return to the discussion of children." He ended with a slight smirk which widened as Harry dropped his eyes and his cheeks colored faintly.

Harry stood and said "OK, enough of the heavy conversations. I'm going to head to bed. Good night, Draco."

"_Strategic retreat, ghergo'ir_?" laughed Ydraith. "Hush you" he replied mentally, ignoring the laughter chiming in his mind. He failed to see Draco's stricken expression as he headed to his bedroom.

Once in bed, Harry found himself tossing and turning. His skin tingled uncomfortably and he rubbed it without relief. "Grr, what the heck?" he muttered. Amusement filtered in from his _lowaar_, but they refused to comment. He headed towards the bathroom to splash water on his face and noticed the discomfort faded the closer he got; in fact, he seemed drawn…. "Oh Merlin" he moaned silently.

He knocked quietly on the dividing door to Draco's bedroom and was rewarded with an immediate "Come in".

"Draco, are you having trouble sleeping?" he asked hesitantly.

The blonde nodded. "It's the bond. Until it's settled, we can't be that far apart." He moved over and lifted the blankets. At Harry's hesitation he smirked "I promise not to attempt any debauchery tonight. I just want the prickling on my skin to stop."

Harry rolled his eyes and joined the blonde in the bed. Almost immediately, the uncomfortable tingling stopped and he sighed in relief. "Good night, Draco."

"Good night, Harry." With a smile clearly heard in his voice he added "We can discuss debauchery again tomorrow."

Harry reached out a hand and swatted the blonde. "Prat." He just knew Draco was smirking in satisfaction on the other side of the bed. The rumbling laughter in his mind from his _lowaar_ wasn't helping.

* * *

The teens decided to visit Castle Black and through there, the Black Library. From what Draco found in the Black vaults, the castle was a 14th century stronghold on the western coast of Scotland in Ayrshire. The teens waited until the first class was in progress before exiting their rooms and heading out of Hogwarts. Once outside the wards, Draco had Harry clasp his arm and then tapped the Black signet ring and called out "Castle Black". A few moments later, they found themselves outside the castle, near steep hills and sea cliffs. From their vantage point, they could just make out white sand beaches and a turquoise sea. Draco paused a moment as the wards transferred to him and then nodded as his senses expanded to perceive the entire estate.

They walked to the large double door entrance, enjoying the view around the castle. The doors opened and a lean balding middle-aged man met them and bowed deeply. "Welcome Lord Black. We all felt your ascension and the wards transfer. We are honored to host the new Lord Black. I am Alfred Dumner, the castle steward."

Draco inclined his head regally, holding himself between the steward and Harry. "Lord Draco Malfoy-Black and this is my bond mate, Mr. Harry Potter, Head of the Ancient House of Potter." Harry felt odd being introduced as Draco's bond mate, but recognized it was something to which he would need to become accustomed. He followed Draco's lead and inclined his head to the steward.

Draco continued as they entered the castle "I am just reviewing the properties left to me. What can you tell me about the castle and its inhabitants?"

The steward replied immediately "The castle was originally constructed in the 14th century by Alysandir Black. The estate currently encompasses 10,000 unplottable acres including the coast line, and several remote glens and lochs. Most of the principal rooms are on the main floor. In addition to fifteen bedchambers, there is a great hall, a grand paneled dining room, a drawing room, sitting room, library and billiards room. You will find that all of the western rooms offer dramatic sea views. Most of the castle is furnished with antiques acquired over the centuries by the Black family. We are staffed with six internal human employees and three house elves."

The new Lord raised an elegant eyebrow. "I'm surprised to see so few house elves on the staff."

Dumner nodded. "Yes, my Lord. Lord Nigellus Black from the 18th century started the tradition of primarily staffing with squibs that otherwise were unable to find employment in the Wizarding world. Most of us are capable of minimal magic, leaving more difficult tasks to the house elves."

Draco was surprised to hear that a pureblood was willing to employ squibs so long ago, but simply nodded in acknowledgement. They allowed the castle steward to show them the house, which was fine as a small castle, but couldn't compare to either the Malfoy or Potter Manors.

"This might make a very nice small hotel, if you weren't thinking of using it often" Harry mentioned in an undertone to Draco. "Muggles love to stay in old castles, especially if there is a resident ghost."

The blonde filed that as a potential option for the property. Once Dumner finished the tour, they proceeded to the castle library. A quick perusal of the books found them to be ones Draco recognized as already part of the Malfoy library. They looked for a separate doorway and found one set into the wall that was nearly unnoticeable that could lead them to the Black Library.

"From what I could discover" Draco said "the Black House library is a separate underground vault with no connecting house. Rouland Black was fairly paranoid and built it in the 15th century to avoid risking - or perhaps sharing - any of his prize possessions. The journal said that from any library on Black property, the Head of House or the Heir will be able to see a door unseen by others." He opened the door to find a passage that lit automatically as they entered. They followed the passage for several long minutes, passing through several shimmering wards which Draco thought brought them to a defined wizarding space set aside for the Library. At the end of the passage, they found a vault door. Draco placed the Black signet ring in an indentation on the vault door and it slowly but noisily unlocked and opened.

They found themselves in a round room apparently carved out of stone. Five archways led off the entry room with runes carved over each archway. Draco easily translated them as "Enchantments and Charms" on the far right, followed by "Transfiguration", then "Alchemy and Potions". "Wards, Runes and Rituals" was on the fourth archway and the last arch on the left was identified as "Curses and Counter Spells". Following the directions Sirius provided, they entered the first room on the left, "Curses and Counter Spells".

Wooden shelves lined the room with several hundred books dedicated to the topic. Several chairs and tables were scattered around the room. They spent time reviewing the titles and Draco was excited to find books he had never seen before, some of them hundreds of years old while others were published in the last fifty years. Eventually, the discovered shelves dedicated to journals and from there found Salazar Slytherin's journal and personal potion book.

Draco reverently laid the books on one of the tables and turned the aged pages. "There appears to be good preservation spells on the pages" he murmured approvingly. "Unfortunately, I can't make out much of it. These lines appear to be only squiggles to me. I only find a few words of English scattered throughout the book. Oh, here's the spell your godfather mentioned, I think." He turned to his Mate. "What do you make of them, Harry?"

The Gryffindor glanced over the pages. "I think Salazar Slytherin did write in parselmouth" he said. "They look like English to me. Considering it was a rare gift, it was probably an effective way to keep his secrets."

"Do you think you can cast the copy spell" Draco asked? Harry looked over the spell and recorded wand movements. "It looks pretty simple actually. Let me give it a try."

Draco said quickly "Hold a minute." He withdrew a small item from his robe pocket and enlarged it to reveal a large bag. From that, he withdrew parchment and ink and set it on the table. At Harry's questioning look, he explained "Copying requires having some form of base material to use for the copy. If you just conjured it, it wouldn't last more than a few days."

Harry laid out the parchment and ink next to the first journal. Fortunately, there was an engraved serpent on the front of the journal. Focusing on that, Harry intoned the duplication spell. The journal glowed briefly and then the parchment and ink transformed into another journal. The teens grinned at each other and Harry mimed wiping his brow. "Brilliant! I was afraid I was going to have to copy them all by hand. "Oh wait…the duplicate is also in parselmouth."

He scanned each page and then smiled in relief as Draco watched. Focusing on the serpent he used the translation spell he found, causing the words to twist on the page until Draco could read them, although they were in Olde English. "Well done, Harry! Look at this…even the creases and ink smears are copied. Severus is going to be beside himself."

After Harry copied and translated the other journals and the personal potion manual, the teens spent time browsing through each of the rooms. Draco was thrilled with the discoveries they made. He made tentative plans to spend several hours a day there during the summer months. Harry used the parselmouth spell to copy several books that particularly excited Draco on Runes. The _lowaar_ were enjoying the books as well. Every book previously unknown to them that Harry leafed through added to the knowledge of the _Juanth Darastrix_.

Harry was starting to become a little overwhelmed by the sheer volume of materials, although the lowaar were still eager and energized as he began browsing through the room for "Wards, Runes and Rituals". Looking at one of the older books on Wards, he thought he would like to learn them better, especially as he held the wards for Potter Manor. "_A good course of study_" Treith said with pleasure. "_I would be pleased to assist you with it_._ I am mostly familiar with Clan wards and would enjoy comparing them._"

Harry called out to Draco who was several yards away. "Draco, do you mind if I copy this Ward book? I'm interested in seeing if I can add to the Potter Manor wards."

The blonde looked up from the book he was currently engrossed in and nodded absently. "Of course, Harry."

The Gryffindor quickly copied the book and tucked it in the bag Draco had brought. "We're running out of parchment and ink. We won't be able to copy much more. We should probably keep a chest here with supplies." The blonde nodded absently again, absorbed by the book he was reading. Finally when Harry's stomach began rumbling loudly he said "Draco, aren't your parents coming for dinner?"

Draco cast a quick tempus and said "Salazar, why didn't you say something earlier! We barely have time to shower and change into decent robes before they arrive!"

Harry shook his head and grinned. They returned to the castle and set the wards to permit Floo'ing for the two of them. They quickly Floo'd to Hogsmeade and walked rapidly to Hogwarts before dinner.

* * *

"Harry, what are you wearing tonight" Draco called from his room.

"I was thinking it would be informal again, so was wearing black trousers, white shirt and a black robe."

Draco entered his room and looked at Harry. "We're close to the same size. Let me loan you a vest and I'll wear a complimentary one." He smirked at his Mate. "Just wait until Mother takes you shopping."

Harry added the black brocade vest embroidered with gold thread. He had to admit it looked good with his black informal robes with the gold trim. When Draco entered the common room, he could appreciate the loan. Draco was in black trousers and a white shirt as well, but had a light gold brocade vest with black embroidery. His light gold robe had black runes along the open front.

A tingle in the ward outside of the room announced one of their dinner guests. Draco opened the door and Severus Snape came in. While in all black, instead of his many buttoned frock coat, he was wearing an open black robe with a jacquard pattern embroidered on the trim.

To Harry's surprise, the taciturn man gave a warm smile to his godson and embraced him in a hug as he said "Congratulations on your bonding, Draco." He pulled slightly back and inspected the teen's face intently. "Are you well?"

Draco smiled warmly and replied "Thank you, Severus and yes, I'm recovering. Nothing could detract from my joy in Harry accepting the bond."

The Potions Master's smile faded only slightly as he turned his attention to Harry, slightly behind Draco. "Congratulations to you as well, Mr. Potter." His smile became a smirk as he added "I can see my godson is already attacking your wardrobe."

Harry smiled wryly. "I've been warned to expect significant changes when Narcissa becomes involved." At Severus' wider smirk he added "Welcome and thank you for joining us, Professor."

Lucius and Narcissa joined them, and Harry accepted the hug from Narcissa and the warm handshake from Lucius. Once everyone was seated, Harry brought the copied books to Severus. "Draco and I visited the Black Library today, sir. The duplication spell worked well, and a translation spell changed them from parselmouth to English. I hope you don't mind that they are in Olde English."

Severus accepted the books almost reverently. He carefully turned each page, his normal taciturn face lively with interest. Lucius moved behind him to look over his shoulder as each page was turned. After several minutes of awed and absorbed silence, Severus looked up at both boys. "This is priceless. Thank you."

Narcissa smiled indulgently at their old friend. She turned to Draco and asked "Where is the Black Library, Dragon?"

The blonde smiled at his mother. "The Blacks set up an underground vault that can be accessed by any of the Black libraries. We went to Castle Black in Aryeshire, Scotland. A small holding, but still capable of housing small parties quite well. You would appreciate many of the antiques, Mother."

"I look forward to seeing it then, darling." She smiled tolerantly at her husband. "I think your Father is hoping for an invitation to visit the library."

At Lucius' raised eyebrow, his son nodded regally. "Of course." His stately composure was broken by Harry's snort of amusement at Draco's haughtiness.

After dinner, they discussed the other books and subject matter found in the Black library. "There are so many topics I saw on the shelves that I didn't have the opportunity to review" Draco lamented. "I especially am interested in the older books on Occlumency and Legilmens. If the titles were any indication, there might be methods of training that aren't being followed today."

Harry's face closed off at the mention of Occlumency. His lessons with Snape had been nothing less than tortuous and he still harbored resentment over the Professor's treatment. He had looked for books in the Hogwarts library, but hadn't found any. He tried to mask his emotions and appear indifferent to the conversation. Severus noticed however and said "Please speak up, Mr. Potter. You obviously have thoughts on the topic."

Harry kept his face indifferent and his tone courteous. "I wondered why you never suggested any Occlumency books for me to read last year, sir. There were none in the library."

Severus narrowed his eyes and his tone became acerbic. "What do you mean? I gave you my own very rare book that clearly explained Occlumency, meditation and how to clear the mind. I never received a thank you, nor did it appear from our lessons that you paid any attention to the book."

Harry looked at him and said carefully "You never gave me a book, sir. You only said to 'clear my mind' and then cast Legilmens."

Severus gave a martyred sigh and rolled his eyes. "I gave the book to Mundungus Fletcher at Grimmauld Place with instructions to…" He looked at Harry with dawning comprehension. "Are you saying that he never gave you that book?"

Harry shook his head. "He never mentioned it. If he knew it was a rare book that would explain it though. He probably sold it." His eyes narrowed at another example of Fletcher's dishonesty.

The Potion Master leaned back in his chair, his eyes never leaving Harry's. Anger was followed by shock and then revulsion as the older man realized what had occurred. "But if you never read anything…if you had no knowledge…no understanding…" His face twisted and he bolted for the bathroom. Retching was heard before Narcissus cast a silencing spell.

Draco reached out and laid his hand over Harry's. "Harry, when did you have Occlumency lessons with Severus?"

The Gryffindor exhaled slowly. "Do you remember all the times you laughed at me for 'remedial potion lessons'? That's when I was supposed to be receiving Occlumency training. However, all Professor Snape did was snap at me to 'clear my mind' and then he cast Legilmens over and over and over again and shouted at how pathetic I was when I couldn't keep him out. I had a migraine after every single session." He shut his eyes against the memory of those brutal sessions and how shredded his mind felt afterwards and felt his _lowaar's_ love and support that the wards around his mind would never falter.

Draco's hand tightened on his own until he thought the bones would break and opened his eyes to frown at the Slytherin. He was surprised at the horror he saw on all three Malfoy faces. Narcissa spoke first. "Harry, if you had no training in meditation, no background information then…"

"Then I regularly ravaged and violated his mind all last year." Snape stood in the bathroom doorway, his normal pale skin waxen in color, his face twisted with revulsion. "The note I left in the book specifically instructed you to ask questions about anything that needed clarification, otherwise I would assume you comprehended and mastered the material." He met Harry's eyes and swallowed hard. "Mr. Potter…I apologize. I thought your lack of questions was arrogance, your lack of progress laziness and treated you even more roughly as a result. I have no excuse…" He pinched the bridge of his nose and looked like he might be ill again.

Harry closed his eyes and took another deep breath. All of those nights spent reliving memories, Snape's spiteful callousness, his own blinding headaches, everything was because Snape thought Harry had access to basic material and deliberately chose not to read or question it. He felt Draco rise and face his godfather and grabbed his bond mate's hand, not willing to cause a confrontation. "Sit down, Draco" he murmured, then drew and released several more breaths slowly. He felt his _lowaar's_ love and encouragement flow through him, but they were silent awaiting his response.

He opened his eyes and met Snape's obsidian gaze. For the first time, he saw sincere regret in their dark depths. He nodded slowly. He and Draco had recovered from five years of animosity, why couldn't he and Snape move on as well? He drew a deep breath and spoke softly but sincerely. "What is past is past and cannot be changed. However, we can agree to leave yesterday in the past where it belongs and move on." He stood and walked over to the other man, then slowly extended his hand. "Truce?"

Severus raised a hand and gripped Harry's. "Truce, Mr. Potter." Even more quietly he added "and thank you."

The tense moment was broken by Narcissa asking "Tell me Dragon, what are you and Harry planning for the rest of the week?" Draco began to respond quietly as Severus and Harry stood by one another, trying to start anew. Severus finally released Harry's hand and indicated the seating area with a slightly raised eyebrow. Harry nodded and resumed his seat, permitting Draco to clasp his hand. The Veela seemed to need to touch his mate.

As the evening was nearing its completion, Harry remembered a question he had. "Lucius, are you going to tell Tom about Draco and I being bonded?"

Lucius inclined his head and said gravely "It is better to reveal something to the Dark Lord than have him learn from someone else. Your bonding was very powerful, and it is likely that several children of his servants recognized that it involved you and Draco." He offered a small smile to Harry. "Your public disagreement with the Headmaster was also helpful. It strengthened the perception that we are working hard to turn you away from the Light."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "That was a deliberate deception?"

A brief smile played across Harry's lips. "While the words were sincere, the actions were planned where a few gossips would be sure to overhear us."

"Well done, Mr. Potter. You have hidden Slytherin tendencies."

Harry grinned and looked at Draco. "You didn't tell him?" Draco smirked and said "I didn't think his heart could stand it."

Both teens chuckled at the curiosity on the three adults faces. Harry relented and said "The Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin. It said Slytherin would help me on the road to greatness." He grinned broadly at the shocked look on the Slytherin Head of House. "However, Hagrid had shared his concerns about the House and then both times I met Draco he acted like a prat, so I kept telling it 'not Slytherin, not Slytherin' until it relented and put me in Gryffindor."

Lucius slapped a hand on his friend's shoulder. "The mind is incapable of comprehending a Potter in Slytherin, isn't it Severus?"

The Potion Master said dryly "The notion will likely feed my nightmares for months."

* * *

_Lowaar = Indwellers_

_Ghergo'ir = Young one_


	23. The Veela Council Steps In

**Chapter 23 – The Veela Council Steps In (or Never Anger a Malfoy)**

Lucius and Severus approached Voldemort as he sat in his throne on the dais. Several others of the Inner Circle were already standing silently in attendance. The two newly arrived Death Eaters each bent to one knee and bowed their heads.

Voldemort allowed them to stay in that position for several long minutes before he finally said "Lucius, Severus, rise." He waited until they gracefully stood and then asked "What news do you bring me this evening?"

Lucius took a step forward. "My Lord, I am pleased to let you know that Harry Potter has accepted the bond with my son. We are another step closer to turning him to your service."

The serpent face of the Dark Lord considered the news. "How powerful was the bond? Was it felt by anyone else?"

The blonde inclined his head respectfully. "I believe it was felt throughout the castle, my Lord."

Voldemort frowned and looked at the Potions Master. "Can you confirm this, Severus?"

The tall taciturn man nodded once. "I can, My Lord. I was down in the dungeon and felt it from there."

The pale figured leaned back in his chair considering. He fixed Lucius with a sharp glance and his red eyes bored into the other man. "This is much faster than you anticipated, is it not Lucius? What precipitated the bonding?"

Lucius inclined his head and tried to keep his voice level rather than let the rage he felt be recognized. "My son and Harry Potter were both injured in a Quidditch match. While they were unconscious, Millicent Bulstrode kidnapped my son, dosed him with a lust potion and herself with a fertility potion in an effort to break the bond to Potter and force one on a newly conceived child."

Voldemort's eyes narrowed and he snapped his fingers. Peter Pettigrew stumbled up to the throne and knelt. His master grabbed his arm and threw back the sleeve to reveal the dark mark. He pressed his wand against it and Pettigrew hissed in discomfort. Voldemort threw the arm away from him and kicked at the kneeling figure, who scrambled quickly to avoid the blow.

"Continue Lucius" he hissed. "I am most interested in the story."

"While the girl did succeed in forcing my son to couple, she did not become pregnant. However, we feared for his life and his sanity as his bond to Potter had not been accepted. It was possible that this action could so disgust the Potter brat that he would choose to reject my son. Fortunately, Potter's Gryffindor nature won out and after saving my son's life, he accepted the bond."

A figure came hurrying into the room and quickly knelt trembling before the throne. "My Lord, you summoned me?" asked Terrance Bulstrode.

"Yes, my servant. You _are_ my servant are you not, Bulstrode?"

"Of course, My Lord! I was just inventorying the storehouse as you requested…"

"Silence" the cold voice hissed. "Tell me servant, why if I commanded that Harry Potter be untouched until I said otherwise did a member of your family seek to interfere with his bond with the Malfoy heir?"

Bulstrode's head snapped up in horror to meet cold red eyes. The Dark Lord continued "You _did_ tell your family and servants that he was to be untouched, did you not?"

The man's face paled as he stuttered "I…I…did not think…did not realize…"

"_Crucio!_" hissed Voldemort. "You did not think? I gave all of my servants' specific instructions. All you needed to do was relay my commands. Instead, your spawn nearly destroyed my plans." The voice was cold as the man writhed in agony on the floor. After a long minute, his master released the spell only to cast "_Petrificus Totalus_".

He ignored the immobile man on the stone floor and returned his attention to Lucius. "So Potter's sense of honor ignored what occurred and he formed the bond. Very good." He leaned back in his chair and considered, while his Death Eaters remained respectfully silent. Finally his red eyes returned to Lucius. "I believe the speed of the plan can be moved up, Lucius. If Potter has already accepted the bond, turning him should be easier than ever. You have until the New Year." Before Lucius could make a case for the original timeline, the Dark Lord continued "Do not disappoint me. You see what happens to those who disappoint me." He indicated the figure on the floor. "He is yours to do with as you choose for the damage to your heir."

"You are very generous, My Lord" Lucius said respectfully. He waved his wand over the immobilized figure and cast "_Mobilicorpus_". He and Severus bowed deeply and at a wave of dismissal from Voldemort's hand, they left with the immobile Bulstrode behind them.

Two hallways later, Lucius moved into an empty room with the captive and the Potions Master. "I had planned to financially cripple your family after the unprovoked assault on my son" Lucius disclosed in a glacial voice to Bulstrode. The man's eyes widened while the rest of his body was immobilized. "Our Master expects me to torture and kill you as a warning to others to obey his commands. What do you think Severus?

Severus tilted his head as if observing a recalcitrant student as he considered Bulstrode. "He was most certainly displeased with the child of a servant disobeying his direct command. One would not want that displeasure transferred to oneself, Lucius. It might be more expedient to simply behead him and send the corpse to his widow."

Terror was clearly evident in the eyes of the powerless and bound figure on the floor. Lucius smiled coldly and the captive's fright increased at the icy look on the blonde's face. His voice was smooth and horrifying in its silkiness. "I have another idea."

* * *

Albus Dumbledore stood next to Fawkes, stroking the phoenix lightly and listening to his croon. He always believed in giving second and even third chances to people. Who knew when someone could be guided back to the light and become a valuable member of society? Fawkes crooned again and the Headmaster sighed.

"Have I become so isolated, so focused on my own activities that I missed recognizing when children became capable of such heinous crimes, Fawkes?" The phoenix's song was soothing, but didn't answer the hard questions the elderly wizard had to ask himself.

The wards at the gargoyle announced his ten o'clock appointment and with a heavy sigh, the Headmaster permitted them through the wards to his office.

"Come in" he called once he knew they were at the head of the stairs, but before they could knock. The door opened and two figures came in, dressed in hooded grey cloaks with insignias of the Veela Council on the shoulders.

Each person dropped the hood, revealing a middle-aged man and woman who bowed slightly. They were each tall, slender, blonde and extremely attractive. The woman spoke in a melodious yet authoritative tone. "Headmaster Dumbledore, I am Agent Marie-Élise Duprey and this is my Mate, Agent Étienne Duprey. We are here as investigators for the Veela Council in response to the complaint filed on behalf of Lord Draco Malfoy-Black."

The elderly wizard inclined his head. "Thank you for coming so quickly. Please take a seat." He waited for the couple to be seated in front of him. "I'm sorry to have to welcome you to Hogwarts under such unpleasant circumstances" he began.

The woman leaned forward. "Please Headmaster, let us dispense with the… _quel est le mot_…niceties. We need to interview Lord Malfoy-Black, his Chosen Mr. Harry Potter, and then Miss Millicent Bulstrode, Madame Poppy Pomfrey, Professor Severus Snape and yourself. We would also like to speak with a house elf, who I understand is the one who actually found Lord Malfoy-Black and Miss Bulstrode."

The Headmaster nodded gravely. "I can arrange a private room for you to conduct interviews. We separated Miss Bulstrode from the other students and are holding her in guest quarters."

The woman nodded. "A private room will be adequate, although we would like to interview Lord Malfoy-Black in his private quarters. You understand we will be enacting privacy wards during the interviews, _non_?"

Dumbledore sighed and nodded his acceptance of the terms.

"_Bon_. Now, let us start with you Headmaster." Agent Étienne Duprey took out parchment and a recording quill in preparation for the interview.

* * *

A knock on the door sounded at precisely eleven o'clock, interrupting Harry's nervous drumming of his fingers on his leg. Draco was in the other room, so he strode quickly to the door and opened it.

"Good morning. We are Agents Marie-Élise and Étienne Duprey, investigators for the Veela CounciI. I believe you are expecting us?"

Harry opened the door further and waved them into the room. "Please come in. I am Harry Potter. Let me call Draco." Almost before the words were out of his mouth, Draco strode out of his room and quickly crossed to the threesome. With one quick move he pushed Harry behind him and a low growl rose in his throat as he glared at the newcomers. The Gryffindor stared at him in shock.

With an understanding smile, the two Agents inclined their heads and stepped backwards until the growling stopped. "Our apologies Lord Malfoy-Black. We had no intention to increase the strain of the past few days."

Harry's eyes swept back and forth between Draco and the investigators. Once they were several yards away, the tension eased out of the over-protective Veela. In a guarded tone he said "Are you OK, Harry?"

Harry looked at the deferential investigators and Draco's protective stance. "Yes…" he said in some confusion. "Perhaps we can be seated?"

Draco nodded curtly and stayed between the investigators and his Mate until Harry was seated, then joined him, sitting on the arm of the chair, a hand possessively on Harry's shoulder. The investigators stepped forward until Draco's form tensed again and they stopped. With an understanding nod Agent Marie-Élise Duprey said "We didn't realize you were newly bonded. The complaint was that the attacker attempted to prevent the bonding." Seeing the confusion in Harry's face, she continued "Until your bond is settled, your Mate will not permit strangers or those he believes to be untrustworthy to be within physical attacking distance."

Harry looked up at Draco and raised an eyebrow only to hide a grin when Draco growled low in his throat. He was surprised to realize he could feel waves of possessiveness and jealousy. "_As the bond settles, you will be able to sense one another's feelings more intimately_" Ydraith reminded him. The Gryffindor focused on sending calming feelings back down the bond and was rewarded with a slight easing in Draco's posture.

The male agent shared a look with the woman and then said quietly "We are a bonded couple ourselves, Lord Malfoy-Black. We are no threat to your Mate, but understand the feelings you are experiencing. We usually interview couples separately…" he held up a hand as Draco tensed and his eyes narrowed. "However, we understand that is not acceptable before the bond settles. I assume you would find a privacy ward around your Mate while we talk objectionable?" At the curt nod, the Agent continued "Then we only ask that each of you remain quiet while we talk to the other."

Agent Marie-Élise Duprey nodded to her Mate and he took out parchment and a recording quill. "Agents Marie-Élise and Étienne Duprey preparing to interview Lord Draco Malfoy-Black and Mr. Harry Potter in their quarters at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Agent Étienne Duprey has initiated the interview recording."

The quill scratched on the parchment and his Mate reviewed it. "Agent Marie-Élise Duprey confirms the quill is recording accurately."

The woman looked at Draco. "Would you tell us in your words what happened this past Saturday, Lord Malfoy-Black?"

Draco took a deep breath. "Harry and I were in a House Quidditch match. We were injured and brought to the school infirmary. After Madame Pomfrey healed Harry's concussion, she healed my dislocated shoulder and then gave me a sleeping potion. The next thing I remember is being awakened to take more potions; I assumed it was Madame Pomfrey." His hand tightened on Harry's shoulder and Harry raised his left hand and began rubbing Draco's back soothingly.

"I began feeling disoriented as if my mind was almost disassociated from my body. It was as if I was watching my body react to Millicent Bulstrode. She stripped me and then herself and joined me in a bed. I didn't recognize the location, but I seemed to become more and more focused on…_her_. Somewhere in my mind I was screaming "No, don't touch me, leave me alone" but my body kept responding to her. At some point I realized she said something about a fertility potion and the Veela awoke…we were already…coupling…" His voice broke for a moment and Harry continued rubbing his back, sending soothing thoughts of comfort and support over the bond.

"I was able to neutralize the seed she stole from me, but my body still wanted her…It was as if there were two of me. One wanting to couple like an animal and one screaming to stop, not to betray my Mate." He took a deep breath, the pain in his voice poignantly evident. "Finally, my house elf arrived. He separated us and took me back to the infirmary and Madame Pomfrey gave me dreamless sleep."

In a gentle voice, the female agent prompted "And when the potions wore off?"

Draco closed his eyes at the memory. "When I woke up, I was back in my quarters and Harry was there. My mind was my own again and all I could think of was how ashamed I was, how disgusting, how much my Mate would despise me…" He turned his face away from Harry, who continued to rub the Veela's back and then reached over to grasp the blonde's hand. "I tried to scrub her scent and the memory of her hands off me….but it wouldn't come off. I don't know how long I tried. When I came out, Harry was still waiting. I was certain that he would reject me and I wouldn't have blamed him. I wanted to die."

The Veela turned back and looked into his Mate's emerald eyes. "I underestimated him though." He reached a hand up and caressed Harry's cheek. "He stood by me and didn't blame me." A smile began to cross his face. "He accepted my bond the next day."

After a few moments of silence, Agent Duprey said "Thank you, Lord Malfoy-Black. Is there anything you would like to add to your testimony?"

The blonde shook his head, continuing to stare at his Mate with near reverence.

"Mr. Potter, would you please tell us what happened from your perspective?"

Harry withdrew from the devoted gaze of his bond mate and looked at the two inspectors. With a deep breath he started "As Draco said, we were injured in the Quidditch game. When I regained consciousness, our friends told me that Draco was missing and no one knew where he was. They locked down the school and began a search. Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor Snape came into the Infirmary and Snape said Millicent Bulstrode was also missing. She had been sniping at me ever since Draco Chose me as his True Mate. I thought she was out for revenge as her father had offered her to Draco in a marriage contract. I suggested they have the house elves search and then asked if Dobby would be able to track Draco better as a "former" member of the Malfoy household. He popped out and then Draco's parents arrived. Almost immediately Dobby returned…I think he had to knock Draco out because of the potions in order to bring him back." He felt Draco's hand on his shoulder squeeze gently.

"Professor Snape had Dobby retrieve Bulstrode and as soon as she saw me, she smirked and said she had taken fertility potions to ensure she became pregnant. She said Draco would bond with their baby and marry her. Snape told her she committed four or five crimes, but she seemed rather delusional and didn't think she had really done anything wrong. When Mr. Malfoy accused her of raping his son, she said he was begging for it." Draco's hand tightened on his shoulder, and a quick glance at the blonde's face revealed it was tight with pain. He lifted his own hand to cover the one on his shoulder. "Even though she admitted to giving him potions, she appeared convinced she would be the next Madame Malfoy. When Madame Pomfrey examined her and found she wasn't pregnant, she became hysterical and was dosed with a sleeping draught."

"Did you blame your Mate for his actions, Mr. Potter?"

Harry was appalled. "Of course not! He was drugged and forced!" He couldn't help glaring at the woman for the question.

The male agent asked "How would you describe his behavior and state of mind when he woke up?"

Harry glanced at Draco, not wanting to betray the other teen's privacy. He reluctantly said "He was devastated. He kept apologizing and was frantic with what he perceived as a betrayal of me. It took a while to convince him otherwise." A wave of affection and desire flowed through the bond and Harry felt his cheeks starting to burn.

After a few moments of silence while Agent Duprey restrained his amusement at the blushing Mate, he said "Thank you, Mr. Potter. Is there anything you would like to add to your testimony?"

Harry's voice was cold. "I want the harshest penalty possible. Death would be too kind. She nearly destroyed Draco with her actions and the penalty should reflect that."

The woman spoke up and her voice was as chilling as Harry's. "Don't worry, Mr. Potter. The Veela Council deals severely with anyone attempting to interfere with a bond. The punishment will correspond to the crime." She inclined her head to them as did her Mate. "We will leave you now and apologize again for our intrusion. We would never have trespassed on a newly bonded couple if the need hadn't been so great."

Harry stood to see them out and was amused when Draco again stood in front of him, preventing him from getting too close to the departing inspectors. After the door closed, Draco turned to face him. Harry chuckled and said "They weren't going to molest me, you know."

The blonde just enveloped him in an embrace, holding his Mate close. "The Veela is a bit protective right now. But I'm sorry you had to go through that Harry, both originally and then reliving it now."

The Gryffindor felt the slight trembling in his bond mate's frame and brought his own arms up in a hug, recognizing the need in the Veela. "It's OK, _sia'thurirl_. From what the books said, once the bond settles you won't feel so defensive around others."

Draco laid his head on his Mate's shoulder, relishing the closeness. He turned his face in to Harry's neck to inhale his scent, fresh air after a rain and sweet grass and vanilla and _Harry_.

"I did shower this morning" Harry chuckled in amusement as he realized that Draco was smelling him.

"Should have invited me to scrub your back" Draco murmured inhaling again.

* * *

Voldemort was curious with the box and note he received from Lucius Malfoy. After the normal security check to confirm there were no spells associated with the later, he opened it and began reading.

"_My Lord, _

_Thank you again for permitting me to discipline your servant, Bulstrode. Rather than remove a repentant vassal from your service, I simply removed the source of his flawed decisions._

_Respectfully Yours,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

He wondered what Lucius was up to this time. The box wasn't large enough for a head. Perhaps he had cut out the man's heart? But that would remove Bulstrode from service. He opened up the box and withdrew the glass jar it contained. His thin lips curved upwards in sadistic amusement at what was revealed and those present shuddered at their Lord's ruthless expression.

With a wave of his wand, a pedestal was conjured next to this throne and Voldemort carefully placed the glass jar on display. A glance around the room showed that the few Death Eaters in attendance were covertly looking at the display with interest wondering why it was exhibited.

Malicious humor was evident in his tone as Voldemort declared "Lucius has such a delicious wit. I suppose the loss of his bollocks will help keep Bulstrode in line as well as ensure he spawns no other insubordinate whelps." The shock and instinctive movements of the men present to protect their own bits entertained the Dark Lord for several hours and reinforced Lucius Malfoy's reputation as someone not to be crossed.

_

* * *

_

Sia'Thurirl = My constant companion/partner


	24. The Clan Revealed

**Chapter 24 – The Clan Revealed**

Harry approached the topic of the family dinners again after the Veela Council agents departed. "Draco, I reviewed the books about the week of the initial bonding and the interaction with family." He paused and Draco nodded encouragingly. "From what I read, tradition clearly states that only immediate family should be included. While I feel that Ron and Hermione are the closest thing to siblings that I'll have and Neville would have been my god-brother if I hadn't been put with my Aunt, they aren't immediate family." He frowned slightly and reluctantly added "Neither is Remus Lupin."

Draco leaned over and laid his hand over Harry's. "The point of the tradition is to help each of us form a closer relationship with the Mate's family. Our bond expands to include them to a lesser degree; it eases us into a relationship with them. I wouldn't be surprised if it helped you to agree to give Severus another chance after the Occlumency disaster."

Harry blinked in surprise. He had agreed to the truce because he knew Snape would be a part of their lives and he wasn't willing to drive a wedge between Draco and his godfather. But had the bond helped with the decision? "_As strong as the bond is between you and Draco, it is likely that it helped smooth over the pain and aided you in your decision_" commented Ortinoth. "_Bond mates support one another; you wanted to help your bond mate keep his relationship with his godfather, so you agreed to a… cessation of hostilities._"

The Gryffindor realized that Draco was still speaking and returned his attention to him. "If Weasley, Granger, Longbottom and Professor Lupin are who you want me to accept as your family, then we'll include them."

The blonde received a warm smile in return. "That's very considerate of you _sia'thurirl_." Harry's eyes crinkled in amusement and he continued "Who are you and what have you done with Draco Malfoy?"

The Slytherin smirked "A Malfoy always knows when to make concessions to attain the greater reward."

At Draco's insistence, the teens reviewed the Black properties for Sirius' bequest to Harry. "Harry, we must abide by your Godfather's wishes, and it is my duty as the new Lord Black to ensure his bequests are granted. He had no way of knowing we would become bond mates."

Harry ran his hand through his hair, messing it up even more. "I know, but it seems a bit silly since we _are_ bond mates now. OK, I don't have anything in France and your family has a castle in the Loire Valley. What about the townhouse in Paris for me?"

Draco searched through the pages and pulled out the sheet about that property. "Let's see, built in 1860 it has six bedrooms, four bathrooms, dining room, sitting room, living room, kitchen, the building is built on a courtyard with several balconies overlooking the courtyard. Other than that, it only states that the condition is "good" which probably means it needs refurbishing." He looked up at his Mate. "It might be nice to have a place to stay if we want a weekend in Paris."

Harry chuckled. "I can't even conceive of visiting all these properties often enough to make keeping them worthwhile, but that one sounds fine to me. I can probably rent it out if we decide not to use it regularly. From what I understand, property in Paris is rather limited."

Draco nodded and quickly penned a note to Gringotts for the bequest and gave it to Harry to sign as well. "Perhaps we can make a tour of all of our holdings this summer, just to see what we really have. I enjoyed seeing Castle Black."

Harry agreed and asked "What would you think of sending a house elf around to each property to take pictures, or asking the staff at each holding to send us pictures so we know what to expect?"

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "I would never have thought of that. I never asked any house elves to handle equipment that sensitive, but if it appeals to you, we can always try."

The Gryffindor grinned "It might take a while for whoever we assign to get it right, but it would give us an idea of how much redecorating is needed, or whether a place needs more staffing to get the grounds in good shape. But I like the idea of touring all the properties this summer."

A tapping on the owl portal of their chambers brought Draco to his feet. He smiled as he recognized his mother's eagle owl.

"Hello Aphrodite" he said as he offered the owl a treat and untied the shrunken package from the offered leg. "How are you?" He scratched the regal owl who accepted the ministrations haughtily as her due. Harry chuckled and muttered "Even their owls are conceited."

Draco cast a quick "_Engorgio_" on the package and then grinned and handed it to Harry. The Gryffindor looked at him in surprise. "From my mother" smirked the Slytherin.

Harry opened the box and took out the note.

_Dearest Harry, _

_Until we have the opportunity to go shopping, I took the liberty of having Draco's tailor Marcel send swatches of materials. I suggested that you would appear best in the darker jewel tones, so those are included in a variety of fabrics. There are also various brocades for vests or doublets, and suggestions for both formal and informal robes. Do you have a particular style you prefer or are you partial to the traditional robes?_

_Please identify the colors and fabrics that you prefer and Marcel will be sure to have them available to begin designing new clothing for you when we visit._

_Lucius and I are looking forward to dinner tomorrow._

_Love to you and Draco, _

_Narcissa Malfoy_

Harry held up the squares of material and looked at Draco with an expression rapidly approaching horror. "Doublets? I need doublets? What in Merlin's name is a doublet anyway?"

Draco laughed at the dismay on his Mate's face. "A doublet is a tight-fitting jacket. They're worn for specific occasions, and you'll only need a couple of them. Do you remember what that Hufflepuff…what is his name…Macmillan wore for Halloween last year?"

Harry frowned trying to remember. "He had a Scottish kilt and a bagpipe that made a bloody annoying screech."

Draco nodded. "The jacket he wore in addition to the kilt was a doublet."

"Oh" Harry said with relief. "That wasn't so bad. Just a normal jacket them. I can deal with that. But what about all these?" He fingered through all of the large squares of material.

"You had better choose those you like or perhaps those you hate and don't want to see again, and be prepared for Mother to review your choices tomorrow night."

Harry grumbled for the next several minutes as he pawed through the swatches to the intense amusement of his _lowaar_.

* * *

After a quiet day spent catching up on their homework the following day, Harry and Draco were joined by his parents and godfather for dinner. When the meal was complete, they stood to move from the table to the sitting area in front of the fireplace when a tapping sounded at the owl portal.

Harry went to open the window and found a tawny owl wearing a collar with the insignia of the Veela Council. The bird nodded to the boy and held out a foot so that Harry could untie the scroll. He offered the bird water and a treat, which was accepted. With quiet "hoot", the owl nodded at the scroll.

Harry asked "Are you waiting for a reply?" At the answering hoot, he added "OK, hold on." He walked into the room looking at the scroll and then met Draco's eyes. "It's addressed to both of us from the Veela Council." He offered Draco the scroll.

The blonde took the scroll and unrolled it, reading quickly. "The investigators completed taking all the testimony in one day and submitted it to the Veela Council today" he began. "The Council ruled that Bulstrode's actions were a deliberate attempt to interfere with the bond of a Veela and his Chosen. The attack upon Madame Pomfrey, the attempt at Line Theft and Bulstrode's lack of remorse was also considered during their deliberations." He read more and then smiled coldly. "She was found guilty and is subject to the penalties imposed by the Veela Council per the Treaty of 1239." He looked up at Harry. "One potential penalty would be that she act as the carrier for any children we want to have."

A look of distaste crossed Harry's face. "I don't know about you, but even if it had none of her genes, I wouldn't want her to carry a child for us. Besides, it's supposed to be an honor, isn't it? I don't want her honored with anything after what she did." Both teens were too involved to notice the shocked expressions on the adult faces and the shared glances at the discussion of children.

"Agreed" replied Draco. He looked down and continued reading. "In that case, we have the option of offering her to other Veela couples for service as a carrier for fifteen years. If accepted, she would be under compulsion spells to cause no harm to the child or herself during those years and would have a minimum of four months between pregnancies. At the end of the sentence, if Mind Healers feel she is a threat to anyone, she will be _obliviated_ to a child's age. Alternately, we can demand that she be sterilized through the removal of her womb and imprisoned for no less than ten years."

Harry looked at him. "What do you want to do, Draco? The assault was against you. I will support your choice."

The blonde looked at the parchment again. "If she serves as a carrier, she could probably carry one child every thirteen months, so being forced to carry and birth a dozen or so children she would have no claim to would almost be an acceptable penalty, if it weren't that her family could twist the public perception that she was acting selflessly through that service. I don't want any honor coming to her or her family through her actions." His face tightened. "Sterilizing her followed by a prison term leaves her with no social standing. She would be a disgrace and pariah to her family. She wouldn't find a decent matrimonial match as she couldn't produce an heir. That sentence would be my choice." He looked at his parents, who nodded curtly in agreement.

"So be it" Harry replied. He was actually surprised that a death sentence wasn't an option, but death would be too quick as far as he was concerned. The teen retrieved a quill and ink for Draco who responded briefly to the note and signed his name. Harry signed his confirmation below Draco's signature and then returned the scroll to the owl which departed immediately.

He sat back down next to the blonde and asked quietly "Are you OK _sia'thurirl_?" Draco laid a hand on his arm and nodded. "I will be."

The blonde turned to his Godfather and deliberately changed by topic by asking "Have you had a chance to read much of Salazar Slytherin's journals yet, Severus? What can you tell us?"

Harry listened for a while to Severus talk with passion about the Salazar Slytherin journals, as Lucius and Draco asked many questions. Gradually his mind wandered to the bond with Draco and the impact on his life. While he would have liked to mind wipe Bulstrode, he supported whatever Draco found appropriate. He considered the week's activities as the bond "settled". He regretted giving up his daily exercises with the _lowaar_, but being separated from Draco would have strained the bond, just as sleeping in separate rooms had. Even so, Harry missed his elemental training.

"I wonder if the elemental abilities are 'the power he knows not'" he mused to his _lowaar_. "Or is it the transformation to my dragon form?"

"_Either could fulfill the prophecy_" Ortinoth admitted. "_You know that the Clan doesn't place a great deal of confidence in prophecies as they are always open to a variety of interpretations. We prefer to make our own paths and decisions, rather than be bound by an ambiguous prediction."_

Charok added "_When Voldemort is permanently defeated, what will happen to his marked servants? How will your bond mate's father and godfather be affected?"_

Harry mulled that over. "When he tried to kill me as a baby and the Avada Kedevra rebounded, their Marks faded but remained. However he wasn't really destroyed; he still existed in an incorporeal form."

"_Perhaps he wasn't expecting any resistance and had no active shields nor time to respond_" commented Treith. "_I would be interested in examining a Mark and seeing the magics involved."_

"Lucius" Harry began at a lull in the conversation "may I see your Dark Mark?" He cringed mentally at the shocked looks he received. "I have a theory I want to validate" he added as an excuse.

After a moment of hesitation, Lucius pushed his left robe sleeve up and remove the links from his sleeve cuff. He rolled it back exposing his forearm. Harry moved next to him and looked intently at the black mark of a skull with a snake emerging from its mouth. The teen removed his wand and tapped it on the mark intoning "_Evnek douta arcaniss vur irthosi_" to provide a focus for the _Juanth Darastrix_ magic. He offered control to Treith who began tracing the magic inherent in the mark.

"_Similar to the slave brands used before we left this world_" offered the Spellcrafter as he wound his way through the magic. Suddenly he stopped and pointed at a strand of the spell. "_This is not good, ghergo'ir_" he muttered. "_See how it touches his magical core? Then see how it leads off? Let us follow it_." Treith dove into the magic to discover that Lucius was one strand in a large web reaching back to a large black pulsing aura. "Voldemort" Harry identified from the feeling surrounding the fetid aura. Treith quickly retreated back along the web before Voldemort noticed them.

Harry looked at Treith with concern. "Why does it touch his core? What is the significance?"

"_My theory would be that the so-called Dark Lord is capable of using the link to siphon his servant's magic. It would give him a nearly infinite amount of magic in a battle or duel. He could drain his servants of their magic and probably their life as well to sustain himself."_ He dove back into the strands of the Mark unique to Lucius and saw a thin thread wrapped around his life force as well.

"Then if Voldemort was prepared, he could drain all of his servants of their life and magic" Harry whispered to his _lowaar_ in shock. "Perhaps it didn't happen before because he has to consciously initiate the drain to save himself and didn't have time with the killing curse."

Harry looked up from Lucius' arm, oblivious to the stares he was receiving. He moved over to Snape and lifted the man's arm while saying "May I see yours Professor". The Potions Master stiffened, but did not resist as the teen pushed up his sleeve. Harry stared at the Mark again tapping it with his wand and demanding "_Evnek douta arcaniss vur irthosi"_. The result was the same; Severus' mark was linked tightly to his magic and life as well.

The dark-haired teen released Severus' arm and leaned back, rubbing a hand over his bleak face. "Bloody hell" he muttered. Without being conscious of his actions, he moved to the fireplace and stared down in it.

"Now what" he asked his _lowaar_. "If I confront Voldemort, I kill everyone marked. Most of them deserve it, but I can't take Draco's father and godfather from him! Do I have to ambush Tom so that he doesn't have a chance to respond?"

"Harry?"

The teen turned at Draco's hesitant question, and was surprised to find the blonde standing next to him with a hand on his arm, peering into his eyes with concern. "Harry, what is it?"

The dark-haired teen ran a hand through his hair and flushed as he realized everyone was staring at him. "I'm sorry _sia'thurirl_; I didn't mean to be so rude. My mind was running at frantic speeds." He turned to the adults and laid a hand on his chest as he inclined in a bow of apology among family. "Please forgive my insensitive actions."

Lucius looked at him with an impassive face while Snape was frowning. "What exactly did you see?" asked the former. The Potions Master added "And what language were you speaking?"

Harry tried to ignore the second question and answered the first. "As you can imagine, the Mark is part of a vast web tying each Death Eater to Tom Riddle. What I didn't expect is that it has a strand around your magical core and your life force."

He paused as Narcissa's face filled with understanding and she laid a hand on her husband's arm. Lucius and Severus were both expressionless, not revealing anything with their faces. He considered not continuing but at his _lowaar's_ urging added "Riddle has the ability to drain both your magic and life to save himself. My theory is that he wasn't expecting the killing curse to rebound so didn't have an opportunity to begin the drain at Godric's Hollow. I was just wondering whether that meant he had to be killed in a definitive strike or ambush rather than in battle, so that he can't drain either of you beyond our ability to heal you."

Silence reigned for several long seconds before Draco stated "Bloody hell". Harry smiled with no amusement. "My thoughts exactly, _sia'thurirl._"

"Mind your language boys" murmured Narcissa absently. She stopped and looked at Harry. "What did you say, dear?"

Harry looked blank before he realized what he had said. "_Sia'thurirl_ means my constant friend or partner."

She tipped her head. "In what language, Harry?" The Potion Master added "What did you say when you tapped your wand to Mark and in what language?"

"Bollocks!" Harry thought. He shifted uncomfortably and felt Draco's hand squeeze his arm in comfort. "_Perhaps it is time, ghergo'ir_" proclaimed Ortinoth, followed by the affirmation of the remainder of the _lowaar_.

Harry looked at Draco, seeing only curiosity and support in his eyes. He glanced at each of the adults and then sighed. "I am under a Wizard's Oath that prevents me from sharing that information unless you are willing to swear an oath not to share the information with anyone outside of this room."

Draco immediately withdrew his wand. "How do you want it worded, Harry?"

Harry tried not to wince and replied "Would you swear to hold what you learn this evening in absolute secrecy, not sharing it in any way with any entity except those in this room until I revoke the oath?"

Draco raised his hawthorn wand and said clearly "I, Draco Lucius Malfoy-Black, do solemnly swear to hold what Harry James Potter tells me this evening in absolute secrecy, not sharing it in any way with any entity excluding those in this room until he revokes his oath. So mote it be." His wand flared as the Oath was made.

"This involves the information you withheld from the Headmaster about where and with whom you spent your summer, Mr. Potter?" asked Severus.

"Yes sir. I am not ready to reveal this information to the Headmaster, the Order or to Tom Riddle."

While Severus considered that information and weighed the possibilities, Narcissa stood and approached her son's Mate, withdrew her wand and spoke her own Oath. "I believe my Occlumency skills sufficient to keep the Dark Lord from obtaining any information" she said to her husband as she returned to her seat.

Harry wondered what was going through Lucius' and Severus' minds. Surely they each held secrets they didn't share with Voldemort or the Headmaster? Lucius apparently made his decision and withdrew his wand to give his own Oath.

Severus would not be rushed and Harry waited patiently, trying not to consider how to proceed if he chose not to be included. Finally the Potions Master sighed and said "What is one more secret to conceal?" He stood and gave his Oath.

Harry took a deep breath and then looked at Draco. ""Draco, you asked me who I considered my family so that we could spend time with them this week. This past summer, I was adopted and I spent my holiday with my adopted father. He and the Clan corrected the lifelong neglect, restoring me to the health I would have had were it not for my relative's abuse." He looked at the Potions Master. "It was there that I brewed every potion from first year forward, besides reviewing every spell I had been taught. They also taught me some new skills." He looked at Draco with embarrassment. "I wasn't trying to deceive you, but I didn't want it to become public knowledge either."

Draco looked at his Mate with hurt showing in his eyes. "If you ask me to keep someone confidential, I will Harry."

"It's just…I have enough publicity with being the bloody Boy-Who-Lived. I didn't want to add something else to the mix and this is pretty significant."

"Just come out with it Mr. Potter" demanded an impatient Severus.

"The language is from the _Juanth Darastrix_." As faces frowned trying to place the name, he added "they are also known to humans as Elder Dragons".

In the stunned and disbelieving silence, Harry hurried to add "They left this world approximately twelve hundred years ago by opening a portal to another world. Many of their close-kin, the members of other species adopted into the Clan joined them, but some stayed behind, such as my ancestor. The Clan opens the portal every generation to confirm that the descendents of their Kin are well. When Aironth discovered that I was neither healthy nor happy, he made contact with me at my relative's house. After several visits, I accepted his invitation to visit the Clan and spent most of the summer with them. It was during the summer that we shared our blood and blended our magic. He is my _opsola_, my Father and Sire. I am his _iejir'deevdru_, his blood son."

The shock showing on the faces would have been amusing if he wasn't concerned. "There's a bit more" he added uncomfortably.

Draco found his voice first. "More? More than you being Dragon Kin? Salazar's snakes, Harry…that's incredible by itself. What _else_ could there be?"

"Well, when a _Juanth Darastrix_ dies, their final burst of magic imprints their consciousness on to the other members of his or her line." At their blank looks he continued "Their consciousness remains in the background of their descendant's mind to act as advisors and gives the outdweller access to their ancestor's memories and knowledge. When Aironth adopted me, I gained his _lowaar_."

He looked at the Potions Master. "One of them, Charok, is a Potions Master among other things. He was the one who had me re-brew every potion we ever learned, and taught me others as well. He is the one who suggested improvements to the Facticius Corium recipe and Treith, who is a Spellcrafter, helped with developing the _Assimulo Vita_ spell.

"Harry" Draco squeaked and then cleared his throat and tried again. "Harry, how many dragons are in your mind?"

The teen chuckled at his bond mate. "Five. Ortinoth Flamewing, whom I call _Naflopsola_ or Grandfather; Ydraith Trueheart whom I call _Nafldask_ or Grandmother; Treith Ice Breather, the Spellcrafter, Azreth the Cunning and Charok Acidtongue. They make a lively chorus at times; they offer me unconditional support, as well as their advice and training."

He looked at Draco whose face was still showing amazement, but was now tempered with…smugness? "Do you remember when we visited Potter Manor and you were surprised at the Beatus Vita doors? Ydraith told me that Aironth spoke to the Beatus Vita on behalf of my ancestor as the Manor was being designed and convinced it to make the gift."

"Aironth…isn't that the same name as the one who adopted you?"

"One and the same. Clan-born live for thousands of years." He looked at Draco and chuckled. "That's one of the reasons I'm different this year. It's hard to be as reckless or quick-tempered when I have literally thousands of years of experience in my mind tempering my reactions."

"A living Dragon Kin" Narcissa breathed with a broadening smile and visible pride. "Our son is mated to the only living Dragon Kin."

"With all due respect, while Mr. Potter did produce an enhanced Facticius Corium recipe, how do we know he hasn't been placed under some spell or compulsion to simply believe these things?" Severus evaluated Harry with a critical eye.

"_Hmph_" muttered Treith. "_And here I was beginning to tolerate your bond mate's godfather. Very well, may I assume control of your magic ghergo'ir?_"

"Uh, sure" Harry responded mentally. "Do I dare ask what you are going to do?"

Under Treith's prompting, Harry waved Draco back to his seat. He felt a draw upon his magic and hid a chuckle as Treith explained what he was doing. A glow encompassed the teen drawing all eyes to him and then five distinct columns of light separated and began to shimmer, solidifying into his _lowaar_ in their human forms. The other four in the room stood in awe.

Ortinoth stepped forward; in appearance he was a distinguished late middle-aged man with a V-shaped ridge clearly visible on his forehead. His waist-length golden hair was bound by a metal band and his golden eyes had cat-like pupil. He was clad in golden scale armor and radiated authority and power. With an elegant bow bestowed from patriarch to those younger, his deep voice reverberated in the room "Nightly blessings to you. I am Ortinoth Flamewing, Guardian and Protector."

He turned to Ydraith who inclined her head graciously as matriarch to younger beings. Her long flaxen hair was complemented by her white-gold dragon hide rune-embroidered tunic and skirt with a golden dragon scale belt. "I am known as Ydraith Trueheart, Guardian and Healer. Harry is my beloved Autgabin or Grandson." Her golden eyes met and seemed to bore into the very soul of each of the Malfoys and Severus, as if making sure they were aware of her protection of the young man.

Treith was clad in all white with his silky white hair bound behind him and eyes of the palest cyan. He inclined his head and laid his hand upon his chest giving a peer to visitor depth in his bow. "I am Treith Icebreaker, an Artisan Spellcrafter." His brief smile revealed rather sharp canine teeth.

Azreth had what first appeared to be raven hair, but when the light danced upon it, it became apparent that it was the deepest green. He wore dark green dragon hide boots and trousers, a black vest with green embroidery and a dark green shirt. Repeating Treith's bow he announced "I am Azreth, sometimes called the Cunning, an Academic Historian." His gaze swept over them one by one.

Charok's deep black hair glistened and his black scale armor was iridescent in the firelight. His obsidian eyes seemed to have no pupil. With a brief bow he announced "Charok Acidtongue, Master of several professions." He glanced briefly at Severus Snape and allowed annoyed good humor to show as he admitted "I failed to consider the Headmaster's hair in the potion as well." Severus' lips twitched in response.

Ortinoth spoke again, gesturing to the five. "We are the _lowaar_ to Harry Potter. He is our Blood Kin and a member of our Clan. He has undergone numerous hardships and has risen above them to become a young man of honor, integrity and compassion. We are exceedingly proud of him." He turned to Harry and smirked. "If they seek more proof _ghergo'ir_, you had better find more space."

With a paternal bow to Harry who immediately returned a full familial subordinate obeisance, Treith released the magic and the _lowaar_ faded.

After several seconds of silence, Draco whispered hesitantly "More space, Harry?"

The Gryffindor smirked at the stunned audience. "Just as the _Juanth Darastrix_ have a human form, I gained another form as Blood-Kin." Draco's eyes widened in realization as Harry glanced at the Potions Master. "I trust that was sufficient proof that I am neither hallucinating nor under a spell or potion, Sir?"

"That demonstration may be considered adequate, Mr. Potter" Severus replied dryly.

* * *

_Sia'thurirl = my constant friend/partner_

_Lowaar = Indwellers_

_Evnek douta arcaniss vur irthosi = Reveal your magic and secrets_

_Juanth Darastrix = Elder Dragons_

_Ghergo'ir = Young one_

_Autgabin = Grandson_


	25. A Gryffindor Family

**Chapter 25 – A Gryffindor Family**

Harry and Draco lay in bed still unable to sleep apart and quietly discussed the day's revelations. Before Lucius, Narcissa and Severus had left, Harry had given a brief synopsis of how the Clan lived. The revisions he had undergone of his Hogwarts training was closely questioned by Severus, while the Malfoys were keenly interested in his training to assume his _Juanth Darastrix_ form. Eventually he revealed his growing elemental abilities, which provoked discussion between Lucius and Severus regarding the Dark Lord's potential counters and whether he would be prepared to oppose an elemental attack.

"Harry…" asked Draco hesitantly.

His Mate responded with a sleepy "Hmm?"

"Now that you've shared the secret, will you let me to watch your exercises in the Room of Requirement? I've never seen elemental magic and I _really_ want to see your dragon form."

Harry covered a yawn and agreed drowsily. "You'll have to keep a shield up. Fire is my strongest element with air next and my control is pretty good, but something could rebound. I'm not very good with water yet and earth training is hard inside the castle, since I don't really want to affect the stones themselves."

There was silence for several minutes and the Gryffindor was almost asleep when he heard another quiet "Harry…"

Harry cracked one eye and glanced at his bond mate, who was looking at him curiously. "You said you had warded your compartment on the Hogwarts Express when we returned to school." At the brunette's sleepy nod of agreement, Draco continued "Were you telling your friends about your summer and being Dragon Kin?"

He ignored the chuckles from his _lowaar_ and Azreth's impudent "Caught!" He met the blonde's gaze and nodded once. "I shared the compartment with Ron, Hermione and Neville. After they took the oath not to reveal anything without my approval, I let them know how Aironth came to me, our discussions and the invitation to spend the summer. The next day, I told them about the adoption ceremony before the Clan, as well as the _lowaar_. However, they haven't met my indwellers nor have they seen my elemental exercises or my dragon form."

The Veela considered that quietly. He was intensely jealous that Harry had shared such personal information with them before him, but realized that he hadn't shared his Choice until a few days later, so pushed the jealousy down. These were the ones his Mate considered his "family". He looked up at the brunette from under his lashes. "Will I be the first to see you in your dragon form?"

Harry chuckled and reached out to touch the blonde's hand. "Yes, Draco. You can be the first to see me with scales and wings." The Veela smirked slightly in satisfaction.

They lay quietly for several minutes and the Gryffindor was almost asleep again when he heard another soft "Harry…." He refused to open his eyes and just murmured "hmm" in acknowledgement. That was enough of an incentive for Draco to continue "Have you flown as a dragon?"

Harry smiled, remembering the feel of the wind beneath his wings and the air current supporting his body. Draco must have been watching him because he whispered "You have!"

Harry's smile widened and he deliberately tugged the blanket over his shoulder. "Good night Draco".

He wondered if he heard smugness in the answering "Nightly blessings Harry", but fell asleep before he thought too much about it.

* * *

Mundungus Fletcher sidled into the dark and smoky pub, his eye flickering over the inhabitants to make sure none were those he was trying to avoid. He slunk furtively towards the bartender, an older woman with stringy brown hair, a dirty apron and dull eyes.

"'ello Maggie m'love. Anyone lookin' fer me tonight?"

The dull brown eyes turned towards him, taking in his straggly ginger hair, unshaven cheeks and bloodshot eyes. She snorted crudely and held out a hand. When a sickle was placed there, she nodded towards the dark corner on the far right wall. "Bloke's there. Bought a bottle and took two glasses."

Mundungus smiled, showing yellow teeth. Two glasses meant he didn't have to buy a drink for himself; the night was looking up. He placed his grimy pipe in his teeth and touched his wand to the bowl to light it. A greenish smoke arose, smelling faintly like burning socks. The bar hag rolled her eyes and walked away _from_ the stench as Dung skulked towards the dark corner.

The mark or customer as Dung preferred to call him was an indistinctive man, wearing a drab robe, his face hidden in the hooded cloak. While his face was unseen, the man's pale long fingered hands were visible showing embedded stains. Definitely not a gent then. He stood before the table and placed a hand on the chair.

"Sit down, Mr. Fletcher. The name's Prince." One pale hand picked up the bottle and filled a glass with firewhiskey and pushed it towards Dung. The man picked it up and offered a silent toast to the mark…customer…and knocked it back quickly, then put the empty glass down. He was pleased to see it refilled promptly and drank that one just as swiftly as the first. His glass was refilled again.

"Wha' kin I do fer ya?" Dung slurred slightly.

"I'm looking for a particular object; a book in fact. I heard that you can sometimes find things that others cannot" the man murmured from the shadows.

Dung frowned slightly. "A book? Nowt much call fer books. Wha' kind is it?"

"A somewhat rare book called '_Mind Magic: The Art of Occlumency_'. I had a copy once, but it disappeared."

Dung flinched as the voice became low, silky and dangerous sounding. Not a bloke to cross, it would seem. But he appeared to have a few galleons and didn't mind sharing his firewhiskey, so the thief ignored his tingling senses.

He nodded at the shadowed figure. "I kin check around fer ya. Any book shops ya already checked?"

The silky voice returned "No, I knew to come directly to you. Your reputation precedes you."

The ginger-haired man preened a little. "How much do ye want ta pay fer the book if I find it fer ya?"

"I don't know, Fletcher. For how much did you sell it?" The figure leaned forward into the light and pushed back the hood revealing the cold features of Severus Snape. The smaller man tried to stand up, but found himself frozen in his chair.

"I gave you a book to give to Harry Potter, Fletcher. I stressed the importance of giving it to him immediately. I find that you never did so. That means you _lied_ to me when you agreed to pass it on to Potter. It means you _stole_ a valuable book from me." The obsidian eyes bored into his own and the thief felt sweat begin to bead on his face from the coldly menacing tone. "What do you think Dumbledore would do if he found out your actions caused injury to Harry Potter, his Golden Boy?"

Dung wasn't too worried about Dumbledore; a bit of repentance and head-hanging would get him forgiven yet again. But Snape…Snape was another story. He was a right mean bastard.

"Listen to me you loathsome dim-witted excuse for kneazle droppings. You will find the book you stole and return it to me; the exact book, not another copy. You will bear the cost yourself. You will then apologize to Potter and explain what you did to Dumbledore. Until then.." a dark wand appeared in his hand and Dung's eyes widened. Snape waved it in an intricate pattern and muttered something too quietly for the thief to hear, but he felt a wave of magic wash over him and stiffened in fear.

A cold smile appeared on the Potion Master's face at the thief's fear. "Until then, you will be unable to deceive anyone when it comes to buying and selling. You will buy items at the top of what is fair and reasonable and will sell items or information for less than the going market value." The malicious smile caused the man to tremble more. "When you return the book that you stole from me, I will _consider_ lifting the curse. Until then, it is tied to my magical signature and only I can remove it."

Snape stood and smiled ruthlessly at the frozen man. "Tick tock, Fletcher. The clock is ticking. I hope you are able to retrieve and restore the book before some of your more dubious associates discover you are unable to lie to them." He smiled at the sight of the sweat rolling down the thief's face as the implication sunk in. He swept out of the room leaving a frightened thief.

Dung felt the paralysis leave him several minutes later. He reached for the bottle Snape had left on the table with a shaking hand and poured several drinks in quick succession, glad that the other man had forgotten the bottle.

Severus apparated back to Hogwarts and strode to the castle with a malicious smirk on his lips that would have made his Hufflepuff students weep. He wondered how many drinks Fletcher would have before he remembered Snape was a Potions Master and realized he hadn't consumed any of the firewhiskey.

****

**

* * *

**

Harry let Draco select the menu for their dinner with Hermione, Ron and Neville. The Slytherin was tempted to order something mundane like stew and bread, but the Veela in him refused to dishonor who his Mate saw as family. With a mental grumble, he selected bacon wrapped asparagus, roasted chicken with Asiago polenta and truffled mushrooms accompanied with herb whipped potatoes followed by cinnamon bread pudding with caramel sauce. After a moment, he added a tiramisu toffee trifle pie that was one of his favorites and then called Dobby to take the menu. He rolled his eyes after the eager house elf left; the unbounded energy was tiring to watch.

Harry discovered that Draco was fascinated with the Clan and gladly spent several hours teaching him words and phrases, as well as talking about how he spent his summer with the Clan. The blonde was amazed at the simple Laws that guided them.

Harry chuckled. "Draco, think about it. Scores of very large, very dangerous creatures in relatively close quarters. Without the guiding principles that their culture is built upon, they could have destroyed themselves and the world around them several times." He smirked at the Slytherin and added "Besides, when the culture is built upon respect, you can only imagine how ingenious and subtle any insults would be. It may take days before one realizes that one has actually been insulted."

As it came closer to dinner, Draco began to get tense. "Harry, I know these are your friends and you consider them family. I'm sure Granger at least will be compelled to hang on..err..hug you. Are all Gryffindors so 'touchy'?"

Harry started to chuckle until he realized the blonde was genuinely uneasy and remembered how he stood between him and the Veela Council representatives. He walked over to the other teen and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Hermione is very likely to hug me, but she probably has also read every book on Veelas she could find in the library. She is bound to recognize that this is the week the bond needs to settle. I imagine she'll try to restrain herself, but I would be surprised if she didn't fit in one brief hug. Ron and Neville are more the quick handshake types."

Even with the reassurance, the blonde became more uneasy as the time neared for their guests to appear. When the knock came on the door, he had to visibly restrain himself from putting Harry behind him.

Harry opened the door and was surprised that he didn't immediately have an armful of his bushy-haired best friend. Instead, she smiled at him and said "Good evening Harry" and then immediately turned to Draco while Ron and Neville followed her into their suite. The two males also gave only a perfunctory greeting to Harry before turning their attention to Draco.

Hermione stepped towards Draco and inclined her head briefly. "Good evening Lord Malfoy-Black. My sincere congratulations on your bond. I wish you all happiness. Please do me the honor of calling me Hermione."

Draco nearly blinked in surprise at the traditional greeting coming from a Muggle! To greet the Veela first was the established custom, but that she respected the bond not to immediately grab his Mate was surprising.

He inclined his head and offered his hand first, raising her knuckles up to his lips while saying "It is my privilege to welcome the family of my Mate. Please call me Draco. Harry, please join me in welcoming Hermione."

He was surprised again to realize that she recognized the traditional words that permitted her to touch his Mate even though the bond wasn't settled. The young woman hugged Harry enthusiastically, but released him before Draco became uncomfortable.

The blonde turned back to Neville who offered him a surprisingly elegant bow. "Nightly blessings Lord Malfoy-Black. The Ancient House of Longbottom is pleased to offer our congratulations on your bond. We wish you great joy. Please do me the honor of calling me Neville if you so choose."

Draco nodded imperceptibly to himself. Neville was the Heir of House Longbottom and could offer commendations for his entire House. He returned the bow with grace and offered his hand. The two teens shook hands as Draco responded "The House of Black is pleased to welcome you as family of my Mate. Please call me Draco if you so choose." He turned to Harry and added "Harry please join me in welcoming Neville."

The two shared a quick handshake, also clasping one another's arms briefly before Neville stepped back respectfully. Draco turned and adopted a neutral expression as he faced Ron Weasley. The redhead was holding a wrapped package and looked uncomfortable.

Ron stepped forward and bowed correctly if somewhat awkwardly. "Congratulations on your bond Lord Malfoy-Black. May you both enjoy peace and happiness. Please do me the honor of calling me Ron."

Draco bowed gracefully and offered his hand to his former adversary. "It is a privilege to welcome you as a brother of Mate. Please call me Draco." Before he could turn to Harry, the red-haired held out the package to Draco. "Please accept this gift from all of us. It is a bottle of brandy that we suggest you open on the tenth anniversary of your bonding."

The Slytherin accepted the package and bowed again, surprised at the thoughtfulness of the bonding gift. "We thank you. Harry, please join me in welcoming Ron."

Harry had a large grin on his face when he held out his hand to the redhead. Ron shook his hand then pulled him into a brief manly hug, stepping back quickly out of deference to their bond.

With the traditions upheld and the courtesy extended to him as a Veela, Draco relaxed as they moved into the seating area by the fire. He let Harry open the package and raised an eyebrow at the quality of the brandy that was revealed. He glanced briefly at Neville, who nodded faintly in acknowledgement. The Lady Augusta Longbottom had obviously trained the Heir well.

Hermione was the first to speak. "Do you have the homework needed for the classes being held this week?"

Harry burst out laughing at the question. "Hermione, please never change. And yes, the professors have all forwarded the assignments. You'll be pleased to know that Draco likes to complete his assignments the day he receives them if at all possible. It's almost been like having you here."

Draco raised an eyebrow as the young woman blushed and then laughed. "It's a habit, I know." She smiled at the Slytherin. "It's nice to know that someone else is a good example for homework. What did you mean in your note about a Library I would be jealous of? You already told us about the Potter Manor library, which I'm looking forward to visiting." She gave a meaningful look at Harry.

Harry grinned and nodded at Draco. "We visited Castle Black and from there, the Black Library."

Neville blinked in surprise. "It's not just a rumor?" At Hermione's curious glance, he added "The Black Library is almost legendary as the Family has been building their archive for over a thousand years."

Draco inclined his head to the Gryffindor in acknowledgement. "The Black Library can only be visited by blood members of the House or those wearing a Black signet ring. It is separate from the libraries found in the various Black properties. It holds ancient tombs and scrolls with knowledge that may have been lost through the centuries. It doesn't have a magical catalogue, but I intend to create one or it would take years to catalogue the entire library. I can only imagine that it will be fairly impressive."

He successfully hid a smirk at the envy visible on Hermione's face, but even if he was so inclined, he couldn't invite her to the Library as she wasn't a blood member of the Black family. "When the catalogue is complete, perhaps Harry can copy one or two books for you" he offered.

Hermione's eyes widened at the unexpected offer. "That would be…wonderful! Thank you, Draco!"

They moved to the table when Dobby appeared to serve dinner. The meal was a success based on the pleasure on everyone's face as they sampled each dish. Harry smiled at Draco in thanks. He knew it would have been easy to serve just soup and sandwiches to his former adversaries and appreciated Draco selecting a delicious meal instead. He was pleased to see Ron exhibiting "company manners" and not inhaling his food for a change. He wondered if that was Hermione's doing.

Neville apparently had been well trained in polite conversation by his Grandmother as he helped keep the topics interesting. "Have you made plans beyond school yet" he asked.

Harry smiled and said "We're still working on our summer plans. We've thought about touring all of the Potter and Black properties to see what we have."

Draco added with a proud look at his Mate "Harry suggested having the staffs or house elves photograph each property so we that we have an idea of what they're getting into, whether they need refurbishing or more staff to bring the property up to standard."

Hermione bit her lip at the mention of house elves and Harry smiled at her with gratitude for her restraint in not saying anything. She returned the smile and offered "After seeing the Potter vault, I'm looking forward to seeing the actual Manor, Harry. I can't help but wonder if there are more treasures like the armor." Her face froze as she realized she had nearly broken her vow.

Harry chuckled. "You each are released from your vow in front of Draco. He and his family learned last night that I was adopted by Aironth."

Draco smirked at the astonishment on the Gryffindor faces. "I am only hoping that Harry will agree to go public at some point after the Dark Lord is defeated." He smiled at his Mate. "I'm rather proud of having the only living Dragon Kin as my Mate." Harry rolled his eyes and Draco hastened to add "I know you don't enjoy being in the spotlight, Harry, but you're _Dragon Kin_!" Ron and Neville nodded their agreement at his near reverent tone.

With a rueful smile Harry said "I _am_ proud of the Clan, Draco. But I don't take pleasure in having yet another reason for the wizarding world to focus their fickle attention on me. When Riddle is gone for good, maybe I'll let you wear the dragon scale armor to some society event and let you be the center of attention."

The blonde gave him a guilty look. "I'm sorry for thinking only of myself, Harry. I do enjoy being the center of at…wait…you have dragon scale armor? Really?"

The brunette laughed at the sudden wide-eyed covetous look on the blonde's face. "A full golden chest piece made from one of Aironth's scales is in the Potter vault."

As Harry gently teased Draco, their interaction and the knowledge that he had voluntarily shared his Elder Dragon connection reassured the Gryffindors that Harry had accepted the bond on his own accord. It boded well for their future.

When dinner was done, they settled in front of the fireplace again. Hermione smiled at Harry and asked "How how are your projects coming? You wanted to discover your Potter heritage and seem to be well on the road to that. How are you doing with managing your publicity?"

Harry grumbled "I have Addison Brentwood working on some aspects and the goblins on others. The goblins have managed to obtain 12% of the Daily Prophet and Draco has another 14% with his Black legacy. But I'm torn between trying to force changes in the management of the Prophet or work on starting up my own paper and drive the Prophet out of business."

Ron looked at Harry with wide eyes. "Blimey Harry, put the Prophet out of business? That's quite a goal."

Hermione looked interested and Harry could almost see the gears turning in her mind. "What kind of paper were you thinking of, Harry?"

"Well, with apologies to Draco, Ron and Neville, something more like one of the credible Muggle newspapers. The Prophet has politics and celebrity stories, sports and a few other topics of interest, but it's not standardized and it's so biased it's hard to consider anything they print as 'news'. I'm thinking of something that has local, domestic and national news for Great Britain; a section for international news; business and the economy; politics; sports; arts and culture; style and fashion; health and healing; as well as something for the home where spell, charms and security could be shared. I'm also thinking there might be a section for Muggle news where the latest achievements or conflicts could be shared. It might be helpful to know there's a war on before Wizarding families go on a vacation somewhere or medical breakthroughs that might have a Wizarding application."

Ron looked confused. "What's to keep you from doing both, mate? Why can't you work on browbeating the Prophet into improving while you start to design and set up publishing for a new newspaper?"

Harry looked dumb-struck at the redhead. He opened and closed his mouth several times, causing the others to laugh. "It honestly didn't occur to me to do both. Now see, that's why I need family; to help me see all of the possibilities."

"And to laugh at you and keep you humble when you overlook the obvious" added Neville with a grin.

Draco snorted. "Gryffindors. I'm beginning to think that you should all be required by law to bond with Slytherins. You need someone cunning to look after you."

"Ouch, come on Hermione. Protect me or hex him or something" Ron laughed.

"Have I mentioned that I plan to use redheaded Gryffindors as human shields when needed" Draco smirked examining his nails.

"Hermione!" Ron whined.

Hermione shook her head. "I think you're on your own, Ronald. Although I could try distracting him with something shiny while you escape."

Harry sat back and grinned at the verbal exchanges. It was like one big family.

_

* * *

_

Juanth Darastrix = Elder Dragons

_Lowaar = Indwellers_


	26. Back to Classes

**Chapter 26 – Back to Classes**

Hermione and Neville waited patiently outside of the Great Hall where breakfast was starting. Ron stood with them, half-turned towards the Hall as the scent of pancakes wafted out of the room.

Ron shifted uneasily from foot to foot, forcing himself to wait. "I hope they hurry. Seamus will eat all the pancakes before we get there" he muttered.

Neville snickered as Hermione chided "They'll be here, Ron. Draco probably wants to make an entrance."

The red-head rolled his eyes. "An entrance, she says. He wants to make sure everyone understands that Harry is off-limits is more like it."

The two Gryffindors failed to notice Harry and Draco's approach as they bickered. The bond mates met Neville's eye who just grinned and shook his head at the other two.

Draco's amused drawl interrupted the squabble. "I will need to stop the rumors about you, Ronald. You obviously have more intelligence than is publicly acknowledged. My bond mate is definitely 'off limits'."

Ron's mouth stopped forming the words of greeting as Draco's words sunk in. "And just who started the rumors?" The blonde smirked in response. "Right. Well, now that you're here, can we go in before Seamus eats my portion as well as his?"

Harry chuckled as his friend's stomach rumbled loudly. "I think we better, Ron. You got my note this morning, right?"

"No problems mate. You sit with the Slytherins today and us tomorrow."

The quintet walked into the Great Hall and paused. Harry and Draco nodded politely to the Gryffindors, who moved off to their table. Harry kept his face impassive while he looked over the Great Hall as he and Draco posed for a moment. The blond had insisted on dressing them in complementing outfits, taking advantage that uniforms were optional for sixth years and seventh years. His efforts obviously paid off if the silence that met their entrance was any indication. He noticed that some forks had stopped their journeys to waiting mouths while some students who had begun to drink didn't notice the juice dribbling down their chins. Harry could tell that Draco was reveling in the attention as well as the recognition that they were each attractive, wealthy and powerful wizards. After the appropriate pose, they moved to the Slytherin table moving with coordinated graceful steps and sat in tandem.

"Bright blessings" Harry said, nodding in turn to Blaise, Pansy, Vincent and Greg.

His casual greeting was returned with good humor. Blaise's eyes sparkled at Draco. "Good entrance" he complimented.

"Very impressive" Pansy agreed. "A nice effect; you are very much together, affluent and powerful."

Harry chuckled and spread jam on his toast. "Is that the impression we wanted" he asked Draco.

The blonde smirked. "I must be slipping; I wanted dangerous in there as well, but Harry wouldn't let me wear a dagger."

Harry mentally shook his head in amusement at the maneuverings. Draco had planned everything to send subtle messages. Harry was in his Clan attire with a new custom-tailored school robe. His hair was tied back and bound with a silver clasp from the family vault. Draco wore similar black trousers, but a silver silk shirt. His blonde hair was also pulled back and bound, a style that Heads of Houses traditionally wore. They each displayed their signet rings as well.

Even meeting Ron, Hermione and Neville had been part of the impression Draco wanted to make. The three came in with them, demonstrating their continued friendship and alliance and gave the subtle message that they were protected by the two powerful Heads of House. However, the bonded couple also sat with the Slytherins, so that any information that Voldemort received would reveal Harry's increasing closeness to those most likely to support the Dark Lord.

Harry felt Crabbe's arm brush his as he passed the platter of sausages and noticed Draco tense. He sent a calming thought down the bond. He had felt Draco's irritation at the crowd as they entered the hall, but nothing showed on the blonde's relaxed and impassive face. Now however, the blonde leaned forward and looked around Harry at the large teen. After a moment, the larger boy looked up to meet cool silver eyes and immediately shifted away from Harry by a few inches. Draco nodded in approval and returned to his meal.

Harry ignored the byplay and tried not to let it bother him. "_Most bonds will settle within the first three days_" advised the book Veela and Their Mates. "_Stronger bonds, such as ones felt by those in close proximity to the two bond mates, will take several more days before the Veela is comfortable with others around their Mate._"

Harmonious chimes of amusement filtered into his mind. "_Your bonding __was__ quite powerful, ghergo'ir_" chuckled Ortinoth.

Ydraith added with gentle good humor _"It will likely take another week before your bond mate is more comfortable. Just be grateful that there is no dancing or dueling in your near future. Your thurirl would not take well to you dancing with anyone else or with someone casting harmful spells at you."_

Considering Draco's reaction to the Veela Council representatives, Harry didn't want to think what Draco would do if someone cast a curse at him.

The flutter of wings announced the morning mail delivery. Draco accepted his copy of the Daily Prophet. Harry refused to read it until their plans were set in motion.

A light snort from Draco alerted him, and he leaned over to see what had his attention. The blonde laid the paper down so that Harry could read the feature article as well.

**Bulstrode Family Troubles by Rita Skeeter**

_This reporter has been investigating rumors that suggest that both Mr. Terrance Bulstrode and his daughter Miss Millicent Bulstrode have been subjected to some form of penalty from the Veela Council. Unsubstantiated reports claim that the younger Miss Bulstrode attempted to knowingly interfere with the Veela bond between Lord Draco Malfoy-Black and Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. While the claim has not been confirmed, records show that a formal complaint was filed with the Veela Council. _

_Undisclosed sources indicate that Miss Bulstrode has been expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore could not be reached for comment._

_Readers should remember that laws governing Veelas and their Mates take precedence over other similar wizarding laws. (See page 4 for details of the Veela Concordat of 1688)._

_The story of the Boy-Who-Lived being claimed by Draco Malfoy, heir to the House of Malfoy was first reported here several weeks ago. Since that time, the will of Lord Sirius Black, late Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black was executed, and the Malfoy heir inherited the Lordship of the Black Family. Records also show that Harry Potter was emancipated due to the Claiming and has assumed his place as Head of the Ancient House of Potter. These two teenagers are now Heads of powerful and wealthy Families. _

_Unnamed sources within Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry also disclose reports of a magical wave felt by everyone in the castle. As the pair was incommunicado for a week following, it is assumed that the Boy-Who-Lived accepted the Veela bond._

_One can only hope that so much power held in the hands of two untried teenagers will not disrupt the way of life for the rest of wizarding society._

Harry rolled his eyes after finishing the story. "What, no comments about me being unstable or the next Dark Lord? Rita must be slipping." He glanced down the remainder of the front page and stopped at a photo. A jowled and squat face with protruding eyes looked out at him, and he shuddered at seeing Delores Umbridge. He was about to turn away in disgust when the headline caught his eye.

**Ministry Undersecretary Cursed **

_Delores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic is currently being treated at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries for an unnamed curse. An anonymous source stated that the woman is secluded in a room on the fourth floor where patients are treated for jinxes, hexes, and incorrectly applied charms among other spell damage. _

_While there are no confirmed reports as to her symptoms, sounds of Gobbledygook as well as the high-pitched squeals reminiscent of Merfolk is frequently heard in the hallway outside of her room. Our anonymous source indicated that the Undersecretary hasn't been able to communicate in anything other than non-human languages for the last several days. Attempts to communicate in writing resulted in the words being inscribed on her hand, as if with a Blood Quill used for contracts. Apparently, she refused to write after initial attempts._

_The Department of Magical Law Enforcement had no comment other than to say that no complaints had been filed by Undersecretary Umbridge._

Harry raised an eyebrow at Draco who smiled innocently. "What? I've been with you, Harry. Besides, if I was going to curse her, I would probably transfigure her into a toad and feed her to a snake."

The Gryffindor frowned. "That would be cruel to the snake, Draco. I wouldn't do that even to Nagini." He paused. "Well, maybe they would deserve one another."

Draco smirked at the toad-like woman's picture and calmly turned the page.

* * *

Harry completed the conclusion of his Charms essay, restating his key points and trying to find a way to persuasively and succinctly restate his thesis in a manner that would leave Professor Flitwick intrigued. _"Before 1892, the majority of the wizarding population believed that Family wards provided the finest security and defense possible. Within 20 years, the complex and powerful Fidelius Charm had proven to provide unsurpassed protection, unless the Secret Keeper betrayed the trust. Unfortunately, that single disadvantage is so absolute that the Fidelius Charm remains primarily a last measure resort."_

Harry frowned at the last sentence, but Draco's tapping fingers caused him to blow softly across the scroll and roll it up.

Draco's voice was unapologetically eager. "Are you finally finished, Harry?" He stood and only his Malfoy training kept him from bouncing on his feet.

Harry couldn't help snickering at the excited blonde. "Yes, Draco. My homework is finished. Just let me change."

He closed the door to the bedroom to change in privacy and changed into his loose fitting black pants. "I wonder if I can sleep in my own bed yet" he wondered to himself as he changed into a black t-shirt. _"Are you still uneasy sharing a bed with your bond mate" _asked Ydraith.

"Not really _Nafldask_" he responded, slightly surprised at the answer. "I would be if he tried to push for more physical intimacy, but it's kind of…comfortable…actually." He flushed slightly in embarrassment. "Other than the Clan, I've always felt awkward if people were too close for too long, but it's different with Draco."

He felt the warmth and affection flow over him. _"It is the bond, ghergo'ir. Surely you can enjoy the sensation rather than try to push it away?"_

He opened the door to see Draco waiting impatiently by the door to their quarters and grinned. "We'll see, but now I have to satisfy the Veela's curiosity."

Draco looked around the Room of Requirement inquisitively. It was long and bare with only the dozen differently sized target dummies placed at different distances breaking the starkness of the gray stone floor and walls. Globes of light rather than torches illuminated the room.

"I'm going to stretch for a few minutes, and then you'll need to head to a corner and shield" Harry said with a serious expression to Draco. "No problem, Harry" the blonde agreed. With a nod, the dark-haired teen immediately began an obviously familiar stretching routine. Draco recognized many of the stretches he used before a Quidditch practice or match.

Once the warm-up routine was finished, Harry looked at Draco. "You have to keep a shield up at all times. I'm going to be working primarily with both fire and wind, my strongest elements. Ortinoth has me using different degrees of flame, heat and wind on each target. Plus I asked the Room to send airborne targets at me at random intervals."

Draco nodded and moved to a corner, putting up a _Protego Totalum_ around him. Harry evaluated it and nodded in approval. "Begin" he called out to the Room.

As Draco watched intently, Harry continually swiveled his head. One target flashed briefly, and a fireball flew through the air towards it. Immediately behind Harry, another target chimed and Harry spun, encasing the "feet" in flames. Three targets began moving towards the Gryffindor. Wind knocked two of them backwards and pinned them to the wall, while the third appeared unaffected.

Harry cast another fireball at it, which was deflected. A small whirlwind appeared and attempted to confine the target, but it still moved closer. A grimace appeared on his face as an airborn ball suddenly appeared and dove at him. He hit the ground and rolled towards the still moving target that appeared resistant. He rolled out of the way of the ball again and stared at the larger target, his face a study in concentration. Water vapor began to cling to the moving form. Harry rolled out of the way of the ball again and held his hand out toward the target palm up. The air swirled around the dummy and ice crystals began to form. The target slowed, but did not stop.

Draco grinned as Harry's wand snapped into his hand. "_Reducto_!" the dark-haired teen growled. Light streaked towards the target and it immediately shattered, showering pieces of wood, cloth and stuffing around the room.

Harry frowned at the ball diving towards him and a blast of wind threw it into the wall with such intensity that it disintegrated. His concentration broken, the two targets that were earlier pinned to the wall with wind had dropped and were now moving towards him. He stared and a wall of flame sprang up and surrounded the moving figures, reaching up to the ceiling.

For the next hour, Harry dodged, jumped, dove and rolled around the room, trying to stop each target. Some appeared resistant to one or another of the elements, but Harry would make at least three attempts before using his wand and a well-placed _Reducto_ or _Diffindo_ to eliminate it. When all of the targets were "defeated", Harry turned to his control exercises.

A small flame the size of a candle appeared on the floor in front of him. One twice as large appeared behind it. Another twice as large as the second appeared behind the second. Around the room, flames appeared, each double the size of the one in front of it. When Harry tried for the tenth, flame, the first flickered out.

"Damn, it's always the tenth one" the Gryffindor muttered. "I can't keep more than nine going at a time." He shook himself and the flames all died out. Harry rolled his neck and shoulders, and had the slightly out-of-focus look to his eyes that Draco now knew meant he was communicating with his _lowaar_. The dark-haired teen grin sheepishly and then chuckled at whatever his draconic instructors were saying.

Harry turned towards Draco and smiled. "You can drop the shield now, but you might want to stay back."

Draco immediately cast "_Finite Incantatem_" and the shield dissolved. He looked at his bond mate with eager anticipation. Harry chuckled and rolled his neck and shoulders again. Tendrils of light, color and power played over the Gryffindor. His form began to blur and grow, the black of his pants and t-shirt lightened in color. In movements almost too quick to see, his face elongated and his teeth became sharp and pointed. His torso lengthened and grew, doubling and then tripling in size. Wings burst from his upper back while golden scales began to cover his torso and limbs. A tail grew and swept around his feet.

The golden dragon looked at Draco with emerald green eyes, that now had vertical slits for pupils. He unfurled his wings, before snapping them closed against his back, letting the breeze of the movement roll over the Slytherin. If a dragon could smile, Harry was definitely smirking at the expression on his bond mate's face.

Draco stepped forward, his hand outstretched. He stopped before touching the dragon, who leaned into the touch, granting permission. "Bloody hell, Harry" the blonde breathed. He ran his hands over the scales. "Oh my, they're sharp aren't they? A good way to deter a predator. But what would prey on a dragon?" he murmured. He reached towards the wings, which were smooth rather than scaled. Harry obligingly spread out the wings and Draco ran his hands over the leathery surface and up to the single large claw-like talon at the tip.

Harry lay down and nudged the blonde with his head and then looked at his back. "May I?" the blonde asked with awe? The dragon snorted in obvious amusement and extended one leg.

Draco stepped carefully on the leg and hoisted himself to the golden dragon's back, carefully avoiding the edges of the scales. He settled in an indentation between the shoulders and the wings, and then gripped tightly as the dragon stood, careful not to dislodge his passenger. He moved cautiously around the room and then extended and retracted his wings several times, his muscles rippling below Draco's legs. Finally he laid down again and Draco carefully dismounted.

The dragon stood and then shimmered, as light and power danced across his form which shrunk into a bipedal human once again.

The blonde smiled at him. "Bloody hell…you're beautiful, Harry. That was amazing. Do you think I could ride you some day?" His eyes widened suddenly and his face flushed.

Harry looked puzzled at the blush. "I think you could. That's what I wanted to check when I had you get on. Obviously we'll have to be outside. Maybe we can go back to the Potter Manor. That area is under Fidelius, so no one would see us unless we went beyond the wards." He stretched again, trying to settle back into his normal form.

"Ready to go? I could use a shower again." He wondered why the blonde flushed again, but with his agreement, they returned to their quarters for the night.

* * *

The next few days were relatively quiet with only a few incidents where Draco felt compelled to warn a few female and at one male student to stop invading Harry's personal space. Other than that, they were caught up on their school work due to what Harry considered Draco's obsessive compulsion to complete assignments early.

At the end of the week, they finished the day with a double potions class. The two bond mates worked together on the potion. "It's amazing how much easier it is to complete a potion when certain blondes who shall remain nameless aren't adding ingredients to my cauldron" Harry muttered.

"It kept you alert to possible threats. When we dispose of the Dark Wanker and his minions, I will graciously accept your gratitude" Draco responded.

"Prat."

"Plank."

"Twit."

"Twerp."

"Brat."

"Bam."

"Git."

"Goit."

Harry frowned. "Wait, what's a goit?"

Draco drawled in an amused tone "A foolish idiot."

A silky baritone interrupted their good-natured insults. "Misters Malfoy and Potter, as you find yourselves incapable of giving the appropriate attention necessary to your brewing, see me after class. I am certain I will be able to remedy the problem."

The two winced and then chorused "Yes Professor". They met each other's eyes and tried to avoid laughing.

When class was completed, cauldrons cleaned and potions turned in, the two stood before the Potions Master with grins. "Sorry Severus" Draco offered. "We didn't mean to disrupt the class."

"Yes sir" Harry added. "Once the insults started, it was hard to stop them."

The older man shook his head. "While I acknowledge that you each have sufficient material available, I am attempting to ensure students pay attention to their cauldrons and potions, not the erstwhile comedy routines of their classmates."

"Yes Sir."

"Sorry Sir."

Severus glared at each of them until they looked properly repentant and then cast both a silencing spell and privacy ward on the class room.

"Mr. Potter" he began and then paused. Draco and Harry shared a quick glance at the tone of their normally eloquent Potion Master.

"Yes Sir?" Harry prodded.

The older man squared his shoulders and began again. "Mr. Potter, in reviewing Salazar Slytherin's translated journals, I found an interesting narrative. One of Slytherin's colleagues was a slave owner who sought to adopt a baby born to a slave as his own son and heir. He came to Salazar Slytherin for assistance, and Slytherin developed a potion that weakened the slave bond to a point that an adoption bond overwrote it. However, I am not convinced of the translation of the story and potion recipe. I would like to request that you review the original Parselmouth version."

Charok spoke up in Harry's mind. "_Very interesting, ghergo'ir. We do not have a recollection of this in the collective Clan memory. I assume you recognize the importance of the narrative._ "

"Yes, _Iosta_" Harry responded mentally. He inclined his head to Severus. "My pleasure, Professor. If the potion can be adapted to weaken the bond to Vol.." He changed his phrasing at the glare from the Potions Master "…to the Dark Lord, then we can either sever the connection or possibly overwrite it." He offered a smile to his bond mate's godfather. "Charok is interested in the potion as well and Treith has already been exploring spells to protect you and Lucius from the Dark Mark."

Severus raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Please extend my gratitude to them, Mr. Potter. I wasn't aware that they could take such an 'active' role."

"_Lowaar_ exist to guide and offer advice to their outdwellers, Professor. Mine tend to take that role rather seriously" replied Harry wryly, ignoring the amused laughter in his mind. "Draco, do you mind if we go back to the Black Library tomorrow or Sunday? I would rather review the original text than try to reverse the translation charm and potentially change some meanings."

The blonde gave him a brilliant smile. "Well let's see, Potter. Spend tomorrow possibly finding a way to free my father and godfather from the clutches of an insane madman or go shopping? I'm not sure. Shopping has such great potential."

"Idiot child" muttered Severus with soft affection.

Draco gave a martyred sigh. "I guess if we have to, I can force myself to visit one of the most incredible personal libraries in the world and what was the second thing we had to do?" He tapped his finger on his chin.

Harry leaned over and in a loud whisper said "Free your beloved father and godfather from the clutches of the evil Moldy Pants."

The Potions Master snorted and Draco eyes widened. "Moldy Pants?" The blonde's lips began to twitch. "_Moldy Pants_? Oh I have _got_ to be there when you call him that!"

"And with that lovely image in mind, you two have just enough time to complete your Potions essay before dinner" Severus commented dryly.

* * *

Saturday morning Harry approached his Head of House after breakfast, while Draco waited for him. Her sharp eyes looked him over as if for injury and a brief smile appeared at finding him well and healthy. "Yes, Mr. Potter?"

He laid his hand on his chest and bowed slightly. "Professor, I wanted to let you know that I need to be away from Hogwarts today on family business. I should be back by dinner, but if not, definitely before curfew."

Her lips tightened into a thin line, but as an emancipated adult and Head of an Ancient House, he had the right to leave the school grounds as long as he gave her notice of his intentions. "I understand, Mr. Potter. You will remember to practice "Constant Vigilance" I assume?"

Harry smiled at the older woman. "Yes ma'am. Draco and I are aware that there are many factions that would like to see us dead or in their grasp. We'll guard each other's backs."

She looked over his shoulder at the blonde waiting patiently and nodded. "See that you do that, Mr. Potter. Don't overlook your school assignments while you enjoy the extra independence."

The Gryffindor grinned at the Head of Gryffindor. "No worries, Professor. Draco has this unnatural compulsion to finish his assignments same day and drives me to do the same." He was rewarded with a brief smile of approval being directed at his bond mate who blinked in surprise.

"Very well. Good day, Mr. Potter." She turned with a swish of her robes, leaving the two teens in the hall.

"What did I do that earned a smile from McGonagall" asked Draco as the teens headed to Hogsmeade and a public Floo.

Harry grinned at the blonde. "She approves of your abnormal approach to completing your homework." He received a clout on his shoulder in response and the two bickered amicably on their way to Hogsmeade.

Draco had decided on visiting 12 Grimmauld Place to take ownership and renew the wards, as well as find the portal to the Black Library from that location. When Sirius died and ownership of the building was passed to Draco, Dumbledore had released the Fidelius charm and moved the Order of the Phoenix meetings to his office at Hogwarts until another location could be selected.

As the owner, Draco was automatically entered into the Floo security. He went through first, and then eliminated everyone else from the Floo. Once he was the only person keyed to the Floo security, he added Harry and waited for him to come through. He felt a bit twitchy leaving his Mate alone in another location and counted the minutes until the fireplace flared green and Harry stumbled out.

Harry looked around sadly at the rundown house. Sirius deserved so much better than being forced to stay in this grim and dreary house. Unfortunately, it was the only unplotted and Fidelius protected Black property at the time Sirius needed it the most, although why Dumbledore couldn't cast Fidelius in a more cheerful location he didn't know.

Once he knew his Mate was safe again, Draco looked around the room with a frown. "How in Salazar's name did the Family permit a Black property to fall into such disrepair? This is disgraceful!"

Harry gave a humorless smile. "You should have seen it before it was cleaned up some. Once Sirius was in prison, the only house elf went a bit mad. He didn't clean and the doxies and boggarts took over. Dumbledore's resistance group met here after Sirius escaped and Molly Weasley made her kids clean up a bit. Sirius stayed here and hated it."

They walked out into the hall and Draco noticed a curtained portrait. Before Harry could warn him, he opened it. The portrait of a hysterical woman with yellow skin and wildly rolling eyes began screeching. "WHO ARE YOU THAT DARES ENTER THIS HOUSE? BLOOD TRAITORS AND HALF-BLOODS! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU LOATHESOME CREATURES!"

"Silence!" Draco bellowed. "Hold your tongue woman! I am Lord Draco Malfoy-Black, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black." He held up his signet ring before the portrait.

The woman in the portrait stared at the ring. " Black?" She looked at the blonde aristocrat. "By what blood and right do you claim the Lordship of the Ancient and Noble House of Black?"

Harry hid a smile at the aristocratic sneer Draco gave the painting. "Through my blood right as the son of Narcissa Black Malfoy, daughter of Cygnus and Druella Black. Why do you choose to act as an ill-bred Muggle rather than the daughter of an Ancient and Noble House?"

The woman in the portrait blinked and to Harry's open-mouthed astonishment, dropped into a low curtsey. "Forgive me Lord Black. The House was overrun with blood traitors and mudbloods until recently. It is a pleasure to welcome a true pureblood as the Lord of the House."

Draco gave her an elegant bow. "Thank you Lady Black. I will permit you to return to your well-deserved sleep." He drew the curtains shut again and motioned Harry out of the hallway.

"What in Salazar's name was that all about?" he demanded.

"Good job, Draco. You're the only one that shut her up. She tried to disinherit Sirius for not following the Dark Lord and screamed at anyone else in the house. You finally found someone worthy of that superior condescending air you manage."

The blonde smirked. "More like the well-bred noble and patrician air, you mean. Although it was probably the ring. Your godfather was in prison when his father died, wasn't he? He never was able to claim the ring and officially become the Head of the House. If he had, he probably could have ordered her to be quiet."

They walked through several rooms filled with dark and depressing colors before Draco shuddered and said "Once we leave here, I'm not returning until an interior decorator completely refurbishes this place. This is truly hideous. Perhaps I'll ask Mother if she would like to make an effort with it. She has a subtle and classical taste that could do wonders here." He thought a moment and then added "Probably not though. She's going to be too busy getting you a new wardrobe and planning a bonding reception." He grinned as Harry flinched at the reminder.

Harry brought them to the Library and they quickly found a separate doorway set into the wall that was unnoticeable to anyone not wearing a Black Family ring that could lead them to the Black Library. Upon opening the door, they found themselves in a passage that automatically lit as they walked through. After several minutes, they passed through the shimmering ward they had found in the passage from Castle Black. They quickly found the vault door, which Draco again opened by placing the Black signet ring in an indentation in the door.

Following the left hall, they passed through the archway to the "Curses and Counter Spells" section of the Library. Harry withdrew and cast a quick _Engorgio_ on the box of parchment, ink and quills he carried. Leaving some for future visits, he laid the remainder on the table while Draco found and brought Salazar Slytherin's journal out.

Harry sat down and scanned through the journal until he found the section Severus had pointed out. He began translating the original Parselmouth writing while Draco selected a book and began reading. Once the narrative account was translated, Harry turned to the Potion book and found the corresponding recipe. He translated it slowly to be sure of the accuracy. And then swore in surprise at one of the ingredients.

Draco looked up as his Mate cursed. "What is it, Harry?"

Harry looked at him and shook his head in surprise. "Bloody hell" he said again. "The recipe. Snape never said anything so I'll bet the translation spell interpreted this as 'a dram dragon's blood'. But…" He looked at Draco with amusement.

"But?" Draco prompted.

"But the original Parselmouth calls for a dram of _Juanth Darastrix _blood."

_

* * *

_

Ghergo'ir = Young One

_Thurirl = Constant friend/companion_

_Nafldask = Grandmother_

_Iosta = Uncle_

_Juanth Darastrix = Elder Dragon_


	27. One Week

**Chapter 27 – One Week**

_Author's note: __I found that an entire section of the story was missing from the last published chapter. It's been re-added if you want to check it out._

* * *

Harry finished writing the list of ingredients and frowned slightly. "I recognize some of these ingredients from potions we've made over the years, but others are new to me."

Draco laid the book he was reading on the table and looked at his bond mate with curiosity. "What is on the list?"

The Gryffindor grimaced at the parchment. "It's pretty extensive and seems to involve a lot of magical creatures. Besides the dram of _Juanth Darastrix_ blood, it calls for a strand from an Abraxan's mane, a patch of Nundu fur, two Jobberknoll tail feathers, four acromantula eyes, hair from a banshee, basilisk tongue, ground bicorn hoof, powdered clabber horn, a dozen demiguise hairs, a glumbumble wing, a hippocampus scale, two runespoor eggs, six fluxweed leaves picked during the full moon, twenty grams of crushed hellebore, two ounces of diced mandrake root and three scruples of rose oil."

The blonde whistled sharply at the extensive list. "I don't even know if gathering banshee hair is legal these days and demiguise hair is extremely rare. That's what they use for invisibility cloaks. The Nundu fur will be expensive; it takes five score wizards to restrain a single Nundu and even then it's rarely done because they're so dangerous. Well, between my father's and Severus' connections, I'm sure they'll find them all eventually."

Harry tried to smile, but it had more worry than cheer in it. "What is it, Harry?" asked his bond mate.

"I just hope we can find all the ingredients before the end of the year. We're only eight weeks away and we need to get your father and godfather free before Voldemort expects me to join him. Otherwise, I'm afraid he'll harm your parents and godfather."

Draco clasped his shoulder. "We'll find the ingredients, even if we have to hire the hundred wizards ourselves to hunt down a Nundu."

* * *

Over the next several weeks, Severus Snape used his contacts in the Potions Master Guild to gather as many ingredients as possible. Lucius Malfoy also called in debts to obtain others and had a search performed on every known apothecary shop across every continent as well as offered a reward to anyone who managed to obtain the needed components. In case Voldemort learned of their ingredient search, they prepared the story of building and fully stocking an elite potions lab as a gift for Draco when he turned seventeen and came of age.

At the same time, Harry and Draco attempted to attend their classes and Quidditch practices, spend time in their House Common rooms, and avoid discussing the ongoing search with their friends. Without being skilled in Occlumency, they simply couldn't trust that their friends wouldn't have the knowledge plucked out of their minds and somehow getting back to Voldemort. Speculative looks from Hermione and Pansy seemed to indicate that the teens weren't quite as successful as they hoped at behaving normally.

Severus joined the boys in their quarters after dinner one evening to update them on the shrinking list. "We still need the basilisk tongue, dram of _Juanth Darastrix_ blood, the patch of Nundu fur and the banshee hair." With the possibility of freedom in sight, the strain of the search was beginning to show when the Potions Master felt free to let down his guard.

Harry glanced curiously at the older man. "I'm surprised that the basilisk tongue is so hard to find though."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Contrary to what you may imagine, basilisks are not particularly common, nor when found, are they easy to kill. In many countries, they fall under the endangered species protection so it becomes even more difficult to find those to be harvested."

Harry bit his lip. "Do you think the tongue in a four-year old corpse would still be viable? We could always go see if the corpse in the Chamber of Secrets has decomposed too far to be useful."

The Potions Master stilled as he stared intently at the Gryffindor and then leaned forward. "Are you saying that a basilisk was in fact killed and never harvested?"

Draco looked back and forth between the two in surprise. "You know where the Chamber of Secrets is? And to what basilisk are you referring?"

Harry frowned at the blonde Slytherin. "Second year, remember? Students being petrified? Me being accused of being the Heir of Slytherin? Your father giving a diary to Ginny Weasley?" At Draco's continued puzzlement, he snapped "Your father gave a diary to Ginny Weasley that turned out to be a horcrux from the Dark Lord's teenage years. It took possession of Ginny and led her to the Chamber of Secrets where she released Slytherin's basilisk. Ron and I went down to rescue her, but were separated by a cave-in. I had to kill the basilisk and the corpse is still down there." He rubbed his right arm unconsciously.

Draco's voice wavered slightly as he asked "I remember you and Father talking about the horcrux. I don't recall a basilisk being involved. You killed one? How?"

The teen sighed softly while reflexively rubbing his arm. "Fawkes appeared and blinded it, plus he brought me the Sorting Hat which produced Gryffindor's sword. I was able to plunge the blade through the roof of its mouth and it pierced the brain."

Draco reached out and grasped Harry's right hand and slid up the sleeve of the jumper to look at the arm. A large scar was clearly visible just below the elbow. He touched it gently and looked up with concerned eyes. "You were hurt?"

Harry ran his free hand through his hair. "A fang broke off into my arm when I stabbed the sword into its mouth. Hurt worse than a _Cruciatus." _His eyes darkened with the memory and he failed to notice Draco's narrowed eyes at the idea of his Mate being under the_ Cruciatus. "_Fawkes cried into it and his tears healed me. And since I had the fang, I used it to stab the diary. That's what killed the teenaged reincarnation of Tom."

Severus cleared his throat as Draco gently rubbed the scar, trying to come to terms with just how close to death his bond mate had been. "Mr. Potter, if you had to plunge a sword through the roof of the mouth…exactly how large was the creature?"

"Um..at the time, it seemed enormous. I don't know, maybe between fifteen and twenty meters?" He winced as Draco's grasp on his hand tightened painfully. "Draco, I need to write with that hand. Professor Snape won't appreciate it if my handwriting gets any worse."

The Potions Master smirked. "Quite right, your handwriting is abominable as it is." He stood and raised an eyebrow. "Very well, lead on Mr. Potter. Let us see if the basilisk tongue can be salvaged."

"First, Draco would you get your broom? I'll get mine as well. It helps in getting out of the Chamber." Once the brooms were shrunk down and stored in a pocket, they left their quarters. A brisk ten-minute walk and they arrived at the girl's bathroom on the second floor.

"Harry, you can't be serious" Draco objected. "The _girl's loo_?"

Harry chuckled and said "I guess Salazar Slytherin thought it would be well-hidden here. Either that or the castle has rearranged itself over time." They entered and a shrill voice called out "Who's there?" Harry grabbed both Draco's and Severus' robes to keep them in place as they turned to leave.

"Hi Myrtle, it's just me, Harry."

The ghost of a plump spotty teenage girl wearing glasses came out of the far stall and simpered at the three men. "Hi Harry. It's been a long time. Why don't you come see me more often?"

The Gryffindor smiled at the ghost. "I'm sorry Myrtle, between school and the Dark Lord's attempts on my life; it's been a bit busy."

The teenaged phantom sighed sadly. "That's OK. I understand. No one wants to spend time with miserable, moaning, moping Myrtle!" Her face twisted as tears began to fill her eyes.

"Now that's not fair, Myrtle" protested Harry. "I've been here to do nothing but say hello several times, not to mention the times _you_ found your way to _me_!"

The apparition perked up at the comment. "Maybe I'll see you in the Prefect's bathroom again sometime." She giggled and disappeared.

Draco raised an eyebrow inquiringly. "Why would she see you in the prefect's bathroom?"

Harry felt his cheeks warm. "I had to open the egg from the Tri-Wizards Tournament underwater to get the clue to the second event, and used the large tub in the Prefect's bathroom. Myrtle was a bit of a voyeur at the time." He turned to the sinks and stared at a tiny snake figure. "_Open up_" he hissed in Parseltongue.

To the two Slytherin's surprise, the sinks slid and receded, leaving a large open hole. "Let me go first" Harry said. "We have to slide down the pipe to get there. I'll light it up and cast a cushioning charm at the bottom for you." He jumped down the pipe before either could protest.

The pipe appeared to be just as filthy as it had been last time. He cast a cushioning charm below him and landed more easily than his first journey. He cast a bright "Lumos" and called up "Come on down!"

Draco slid down almost immediately. "Ew, this is disgusting!" He quickly cast a _Scourgify_ on himself and then on Harry as Severus followed them down. The Potions Master scowled at the muck on his robes and waved a hand over the material to clean it.

"Now where, Mr. Potter" asked Severus.

"This way, Sir." Harry kept the _Lumos_ lit with his wand, showing them the tunnel passage. Bones crunched underfoot, making Draco shudder in silent revulsion.

Severus saw something in the shadows in front of them and called out sharply "Wait Potter, something's ahead!" Harry looked and shook his head casually. "It's only a shed skin, Sir."

Draco swallowed as they had take more than twenty steps to get past it. "_Only_ a shed skin, Harry? That thing was huge!"

His bond mate shrugged. "It doesn't seem so bad when it's empty and not chasing and attempting to eat you." The two Slytherins exchanged a look and followed him deeper into the tunnel.

They eventually reached a cave-in with a small hole visible at the top. "This is where Ron and I were separated when Lockhart tried to Obliviate us both after he grabbed Ron's wand. Fortunately, the spell backfired because Ron's wand was cracked, but the ceiling began to collapse." Working together, they shored up the walls and ceiling, and then levitated most of the stones out of the way.

Eventually, they entered the Chamber itself, a huge cavern with pillars and decorated with many carved serpents. A massive statue of Salazar Slytherin was at the far end, but it was all overshadowed by the enormous serpent corpse. Harry felt his _lowaar_ all take notice and felt a wave of love and protective wrath from them that something had dared attack him, a beloved child, a Clan member.

Draco clutched his Mate's shoulder in a tight grip. "Bloody hell, Harry…you fought and killed that?" Even Severus was stunned into silence at the size of the corpse.

Harry shuffled his feet a bit. "Actually, I spent a lot of time running from it, but yeah, eventually I was able to stab the roof of its mouth. Wish I had known how to conjure roosters; that would have made the fight much easier."

"Indeed, Mr. Potter" said Severus weakly inspecting the nearly twenty meter corpse. He cleared his throat and spoke again in a crisp tone. "The corpse shows almost no decay, but that is not unusual with a magic creature. It needs to be harvested. The skin would make fine armor and the potion ingredients something this size would yield…the venom, the fangs, the internal organs…" He seemed to be in a daze of possibilities.

"It's worth a sizable fortune" Draco agreed, his eyes still wide realizing how close to death his bond mate had been. He didn't realize how tightly he was clutching Harry's shoulder until the other teen shifted uncomfortably and then loosened his grip only slightly.

"Pity we didn't think to bring some containers down with us" Harry said. "We could get the tongue now."

Severus shook his head impatiently. "The tongue will be difficult to cut and will require special tools..." He stopped as power began to roil around the Gryffindor followed by strands of light and blinding colors. The teen's form began to blur and grow, his clothing lightened in color and then changed into scales. Wings burst from his upper back and a tail grew and curled around his feet. A golden dragon stood beside the basilisk corpse. It unfurled its wings and raised its head then blew fire at the ceiling before looking down at the two Slytherins with its emerald green cat-like eyes. The mouth opened to reveal sharp teeth as Harry gave a dragon smirk.

He stepped in front of the corpse, his feet crumbling stones under them. With a careful motion to avoid the teeth in the still open mouth, he reached in with one foot and slashed the tongue with a claw. As the organ fell, he stabbed it with the same talon, backed up, and then offered it to the Professor.

"Impressive, Mr. Potter" the Potions Master said with only years of training keeping his face impassive. He quickly transfigured a large rock into a container and Harry placed the tongue inside.

The dragon looked expectantly at the Potions Master who frowned at him. "I think he's waiting for you to conjure a vial, Severus" Draco murmured. The man transfigured a stone into a vial and held it out to the dragon.

Harry reached down to his foot and nipped it until blood appeared. Severus quickly filled the vial and stepped back. "That should be sufficient, Mr. Potter. Thank you."

Draco pulled out his wand and cast _Episkey_, but the small wound continued to bleed. Harry shook his head and licked the small cut, which immediately healed. Once again, the power began to churn around the Gryffindor. His body shrank and reformed into his human shape. "Thank you, Draco, but I'm immune to most spells in dragon form. Besides, I heal very fast that way."

He looked at the Potions Master. "My _lowaar_ believe that blood taken from me in my Clan form should be adequate for the potion. I shared both _iejir_ and _arcaniss_ with Aironth during the adoption ritual and have all the other characteristics of a Clan-born _Juanth Darastrix_ when in dragon form.

"Harry" Draco murmured "what are _iejir_ and _arcaniss_?"

The other teen blushed as his _lowaar_ snorted in amusement in his mind. "Oops, sorry. Sometimes I forget what language I'm speaking in. _Iejir_ is blood and _arcaniss_ is magic." He looked at Severus and added "Charok is quite certain that blood taken from me in that form will be satisfactory."

The human Potions Master nodded, accepting the recommendation from the draconic Potions Master.

They returned to the entrance, discussing how best to harvest the remainder of the basilisk. "I could probably harvest it myself" Severus admitted, "but at that size, it could take me several weeks working nights to complete it. I would recommend hiring skilled skinners. I can probably obtain recommendations if you would like them, Mr. Potter."

Harry stopped and the other two paused as well. He looked at Severus with serious eyes and a shy smile. "Professor, you've saved my life, seen me in dragon form, know most of my secrets and I'm bonded to your godson. Perhaps you would consider calling me Harry?"

Obsidian eyes met emerald green, and the taciturn face relaxed briefly as he inclined his head. "Thank you, Harry. You may follow Draco's example and call me by my given name as well."

Harry beamed a smile at him. "Thank you, Sir…err…Severus." He turned and began walking back to the entrance again. "I like the idea of hiring professionals."

The Potions Master nodded. "I would also be interested in purchasing some of the ingredients."

"No" Harry said calmly. Draco looked sharply at his bond mate. "Harry…"

Harry shook his head. "No, I meant you can't _buy_ them. I was going to offer you half of whatever's there. You are Draco's godfather. That's family, and family doesn't charge family. Besides, as a Potions Master will likely be able to make the best use of the components. I would like to keep some ingredients for Draco and me, besides getting some basilisk armor made for all of us. Beyond that, I would like to offer some compensation to the students who were attacked by the basilisk; those that were petrified as well as something for Ginny Weasley who was pretty traumatized by the whole ordeal."

Draco's Slytherin side frowned on giving something for nothing, but his Veela side recognized his Mate's compassion and sense of justice. Even so, he tried. "You weren't responsible for everyone, Harry. If anyone owes the students compensation, it's the school."

Harry snorted. "Four years later and what's been done? Nothing. They didn't even offer counseling for the kids that were petrified. Now that I've realized the basilisk can be harvested, I want to make it up to them." Draco realized his bond mate was adamant and didn't argue further.

They reached the entrance and Harry removed his broom and enlarged it. He handed it to Severus who blinked in surprise. "Draco and I can ride up together. You take my broom."

Aware that the Mutt had given Harry the broom, Severus was surprised at being offered the gift. He hid a flush of embarrassment as he again realized the boy bore no relation to the image he had built up in his mind over the years. He had to clear his throat before being able to say quietly "Thank you, Harry."

* * *

Harry used the password Professor McGonagall had given him, and climbed the stairs after the stone gargoyle opened the passageway. Draco, Severus and even his Head of House had offered to accompany him, but he felt it was important to do this himself.

He paused at the top of the stairs and took a deep breath. Just as he raised his hand to knock, he heard a warm "Come in, Harry". He rolled his eyes and then set his face into what Draco called his "friendly Harry" mask as he opened the door.

"Good afternoon, Headmaster" he said politely.

The elderly wizard sat behind his desk and smiled at the teen as he entered. "Sit down, my boy." He waited until Harry perched on the edge of the chair in front of the large wooden desk. His sharp blue eyes sparkled behind his half-moon spectacles and his gaze missed nothing as he looked at Harry. "Would you like a lemon sherbet?" he offered.

The Gryffindor stopped himself from rolling his eyes at the traditional offer, but reached out a hand and selected a candy. "Thank you, Sir" he said as he popped it into his mouth.

"How are you, Harry? Everything all right between you and Mr. Malfoy? Classes progressing satisfactorily?" The Headmaster leaned forward and took a candy himself and then brushed his beard off his desk and back into his lap.

"Yes, thank you, Sir. Draco and I are getting along pretty well. I would have to say he's quickly becoming my best friend, although in a slightly different way than Ron or Hermione. Classes are going very well. Draco has an unnatural insistence on completing assignments same day when possible. It's almost like have a second Hermione around." He smiled as he compared the two friends.

The Headmaster chuckled and seemed to relax a bit. "And Mr. Malfoy? I was worried that the assault might have lingering effects, but he seems to be recovered, although I only know what I see publicly."

Harry frowned at the reminder. "I think the bonding helped heal the after effects of the rape, Headmaster. As long as he knew I held him blameless, he recovered reasonably well. Knowing that the Veela Council handled the investigation and judgment and kept it quiet also helped."

"Just so, just so" the older man said as he nodded. "I didn't mean to stir up bad memories."

The raven haired teen nodded as well. He didn't want other issues to detract from his purpose. The Headmaster seemed to understand that and asked "What brings you to see me today, Harry?"

With a deep breath, Harry said "It's about the basilisk from second year, Sir." The white eyebrows raised and surprise flashed across the elderly wizard's face. "_Heh, not the topic he expected you to bring up_" snorted Ortinoth. Harry ignored his _Naflopsola_ and focused on the Headmaster. "I would like to bring in a team to harvest the basilisk corpse. I will donate half of all potion ingredients to Professor Snape and would also like to take the proceeds from the sale of other components and offer compensation to the students that suffered from it."

The Headmaster leaned back in his chair and combed his beard thoughtfully. "You weren't responsible for the students who were petrified, my boy."

"No Sir" Harry agreed. "But they've had no compensation in any way, either monetary or even counseling. I understand from Ron that Ginny still has nightmares about being possessed. The others missed huge periods of the semester that they had to spend their summers trying to make up to be ready for the next year. It was tough on all of them."

"_Speak up quickly, Autgabin_" advised Ortinoth. "_He may be planning to take over the harvest and distribution. He doesn't see you as an adult yet._"

"It wasn't until this year as I learned more about Wizard law and culture that I realized that I had claim to the carcass through 'right of conquest' or that it could potentially yield a small fortune once harvested." Harry stated. "I have a team from Dunbar and Oglethorpe ready to come in and process it, if you will authorize it."

The blue eyes scrutinized him through the spectacles and then a smile lit the old man's face. "I think it is a very generous and considerate idea, my boy. I would recommend they come during a school day, perhaps immediately after the first class begins. Do you object to me observing the process?"

"_Heh_" Ortinoth snorted again. "_He obviously wants to actually see the Chamber and possibly discover if it holds any other secrets_."

Harry couldn't blame the old man's curiosity. Who wouldn't want to see the fabled Chamber of Secrets built by a Founder? He smiled at the Headmaster. "Of course you're welcome, Sir. I'm sure you'll find it fascinating."

The elderly wizard beamed a smile back at the teen. "Excellent and thank you, my boy. One has to wonder whether Salazar Slytherin had any other secrets hidden away."

Harry stood and laid a hand on his chest and gave a half-bow to the Headmaster. "Thank you, Sir. I will see when Dunbar and Oglethorpe can send their team to harvest it and let you know."

Although Harry had trouble convincing D & O that the beast really was over fifteen meters, they finally agreed to send a double team of twelve to harvest the corpse. They arrived after the bell for the first class and Harry and Professor Dumbledore met them at the entrance. The ten men and two women were all dressed in heavy leather, with dragonhide gloves hanging off their belts and thick boots. Each carried a bag slung over a shoulder that Harry assumed held shrunken tools and packing crates.

A balding man with a tanned and lined face stepped forward. "Mr. Potter?"

Harry stepped forward and held out a hand, which disappeared into the much larger man's hand. He tried to keep his feet as his hand was pumped with strength and enthusiasm. "Yes sir. And this is Headmaster Dumbledore." His hand was released and the Headmaster's hand was pumped with equal enthusiasm.

The man grinned. "Hey Professor! I was in the class of '59. Don't expect you to remember me though."

The Headmaster beamed at the large man. "Yes of course, Everett Turkson. A pleasure to see you so fit and healthy" he said as he gave his hand a shake, trying to restore the blood flow.

"Just call me Turk." He turned back to Harry. "We have two teams here. Dunbar said you had a beastie well over fifteen meters? If so, that would have to be the biggest we've ever seen. Hope you don't mind if we snap a few pictures?"

"Not at all" Harry smiled. "In fact, if I can get copies, that would be great!"

"Ha, good lad. All right then, show us to the beastie."

Harry led them to the second floor girls bathroom, where a startled Myrtle gave a frightened "eep" before disappearing down through a toilet. Harry chuckled and hissed a quiet "_Open_" to the tap with the carved snake on it, and the sinks receded to show the dark passageway. "I've always slid down the pipe. Did you bring brooms to get out?

A balding man with a tanned and lined face grinned at the teen. "No worries. We have levitation disks that we use to move heavy crates. We can ride them back up."

The Headmaster drew Harry aside. "Have you ever tried asking for stairs in Parseltongue? I can't see Salazar Slytherin climbing up and down a pipe every time he wanted to access his Chamber."

Harry blinked and then smacked his forehead. He turned back to the passage and hissed "_Stairs_" in Parseltongue. When nothing happened, he tried "_Give me stairs_" and finally "_Staircase_". With that command, a rumbling was heard and within a few seconds, a flight of steps covered the pipe while globes that had been hidden in darkness illuminated the passage.

Harry shook his head in embarrassment, but the workers seemed appreciative of the stairs and added light. The Gryffindor led them to the corpse, stopping only for the team to salvage the shed skin. Once in the Chamber, the team looked at the carcass and back to the teenager.

"You killed that beastie?" Turk asked in amazement. "By yourself?"

"Yes sir" Harry acknowledged with some embarrassment. "But only after the Headmaster's phoenix blinded it. It could still smell me, but at least I could fight back without being killed with a glance."

The man shook his head and then turned to the others. "Right then, the lad was accurate and we do need two full teams. Skinners you're up first. You can look around for other shed skins once this beast is taken care of. Butchers will work on the meat and internal potion ingredients. Foley, you're in charge of the venom sacs and the fangs. Alec, you record and measure everything before it's packed. This is going to take a good twelve hours, so split up and get moving."

The teams quickly put their bags on the ground, drew out and enlarged their shrunken equipment. The crates were enlarged and set up in strategic points around the carcass. As they moved in what was obviously well-rehearsed coordination, the Headmaster suggested that Harry return to his classes, especially if it was going to take the better part of the day.

The team leader heard the discussion and joined in. "He's right, lad. We'll be working for the next twelve hours and then it will take several days to weigh, measure, and dispose of it. We'll set aside everything already agreed upon, and send you an owl when it's finished with our estimation of the selling prices. Once everything sells, Dunbar will let you know the final amounts."

"OK then. Have fun!" The men grunted while the two women grinned. He retraced his steps and had to admit that the well-lit staircase made exiting the chamber much easier.

* * *

Lucius, Narcissa and Severus sat around the fireplace in the boy's common room, sipping their wine after a delicious dinner.

Severus had been able to obtain the demiguise hairs in one's and two's from various Potions Masters while some of Lucius' more disreputable connections delivered the banshee hairs.

What all the contacts had failed to produce was the Nundu fur. "I'm sorry Lucius, but there is no Potions Master who admits having any Nundu fur and the Guild has no leads. They can only suggest trying to stage a hunt to capture a Nundu."

Lucius sipped his wine slowly. "We may have to do that, but our time is getting short." He frowned at his glass. "I find it incredible that there isn't a single supplier for the dratted fur when I'm willing to pay well above market price."

Severus sighed. "There may be some out there, but it's so rare that it's not for sale at any price. When it takes scores of well-trained wizards to subdue a single beast, and they hunt in pairs, once someone has some, they aren't likely to let it go."

Narcissa looked at Harry and wondered what the boy was contemplating. He was staring into the fireplace with a pronounced frown. Was he that upset about Lucius and Severus?

Draco apparently noticed the Gryffindor's distraction as well. "Harry? What are you thinking?" When no response came, he poked his bond mate. "Harry?"

The other teen jumped and flushed as he saw everyone looking at him with varying degrees of curiosity. "Hm? Oh, sorry Draco. I was just thinking…"

The blonde smirked. "Obviously. Was it painful?"

Harry poked the blonde in retaliation, but then turned thoughtful again. "Draco, we saw dozens upon dozens of rooms in Potter Manor, right?"

The Slytherin frowned at the non sequitor. "Yes, Harry. We saw many rooms." He raised a blonde eyebrow.

Harry tipped his head and looked at his bond mate. "But we didn't see a Potions lab, did we?"

Draco shook his head. "No, we didn't. Why?"

The dark-haired teen looked at the blonde and then at the adults who were watching the conversation. "Don't you think an Ancient Family would have had a Potions lab somewhere in their ancestral home?"

Draco smiled cautiously. "I agree it probably has one, but you think it might have something as rare as Nundu fur?"

Harry shrugged. "We'll never know unless we check. But it seems like between the Vault and the Manor, there would be rare ingredients somewhere." He took a breath and then called out "Zigby!"

It took several seconds, but the tall house elf appeared in his immaculate black pants, crisp white shirt and black vest embroidered with the Potter crest. He swept into a low bow with one hand flourished behind him. "Master Harry called? How may Zigby serve the Master?"

Harry smiled at the stylishly clad head elf. "Zigby, when Draco and I toured the Manor, we never noticed a Potions lab. Does the Manor have one?"

The house elf smiled at being able to respond positively. "Yes, Master Harry. Zigby remembers that Mistress Lily was quite excited when she first saw it. She occasionally used the Manor Potions lab. She said the lab at the cottage was not adequate for more than household potions."

"Tell me, Zigby" Harry began trying not to be too hopeful "are there still ingredients stored in the Lab?"

"Oh yes sir. Master Charlus designed an extensive preservation closet. Lady Lily was quite enthusiastic about it. The Mistress said that she found ingredients decades old that were just as fresh as the day they were stored."

"Zigby, would you check the preservation closet for something labeled as 'nundu fur' and if it's there, bring it back to me?"

The house elf wilted a little. "Zigby can check the closet for the fur, Master Harry, but Zigby is not permitted to withdraw items from the closet. The Master must grant Zigby permission. Does the Master still want Zigby to look for the fur?"

Harry nodded. "Thank you, Zigby. I assume I have to be present to grant you authorization?"

The house elf nodded again. "Yes Master Harry. Zigby apologizes for inconveniencing the Master." He bowed again with a flourish and disappeared with a quiet _pop_.

The teen smiled at the others in the room. "If he finds the fur, it will be easy enough to go to the Manor and get it."

The head house elf reappeared with a small _pop_. "Master Harry, Zigby found several jars labeled Nundu fur, Nundu blood, Nundu fangs, Nundu claws and Nundu heartstrings in the preservation closet."

"YES!" Draco exclaimed. An indrawn breath by the other adults indicated the same level of more restrained excitement.

Harry grinned at the other four. "I don't know if the signet ring will work through the Hogwarts wards, but I can always make a quick trip down to the apparition point."

Zigby cleared his throat quietly. "Yes Zigby? And thank you! Good work by the way!" Harry grinned at the elf.

"Zigby can take Master Harry to the Manor Potions lab if Master wishes" he offered hesitantly. He was rewarded with a beaming smile by his master. "You are my hero, Zigby" the teen said fervently. "Let's go!"

The elf laid his hand on the teen's arm and the two disappeared with a slightly louder _pop_.

"Try not to get too excited dear" Narcissa said to the bouncing Draco. "There may not be enough or it may have expired" she warned.

They waited impatiently for several minutes and then Harry was returned by the house elf. "Well done, Zigby and thank you!" the teen said with a smile.

"Zigby serves the Potter Family with pleasure" the elf said as he bowed lowed and then disappeared.

Harry smiled at the room. "Sorry it took so long. The closet was warded and I had to authorize Zigby into them." He withdrew a large jar from his robe. "I'm not sure just how big a 'patch' is, but this looks like at least a foot of fur to me."

He handed the jar to the Potions Master who accepted it as if it was fragile and would break. Severus and Lucius met one another's eyes. "One week, Lucius. It will take one week to brew the potion."

The blonde held his wife's hand tightly and clasped the Potions Master's arm with his other hand. "One week. I believe that I will be able to wait one more week."

_

* * *

_

Juanth Darastrix = Elder Dragons

_Lowaar = Indwellers_

_Iejir = Blood_

_Arcaniss = Magic_

_Naflopsola = Grandfather_


	28. Blood Brothers

**Chapter 28 – Blood Brothers**

Barnabas Cuffe emerged from the Floo in the Daily Prophet reception area at precisely 8:30 in the morning as he did every morning. Not a lock of his artfully styled silver hair was disturbed nor did any soot dare to cling to his expensive and exquisitely tailored robes. He inclined his head at the security guard's respectful "Good morning, Mr. Cuffe" as he strode toward the staff only lift.

Two young ladies who were obviously new employees stammered polite and awed greetings to him. He smiled graciously at them, his teeth pearly white against his tanned face. After they exited on the third floor, he rode up alone to the top floor. The lift opened directly into his secretary's richly appointed office that was also the reception room for the Editor of the Daily Prophet.

Barnabas nodded curtly to his secretary and accepted the handful of mail that she had sorted for his perusal. Many of his associates were surprised that he kept the rather homely and middle-aged Abigail Thompson as his assistant rather than any of the young and pretty women that could have replaced her. Barnabas shook his head at their pitiable and short-sighted schemes. He paid Abigail well and she knew she would never find a comparable position. She was excellent at her job, guarded his back ferociously and made sure that he was never culpable for anything that went wrong if only to preserve her own position.

He stepped into his own office that was designed with understated elegance to give a complex set of impressions to visitors. The arched windows gave plenty of light to play off the rich cherry woodwork. Corresponding arched niches held strategically placed awards either he or the paper had received. His burgundy leather chair was set to be always slightly higher than the visitors who might be seated in front of his desk. A separate seating area by the fireplace gave the illusion of coziness that an invited guest appreciated - if invited to sit there.

Barnabas glanced briefly around the office, as if to ensure it still met his expectations and smiled in smug satisfaction for a moment. He had a firm hand in molding public opinion and as a result, he was courted by both the powerful and those who sought to be influential and he enjoyed being in that role. His office reflected that position of power.

The distinguished man sat behind his desk and reviewed his calendar for the day. He usually kept the day of the Annual Share Holders Meeting free of appointments, but a brief meeting with Addison Brentwood was planned immediately beforehand. He tapped his finger against the calendar and wondered again why the solicitor had requested the appointment. They had both been Slytherins at Hogwarts, although Brentwood had graduated the year before him. He had only seen the other man at large social gatherings of the rich and powerful since then. He knew that Brentwood had joined the legal firm of Sanders and Witherspoon and had become a full partner within ten years, quite a remarkable achievement. Oddly enough, the other man had never sought to ingratiate himself with the Daily Prophet to secure good publicity, but the firm's long history of success hadn't actually needed his help.

Promptly at 9:00 o'clock, Abigail knocked on his door and waited for his response before opening it. "Mr. Brentwood to see you, sir" she announced respectfully.

He nodded and said "Show him in please." He rarely used her name. He found Abigail plebian and Miss Thompson reflected on her unfortunate single state, so he avoided calling her anything. He stood as Addison Brentwood entered the room with military precision and offered him a hand to shake. He was pleased to have a firm handshake; he despised the limp handshakes that the Minister used. Unlike his own carefully coiffed silver hair, Addison had short grey hair, but was as elegantly dressed as Barnabas.

"A pleasure to see you again, Addison. Please have a seat" he offered politely. Abigail quietly entered with a tea tray and two cups, pouring one for each. She automatically poured a splash of milk in his, but added nothing to his visitor's. Knowing his secretary, she had already known exactly how the man liked his tea even though he hadn't visited before.

Barnabas sipped his tea gracefully and waited for the solicitor to explain why he was there. He hoped the other wouldn't take too long as the Annual Shareholder's meeting was scheduled to begin at eleven o'clock, although he preferred to be on hand to meet and greet the participants an hour beforehand.

Addison kept his face carefully bland as he sipped his tea. "Mm, delightful blend" he commented, leaning back in the comfortable leather chair. "Tieguanyin, isn't it?"

"Oolong teas have always been my favorites" Barnabas acknowledged. He expected the outrageously expensive tea to make an impression on even a well-to-do solicitor.

"I hope you are doing well, Barnabas? The Daily Prophet subscriptions seem to be up with Voldemort's return, if the Annual Report is any indication."

The Editor managed not to flinch at naming the Dark Lord so bluntly and wondered if Voldemort was the reason for the solicitor's visit or was it the reference to the Annual Report? "It is important to keep our readers informed" he said cautiously.

Addison inclined his head before sipping his tea again. "Yes, reporting the news should always be a goal of any newspaper." He smiled and Barnabas noted his smile did not reach his eyes.

"It is why a newspaper exists, Addison" he replied calmly.

The solicitor tipped his head. "Is it, Barnabas? I wasn't sure that was the objective of this publication."

The silver-haired man narrowed his eyes slightly but offered another mild smile. "What other reason would we have, other than ensuring that the share holders receive a return on their investment?"

"Ah yes, the share holders." The Editor realized they were reaching the purpose of the appointment now. "I should let you know that Sanders, Witherspoon and Brentwood represents a majority interest of share holders for the Daily Prophet, Barnabas."

Barnabas leaned back into his chair, ensuring that his fingers did not grip his cup too tightly. He probed lightly "A majority interest? I believe the largest single share holder is the Black Trust with fourteen percent of all shares."

"Yes, they are one of our clients, but have joined others who are like-minded and dissatisfied with how the Daily Prophet is run." The solicitor sipped his tea again.

Barnabas swallowed and considered his options. It was an interesting first salvo and he wondered where Addison was going with it. In the interest of time, he disregarded subtly and asked the question bluntly. "May I inquire as to the source of their unhappiness, Addison?"

Addison's steely blue eyes met the Editor's brown eyes. "They have seen too much evidence of unethical and immoral reporting. Innuendo presented as facts, supposition presented as reality. They are most displeased." He leaned forward in a predatory manner. "I wanted to give you advance notice that they intend to take action."

Only years of training kept Barnabas' voice in its normal well-modulated tones. "Action?" Oh yes, that smile was most definitely predatory and the Editor felt very much like the prey. He realized Addison was speaking again and focused on the words.

"At the Annual Share Holders meeting this morning, a proposal will be submitted regarding the moral and ethical behavior of the paper. Specifically, my clients intend to demand that all articles be well researched with supporting documentation. They seek waivers of consent when reporting on the activities of minors. Unconfirmed reports will not be allowed in the News sections unless specifically designated as such, but even then must pass specific guidelines. Other unsubstantiated reports should be kept on the Entertainment pages and clearly marked as gossip. My clients further propose that all reporters be required to sign a magical contract confirming their intent to follow these new rules or be subject to loss of employment and possible civil lawsuits."

Barnabas frowned slightly at his visitor. "The paper complies with all Ministry standards…" he began.

The solicitor waved a hand. "No Barnabas, this isn't about the Ministry. This is about the people that _own_ the majority of the Daily Prophet. The people who can vote in and vote out the Board of Directors. The people who can voice expectations and expect their demands be addressed."

The Editor tried again. "While it is encouraging that your clients are interested in the policies of the Daily Prophet, there are other large voting blocks that have supported the paper for decades."

Addison shook his head with a grim smile. "My clients control the proxies of the largest voting block of share holders. The largest remaining _uncommitted_ blocks of votes are under the control of those who have, shall we say 'suffered' from the Daily Prophet's groundless and unproven rumors. If you haven't already noticed, the ballot for the Board of Directors contains many new names, including witches and wizards ready and willing to revitalize the paper and its policies. I anticipate that the new Board of Directors will be quite receptive to their proposals and expect the recommendations to be accepted in full. If you are unable or unwilling to support the new ethical regulations requiring honesty and fair play, the new Board of Directors will undoubtedly seek out someone who can."

Barnabas felt himself begin to sweat under his suave mask. Reporters like Rita Skeeter made for good sales, but she also made a number of enemies. If the recipients of her barbed quill were share holders, the results could be catastrophic. "May I ask who is included in your voting block?"

His hopes fell to the floor and shattered as Addison responded "The Black Trust is one. Mr. Harry Potter is a second. Lucius Malfoy is a third."

The Black Trust was led by the Ancient and Noble House of Black, and Lord Sirius Black had been repeatedly demonized by the paper before his innocence was discovered. Harry Potter, was one who Rita had taken great pleasure as portraying as an arrogant attention-seeking psychotic teen. He almost breathed a sigh of relief at Lucius Malfoy; he had personally taken great pains to help publicize the man's charitable donations over the years. As his mind raced designing schemes to use the Malfoys for his benefit, Addison spoke again.

"You might remember that Lord Draco Malfoy-Black, scion of the Malfoy Family was recently bonded to Mr. Potter. The Malfoy Family now considers the Ancient House of Potter as an Ally and Mr. Potter as a member of their Family."

Addison stood and smiled complacently at the blindly staring Editor. "Good day, Barnabas. I will see you at the Share Holder's meeting in an hour. You might want to consider how best to implement the coming changes." He left the shaken Editor behind and nodded courteously to the secretary on his way out.

* * *

Breakfast at the Gryffindor table was much louder than at the Slytherin table, Harry reflected as he added some fruit to Draco's plate in retaliation for the bacon his bond mate piled on his own plate. The Slytherins chatted quietly under the eye of their Head of House. Harry had been surprised to learn that Snape insisted his students behave properly while eating. Perhaps it was that many of their families were purebloods, he considered.

The Gryffindor table on the other hand tended to be rather boisterous and disorderly. Conversations were shouted down the table and while not everyone ate with Ron's disregard for table manners, neither could anyone mistake the majority of his house as refined. Considering how strict their Head of House was in other areas, he was surprised that she was so lenient when meals were so public.

He felt his _lowaar's_ agreement on his musing. "_The Slytherins converse quietly, adhering to protocols"_ commented Ydraith. _"The Ravenclaws hold soft discussions or study during meals. The Hufflepuffs engage in friendly conversation, while the House of bravery …"_

Azreth snorted in amusement as he interrupted _"Bravery? Bah, canon fodder is more like it" _and then laughed at Harry's mental "HEY!"

"_Even so_" said Ydraith severely as she reclaimed control of the mental conversation "_perhaps a little more circumspection among your House kin would help…what does your Headmaster call it…oh yes, inter-house cooperation._"

Before Harry could respond, scores of owls streamed into the Great Hall with the morning's mail. They circled the tables until they found the recipient of their correspondence, and then dropped letters or small packages into their target's laps. A reddish Scops owl landed in front of Harry and presented him with an envelope bearing his solicitor's seal. He gave the bird a piece of bacon which she accepted graciously. Opening the envelope he withdrew the letter and began to chuckle reading the outcome of Addison's meeting with the Editor of the Daily Prophet and the subsequent Share Holder's meeting. At Draco's raised eyebrow, he passed the letter over to him. The blonde smirked at the vivid descriptions the solicitor provided.

As he handed the letter back to Harry, four large eagle owls wearing the Gringotts crest flew in to the room, behind the other mail birds. Three headed to the Gryffindor table and found Colin Creevy, Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley while the fourth flew to Hufflepuff and landed next to Justin Finch-Fletchley. They each had official documents attached to their legs with crimson satin ties.

Hermione was the first to say something out loud after reading through the accompanying letter. "Harry, what..why? I can't accept this!"

Harry smiled at his friend. "Of course you can, Hermione. This isn't actually from me, per se."

Justin Finch-Fletchley stood up and walked shakily over to the Gryffindor table. "Potter…what is this?" Colin and Ginny had now read through their own Gringotts missives and were also looking at Harry with varying degrees of shock and amazement.

"Four years ago, you each lost weeks if not months of your life and suffered from an interrupted school year due to the basilisk." Ginny sunk in her seat and immediately looked guilty. "Even you, Ginny. You were as much of a victim as everyone else." He met the eyes of each recipient one by one. "This is simply compensation for what occurred. The basilisk was harvested and sold, and while you can never be fully compensated for what happened, this is simply a small material reparation. Penelope Clearwater should receive one this morning as well."

The other Ravenclaws looked pleased at hearing that the former prefect had not been forgotten, even though she had graduated two years earlier.

"Small reparation, Harry?" squeaked Colin Creevy. "This is notice of a deposit into a new vault under my name of 4,500 galleons!"

Harry smiled at the short boy stunned expression as Draco drawled "It was the largest beast the harvesting team had ever seen and yielded an impressive array of usable components. That permitted the compensation you received." The hand clasped on Harry's arm was the only indication of the Veela's concern for what his Mate had faced.

"Wow, thank you Harry!" Colin exclaimed. "I never thought I would ever see something like this." He paused and his eyes became dreamy. "Do you know the type of camera equipment I can get with this?"

Draco hastily moved Harry's plate out of the way as the Gryffindor groaned and began to bang his head on the table.

* * *

Severus insisted on brewing the _Detrimentum Proprietas _himself. He understood the intense interest Lucius and Narcissa had, as well as Draco's desire to assist, but this was too vital to his own future and used too many scarce ingredients to trust to anything other than a Potions Master. He spelled warning alarms at thirty, fifteen and five minutes before the next ingredient or action was needed to be sure he would be present. He assigned a student in each class to oversee the others if he had to leave. As the potion required constant attention over the course of the week, he had minimal sleep, causing his normal acerbic personality to become even more caustic as the week progressed. Points taken in his classes threatened to reach an all time high.

During one early morning as he monitored the temperature of the potion, he again thought of what to use to override the 'slave' bond. He was desperately searching for an alternative to asking Dumbledore to assume a adoptive or liege bond. "Leader of the Light he may be" he muttered to himself as he adjusted the heat by one degree, "but he's a controlling and manipulative old coot. I really don't want him to control more of my soul than he already does."

He envied Lucius and Narcissa. They were already bonded through a Veela bond, but would likely choose a life bond to override the Dark Mark. He on the other hand, had few people he cared for or trusted. Lucius and Narcissa, Draco, and to a lesser degree Albus. He frowned as the potion simmered cheerfully as if to mock his own depressing thoughts. With a huff, he went back to bed for another ninety minutes until the next ingredient was needed.

Severus looked morosely into the flames on his fireplace that evening only to have the _whoosh_ give him a moment's notice before Lucius' head was visible in the now green flames.

"Good evening Severus. Do you have a moment?" the blonde asked, wondering if this was the best time based on the Potion Master's morose expression.

"I don't need your assistance with brewing" Severus began only to be interrupted.

"No, not that, but related" Lucius replied. "May I come through?"

Severus spelled the Floo to permit his friend entrance through the wards, then spelled the room for privacy. "Come ahead if you must" he grumbled.

Lucius stepped through, brushing non-existent soot from his elegant robes. He peered at his friend. "Are you all right, Severus?"

"Is that why you interrupted my evening" the dark-haired man growled.

"No, but I worry about you, old friend" the blonde said easily, ignoring the other man's scowl. He drew his own wand and added a few more privacy spells to the room. "It's about the potion only so much as I was thinking about how my father forced the mark upon me. Narcissa thought about some of the children of the Dark Lord's servants that may be in the same position. She asked me to bring the subject up to you."

Severus poured the blonde a glass of wine. "Even before his defeat sixteen years ago, he had begun attracting supporters who either enjoyed or had no objection to inflicting pain on others." He took a sip of his own glass, being sure not to drink too much. The potion was too critical to be muddled while brewing. "I have only noticed two that go out of their way to avoid torturing or killing. Of the two, they have no Occlumency skills to speak of, so we could not approach them with confidence of it remaining confidential." He swirled the wine in its glass and frowned. "At best, we would have to kidnap them and then what would they use to override the bond?" His frown became a scowl. "It's not as if I don't have enough trouble in that area myself to add more to the mix."

He looked up at Lucius. "Who did you have in mind to include in our attempt at freedom?"

The blonde shook his head. "To be honest, no one. I agree that anyone who was forced would not be able to keep the knowledge from the Dark Lord if summoned, but I did agree to ask."

Severus snorted in amusement. "It saves you sleeping in the guest room."

Lucius was untroubled by the comment. "After all these years, I've learned that a happy Narcissa makes for a happy home. Her requests are modest, so indulging her costs me little." He looked at Severus with an inquisitive eye. "How do you want to override your own mark?"

The scowl returned to the Potion Master's face. "What can I do but ask Dumbledore to participate in either an adoptive or liege bond? I have no wife or bond mate and it has to be a strong enough bond to supersede the Dark Lord's will."

Lucius set his wine glass down carefully on the table next to him and leaned forward to his morose friend. "Severus" he began and then waited for the other to meet his eyes. "You have been my friend for twenty years. I've trusted you with my life on more than one occasion. Even more importantly, I trusted you to be the godfather to my only son and heir, to raise him if something happened to Narcissa and me."

Severus raised an eyebrow at his old friend's suddenly maudlin comments. "Rather Hufflepuff there, Lucius" he commented dryly, trying not to show his surprise at the honest emotion. Lucius was his one true friend, but he never put his feelings into words.

Lucius' voice was firm as he ignored his friend's embarrassment and continued "Severus, I would like to use a blood brother bond to overwrite the Dark Mark."

The slight widening of the obsidian eyes was the only reaction the dark-haired man made. Lucius kept his position, meeting those dark eyes with his own grey ones while his friend considered the suggestion.

Severus tried to stop his mind from whirling at the unexpected offer. The act of becoming a blood brother was a sacred bond, nearly as strong as that of a life mate. Magic would recognize them as true brothers, family magics would be shared between them. While Severus' father was Muggle, his mother was from the Prince line, a long line of purebloods. For a pureblood and a Slytherin to offer to share private family magics was a nearly overwhelming thought. He hadn't felt so humble since Dumbledore forgave him joining the Dark Lord and offered him a chance at redemption.

"You would be willing to become a blood brother to a half-blood? Blood of my blood, flesh of my flesh…?" He murmured the opening words of the brotherhood hesitantly.

"I trusted you with my son, Severus. How could I not trust you with everything else? Narcissa is in full agreement. You are an honorable man. I would be pleased to be a Snape-Malfoy if you would be willing to be a Malfoy-Snape."

Severus found it difficult to meet the other man's eyes. He wasn't a man to show his own emotions, unless they were acerbic in nature. However, this… Severus smirked suddenly and Lucius raised an eyebrow in a silent question. "Snape is my father's name. Magic would likely recognize my Mother's name as she was the witch. You would be a _Prince_-Malfoy."

Lucius' lips twitched as he tried unsuccessfully to hide a smile of amusement. "Even better. I will draw up the papers if you agree." He held out his hand. "Brothers?"

Severus hesitated for several long seconds, but the offered hand never wavered. He slowly raised his hand and clasped his friend's hand tightly. "Brothers" he agreed softly.

* * *

Harry approached his Head of House after dinner was finished. "I beg your pardon, Professor" he said with a slight bow as students continued to stream out of the large hall.

The stern older woman's face softened slightly. "Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"I wanted to let you know that I will be out of the castle tonight, ma'am, with the possibility of it extending overnight. I should be back tomorrow by the latest."

Professor McGonagall's lips thinned slightly. She didn't approve of letting sixteen year old boys, much less Harry Potter, out without supervision. However, as an emancipated adult and Head of an Ancient House, she had no choice but to accept it. "Thank you, Mr. Potter. Please be sure to be careful."

"Yes ma'am" he said politely with another of his small bows.

He returned to Draco, who was waiting for him by the door way. "We're all set." He envied Draco his Slytherin mask. The blonde didn't look at all perturbed, and yet his father and godfather's lives were on the line with the night's planned activities.

Draco gave his bond mate a brief smile. "I trust Severus' skills as a Potion Master more than anyone else alive today."

Harry nodded and the two teens headed out to the apparition point beyond the wards. Draco held out an ivory key and once Harry touched it, he intoned "_Vado domus_". The familiar jerk was felt behind their navels and in a few moments Harry stumbled and fell into the grand entrance of the Malfoy Manor.

Draco smirked as he helped his mate up. "One of these days, we're going to spend several hours getting you used to wizard transportation until you don't kiss the floor every time you arrive" he teased.

"Oh Merlin, don't tell me Veelas are jealous of floors now" Harry returned with a grin. He caressed the marble floor with his foot. "Such a pretty floor…."

The blonde rolled his eyes then smiled as Narcissa came down the steps to greet them. "Hello Mother" he said, giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"Welcome home, Draco." Her smile warmed her eyes with love. She turned to Harry and held out a hand to the dark-haired teen. "Welcome home to you as well, Harry."

To his surprise, she offered him her cheek as well, and he quickly pressed a small kiss to it, blushing with embarrassment. "Thank you, Narcissa. I appreciate your welcome."

She smiled up at Draco again. "When did you get so tall, my son? I swear it was only yesterday that you were on your training broom…." She rambled on to her son's embarrassment as she laid a hand in each boy's arm and drew them back to the stair case. "Your father and godfather are already in the Infirmary" she added.

"Infirmary? You have your own infirmary here?" Harry asked in surprise.

Narcissa chuckled as she explained "It's really only a small room next to the Potions Lab with two beds. However, in the case of a Potions accident, it was helpful to have a bed nearby as well as any antidotes. Lucius and Severus thought it would be appropriate to use the potion there."

She asked them about their classes as she led the way to the Potion Lab and attached "infirmary". Harry responded with the letter Addison Brentwood had sent regarding his private meeting with Barnabas Chuffe and the subsequent Share Holder's meeting. Her warm laughter filled the hall as they approached the room where Lucius and Severus awaited.

"Ah, there you are boys" Lucius said pleasantly as they arrived. Harry was amazed that he acted as if they were just coming for tea. Severus' expression was austere, but he nodded to them as they came in. Both men wore just their trousers and shirts, with the left sleeve rolled up, clearly displaying the Dark Mark on the forearm.

The Potions Master handed Harry a pad and quill. "Analyze and record any comments, effects and the appropriate times please, Po…Harry" he said. Harry was surprised at the request, especially since Severus was so proud of his godson's abilities.

"_He trusts you to do this, ghergo'ir_" Charok's voice chimed in his mind. "_Your bond mate will be splitting his attention between the two men, so this is a way to support him as well as his godfather."_

"Yes sir" Harry responded. "I'll do my best."

Severus nodded to Lucius and then held up two vials filled with a deep ruby red liquid. A bowl containing some of the same liquid with a slightly thicker consistency was on a table between the two beds. Two athames were also laying on the table. Severus cleared his throat before speaking. "We each need to drink one vial of the potion. The notes indicate that we may become confused as the potion takes effect. You may need to bind us if that occurs. Ten minutes after we consume the potion, apply the thickened potion in the bowl to our Marks, being sure to cover them completely. When the Marks begin to glow, we will be able to perform the blood brother bond."

Each man sat on one of the beds. With a smile, Lucius removed the cap and swallowed the potion in several gulps as Severus duplicated the process. Once the vials were emptied, the two men laid down on their beds. After a pointed glare from the Potions Master, Harry hastily checked the time and recorded it on the parchment.

Harry stood by Severus' bed next to Draco, who was between the beds, his eyes alternating between his father and godfather. Narcissa stood on the other side of Lucius' bed, stroking his hair gently.

"It is starting to take effect" Severus noted. "There is a sense of being disassociated from my body and emotions." Harry dutifully recorded the time and comment. "A sense of pressure from outside, but also a..thinning..." The Gryffindor wrote down the words verbatim, and tried not to smile at the floating voice his strict professor had. He noticed that the man's pupils were dilating and made the appropriate notation. Precisely ten minutes after the men had consumed the potion, Draco and Harry brushed the thicker potion on the men's Dark Marks. Harry watched their Marks, counting the seconds. It felt like the longest period of his young life, but finally the Marks began to glow and Harry quickly recorded that it took four minutes and twenty seconds.

When notified, Lucius and Severus sat up on their beds, each taking one of the silver athames from the table. Looking at one another, they each sliced the palm of their hands. The two men clasped their bleeding hands together. They had agreed that as the elder, Lucius would speak first.

"Blood of my blood, flesh of my flesh, I accept and bind myself to Severus Tobias Snape as my blood brother. We are one and the same family, one and the same blood, never to be forsworn or denied." A white glow covered Lucius' hand as the blood dripped down to the floor.

In a smooth yet strangely humbled voice, Severus intoned "Blood of my blood, flesh of my flesh, I accept and bind myself to Lucius Abraxas Malfoy as my blood brother. We are one and the same family, one and the same blood, never to be forsworn or denied." A white glow covered his hand as well and brightened as the two auras combined.

Suddenly, each man convulsed, their backs arched and their mouths opened in silent screams. "Harry, lay Severus down and hold him" instructed Narcissa as she and Draco forced Lucius down on his bed.

Harry put his arm under the Potion Master's legs and lifted him back to the bed and pushed him away from the edge, then pressed his hand down on the man's shoulder while checking the time as he did so. He knew Severus would demand to know what happened when - if he survived. The convulsions continued as the man's face twisted in silent agony. Harry felt helpless as seizures gripped the older man and all he could do was hold him down on the bed. Just as he wondered if Severus' heart could stand the stress, a brilliant light blazed from the man's arm and disappeared. Instantly, the convulsions stopped and the older man gulped shuddering breaths of air. His eyes gradually focused on Harry and then he turned towards the other bed. "Lucius?" he questioned harshly.

"I'm here. I will be fine, Severus. We did expect the Dark Lord to dispute our…resignations." Lucius' voice was tired but triumphant.

Severus pushed himself up, permitting Harry to help. He looked at his arm and then blinked in surprise. "Lucius…" he whispered. "…my arm."

Lucius sat up with Draco's help and they all looked at Severus' arm. In place of the skull and snake of the Dark Mark were two green dragons rampant on a silver and black per bend tincture. Severus looked up at Lucius with amazement and then down at the other man's arm.

Lucius lifted it up and stared. "A vert tincture with fret saltire through a mascle" murmured the blonde. It denotes…persuasion?" He looked at his brother who nodded. "From the Prince line" the dark-haired man murmured. Lucius smirked as he looked at the mark. "An excellent addition. I thank you, Severus."

Severus stared in wonder at the dragons on his own forearm. "I wonder what the Dark Lord felt."

"Hush Severus," Narcissa told him while lightly stroking the Prince crest. "You, rain, parade, no. Just bask in the glory of your newfound freedom."

_

* * *

_

_Lowaar = Indwellers_

_Ghergo'ir = Young one_

Author's Note:

The Malfoy and Prince family crests came out of my own imagination.

The Malfoy Family Crest – two green dragons rampant (standing on two legs) on a silver and black per bend (diagonal line) shield

The Prince Family crest – A vert tincture (green color) with fret. A Fret or Frette is a charge consisting of two narrow bendlets placed in saltire (a cross resembling the letter X), interlaced with a mascle (a square on an angle through which the X is threaded, almost like a belt buckle).


	29. Point and Counterpoint

**Chapter 29 – Point and Counterpoint**

Narcissa and Lucius looked up, calculating interest on their faces and wands in their hands as the Floo turned green and a figure stepped out.

With his wand pointed at the man's heart, Lucius said "What does my son's bond mate call him and in what language?"

Severus smirked appreciatively at the question. "Potter calls him _sia'thurirl_ from the Elder Dragon language."

Lucius relaxed minutely and nodded to Narcissa for her question. She looked at Severus and gave the merest hint of a smile. "What was your response when Lucius and I asked you to be Draco's godfather?"

The Potions Master paused as he searched his memories and his cheeks flushed slightly. "I asked if you were sure you wanted _me_ to raise your son and heir if something happened to you."

Wands disappeared into their sleeves and the husband and wife both relaxed. With a warm smile Narcissa replied "We were sure then and that decision has only been reinforced over the years, Severus."

Lucius waved his old friend to the man's favorite chair and snapped his fingers. A house elf immediately appeared and bowed low asking "How many Talle serve the Master?"

"A glass of the Remy Martin Louis XIII for Master Snape please, Talle" Lucius replied, smirking at Severus' surprise. The house elf nodded and disappeared with a quiet _pop_. "I assume from your demeanor that we might have something to celebrate" Lucius added.

"Indeed." He waited for Talle to return with a glass of the rare cognac and warmed the glass in his hands, then inhaled the wood-scented fruity aroma. He sipped the golden liquid and his appreciation of the vintage was evident as he savored the flavor with his eyes closed.

Lucius and Narcissa waited patiently, knowing that their old friend would tell them his story in his own time.

He opened his eyes slowly and his lips twitched in a trace of a smile at his friend's restrained curiosity. "I was polyjuiced as a random Muggle and was able to get close enough to MacNair on the street to _Imperius _him when he left the Ministry for the day. I took him to an alley a street away, and cast a Notice-Me-Not, an area Repello, several wards and more than a few privacy spells. Needless to say, I did not wish to be interrupted." Lucius and Narcissa smirked in approval. "Once I was certain we would not be disturbed without advance warning, it was merely a matter of finding the memory.

_Voldemort sat on his throne, still with the pedestal displaying Bulstrode's bollocks beside him. He had taken to stroking the glass container as he considered punishments for his servants, adding another layer of fear to what they already knew._

_Only MacNair, Avery, Crabbe and Goyle were there from the Inner Circle, with several lesser followers surrounding them. Voldemort was discussing how they were to "recruit" additional Ministry workers to his cause when his scarlet eyes widened and his body became rigid. He spun around to look behind him, and then began casting revealing spells around the room. MacNair had his wand out in his hand, prepared to defend himself or his Master as needed, but he could see no enemy. The other Death Eaters were confused but also drew their wands, assuming that the Dark Lord was under attack by an unseen foe. It was unnerving to see their Master casting randomly, as if he was hallucinating. _

_After what seemed like hours, but was likely only a few scarce minutes, Voldemort collapsed in his throne-like chair, shaking with fury. He beckoned to MacNair who was the nearest Death Eater. The man stepped forward immediately and knelt before his Dark Lord, who pushed his sleeve back impatiently, and jabbed the yew wand roughly against the Dark Mark. MacNair grimaced as pain exploded in his arm at the general summons. Voldemort held the summons for several excruciating minutes, making sure no one could ignore it._

_Figures began almost running into the room, some still fastening their robes as they entered, not having taken the time to do much else due to the intensity of the summons. MacNair remained kneeling at his Master's feet, not having been dismissed; his arm still outstretched. Voldemort seemed to register each person entering and waved them to a position, silencing anyone foolhardy enough to open their mouth with a livid glare._

_After twenty minutes, two places were conspicuously empty in the small Inner Circle nearest the throne. Voldemort grasped McNair's arm again and thrust viciously at the Dark Mark. McNair bit his tongue to avoid gasping at the pain. After several long minutes, the tall and cadaverous Dark Lord stalked back to his throne, waves of power and rage filling the room._

"_I want to know if the Potter and Malfoy whelps are still at Hogwarts. If they are, I want young Malfoy killed and Potter brought to me alive. Lucius Malfoy, his wife and Severus Snape…" the thin lips sneered around the names with loathing "…are to be killed on sight and proof of their demise is to be brought to me within the week. If you have a child at Hogwarts, I expect them to be willing to sacrifice themselves to ensure the Malfoy spawn and Snape die."_

_MacNair was shocked. What had Malfoy and Snape done? They were part of the Inner Circle. And yet, they had not responded to the Master's summons. The torment the Dark Mark would cause if they didn't respond would cripple them – nonetheless they weren't here. He was startled out of his thoughts by the Dark Lord's scream._

"_What are you waiting for? Go! I want to see proof of their deaths and Harry Potter cowering before me within a week or you will all feel my wrath!"_

_MacNair jumped to his feet and turned to leave, realizing he had turned his back on his Master a split second before the Cruciatus sent him writhing to the ground in agony._

Severus sipped his cognac again appreciatively. "I had hoped He would be incapacitated by the removal of our Marks, but apparently he just felt the loss without initially understanding what was happening. I was surprised that he didn't know who had left him but that he needed a general summons to identify us. I surmised that he would have been able to see or feel exactly who we were."

Lucius inclined his head in agreement. "One would imagine the spider knew what he held in his web and what morsel was missing." He waited until Severus finished the cognac before asking "Are you certain you want to speak to Dumbledore alone? You know I will join you; no one should have to face that controlling old coot alone."

Severus chuckled, the low rich baritone sound that was rarely heard. "I am actually looking forward to the conversation, Lucius. I will be sure to share the memory with you and Narcissa."

Lucius attempted to sneer as his desire to watch the old man's reactions to the disclosure were seen for what they were, but smirked instead. "I will hold you to that, Severus."

* * *

Severus glared at the gargoyle guarding the entrance to the Headmaster's office. He was sure the old man deliberately chose these passwords to irritate him and to a lesser degree, Minerva. "Canary Cremes" he muttered.

The gargoyle slide aside revealing the moving stairs. He climbed them himself, disdaining being brought up as if he was incapable of climbing. The only days he ever used the moving stairs was when he was reporting after a meeting with a Dark Lord and had been under multiple Cruciatus curses.

He didn't bother knocking as he knew Dumbledore knew he was there. Sure enough, a cheery "Come in Severus" came through the door.

The Potions Master glided across the floor and inclined his head to the Headmaster. "Sit down, my dear boy, sit down. Would you like a lemon sherbet?" Severus declined as he always did, and then declined the subsequent offer of tea.

The Headmaster smiled benignly over the top of his glasses at the Potions Master. "What brings you to me today, Severus?"

"The Dark Lord summoned all of his Death Eaters today, Albus. He ordered his followers to kill me, Lucius Malfoy and Draco Malfoy upon sight, and ordered that Harry Potter be brought to him within a week."

The older man leaned forward in his chair and locked eyes with the younger man. "What caused those orders, Severus?"

The Potions Master was reminded why it was that the Dark Lord hadn't been able to defeat Albus Dumbledore when the older man's aura flared and power filled the room. Only years of training kept him from flinching at the display. Fawkes began to trill a soft refrain from his perch and both men relaxed minutely at the uplifting and encouraging song.

"Lucius and I resigned from the Dark Lord's service today." He kept his face impassive at the shock that raced across the elderly wizard's face as he pushed back the sleeve of his robe and began to roll up his shirt sleeve. He displayed his inner left arm where the Dark Mark no longer resided.

The Headmaster took a deep breath and leaned slowly back in his chair, templing his fingers. "Would you bear with an old man and start at the beginning, Severus?"

"My apologies, Headmaster. Lucius and I weakened the connection to the Dark Lord through a potion and then overrode the Dark Mark by imposing a greater bond over it. We are now blood brothers. I bear the Malfoy family crest on my arm while he bears the Prince crest on his."

He saw the other open his mouth and continued before any questions could be asked. "The Dark Lord felt our removal from his web of followers, but apparently couldn't identify who we were. He called a general summons and our absence was noted. He demanded the death of Lucius, Narcissa, Draco and me, and demanded that Harry Potter be brought before him alive."

Severus had expected annoyance, resentment or even anger from the elderly wizard, but he wasn't prepared for the hurt and disappointed look he found in the sad blue eyes. He waited for the questions, but none came…only that look of betrayal and disappointment. The Potions Master recognized the technique; he used it with his own students often enough. Silence until the perpetrator was squirming under the weight of it and either admitted to their wrong-doings or slipped up and said something he could use.

He sighed mentally. He didn't want Albus as an enemy and he was both his employer and Head of the Order. "I did not ask your permission or your blessing because I was not willing to be persuaded otherwise. I have been a marked slave for nearly twenty years, Albus. I have paid for my crimes many times over. I've paid in blood, in countless Cruciatus curses, and in nightmares that would drive any man insane. Both Lucius and I have withdrawn our support from the Dark Lord. He will no longer have a Potions Master and will lose the political and monetary advantages of the Malfoys. That will have a significant effect on his activities."

The blue eyes never wavered from his own, but he felt no brush of Legilmency against his shields, only a softly asked "What about Harry and Draco?"

"The choice is yours, Headmaster. I've identified the loyalties of every Slytherin in the school, as well as listed the children of known Death Eaters outside of my own House. You can either isolate, neutralize or expel them, or you can isolate Draco and Harry. I should warn you though, that the Dark Lord commanded that the children of his followers sacrifice themselves to get an _Avada Kedreva_ off on me or Draco. Therefore, it would be easier to isolate the three of us rather than attempt to neutralize the children of the Dark Lord's followers."

The Potions Master reached into his pocket and removed a packet of papers and slid them across the Headmaster's desk. "There are the names and references of three competent teachers who all received Outstandings on their N.E.W.T. Potions. Two are Journeymen studying to be Masters, while the third is more devoted to research. Each is from a neutral or light family outside of the country with no ties to the Dark Lord, and each is willing to assume my teaching responsibilities immediately."

"Lucius and Narcissa are safe behind the Malfoy Family wards. You will remember that Filius spoke at one of the staff meetings last year about the potential of placing mirrors in the classrooms to permit students to watch their classes while recovering from illnesses. That suggestion could be tested for Draco and Harry, or they can leave the school and take refuge under one of their warded and unplotted properties."

Severus leaned back, suddenly tired and waited for the Headmaster's reaction.

"You've thought of everything, apparently" the elderly wizard said thoughtfully as he opened the papers on his desk. "Except how to replace you in Voldemort's meetings." Severus refused to flinch at the mild accusation. He looked up again at the Potions Master. "Will you tell me why, Severus?"

The younger man closed his eyes and answered the question that was really being asked. "Because I will do anything you ask me to do" he said softly. "And I didn't want you to ask me to continue." He kept his eyes closed, not wanting to see the older man looking ashamed of him.

"Oh my dear boy" the Headmaster replied in a tone so tender and regretful that Severus' eyes snapped open in surprise. "I am so sorry. I've asked so much of you, caused you to be so wounded…." His voice cracked and he took a deep breath. "I understand fear, my dear boy. I'm sorry that I was the cause of that concern."

He stopped talking and looked at Severus tenderly, shaking his head. With a wave of the Elder wand, he summoned a tea tray and then opened a drawer, removed a bottle and poured a good measure in each tea cup, levitating one over to the younger man. "Aberforth always gives me a bottle of fire whiskey each Christmas" he said fondly. "Sometimes it's just the thing to flavor the tea."

Severus took a deep breath and accepted the tea cup and saucer that was floating gently in front of him. "Thank you, Headmaster" he said quietly.

* * *

_Author's note: I wasn't satisfied with the third scene of this chapter, but since I had promised several readers to have the next installment out this weekend, I will publish the two completed scenes and add the remaining segment to the next Chapter._


	30. Leaving Hogwarts

**Chapter 30 – Leaving Hogwarts**

Breakfast was finished and the two teens were relaxing over a final cup of tea when a small _pop_ alerted them to a house elf's arrival. They turned to see a small house elf with large bat-like ears, a cherry-sized nose and huge brown eyes wearing a tea towel like a toga, with the Hogwarts crest clearly visible on the shoulder.

"Begging the young sirs pardon" she said in a high-pitched voice as she curtseyed. "Professor Dumblydore is asking Bree to give tfhis to the young sirs." She looked between them as if unsure who was to receive it, then shrugged and placed it on the table.

Draco picked the missive up as Harry said "Thank you, Bree. We appreciate it." He was rewarded with a brilliant smile before the elf disappeared with another quiet _pop_.

"It's from the Headmaster" Draco said as he read the brief lines. "It just says that he, Severus and Professor McGonagall will be here to see us in an hour and to 'please stay in your rooms until we arrive.' Nothing else." He handed the parchment to Harry.

Harry frowned at the short note. "Why do you suppose the Headmaster and our Heads of House need to see us on the weekend?"

The blonde sipped his cooling tea, frowned and cast a warming charm on it before sipping it again. "It must have to do with removing the Dark Mark from Father and Severus" he said thoughtfully.

The two teens decided to work on their Charms homework for the next hour. They were each surrounded by their text books, supplemental reading, parchment and ink when a brisk rap could be heard on the portrait door frame. A quick word to the portrait guardian and the professors entered. The Headmaster was wearing his grandfatherly face, while Snape was impassive and McGonagall rigid and stern.

The Headmaster gave them both a warm smile as he took in their activity. "It's good to see you working so diligently on a weekend. However, if we could interrupt you for a few moments and have a discussion…?"

Draco immediately assumed the mantle of host. "Welcome Headmaster, Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall. Please, have a seat. May we offer you some tea?"

"No thank you, dear boy" the Headmaster responded, seating himself on the chair nearest the fireplace. He waited for the teens to sit down and then said gravely "Your Heads of House and I wanted to discuss a serious matter with you."

Harry and Draco looked at one another and then back at the Headmaster. "Yes sir" Harry responded. "Is there something wrong?"

The elderly wizard sighed and then waved a hand towards the Potions Master. "Severus, if you would explain for us, please."

The dark man looked each teen in the eye, his face grim. "The Dark Lord was…somewhat annoyed that Lucius and I left his service. He also realized that the plan for Mr. Malfoy to convert Mr. Potter was fallacious. As a result, he ordered the immediate execution of all of the Malfoys as well as myself." He looked at Harry and added "He also commanded that Mr. Potter be captured and brought to him alive."

Draco nodded solemnly. "This wasn't unexpected, Professor." Harry nodded his agreement. He certainly expected Voldemort to be furious. He added "It's nothing new. I've been at the top of his hit list since his return."

The Headmaster shook his head. "No, this is something new, boys. Every follower and their children were ordered to act immediately, even to the point of sacrificing themselves. Even if I attempted to expel the child of every known Death Eater, there are potentially unmarked and unknown followers to consider. I can no longer guarantee your safety or even the safety of Professor Snape. A hex during class, a knife in the hallway, poison in your food or on your text book, anything is possible. No, leaving these rooms is no longer viable."

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "Are you proposing to keep us confined indefinitely, Headmaster? Since Harry is the Chosen One with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord, locking him up rather defeats the objective, don't you think?"

He immediately received a withering glare from his godfather that was tempered by the humor in his eyes and a thin-lipped frown from Professor McGonagall. "We are here to discuss options, Mr. Malfoy" the witch relied acerbically.

The Headmaster smiled and his eyes sparkled briefly. "There are always options. For example, we could charm some mirrors to put into each of your classrooms to permit you to participate in each class remotely. Alternately, we could arrange for tutors to come to your suite, under appropriate safety oaths, of course. Lastly, you could leave Hogwarts temporarily and be homeschooled at a safe location."

Draco smirked briefly and turned to his bond mate. "Personally, I prefer not to be isolated or locked into a small space for any length of time. We could be homeschooled at Malfoy Manor, which has some of the strongest wards in the country." He looked at the Potions Master. "You know you have a standing invitation to the Manor, Professor Snape. If you were to join us, you would not only have those protections, but could teach us not only Potions, but Defense Against the Dark Arts. Mother could continue our Charms instruction and Father could teach both Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. Mother has some skill at Transfiguration, but we might want to take advantage of the two-way mirror suggestion and remotely join Professor McGonagall's class that way."

Harry frowned and was about to object when Ortinoth whispered in his mind "_Consider carefully, Autgabin. A spell could be cast in a class, in a hallway, while on your broom and you might never see it coming. A push down the stairs can be just as fatal as the killing curse. As a Guardian myself, I find removal to a safer location as a reasonable precaution."_ Ortinoth's comments were reinforced by the other _lowaar_ and Harry reluctantly agreed.

He rejoined the external discussion and added "I suppose we could study History and Care of Magical Creatures independently, so that would work for those subjects." He raised an eyebrow at the blonde and sent a hint of suspicion down the bond only to receive amusement in return. He turned to the Headmaster to ask "Would you accept our instruction under Lucius and Narcissa, Headmaster? In addition to Professor Snape, of course."

Severus spoke up with a slight sneer. "I believe that Lucius and I are more than qualified to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. As for Narcissa's credentials…" He turned to the Deputy Headmaster. "Filius would be able to speak to her qualifications, would not you agree Minerva?"

The stern older woman nodded slowly. "I recall that Narcissa passed her N.E.W.T.s with an Outstanding in Charms as well as an Exceptional in Transfiguration. She would be able to assist with any questions that boys might have if I am not available. Between her and Filius, mirrors can be charmed to permit remote participation in my sixth-year Transfiguration class."

Draco smiled, pleased with the approval. "Then it's decided. We can leave under a disillusionment spell immediately and have Dobby pack up our clothes and belongings." He frowned and added "Pity about Quidditch though. I was looking forward to beating Ravenclaw next week." Harry's face dropped as he realized he too would be unable to finish the remaining games.

The Headmaster hid a chuckle at the disappointed faces of the teens. They were under a death sentence, but more concerned about missing Quidditch games than the possibility of being assassinated. "There is no need to leave the safety of the rooms, boys. I will adjust the Floo to permit outside travel for several minutes."

The Slytherin nodded his agreement. "I'll need to go through first, Harry and adjust the Floo wards to permit you access. I don't know if Father or Mother thought to do that yet. Give me five minutes before following me." While their fireplace hadn't had access to the Floo network before, they kept Floo powder on the mantle for conversations with Draco's parents. The Headmaster withdrew his wand and made an intricate motion with both hands and then nodded to Draco.

The blonde threw in the powder and waited for the flames to turn green. "Malfoy Manor" he called in a commanding voice and then stepped through the flames.

Harry looked around their suite and called "Dobby!"

The eager house elf appeared immediately. "Yes Master Harry Potter, sir? How can Dobby serve the great Harry Potter sir?"

The Potions Master gave a snort at the elf's eager comments and Dobby turned to see the three adults. He immediately bowed low. "Dobby's apologies. Dobby did not see Professor Dumbly-dore or Professor Potions Master or Professor McGonagally."

Harry chuckled at the eager elf. "That's OK, Dobby. I wanted to let you know that Draco and I are going to be moving to Malfoy Manor for a time. Would you please pack up our clothes, books and other items for us and bring them to the Manor?"

The elf bounced on his toes. "Oh yes sir, Master Harry Potter, sir! Dobby will be doing that right away sir!"

The Headmaster cleared his throat and the little elf turned in his direction. "Perhaps Dobby would be willing to go with the boys and act as a liaison to Hogwarts" he said with a smile. "You could deliver homework assignments and carry letters as needed."

The little elf's eyes widened to almost impossible dimensions. "Really Professor Dumbly-dore? Dobby can go with the young masters?"

"They will need some assistance in delivering their homework" the Headmaster responded with twinkling eyes. "If you would be willing to help in that capacity, of course."

A wide smile lit Dobby's face. "Dobby will be the best _lee-a-zon_ that Professor Dumbly-dore has ever seen! Yes he will! Dobby will be packing and sending everything to Malfoy Manor!" He disappeared with a _pop_ and sounds began to be heard in Draco's bedroom.

Harry smiled at the Headmaster. "That was very kind of you, Professor. Dobby does so love to be useful."

"Of course, dear boy. Mr. Malfoy should have you keyed into the Floo by now, so hurry along. Severus will follow you shortly."

"Take care, Mr. Potter" Professor McGonagall said curtly. "I expect you to keep all of your classes up while you are away from Hogwarts. I will be monitoring your progress closely."

The Gryffindor hid a smile at his Head of House. How she managed to convey so much in such a brusque tone was amazing. "Yes, Professor. I'll make you proud." He took a pinch of the Floo powder and tossed it in the fireplace. "Malfoy Manor!"

* * *

Harry stepped through the Floo and was caught by Draco before he could stumble.

"Thanks" he muttered, brushing off the soot. He looked at the blonde suspiciously. "You expected that, didn't you? You knew that we wouldn't be able to attend classes at Hogwarts."

The blonde nodded calmly. "It was predictable. We all knew that no one leaves the Dark Lord's service. It was only reasonable to expect that he would order all of our deaths. I was only slightly surprised that he ordered his followers children to sacrifice themselves, but he considers children his rightful tools as much as their parents. Let's go find Father and Mother. If they do not agree to teach us, then we'll have to find tutors we can trust."

He snapped his fingers and a house elf impeccably dressed in a starched pillowcase with the Malfoy crest appeared and bowed low. "Welcome home, Master Draco" it said with a smile.

"Thank you, Mabey. This is my bond-mate, Harry Potter. Please inform the staff they are to serve him as a member of the family."

Mabey bowed low to Harry. "Mabey is pleased to welcome Master Harry and will serve him well."

The blonde waved a hand and interrupted Harry's response. "Yes, I'm sure you will. Where will I find Father or Mother?"

"Master and Mistress are both in the Library, Master Draco. Shall Mabey tell the Master and Mistress that the young Masters are coming?" At Draco's nod, the elf bowed again and disappeared.

The blonde led the way to the Library while Harry walked beside him. The Gryffindor ignored the magnificent house around them and returned to their previous topic. "Why didn't you tell me that you thought we would have to leave Hogwarts?" He was a little irritated at being caught unaware.

Draco looked at him in surprise. "I assumed you anticipated the same result. If not you, then your…indwellers." He spoke the last word deferentially.

The dark-haired teen gave a mental glare to his _lowaar_ and ignored the indulgent amusement they returned. "They apparently believe I should figure some things out on my own."

The blonde smirked at his bond mate. "That is how Father trained me, but he made it a game when I was younger. He would tell me scenarios and expect me to ask questions and come up with potential outcomes. When I got it right, he would take me flying." Harry was surprised at the warmth on the blonde's face at the memories and felt a wave of sadness for not having had a father to train him as a child. His _lowaar_ immediately sent outpourings of love and support to him even before Draco recognized the sadness through their bond. His expression showed that he recognized that Harry missed having a father and he clasped the dark-haired teen's shoulder briefly in support.

They reached the Library and quickly reviewed the suggestion of home schooling at the Manor with Draco's parents.

Narcissa smiled at the teens. "I would be delighted to help with your Charms education. However, you should be aware that I will hold you to a higher standard than Professor Flitwick." At Harry's puzzled expression she continued "Most of the classes at Hogwarts seem to be guided by the minimum standards with extra credit given for independent studies beyond the class curriculum. I will expect you to complete whatever Professor Flitwick's syllabus contains as well as additional course work. I can also assist your father and godfather with your offensive and defensive studies as needed."

Harry bowed slightly to her. "Thank you, Narcissa. We appreciate your assistance." He turned to the senior Malfoy. "Sir…Lucius? Do you have the time to assist with Ancient Runes and Arithmancy?"

The older man nodded gravely and added "Family always comes first, Harry. I will make the time for my two sons." He ignored the slight widening of Harry's eyes at the expression and continued "However, I will also add some additional courses to the curriculum, such as estate management, financial planning, and perhaps some law reviews."

Narcissa smiled at her husband. "Excellent idea, my dear. I will add Culture, Traditions and Etiquette to my time with the boys."

Harry looked at Draco and mumbled "Why do I think facing assassins at Hogwarts would have been the easier choice?"

* * *

Dobby popped in near the end of breakfast and handed the family their mail. Harry smiled at his small stack and asked "How many today, Dobby?"

The house elf gave a bashful grin to Harry. "Today is a good day for mail, Master Harry sir. Today there was being no port keys and no poisons." The little face frowned as he continued "Dobby found one with a compulsion hex and one that would turn your hair red. That was from Master Harry's Weasley's look-alike brothers." He looked anxious for a moment. "Should Dobby have left that spell active?"

Harry ignored Draco's snort of amusement as he smiled at the house elf. "No, I appreciate you keeping us safe, even from the practical jokes." Dobby beamed with happiness, bowed low and disappeared with a _pop_.

"I don't think you should have mentioned to the Weasley twins that Dobby was screening your mail, Harry" Draco smirked. "They seem to have taken it as challenge."

The raven-haired teen chuckled as he read the brief missive from the twins which basically supported Draco's conjecture. He looked up at the blond and shook his head. "Apparently they consider it a contest with hexing me being the ultimate prize. Merlin help us all if the twins ever learn how to avoid house elf magic."

Narcissa smiled indulgently over her tea cup at the two boys. The last few weeks had gone very well all things considered. Followers of the Dark Lord had made various efforts to port key all of them away from the safety of Malfoy Manor to no avail. Two of the business appointments that Lucius had permitted Floo access had been under the _Imperius _curse. She narrowed her eyes in disgust. Did they sincerely believe that the Malfoy Floo wards wouldn't incapacitate someone with malicious intent?

Even with being barricaded behind the Malfoy wards, it had been a pleasure to have Draco and his bond mate with them. She taught them three mornings a week, starting with Charms. After that, she gave additional Charms exercises to Draco while she tutored Harry in wizarding traditions and etiquette. Two mornings, the boys sat in on a Hufflepuff / Ravenclaw class through charmed mirrors.

In the afternoons, Lucius tutored them in Arithmancy and Ancient Runes twice a week, although he had them at different levels as Harry hadn't originally selected either as an elective. While the dark-haired teen appeared unimpressed with Arithmancy, Lucius said he was excelling in Ancient Runes. The other three afternoons, Severus spent two hours on Potions and then two hours on offensive and defensive magics; his equivalent of Defense Against the Dark Arts.

While Severus hadn't come out and said so, she thought he was impressed with Harry's DADA and dueling abilities as his criticisms were about technique, not skill level. In fact, she was quite sure that Severus was teaching them seventh year and above spells.

She looked down at the ring she now wore on her right pinky. They each now carried at least three emergency port keys. Two of them returned them to the Manor while the third was directed to the Headmaster's office in Hogwarts. While she trusted the Manor wards, she also believed in having multiple escape routes.

Narcissa set her tea cup down and raised an elegant eyebrow. "If you two are quite done, I will meet you in the Charms classroom. Today we are going to discuss the _Fidelius_ charm, so I hope you have both completed your reading on the subject."

* * *

Walden MacNair and Antonin Dolohov reviewed their plans one more time. They had received a team of twenty recruits for the mission, but the Dark Lord was unwilling to risk more than these two from his Inner Circle. He held MacNair personally responsible for the success of the plan as it originated with getting a delivery from sympathetic contacts in the Ministry from his time as an executioner for the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures in the Ministry.

Dolohov looked at the trio of monsters currently stunned and immobilized. They were brown arthropods with eight legs and particularly vicious looking mandibles. "Salazar's braided beard, but these things are ugly," he muttered to MacNair barely restraining a shudder. "Like a warped nightmare between a scorpion and a spider."

The tall muscular man he addressed ran a finger over his thin moustache as he looked at the creatures he had managed to have diverted from the executioner's blade. The illegally bred ankhegs immobilized before them were nearly seven meters long and just under two meters tall. Each of the eight legs ended in long curved talons used to easily break through any material presented to them. The tunnels they created would be nearly one and a half meters wide, which caused MacNair to smile with vicious pleasure.

"You think them ugly? I find them particularly exquisite," he replied. "Look at them, Antonin. Ankhegs are perfect burrowers, not to mention fine fighting specimens. Their bite paralyzes their victims and their blood is corrosive. They can tunnel through bedrock as easily as through sand at this size and they will be read as normal insects by the wards."

He looked at his companion with narrowed eyes. "The Dark Lord will permit no other failures. We must destroy the Malfoys and Snape and bring Potter to him, or we may as well _Avada Kedavra _ourselves instead of returning."

* * *

_Autgabin = Grandson_

_Lowaar = Indwellers_


	31. In the Dark of the Night

**Chapter 31 – In the Dark of the Night**

MacNair spelled his cloak to be warmer as the biting cold attempted to penetrate the sturdy fabric. The clouds shifted and a momentary shimmer of silver moonlight illuminated the estate before them. He cast _Propono Vici"_ and glanced at Dolohov standing impassively beside him, only the slight twitching of one hand revealing his impatience.

"Past one o'clock," he announced and waved at the dark windows in the distant mansion. "Looks like they're all sleep by now." He motioned imperiously to the Death Eaters behind them, and the immobilized ankhegs were brought forward.

"We are ready to begin. I don't need to remind you that failure is not an option. The Dark Lord will only accept the death of the blood traitors and the capture of the Potter brat. It would be far better to die here than at the feet of the Master. If someone falls, don't let them be captured alive."

He nodded to Mulciber and Dolohov, and then focused on his own ankheg, casting the _Imperius_ curse on the beast that would lead the way. He also cast _Ostendo Veneficus _to detect the ward boundaries. He glanced at the other two, who nodded that they had their beasts under control, then they each cast an _Ennervate_ on the burrowing horrors and sent them to digging the tunnel.

The Death Eaters followed silently, speaking only to shore up the tunnel as it extended under the ground. MacNair saw a flicker before them and held up his hand.

"We're at the ward boundaries. We'll go down another ten feet or so and then begin the slow incline up to the basement." Without pausing for acknowledgement, he commanded 'his' ankheg to dig below the ward boundary and towards the house. The others followed his lead.

* * *

Harry awoke as a weight depressed the far side of his bed heralded Draco's arrival. They each had their own suite of rooms across from one another. Harry had been both stunned and amused to discover that Draco had his own wing in the Manor, apart from his parents. On their first day, Draco had given him a quick tour and then led him to their wing. He indicated his own suite and then threw open a door across from it. "This is your suite while we're here," he announced and ushered his bond mate in.

"Mother redecorated this suite once we began to share chambers at Hogwarts. However, that was just to refurbish it. You may decorate it any way you choose; new colors, new furniture, whatever you want."

Harry's eyes darted around the room, as he tried to absorb everything he saw. The door opened to a parlor or sitting room richly decorated in neutral beiges with red and gold accents, apparently out of deference to his Gryffindor House. The hardwood paneling on the walls was complemented by stained glass windows that let in softly diffused light.

Beyond the sitting room was what he could imagine being part of a royal suite in a castle…but then perhaps that wasn't unexpected from the Malfoys. The bedroom had a limestone fireplace across from a beautifully designed and hand carved four poster bed. Intricate flowered vines climbed the posts, while the headboard had a lion and snake entwined.

The en suite bathroom boasted a sunken bathtub surrounded by stained glass murals depicting all four seasons. A dark blue ceiling above served as a backdrop for a twinkling night sky.

"Your mother did all this," Harry asked waving an arm around the suite. "Merlin, this is absolutely brilliant Draco! It's fit for a king!"

The blonde's reserved face relaxed into a smile. "She does have an undeniable flair, doesn't she? Of course, it was a challenge to employ red and gold into a suitably elegant décor without being gaudy…"

"Yeah, yeah," Harry grinned, disregarding the attempted insult. "She really did well. The room is brilliant." The idea that she had gone to the effort was touching and he made sure to offer his enthusiastic thanks to her for it.

Every night, the two teens went to bed in their own suites, but every morning he woke up to find Draco sleeping beside him. He would vaguely remember waking up when the blonde crawled into bed, but they both quickly fell back asleep.

Harry felt the covers pulled over a bit and mentally shook his head indulgently as Draco quickly burrowed into the covers and quickly fell back asleep. He rolled over and nestled back into his own pillow, yawning quietly. As his eyelids closed, he noticed a silver beam of moonlight tickle the embers in the fireplace. Comfortable and content, he drifted back to sleep.

* * *

MacNair, Dolohov and Mulciber stayed close to the ankhegs they were controlling. The creatures had only the intelligence of a toddler and needed to be constantly directed in their tunneling. They were now angling upwards, heading to the selected storage room near a staircase to the kitchen on the main floor.

The lead ankheg reached a limestone floor and paused at its master's command. He waited for the trailing group to shield themselves, and then all three ankhegs broke through the floor, ripping through the stone as if it was only hard-packed dirt. They spilled out of the tunnel and the Death Eaters looked around. MacNair nodded in satisfaction.

"Good, we missed the wine cellar. I wouldn't be surprised if Malfoy had that warded. OK, send the bugs up the stairs and set them on any house elves that might interfere. The rest of you, split up and follow the plan. Kill the blood traitors and anyone else who fights back, but make sure the Potter brat is at least still breathing when we present him to the Dark Lord."

They surged up the narrow stairs into a large kitchen. A house elf _popped_ immediately in front of them, apparently summoned by the presence of someone in the kitchen. It's small face showed shock for a moment, before ankheg pinchers sheared it's body in half, crimson spraying the room.

House wards began blaring, a loud strident clamoring filling the night. "Shite! Split up now to find and terminate your targets. My group, let's find the Potter scum!"

The shrill alarm woke Harry and Draco up. The blonde immediately dove across the bed, rolling Harry on to the floor, keeping the bed between them and the door. His wand was pointed to the door as he spoke rapidly. "Ward alarms, the house has been breached. Have you got your wand?" Harry nodded, his breath coming quickly, but his wand pointed steadily at the door. Draco transfigured their night clothes quickly into battle robes.

"Bollocks! We've never talked to you about emergency plans in case of a breach in the wards. You and I need to get to a safe room in the Library. It's one of the most heavily warded rooms."

"What about your parents and Severus?" Harry wasn't about to leave them to an unknown invading force.

"Mother, Father and Severus have a heavily warded room near them, plus their wing has more traps and warded passages. Father will set off additional traps as soon as he feels the ward set on our safe room."

They moved carefully around the room, approaching the door from the side. Draco conjured a floating eye and sent it towards the door, the two teens following it cautiously. Harry cast a _Protego_ in front of them as Draco warily opened the door and sent out the eye.

"Nothing," he murmured. "Quickly, to the left." They moved to the end of the hall and stopped before a tapestry. The blonde moved it aside and then stabbed his wand at the wall behind it as he said "_Ostendo Ianua_". A door immediately flickered into existence. Draco opened it, flinching as it squeaked.

Harry cast a silencing spell on their feet as the teens entered the passage, the eye floating beside them. Draco held his wand before him and murmured "_Lumos_" and began to lead them down a narrow and dusty passage. He passed one small doorway and then paused before the next. He reached for the door just as it opened and both boys pointed their wands with curses on their lips.

"Dragon! Harry! Thank goodness," Narcissa's face showed relief, as she lowered her wand. Lucius was immediately behind her and gripped his son's shoulder briefly.

"Do we know who, where and how many Father?" Harry was surprised and rather proud that Draco's voice was calm.

"Not yet. I want you and Harry to go to the safe room in the Library. Your Mother and I will get Sev…" He whirled suddenly, his wand out pointing at the air behind him. "_Stupefy_!"

"Easy Lucius," Severus' silky baritone said calmly, a foot to the right of where the spell hit. The air shimmered and his form appeared, clad in black pants and black shirt. "I wasn't about to wander the halls without being disillusioned with your alarms blaring."

Lucius drew him into the hallway and shut the door, which was a large still life of Grecian ruins. "All right, let's get to the safe room behind the Library.

"Now that we're together, why don't we stay together? Isn't there better protection with strength of numbers," Harry whispered.

He blushed when all the adults looked at him in surprise, as if he was asking if the sky was actually green. Draco patted him on the shoulder and replied "It's how we are raised, Harry. The Family has to live on, no matter what. The Heir is always secured in the safest location. Even if the worst happens, the Heir is protected. Right now, that's me."

"But, we can fight! I've faced down Voldemort before!" Harry protested. He wasn't a child to be sent away from danger!

Draco smiled at his bond mate, but his voice was quietly intense in an effort to reach the other teen. "Harry, if we have children, wouldn't you insist that they stay safe?"

"Well yes, but we're adults in our own right."

Lucius interrupted the debate by saying "This is not open for discussion. Adults or not, Draco is the Heir to the House. You and he must be protected. We can negotiate it again after this is over, but for now, you two are to reach the safe room in the Library." He reached out and gently grasped the Gryffindor's chin. "This isn't about bravery, Harry. Salazar knows you've proven your bravery and abilities many times over. We don't have time to debate this. Every moment makes it more difficult and dangerous to reach our safe rooms. Go now and we will discuss it when this is over."

Harry raised troubled eyes to each of the adult's adamant faces and then nodded unhappily. "All right, but I'll hold you to that discussion, Sir."

Lucius smiled at the dark-haired teen. "Good lad." His eyes shifted to his son. "Be safe, my son."

Draco inclined his head, allowing his love and respect to show, as he met the eyes of his parents and godfather. "Be safe." He gave his Mother a kiss on the cheek. "We'll see you soon," he said as he grabbed Harry by the hand and began to pull him down the hidden passageway.

The blonde led the two through a series of dusty passages, walking quickly and silently. He paused at one of the many hidden doorways. "OK, this is just outside the Library, Harry. There isn't a passage directly into it or the safe room. Father will be triggering traps around the Manor, but will wait until he knows we've made it before making the Library nearly impenetrable. I wish we had practiced this before, but the wards have never been breached. This escape route was if something happened at a crowded holiday party or if a family member went berserk. Oh well, we're almost there. Ready?"

Harry nodded, his wand out and his eyes darting around. Draco sent out the floating eye and then nodded to his bond mate. "Quickly but quietly. Let's go!"

They darted into the hall and turned to the double wooden doors. As his hand grasped the door handle, behind them they heard "There they are! _Stupefy_!"

Draco opened the door and the two teens dove into the room. Draco tried to lock and ward it, but blasting spells prevented him. Draco ran to the right and Harry ran to the left, hoping to catch the intruders in their cross-fire. To their horror, what entered the room was not a person, but a bug-like creature nearly as tall as Harry and over twice as long. It moved towards Draco, followed by many black-robed figures.

Harry dropped behind a table, which he immediately overturned while Draco lunged over a sofa. They each cast at the huge creature moving towards the blonde teen. "_Defodio_!" Harry cried as he cast the gouging spell even as Draco cast "_Stupefy_!" The massive beast slowed and turned slightly towards Harry. "_Confringo_" Draco cast the blasting curse and the creature stumbled and then fell, it's head shattered.

Draco dove back behind the sofa as two figures cast "_Reducto_!" in his direction, causing the sofa to be partially blasted. Two black robed Death Eaters focused on Harry, but only cast "_Stupefy_!" and "_Expelliarmus_!"

The spells were flying furiously across the room. Harry heard Draco's voice continuing to cast, so knew he was at least alive. He focused on incapacitating as many as possible. From the obscenities coming from the near darkness, Harry was certain at least one of the attackers had been hit. However, his overturned table was slowly breaking apart and he began to look for his next source of cover as he tried to work his way around the room towards Draco.

"_Stupefy_!"

"_Defodio_!"

"_Reducto_!"

"_Diffindo_!"

"_Stupefy_!"

"_Reducto_!"

"_Expulso_!"

"_Protego_!" he cast in commandingly as he headed for a bookcase he hoped to overturn. Several curses smashed into his shield. He could make out the silhouettes of three attackers casting in his direction with another several casting at Draco. He was able to snap another "_Stupefy_!" off before casting another "_Protego_!" and overturning the bookcase and dropping behind it.

He heard "_Ossis Effergo_!" behind him and both felt and heard a sickening crack as his leg shattered. The last he heard was "_Stupefy_!" and his world turned black.

* * *

Harry awoke slowly and in confusion. What happened? Where was he? Why did he hurt?

He looked around and didn't recognize his surroundings. Was he in the dungeon at Hogwarts? It seemed to be that type of room. But where were the desks and tables? What class was he missing?

He rubbed his face, trying to clear the confusion, and stopped to look at his wrists. What were these metal bands? He didn't usually wear jewelry.

He heard voices, but couldn't focus to understand them. They seemed to be insistent on him paying attention, but he couldn't seem to concentrate. What was wrong with him?

A door opened and a figure appeared. A tall woman with long black hair and a sneer on her lips. She seemed familiar, but he knew it wasn't one of the professors.

"What's the matter widdle Harrikins? Is the ickle baby all confused? Does Harrikins not recognize the pretty Auror suppression bracelets we were so kind to give you? And the Dark Lord was so kind to add the permanent _Confundus_ charm. Come on, Harrikins, pay attention!"

What? He tried to follow his words.

She waved a wand and uttered "_Petrificus Totalus_" followed by "_Mobilicorpus_". He felt himself lifted and floated out of the room, but was overcome with dizziness. Why was his mind so muddled? He couldn't think! And the other voices were getting so loud.

"Did I mention that we took all your toys away, ickle Harrikins? No more port-keys for you to play with."

They went up several stairs and through hallways before stopping before an imposing wooden door. One of the figures knocked and the doors were thrown open.

"**Autgabin! Harry! You will listen to my voice and my voice only!"**

What? Who said that?

He was carried into a large room with many black-robed figures. The magic abruptly released him and he collapsed awkwardly on the floor in front of a seated man. The man had a gaunt white face with scarlet slit-pupiled eyes and almost no nose; only slits for nostrils. Harry knew him…who? Oh yes, Voldemort. What was his real name again? Tom? Why couldn't he think?

"_**You are Harry James Potter, son of Lily and James Potter, iejir'deevdru of Aironth Flamebringer and you WILL listen to me!" **_

Voldemort hissed "Well, well, well. What have you brought me Bellatrix? A toy?" He glared at Harry and his voice sunk to a coldly vindictive tone. "You have annoyed me for the last time Potter. You will die here at my hand, alone and powerless."

"_Crucio_!"

White hot knives were boring into every part of his body and the boy writhed on the floor, screaming in agony. He heard the other voices through the pain, but the invisible knives were gouging him everywhere. Oh Merlin, let it stop!

The pain ended briefly and he gasped for breath.

"This is the so-called Savior of the Wizarding world? This insignificant half-blood was supposed to defeat _me_? _Crucio_!"

The invisible blades were cutting him again and his body convulsed as the anguish grew to unimaginable heights. Was that his voice screaming?"

"_**You are Juanth Darastrix and no human force can confine you. You will assume your Clan form NOW!"**_

The voice cut through the agony and set it apart even as his body continued to shudder in pain. He grabbed onto the image he saw, a golden dragon.

"_**Harry James Potter, the Patriarch commands you. Transform to your Juanth Darastrix form now!"**_

Light played around the form lying on the floor, causing the Death Eaters to wonder what additional spell their Master had cast. Surprise caused Voldemort to stop the Cruciatus curse as he looked at the form at his feet. As the figure elongated and wings burst from the back, Voldemort took a step back in shock. The figure on the floor doubled, then tripled in size, the Auror suppression bands snapped and fell to the floor in pieces as the bones grew.

"A Dragon animagus form? Impossible!" he whispered as the form became more defined. He hurriedly cast "_Avada Kedevra_!" as the dragon towered above him.

* * *

Draco's heart clenched within his chest and his entire perception focused on the spot where Harry had been standing. Had been. His vision seemed to flicker around the edges and he gulped huge breaths of air. He was gone! His Mate was gone! A rushing sound filled his ears as he turned his eyes on the bastards that TOOK HIS MATE!

The enemies seemed to be moving in slow motion as red rage filled his vision. _"Ossis Effergo!" _"_Defodio_!" "_Reducto_!" "_Diffindo_!" He dodged and evaded each curse sent at him, focused on destroying the enemies that had taken his Mate. He had to get out of the room and go find Harry! "_Reducto_!"

"_Diffindo_!" "_Confringo_!'"

The red haze seemed to lift when there was no one standing in the room. Black robed bodies lay on the floor, blood pooling around them and sprayed around the room. He stalked to each figure and stepped heavily on the throat, crushing the windpipe and picking up the wands. At the last figure, he saw the chest still rising and falling.

"_Petrificus Totalus"_ he snarled and the Death Eater's arms and legs snapped together. He ripped the white mask off, revealing a young male face he didn't recognize. He pointed his wand at the face and placed a foot on the exposed throat.

"_Enervate_!" The eyes slowly opened and widened at the sight of the enraged blonde, then nearly crossed to look at the wand held between his eyes.

"You have one chance and one chance only to save your miserable life," Draco growled. "Where did they take Harry Potter?" Blood dripped on to the face below him and the blonde distantly observed that he must not have dodged one of the hexes.

"Your time is up" he hissed at the tight-lipped Death Eater. He moved his wand to the man's arm. "_Diffindo_!"

He ignored the howl of pain and pressed his foot on the throat to get the man's attention. "I'll ask again, _where did you plan to take Harry Potter_?"

"Port-key," the injured man gasped. "To the Dark Lord."

Draco narrowed his eyes. Voldemort was a walking dead man. "Where?"

"I…I don't know!" He screeched as another _Diffindo_ hit the elbow of his other arm. "I don't know! I don't know! We are given port keys each time, or are side-apparated by one of the Inner Circle."

He wanted to kill the man, but he needed to check on his parents and Severus. If the Dark Lord hadn't moved, surely Lucius or Severus knew where to find his Mate?

He cast a quick "_Incarcerous_!" to bind the Death Eater in ropes and then left the room. If the man didn't bleed to death, he could provide information later. With little regard for his safety, he stalked to the warded safe room where his parents and godfather should be. In a remote corner of his mind, he recognized that traps he expected to be activated were not effective.

He passed several bodies, not stopping to do more than cast an _Incarcerous_ on them before continuing. Corpses of two of the enormous bug creatures were among them. He heard sounds of a battle ahead and moved quickly towards the corner. His parents and Severus were behind several overturned tables and chairs exchanging curses with half a dozen black-robed figures. He felt the red haze overtaking his vision again, but forced it back. He began casting _Defodio_ and dropped three before they realized an attacker was behind them. When they turned, his parents and Severus finished them.

Together, they quickly cast _Incarcerous_ spells on all the bodies, regardless of whether the body was alive or not, he moved to his parents. Narcissa reached him first. "You are injured, Draco. And Harry?"

He accepted a healing potion from Severus and drank it quickly. "Harry is gone! He was stunned from behind and they port-keyed him away!"

Lucius asks "Is he still alive? Do you feel him through the bond, Dragon?"

Draco concentrated on the bond and felt a small response. "Yes, he's alive Father, but hurt. I think a bone shattering curse got through his shields just before they stunned him. One of the men I questioned said they were to take him to the Dark Lord. Do you know where He is? I have to go!"

Dobby and Mabey popped in front of them, and barely avoided being blasted by the adrenalin-filled quartet. Both house elves were bloody and weaving on their feet, but smiled when they saw the four.

Lucius knelt down to Mabey. "What happened? Do you need a potion."

The small house elf straightened himself. "Mabey is being all right. Good Master Lucius to ask when Master is injured himself. Dobby and Mabey will be seeing you to your beds and getting you your potions."

"No, Mabey. First tell us what happened."

"Big creatures came up through the basement and into the kitchen. They killed Tully before Tully could fight back." The small elf hung it's head in shame. "The bugs was followed by bad wizards. They stunned us while we is trying to tie them up."

Dobby tugged at Draco's sleeve. "Master Draco? Dobby does not see Master Harry Potter?"

Draco felt his heart clutch again. "They _took_ Harry, Dobby. Do you know where he is?"

The small elf's eyes widened in horror. "They took Master Harry Potter?" He grabbed his ears and twisted them sharply. "No no no! Bad Dobby for not protecting Master Draco's Harry Potter! Bad Dobby for not knowing where Master Harry Potter is!"

Lucius intervened before the elf could smash his head into a wall. "That's enough. We will find him. Severus, will you inform the Headmaster? An alarm should have sounded at the Auror's office, but as no one has appeared, I will contact them and see about getting reinforcements. He's likely at Riddle Manor."

Draco suddenly wavered and fell to the floor. "They're torturing him! He's almost gone! I can barely feel him through the bond!"

* * *

_Spells used:_

_Avada Kedevra = Killing Curse; causes instant death_

_Confringo = Blasting curse_

_Confundus = Confusion charm; causes bewilderment_

_Crucio = Cruciatus Curse; causes the target intolerable pain_

_Defodio = Gouging spell; digs through or hollows out a target_

_Diffindo = Severing charm; cuts something open_

_Ennervate = Counter to Stupefy; revives a stunned target_

_Expelliarmus = Disarming spell_

_Expulso = Blows up the target_

_Imperius= Unforgiveable curse; causes the target to obey the caster totally_

_Incarcerous = Sends thick ropes to wrap around the target_

_Lumos = Light spell; causes a small beam of light to shine from the end of the caster's wand_

_Mobilicorpus__ = Moves a boy_

_Ostendo Veneficus = Reveal Magic_

_Ostendo Ianua= Reveal Door_

_Petrificus Totalus__ = Body-bind curse; turns the entire body of the target rigid_

_Propono Vicis = Display Time_

_Protego = Shield charm; creates a magical barrier that will deflect hexes thrown at the caster_

_Reducto = Blasting curse; explodes solid objects out of the way_

_Stupefy = Stunning charm; renders the target unconscious_


	32. You Dare!

**Chapter 32 – You Dare!**

The green spell fire flashed from Voldemort towards the golden dragon, which opened his jaws and released a bellow of white dragonfire. As the green and white met, an explosion rocked the room, sending bodies tumbling to the ground. Harry's immense form was able to stay upright and he immediately swept the room with flames hot enough to begin melting the stones. Very few of the Death Eaters in the room were able to produce shields before the flames hit them. The earsplitting screams of the charred victims was overwhelmed only by the stench of the cooked flesh.

Slitted pupils in a dragon face and a furious snake face met one another. Harry mentally projected, "It's time, Tom. You were born to a witch and a muggle, yet you demand the death of muggleborn and half-bloods. You state you are trying to preserve the pureblood culture and way of life, but are responsible for the destruction of entire pureblood families. You bring destruction, war, darkness and fear even to your own followers. Your time has come."

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort hissed in rage. "You think you can stand up to me, little boy? I killed your parents and I can kill you just as easily, even if you have learned a few _tricks_!" Harry dodged the killing curse and glared at the Dark Lord who sneered back at him.

"Yes, you murdered my parents because my father was another pureblood who recognized that you did nothing to help the wizarding world but only undermined it and nearly brought it to ruin. Your time is finished, Tom." Harry brought his mind into clear focus and with a coordinated move with his _lowaar_, plunged into Voldemort's psyche with devastating force.

The Dark Lord gasped and stumbled at the unexpected strength of the onslaught and immediately retaliated, but Harry's draconic mind bolstered by his _lowaar_ was impenetrable. Instead the tyrant felt another deep blow into his own mental defenses. He reinforced his shields and attempted to trap the young man in his mind. "Kill him!" he shouted to the Death Eaters still standing.

Spells flew at the young dragon, but bounced off his scales and reflected back to the caster. The Death Eaters scattered at the unexpected ricochets. Voldemort felt his shields falter and for the first time, initiated a failsafe built into the Dark Mark. The Death Eaters in the room faltered as their spells began to waver and fade. Voldemort straightened as his shields strengthened and he sneered again at the golden dragon. He had the power of every servant at his command. He began to batter at Harry's shields, confident now in his victory even as the Death Eaters in the room collapsed under his drain.

Harry swayed as a powerful counterthrust tore at his mental shields, but he valiantly tried to shore up his defenses and blasted another burst of dragonfire at Dark Lord. Voldemort ignored the now unconscious Death Eaters around him and continued to drain Death Eaters in remote locations. A supercilious smirk twisted across his face as the dragon staggered.

* * *

A small _pop_ announced the arrival of Mabey, who tried not to flinch when four wands were instantly pointed at him. He noticed that while the elderly wizard known as Dumbledore had his wand out, it was pointed at the floor.

"Beggin' the Master's pardon sir, but the Minister is here with many Aurors. Should I be showing them to the study, sir?"

Lucius lowered his wand with a curt "Yes, thank you, Mabey." He looked at the others as the house elf _popped_ out again. "This should be an interesting evaluation of Scrimgeour's attitudes," he commented tersely.

Rufus Scrimgeour was not a happy man. He had been rousted from his slumber by his Auror bodyguard who announced that a Death Eater attack had been reported at Malfoy Manor and that Harry Potter was missing. As the former head of the Auror office, he was well aware that Lucius Malfoy had barely escaped prosecution in the first war and had recently come under suspicion for a debacle at the Ministry of Magic, although the official report insisted someone had impersonated him with Polyjuice.

Since his son had Chosen the annoying Boy-Who-Lived as his Mate, the senior Malfoy had begun openly supporting the boy wonder while divesting himself of his darker investments and subtly undermining the Dark Lord. Rufus had been covertly amused when he learned that Voldemort had put a bounty on all of the Malfoys.

The house elf that had them waiting in the vestibule returned to show them to the scene of the crime, or at least to its Master. It opened double wooden doors and announced "Minister Scrimgeour and company" before _popping_ out of sight.

He limped slightly into the room, his tawny eyes scanning quickly. Curse marks were on the floors and walls, furniture was overturned and six unmoving bodies were laying in a row on the far wall. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were immediately recognizable albeit they were still dressed in their nightclothes and robes. Another figure in a dark black robe was several paces away in the shadows, staring intently at them as they filed into the room. A younger version of the senior Malfoy must be the Heir. He was also in his nightclothes, but his face was distraught and his eyes unfocused. His wand was clutched tightly in his hand, although it was pointed downwards. He saw the outline of other wands in pockets.

He glanced briefly at the fifth figure waiting and growled to himself. Albus bloody Dumbledore, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, just what he didn't need before fortifying himself with a pot of coffee.

He was pleased to note from the corner of his eye that his Aurors were beginning to flank the room, not touching anything yet, but prepared for anything. Hmm, had Shacklebolt shared a meaningful look with Dumbledore? That would have to be investigated.

"Minister Scrimgeour," Lucius said smoothly. "Thank you for coming. We did not expect you in addition to the contingent of Aurors." He looked at Kingsley Shacklebolt, the tall newly named Head of the Auror office. "Would you like to speak here or in a room untouched by the attack, Auror Shacklebolt?"

The black wizard's gold hoop earring caught the firelight was he looked around the room. "Perhaps a quick overview here, Mr. Malfoy and then we can move elsewhere."

The senior Malfoy nodded once. "We were sleeping when a disturbance in the wards woke us. We've since learned that the Death Eaters tunneled under the wards and entered through the basement. We sent my son and his bond-mate towards a safe room, while my wife and blood brother attempted to reach another area of safety."

Kingsley interrupted the narrative, his normal slow and deep voice somewhat startled. "Your blood brother?"

An elegant eyebrow arched over cool grey eyes. "Yes, my blood brother." He indicated the figure in the shadows, who stepped forward. "Professor Severus Snape." Severus inclined his head briefly to the Auror and fellow Order member, while Rufus Scrimgeour's eyes narrowed in suspicion. He had always questioned the wizard's too-convenient excuse of being a spy after the first war.

Shacklebolt kept his surprise mostly masked. "My apologies, Mr. Malfoy. I was unaware of the relationship. Please continue."

"Unfortunately, my son and his bond-mate were accosted in the hallway outside of this room. They made it inside and attempted to set up a cross-fire attack. They eliminated most of their attackers, but one was able to get behind my son's bond-mate, stupefy him and port-key away. It is essential that we mount a rescue immediately."

Shacklebolt was quick to ask, "Do you know where he was taken, the number of Death Eaters there, or what the defenses are?"

Rufus felt this was enough. "I am not certain that committing a squad of Aurors is advisable at this time, Lucius."

A cold face turned his way and Rufus didn't fail to notice that the man's hand was in the pocket that he assumed held his wand. He also noticed that the Malfoy scion's wand had turned in his direction, although it was still pointed to the floor.

"May I ask why you are disinclined to rescue Harry Potter, the Chosen One, the Boy-Who-Lived _Rufus_, especially since it is likely that he is being held at Riddle Manor in Little Hangleton, and both Severus and I are familiar with the site?"

"I can't commit the greater part of the country's protection to rescue a single teenager, Lucius. He can't be treated differently than any other citizen."

An overly sweet voice spoke behind them. "Are you saying then Minister that no citizen can hope to be rescued by the Department of Magical Law Enforcement if abducted by Death Eaters?" Rufus growled audibly as he turned to see Rita Skeeter standing in the doorway, looking over her jeweled spectacles at the annoyed Minister, her acid-green Quick-Quotes quill already moving across the parchment in her hand ready to puncture the inflated reputations of those present. "For if the Aurors can't be risked on behalf of a national hero, what hope does the average witch or wizard have?"

"Such a pleasure to see Rita when her enchantingly nasty quill is targeting someone other than us," murmured Dumbledore to Severus, who merely snorted in response.

Seeing a photographer in the hallway behind the gossip-monger, Rufus swallowed a colorful and physically impossible suggestion. "A crime scene investigation is not the place for members of the press," he began.

Rita's sickeningly sweet smile "But I am here at the invitation of the owner of the home, someone who understands the right and need for the public to know what they are facing with You-Know-Who. Tell me, Minister, is there a reason you don't want the public to know? Is your lack of urgency over the kidnapping of Harry Potter similar to what the rest of the public will face?"

Lucius' well-modulated tones were soothing. "As you can see, Miss Skeeter, we are trying to convince the Minister to provide aid in the rescue attempt. Every minute we delay decreases our chances of finding Mr. Potter alive and unharmed."

A keen of agony sounded from Draco and he sank to the floor, his eyes unfocused as he attempted to use the bond to make contact with his bond-mate.

"And if the Minister will not authorize the Aurors to aid in a rescue attempt," prompted Rita.

"We will move without them. I can only hope that the average witch and wizard will have family able to aid them when the DMLE will not," Lucius replied looking at the Minister coldly.

"Is that what it comes to Minister," asked Rita with a deliciously sweet tone. "Are the citizens of the wizarding world left to care for their families and friends alone, without trained support? Are the Aurors only for your personal protection?"

"We have no proof that Mr. Potter is at the location Mssrs Malfoy and Snape suggest," he spit out. "Would you have us run around the country leaving others unprotected in a fruitless endeavor?"

The grandfatherly voice of Albus Dumbledore interrupted "May I remind the Minister that Mister Malfoy and Professor Snape have been acting as undercover agents at great risk to themselves to help protect the populace against Voldemort? And that this attack was because Voldemort learned of their heroic actions and ordered the attack against them? Surely it is worth a few minutes of the DMLE's time to investigate the last known location of the Dark Lord and his minions?"

"You have information on where their center of operations is and are refusing to investigate?" purred Skeeter as her quill scrambled frenetically across the parchment. "Would you care to comment on that Minister?"

"I didn't say we refused to investigate, only that I would not risk leaving the rest of the citizens unprotected," began Scrimgeour furiously.

"Of course not, Rufus," said Dumbledore mildly. "But if we move now, most of the country will just be waking up and at little risk."

Even the Aurors were looking at him blackly, and Scrimgeour had little choice if he didn't want to be voted out of office by Skeeter's poisoned pen.

Thirty minutes later, a team of 24 Aurors, 8 Order members (brought by Dumbledore over the objection of Scrimgeour), Albus, Lucius, Severus and Draco apparated just outside Little Hangleton. This village occupied the floor of a tranquil valley, bounded by steep hills. Riddle Mansion stood on one of the hills overlooking the village, ivy spreading across the face of the structure. It was obviously a fine-looking manor at one point in time, and quite easily the grandest building for miles. Now it appeared to be derelict and unoccupied, although that is an illusion for the nearby Muggles.

Dumbledore and Shacklebolt completed their investigation of the wards at the same time. The Auror spoke first. "The wards are layered and complex. We will need to separate and dismantle them in waves. As soon as we start, the Dark Lord will be alerted to our presence, if he hasn't been already. Spread out, keep hidden and be prepared to attack as soon as the wards are down, but watch for traps. Dumbledore, Snape, Malfoy and I will begin disassembling the wards. We will each take a layer, pulling in support as needed. We'll work as quickly as we can, but be prepared for resistance."

Albus Dumbledore withdrew the Elder wand and faced Riddle Manor, his elderly visage showed none of his usual good humor and those surrounding him were reminded that he was one of the most powerful wizards of the day. He began to dismantle the first layer of wards, resolutely keeping to the task and not letting his fear for Harry filter through.

As he stepped back and nodded to Shacklebolt, a pulse of power ruptures the air around them and the very fabric of space seems to disintegrate. They are all thrown to the ground as the air and earth seem to pitch and teeter with a burst of intense energy, leaving them blinded by vivid light.

* * *

Lord Voldemort nee Tom Riddle was sneering in victory as the golden dragon staggered before him. Harry Potter might be a rare magical animagus, but he was not invulnerable. As he lifted his wand to deliver a hate-filled _Avada Kedavra_, a pulse of magic exploded around them and he felt as if the fabric of space itself was being ruptured. He stumbled with the power blowing through the room and heard a terrible roar that shook the foundations of the manor.

Harry swayed as the intense energy of a portal opening flooded the surrounding area and then immediately felt the overwhelming love and protection of his Opsola thundering over and through him. While the _lowaar_ were a steady source of affection, encouragement and guidance, they were but an echo of their former selves; a stream that flowed over and through him. He had almost forgotten the sensation of a mental embrace from his Sire. Where the _lowaar_ were a stream, his Sire was a cascading waterfall of fierce love, protection, and support. His senses flared as his Sire's mind touched his and his injuries healed. Their magic touched and combined, dancing in his veins and filling him with power. He lifted his head and opened his jaws in a dragon laugh at the Dark Lord.

With an ear-shattering explosion, the roof was torn off the building, causing an avalanche of dust and debris to tumble down. The Death Eaters still conscious raised shields to protect themselves, even as Voldemort himself did. As the dust rained down, an immense shimmering portal larger than the Manor became visible above the now roofless structure, radiating with power and strangeness. In the midst of the portal stood a dragon of colossal proportions.

A mental voice roared into Voldemort's mind. "_**YOU DARE? YOU DARE TO ATTACK MY SON, A MEMBER OF OUR CLAN? YOU DARE TO BRING WAR TO THE JUANTH DARASTRIX?"**_

Harry chuckled and responded for all to hear, "Bright blessings to you, my Father. You are most welcome."

The pressure in Voldemort's mind increased ten-fold and the Dark Lord began to feel fear as he again drained the magic from his followers, barely noticing that the few alive in the room were dropping to the ground. He drew everything available and still the pressure was crushing his mind.

"_Sia'dreevdru, do you see this in his mind? He has befouled his soul by cleaving off pieces and storing them in other vessels in a crude attempt to achieve immortality through murder."_

"That's how he survived then when the AK rebounded from me as an infant? Can you bind his soul to this vessel, my father?"

A snort of amusement caused the dust in the room to whip about in a frenzy. _"There is no need sia'dreevdru. Watch and learn."_

The pressure built up within Voldemort's mind and he realized he would not survive this encounter. A brief sadistic pleasure caused him to jeer "You may kill this body, but you cannot kill Lord Voldemort."

"_**We have no plans of killing that twisted body little insect**_" rumbled Aironth. With a mighty mental blast, he wiped all but autonomous functions from the mind they were battling. Voldemort swayed on his feet and then tumbled to the ground, his eyes wide and blankly staring.

Harry felt wards falling as the mindless Riddle drooled on the ground and immediately the pops of many people apparating to Riddle Manor could be heard. A cacophony of voices broke through the morning air.

"Oh dear sweet Merlin and Morgana!"

"Look at the size of that! It's like a bloody mountain!"

"Is it fighting for You-Know-Who?"

The enormous head turned towards the small crowd of humans. "_**Silly mortals**_" he sent to them. "_**Why would an Elder Dragon support any evil wizard**_**?**"

Audible gasps were heard from the small crowd. A figure with a long white beard stepped forward. "Forgive this old one, Great One, but we are seeking one of our own; a teenage boy. May we search for him?"

Thundering laughter caused the ground to rumble under their feet. "_**You seek Harry Potter?**_" The crowd paused at the gargantuan and mythical beast knowing the Boy-Who-Lived's name. A great clawed forearm reached into the ruined manor and drew out a smaller dragon. He nuzzled the little golden dragon with his snout and rumbled approval. "_**You did well my son. I am proud of you**_**.**"

He gently placed the little dragon by his feet and with a swirl of color; the smaller figure of Harry Potter appeared.

"Harry!" called Draco as he ran forward, straight towards the fangs of the Juanth Darastrix more than double his own size, and grabbed the raven-haired teen into a tight hold. "Don't you ever worry me like that again! I couldn't feel you through the bond…I thought you were dying!"

"They put something they called Auror suppression bands on me and apparently Voldemort put a Confundus charm on it as well. I could barely hear my _lowaar_ and what they said wasn't making much sense." He turned to the huge dragon beside him. "Father, may I introduce my _sia'thurirl_ and bond mate, Draco Malfoy? Draco, this is Aironth Flamebringer, my Opsola and Sire."

Severus was close enough to catch the lean form of Albus Dumbledore as the elderly wizard fainted.

* * *

_Lowaar = Indwellers_

_Sia'thurirl = My constant friend or partner_

_Opsola = Father, Sire_

_Sia'dreevdru = My son_


	33. He Said What?

**Chapter 33 – He Said What?**

Albus awoke to an arm around his shoulders and the silky deep voice of Severus saying "Just sip this, Headmaster. You'll be fine in a moment." He obediently opened his mouth and drank from the vial held to his lips. "Hm, old socks and hair tonic, my favorite."

He ignored the snort from his Potions Master and gratefully felt energy fill his body. He sat up and accepted the half-moon glasses from Severus, slipping them in place. "I fear my age is catching up with me," he said with his customary good humor. Looking around the elegant sitting room, he smiled in genuine relief at seeing Harry safely ensconced on a settee next to Draco Malfoy who held one of his mate's arm's with fierce determination, looking ready to spring at anyone who might pose a danger. Lucius Malfoy was seated on a nearby sofa next to his wife who gracefully poured tea and handed out cups. However, what drew his attention was the tall golden-skinned figure standing behind Harry, his hand gently resting on the young man's shoulder.

Everything about the man was in shades of gold, Albus realized, from the golden blonde hair to the honey-colored eyes to the golden tones on his embroidered leather clothing. On his forehead was a large v-shaped bony ridge that extended from the outer edges of the hairline down to the bridge of his nose.

He met the honey-colored eyes and noticed the vertical pupils before he realized he was being scrutinized as much as he was examining the other. He averted his eyes and dropped them to the raven-haired teen. "Harry my boy," he said with indisputable pleasure, "you have no idea how pleased I am to see you looking so hale and well. I was concerned that Tom had harmed you."

Harry's lips twitched upwards even as Draco snarled venomously. "He tried," the Gryffindor replied. "However, in my Clan form, I am impervious to most magic." He looked over his shoulder and smiled at the tall figure behind him and then turned back towards the Headmaster. "Permit me to introduce my adopted father, Aironth Flamebringer. Father, this is Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, also the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards."

The tall man bowed with his hand tight to his chest; his voice was melodic as he said, "An impressive list of titles, Headmaster. It must be tiring to live up to them."

Albus half-rose and bowed as well. "An honor and a pleasure to meet Harry's adopted father, sir." Obviously, this explained where Harry had spent his summer, but how had it happened? He would have to look into this. He looked around the room and recognized that everyone was quietly relaxed and turned back to Harry. "What happened with Tom, Harry?"

The dark-haired teen smirked with profound satisfaction. "He is..what is the term? Oh yes, 'vanquished', sir." He smiled again over his shoulder. "He found himself up against an irate Father and the _Juanth Darastrix_ First Law."

The elderly wizard could easily envision the image of colossal jaws snapping shut around Voldemort and gulping him down whole. And while a brief respite would be helpful to let people heal, now they would have to wait for him to reappear, and who knew in what form or what area? He would have to be sure Rufus didn't relax the aurors vigilance and would have to see how he could manage the publicity. The world would be rejoicing, but they still needed to be alert until the horcruxes were found and destroyed. He sighed mentally, already tired with what lay ahead and then refocused on Harry. "Should I assume there was no body?"

The emerald eyes creased with humor. "Of course there's a body, Headmaster. Tom is still using it. I said he was 'vanquished', not that he was dead."

"What my son meant," Aironth interjected, "is that the man is no longer using his higher cognitive functions, only the autonomous functions."

At Albus' surprised expression Draco added, "He's a drooling imbecile. It would take an improvement to reach simpleton." Albus noticed that Harry smirked at the blonde's muttered additional comments about being a source for potential potion ingredients.

Aironth spoke again drawing his attention. "Are you well, Headmaster? It's been a day of many surprises."

The elderly wizard's blue eyes twinkled at the living myth. "I thank you for your concern. Yes, I am quite recovered now."

The tall man stepped around the settee. "Would you perhaps join me for a walk in the gardens while the family comforts themselves that all members are healthy and unharmed?" He ignored the raised eyebrow of his son and gestured towards the double doors to the terrace and gardens.

Recognizing the request for what it was and relishing a chance to question the man unimpeded, Albus acquiesced graciously, hiding his eagerness. They walked slowly through the stylish terrace and into the gardens, Albus sending covert glances at the figure beside him, while the other walked nonchalantly with his hands clasped behind him.

The elderly wizard finally said benignly, "I now understand why Harry didn't want to share where he had been this summer. Have you known him long?"

Aironth smiled at the wizard, exposing his sharp canines, but the smile did not reach his amber eyes. "He is the descendent of another adopted son. Any Clan member who left close-kin behind opens a portal to verify they are safe, healthy and happy at least once per generation. You can imagine my distress when I found Harry was neither safe, healthy nor happy; but instead constantly in danger as well as routinely starved and abused and no responsible adult seemed to recognize or care about his condition."

Albus stopped walking in shock. "What do you mean he was starved and abused? I never..he never…"

"Abused children usually don't say much, Headmaster. Surely you've learned that over the years? They typically believe themselves responsible for the abuse. However, that is not what I wanted to speak to you about. It is about Tom Riddle." He met the wizard's eyes with his own clear amber ones. "I noticed you were not as pleased with the man's defeat as one might have supposed."

Albus sighed and tried to explain, carefully modulating his voice to be gentle and compassionate. "The fight against Tom Riddle is not truly over. The man committed many ghastly acts, among them was the creation of multiple horcruxes; methods of preserving parts of his soul to give him the semblance of immortality. It is how his spirit survived until he regained a body a year ago."

Aironth surprised him by inclining his head. "My son and I are well aware of the horcruxes. While he is trapped in his current body, there will be adequate time to find and destroy them." He turned to begin strolling again. "However, that is not what concerns you, is it?"

Albus suppressed the desire to sigh again. As gently as he could he said, "When Harry was marked by Tom as a baby, I believe part of Tom's soul lodged in the curse scar. Harry himself is likely a horcrux. Without eliminating all of the horcruxes, Tom will never be stopped."

To his astonishment, Aironth gave a rumbling laugh. "Did you really believe that I would not recognize a soul leech on my son or that I would permit it to remain? What kind of a father do you believe me to be? Even if I had not acted, the others of the Clan would have. No youngling would be permitted to be exposed to such evil."

The laughter died and the stare he leveled on his companion was cold and disapproving. "Tell me, Headmaster, if you suspected such an atrocity was imposed on my son, why did you fail to do anything to remove it?"

Albus looked away from the condemning glare. "I could find no method of removing it that didn't kill Harry. I wasn't willing to do that."

"Indeed? What did the centaurs say when you asked them about removing a soul leech? What about the goblins? The merpeople? The dwarves?" At the wizard's stunned expression, the power swirled around the golden figure and he said through clenched jaws "Are you honestly saying that you couldn't be bothered to ask other races or species for assistance? What were you thinking? Or were you planning to tell my son that he would have to sacrifice himself because _you_ couldn't find a way to remove the soul leech?"

For the first time since he was a teenager, Albus began to feel afraid to be in another's presence.

* * *

Inside the sitting room, the family conversed quietly. "What about the Death Eaters," asked Lucius.

"We felt Tom drain all of his marked Death Eaters in an attempt to protect himself," Harry replied with a grimace. "However, even with the magic of all of his followers, he wasn't a match for an enraged and protective father who had the full mental support of the Clan behind him. I believe he drained them dry of their magic, but not of their life energy."

Draco smiled in satisfaction. "I find that acceptable. A quick death would have been less satisfying than knowing they will be spending a lifetime as a Squib. I wonder how their families will react?" He shared a knowing glance with his father. They were about to experience what they had espoused for others.

Severus cleared his throat. "Mr. Potter…Harry…how did your..Father know to open the portal?"

Harry smiled and sipped his tea before answering. "We share the same _lowaar_, sir. While we couldn't exactly hold conversations through the _lowaar_, they could let him know I was in a life-threatening situation. It was only the complexity of opening the portal between worlds that caused him to go to Riddle's mansion rather than here."

"One can only imagine the rumors that are flying from those who witnessed that spectacle" murmured Narcissa.

"We will be able to support or correct any rumors," Lucius replied with unmitigated satisfaction. Their eyes met and shared their pleasure. Their Family hosted an Elder Dragon and their son was not only a Lord in his own right, but bonded to the only living Dragon-Kin. The Malfoys place as the decisive leaders of wizarding society as well as their political influence was unrivaled.

* * *

_**Boy-Who-Lived Kidnapped by You-Know-Who**_

_**Then Rescued by ELDER DRAGON!**_

_**By Rita Skeeter**_

_In a shocking progression of events, Death Eaters tunneled under the wards on the Malfoy estate using ankhegs (see page four for pictures of these ferocious arthropods) and were able to use a port key to kidnap Harry Potter in the midst of a ferocious battle. Lord Draco Malfoy-Black subdued the remainder of the force attacking him and his bond mate, then continued on to help defeat those assaulting his parents, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy and godfather, Potions Master Severus Snape. All attackers were killed or captured at the site._

_When Aurors arrived on the scene, Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimgeour accompanied them. To everyone's astonishment, the Minister was noticeably reluctant to mount a rescue for the kidnapped Boy-Who-Lived, claiming that Potter could not be treated differently than any other citizen. When asked whether that meant no citizen can hope to be rescued by the Department of Magical Law Enforcement if abducted by Death Eaters, the Minister declined to comment. It was only after persistent urging from the family and friends,__including __Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot Albus Dumbledore, that the Aurors were mobilized for a rescue mission._

_While the valiant Aurors and the distraught family sought to break down the wards surrounding a mansion in Little Hangleton, Harry Potter was inside fighting for his life against the Dark Lord and a contingent of Death Eaters._

_What happened next will remain vivid in this reporter's memory for years to come. A great shimmering light filled the sky and a vibration of unimagined power surrounded the area. The light defined itself into an immense gateway and a golden dragon the size of a mountain emerged. With a swipe of its mighty claws, it ripped the roof off the mansion. An outraged mental roar was heard by everyone present questioning You-Know-You for daring to attack the dragon's son, a member of the Juanth Darastrix. (See page 6 for details about the Juanth Darastrix also known as Elder Dragons). Within minutes, You-Know-Who was vanquished, his mind overwhelmed by the combined power of the Elder Dragon and his "son"._

_This colossal dragon then gently lifted a much smaller golden dragon from the ruins of the mansion, and to the amazement of all present, it transformed into our own Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter. It was later revealed that Mr. Potter is recognized as the adopted son and close-kin of the Elder Dragon who rescued him._

"_I am only relieved that my son's bond-mate is safe," Lucius Malfoy was quoted as saying. "We were aware of his relationship with the Elder Dragons, or the Juanth Darastrix as they call themselves, but to us he is simply Harry Potter, a member of our family."_

_This reporter can promise more will be revealed in the coming days._

_**Unexplained Deaths**_

_There was a report of a mysterious blight that seemed to sweep across many pureblood families yesterday, leaving some family members untouched while others were instantly drained of their magic. Some deaths were also reported, although most of the victims found themselves comparable to a squib. Experts are being called in to see if anything can be done to help those afflicted, although preliminary investigations by leading healers at St. Mungo's was not encouraging._

_A rumor that the malady seemed to strike at the same time that the Dark Lord was vanquished was denounced as an unsubstantiated rumor by the Ministry of Magic._

Rufus Scrimgeour glared at the Daily Prophet. He should have known that witch would turn his words against him. He turned his mind back to the previous day. He had stared in shock and disbelief at the massive dragon before them. It towered over the mansion and was easily the size of a small mountain. He couldn't believe it when the Malfoy heir ran towards the monster and the Potter brat. He had ignored the fallen Headmaster, laid gently on the ground by the Potions Master. He had seen the Aurors staring at the dragon with awe and near reverence and moved forward.

"Mr. Potter," he called out sharply stopping when the dragon's eyes turned towards him. "What happened here?"

Harry spoke from the circle of Draco's arms as the Veela held him in a tight grip that the dark-haired teen seemed resigned to accept. "Death Eaters attacked Malfoy Manor and kidnapped me, Minister. Voldemort tried to kill me, but my Father intervened and basically crushed him mentally. He's inside acting like a newborn baby if you want him. Father recommends leaving him alive until certain items are found and destroyed that permits his spirit to return."

Shacklebolt ordered his Aurors inside with strict instructions to restrain the oblivious Voldemort. It took two commands before they tore their eyes from the dragon and moved obediently towards the ruined mansion, looking covertly at the golden form towering over them. Harry motioned the Head Auror over to them and began a quiet discussion.

Lucius Malfoy spoke up from behind the Minister, "Surely anything else can wait until tomorrow, Minister? Our family has been through a tremendous ordeal and needs time to recover. If someone will see to the Headmaster…"

The dragon's voice had sounded then, "**If you please, bring the Headmaster with us. I would like to **_**speak**_** with him.**" Rufus shuddered at the mental tone and made a conscious decision not to be on the receiving end of such a conversation himself.

He nodded politely and inclined his head to the great beast. "Of course. Take all the time you need. We will have an Auror come to interview you tomorrow."

With a swirl of power that did not come from any wizard or witch present, the dragon disappeared along with the Malfoys, Snape, Dumbledore and Harry-bloody-Potter leaving Rufus to cringe when he heard Skeeter's smug voice behind him.

He hadn't been able to get Potter to be the Ministry spokesperson and now the Ministry had nothing to do with defeating Voldemort. In addition, Shacklebolt refused to disclose the details of the discussion he had held with Potter and Malfoy-Black, only saying that they had provided leads on some dark artifacts used by Voldemort. The Minister leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes tiredly. How was he going to manage the publicity regarding the return of dragons large enough to step on mansions? What if this one in particular was unhappy over the treatment his "son" had received over the years, especially the treatment from the Ministry of Magic itself?

He glared in frustration at the Daily Prophet article again.

* * *

Upon returning from their walk in the garden, Draco was not surprised to see Aironth treat Dumbledore with frigid courtesy. What was surprising was that the Headmaster had returned almost immediately to Hogwarts and seemed almost anxious to leave the dragon's presence. He noticed Harry's eyes become unfocused and knew he was speaking with his _lowaar_. He hoped that meant his curiosity would be satisfied soon.

Dinner was a quiet affair. Aironth told a variety of amusing stories set in the past with well-known historical figures as the central theme.

At a lull in the conversation, he leaned over to Severus on his left and asked softly like velvet covered steel, "You've had my son in your class for five years, Potions Master. What is your opinion of him?"

Only years of tight control before Voldemort kept Severus from swallowing at the intimidating protective aura the other man exuded. "I originally thought him to be a clone of his father, but recently discovered that I was mistaken. My godson could not ask for a better bond-mate," he replied.

The daunting aura receded and the golden man inclined his head. "I am glad you have gotten to know my son for who he is. I am quite proud of him." He smiled and turned the conversation to potions that were no longer in use and how they fell out of favor.

After dinner, while the rest of the family was engaged in conversation, Draco asked if Aironth would care to see the portrait gallery. "The Malfoy family can trace its heritage back over a thousand years; perhaps you knew some of our ancestors." They excused themselves and strolled down to the gallery.

During the walk, Draco began, "Honored One, I did not have the opportunity to ask your permission to court your son, but would ask your approval on our bonding now."

Aironth smiled in appreciation. "Well spoken, young Draco. I know my son considers you his _thurirl_ now, and that he accepted your bond. I can see the bond growing between you and am pleased to accept you as his bond-mate. Perhaps you and Harry will visit me when your school year is done and you have completed the tour of your properties?"

Draco almost stumbled in surprise. An invitation to visit the world where Elder Dragons now resided? To see what Harry had seen? To share that with him? "It would be a pleasure, sir", he replied when he was certain his voice would not quiver. "I trust you are not leaving soon? I do hope that the barely veiled hints for a ball that my mother suggested over dinner aren't going to drive you away?"

A bass rumble of laughter echoed in the corridor. "No youngling. A ball ceased to be able to intimidate me long before I began to consume sunlight."

Draco blushed and hoped they had not shamed themselves as hosts to their guest. "I had forgotten that Harry mentioned you had no need to eat physical meals. I hope tonight's dinner was not a problem?"

"Do not concern yourself, youngling. Although my body converts sunlight into energy, I still retain my ability to consume foods. I frequently shared meals with my son while he stayed with me. It remains a form of fellowship and conversation for the Clan."

The blonde nodded, relieved that they had not insulted or embarrassed their guest. "Thinking of sharing meals with your son, did Harry share his upbringing with you?"

Aironth turned and looked at him gravely. "His upbringing is why I invited him to my world. The need to protect him was so overwhelming I nearly abducted him without his permission. He was neither happy, healthy, nor safe and had rarely been so during his young life. The manner in which he was raised by his mother's sister and her family was deplorable."

Draco smiled deviously as he said, "Then I assume you will have no objections if his relatives are penalized for their behaviors?"

Aironth smiled, showing pointed teeth. "Did you honestly believe that I would have left this realm without exacting a form of punishment for their unforgivable behaviors over the years?"

"What did you do?" Draco asked, trying not to shiver at the power the other exuded. He had several ideas in mind, and hoped he would be able to carry them out.

A Slytherin-like smirk briefly played along Aironth's lips and Draco found himself strangely comforted by the idea that an Elder Dragon would exact retribution. "I understand that after my son left their home, all of the Dursleys somehow became afflicted with a feeling of claustrophobia. It is quite possible that they will never be truly at ease in any closed room or dwelling again."

Draco considered what it must have been like for a tiny Harry to have spent ten years locked in a small cupboard. He frowned at the thought of the small dark cupboard and a child unable to get out.

"I further understand that they somehow gained an aversion to the dark and must sleep with all the lights on," Aironth added almost as an afterthought. "It is conceivable that their nights may be marked with nightmares."

Draco smirked in malicious satisfaction at the justice of it. They had locked Harry in that dark cupboard and now would feel the same type of suffering he had. Well, not all of it. He glanced at Aironth, who was examining an ancient portrait. "What about how they fed him only scraps when they bothered to feed him at all?"

Aironth turned his head and looked off into the air above Draco. "That is quite strange. Food still smells delicious to them and they desperately crave it, but every bite they eat either tastes spoiled or…regurgitated."

Draco's smile was blinding as he bowed deeply to his bond mate's Sire, using the child to parent bow Harry had taught him. He was pleased with the subtlety and appropriateness of the retribution. Long term mental retribution fit the crimes against his bond mate very well.

"I thank you, sir. I know I speak for Harry as well when I say that we are looking forward to visiting you this summer."

"Perhaps over the summer we can discuss when you and my son are planning to provide me with grandchildren," the golden figure chuckled. A mischievous grin appeared on his face. "Has my son mentioned that _Juanth Darastrix_ are able to modify their bodies to permit either sex to bear young?"

Draco stared wide-eyed at the tall figure next to him and then developed a slow smirk. "Oh really?"

It was later that night when everyone had retired to bed that an ear-piercing scream rent the night's peace. "WHAT? HE SAID WHAT? AIRONTH!"

Rumbling laughter echoed through the moonlit hallways.

_Finis – for now_

* * *

Thank you for reading through to the conclusion of Dragon Kin. I hope you enjoyed the story. And yes, Aironth was only pranking his son at the end.

This story was not marked as slash and contained little physical contact as the relationship was about a straight Harry and a pansexual Draco who had to work through the years of animosity to build a gradual friendship and then a long-term partnership. Anything else would come later…do I hear a sequel in the making? I do have some ideas for plots, adventures, and intrigue that would continue the story.

Before a sequel is written though, I have a few plot bunnies that are getting quite demanding in their insistence to be told. Some of those stories will likely be published first.


End file.
